Unexpected
by C.Queen
Summary: Alone and depressed Noin recieves help from the most unlikely and unexpected of people. In saving her what will he gain? And together what can they become?
1. Watching Over Her

Disclaimer: Hi, as always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters.  I will also state once again that I think that Zechs and Noin r the most obvious pair in Gundam Wing and I love the couple.  However Zechs also pisses me off sometimes with the way he treats Noin and that plus a discussion with my best friend lead to this fic. Note this is not a death fic so don't worry, despite the start it's not ^_^ also  I hope you like and review.  

Watching Over Her

Noin watched him go and bit the inside of her lip hard to keep herself from saying anything as he left her standing there, strolling away casually and without falter.  The taste of blood, her blood in her mouth barely registered, her head lowered ever so slightly as she watched him leave from under her dark lashes.  He was always walking away it seemed.  Noin had loved Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft for years, could barely remember a time when she hadn't.  He was everything the perfect guy would be; handsome, intelligent, athletic and good.  But he could also be cold and unthinking of others, as he had been moments before when he'd casually canceled another date, one of so many to do something or another, not even have the courtesy to tell her what.  She'd bought a new dress, had an appointment with the hair dresser and had planned a romantic evening that now lay in a heap at her feet, pointless.  But what really got to her was that he had expected her to fall in line, to simply accept it and move on like the date had never been planned.  He hadn't even really apologized for it and she knew why.  She had been letting him do it for so long why shouldn't he treat her like that, like her feelings didn't matter.  Perhaps they hadn't come to mean anything to him anymore, so caught up was he in politics and becoming the man he thought he was suppose to be.

She'd become like a pet to him, Noin thought with blades sharp and numerous cutting through her heart at the thought.  He played with her, gave her presents and patted her on the head for a job well done but she could be replaced if need be and when she wasn't wanted she could me ignored.  She'd become no better then a plaything to him, Noin thought as she looked up in horror, backing up slowly until her back hit a wall.  And he wasn't even doing it on purpose, that wasn't the role he'd set out for her to fill but that's the role she'd taken in order to try and break through the ice that surrounded his heart.  But she'd been trying since the war to do it and that was seven years ago and she was still trying.  She was twenty six years old and had never wanted or sought out anyone else.  Now that she realized what she'd become she realized with the final shattering of her heart that all she had to show for it was years of waiting and defeat.  Shattered completely  now Noin stumbled blindly away from the wall, not really seeing anything at all as she headed down the hallway on autopilot, a small part of her brain thankful that it was late in Preventers and that basically all but the night staff were gone for the evening.  She'd stayed late to do paperwork so that she could go on her former date without having to worry about it, Noin thought with grim humor.  Eyes locking on a door blindly Noin opened it up and walked through, the room lights coming on automatically.  Blinking at the sudden brightness Noin stared around her with a morbid fascination as she looked at the collection of weapons on the walls around her.  She'd wandered into the fencing and shooting gallery, Noin thought as she walked into the middle of the room, her feet not even feeling the mat under her as her dark eyes looked at the shelves on the walls holding the fencing swords as well as a few real ones she knew Wufei had added for those who wanted to learn the real thing.  The fencing room connected into the indoor shooting gallery through a door and beside that door was a collect of guns and rifles as well, temporarily in the fencing room as the shooting gallery was being given a much needed face lift.  

So many weapons in this room, Noin thought almost dreamily as she looked at them, now not even really seeing them.  Zechs had taught her now to fence though they hadn't faced off against each other in a very long time.  She probably forgotten most of it and wouldn't last more then a few minutes at most against anyone who knew what they were doing.  Of course fencing had become an outdated sport, usually reserved for the privileged who had the time to spare and the need to show off and look tough doing it.  A gentlemen's' sport, Noin thought with a slight smirk as she thought of all the dignified idiots she'd seen participating in the sport thinking they were so bad ass striking at a person with their basically harmless weapon.  Ha, they knew nothing of  weapons and what it took to use one against another with the intent to harm and not gain points.  To take a blade, Noin thought as Noin's eyes were drawn to the real ones once more, that were made to harm..made to kill.

Wufei was sick of paperwork and was seriously considering stuffing what remained on his desk down Lady Une's throat.  Stupid onna, always shoving and wanting more and more paperwork done instead of allowing them to spend that time in the field doing something worth while.  He'd joined Preventers to make a difference, not be a stupid paper pusher.  Grumbling under his breath Wufei headed for the fencing room to loosen up a bit before he headed home to bed for the night.  Opening the door Wufei blinked at the sight of someone standing in the middle of the fencing room in a Preventers uniform, especially at this hour.  Wufei was about to bark at the boy for doing so in shoes not meant for the mat when he realized that despite the short haircut and rather boyish figure it was not a boy but Noin standing on the mat in her shoes.  What on earth was the onna doing? Wufei wondered as he realized she didn't even seem to be aware of his presence despite the fact that she was a soldier and trained for this kind of thing.  Scowling he looked to see what held her gaze so fiercely and raised a curious eyebrow when he realized that her gaze appeared to be centered on the shelves containing the real swords he'd managed to get.  Now why on earth..was what Wufei was thinking until all of a sudden Noin seemed to collapse in front of him, falling to her knees with her hands out to brace her.  Moving forward he stopped when he heard a faint sound of someone weeping and realized with a start that it was  coming from the form that made no effort to rise.  Backing up a couple of steps Wufei was all set to get the hell out of there before she realized he was there when he was stopped in his tracks as her head rose and seem to fixate once more on the blade case.  Feeling a cold shiver go down his spine Wufei looked from the case to the broken form on the mat and felt flash of dread as a possibly reason why entered his head.

He was aware of the fact that she'd had a date with Peacecraft planned for the following day from Sally's useless chattering as he was aware that he'd heard the man talking to Relena about a meeting that same night.  Being the partner of Noin's best friend he'd had to listen to constant complaints from Sally about how Peacecraft was always taking Noin for granted and that he hurt Noin so much with the way he was always treating her like she didn't have any feelings.  Being a guy those complaints had constantly been aimed at him leading him to let her rant since he didn't care for Peacecraft overly and therefore saw no reason to defend the older man.  Not to mention he agreed that Noin deserved to be treated better not that he'd ever say anything along those lines.  He and Noin had always been civil but not much more, there first meeting along with their characters leading to an unspoken truce that meant being civil, nothing more or less.  He'd never approved of women in the military or in any situation where they could be hurt, something he'd made Noin aware of the first time they'd met when he'd spared her life because of her sex and for no other reason.  And here was that woman who had faced him without fear and such fire practically lying on the floor broken and defeated.  But not by any weapon or because of any physical injury.  She'd been broken by the callousness of another who had used her then broken her, probably without even being aware of having done it.  His eyes on her completely now he saw her attempt to rise but fall back onto her knees quickly, still quietly weeping with her head again coming back only to stare at the blades.  He couldn't leave her like this, in this state she was libel to do something stupid.  Though she appeared weak and useless now he knew she had a great deal of strength within her and she could call upon that strength if need be.  And if she did that he feared she might very well make her way to those blades and use them not on any enemy but to end the pain.

He knew what it was to be without anyone, to find yourself without meaning or purpose.  Though he'd never thought of ending his existence at all seriously or with any serious attempt he could understand wanting to do so.  Were it not for his upbringing and the fact that he was the last of his clan, of his line he might very well have contemplated such an end.  As she contemplated it now he feared.   Stepping forward Wufei wasn't even aware of himself moving forward or what he would do when he reached her.  Suddenly a thought came to mind and he knew what he would do, how he would snap her out of it.  Perhaps Peacecraft had destroyed her heart but he was going to count on her still having some of her pride and stubbornness remaining.  "Onna, what do you think you're doing in here at night, this isn't a place for you to sleep." Wufei said in his most impatient and annoyed voice.  "And you're wearing your shoes on the mat, you'll get it filthy."

"Wufei?" Noin finally said, his words taking several moments to process having not even heard the younger man come into the room.  He was behind her so she couldn't see him but she could picture him easily enough, sneering at her with that look in his eyes that said women were useless things.  What was he doing here?  He wasn't supposed to be here and she didn't want anyone, least of all him seeing her like this.  He was always talking about how weak women were, he'd gloat if he saw her like this.  Damn if she would, Noin thought sucking it up so that her quiet sobs halted and her voice was relatively steady when she answered him.  "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, baka?" Wufei said as he sneered at her, hoping that he was going about this the right way.  What the hell did he know about emotionally distraught females anyway?  "I came here to use that mat as it was intended and practice with my sword before going home.  What are you doing here?  It's not like a weakling like you could ever be handle anything in this room with any skill. Where you thinking of actually trying to use something in this room?  You'd only end up hurting yourself in the attempt."

"Oh shove it, you sexist idiot.  What do you know anyway." Noin said as she rose to her feet and turned to face him, her stance combative and tears staining her cheeks though no more fell from her red rimmed eyes. "You think you're so tough but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Ha, the only ass you could kick that was male would be if the individual was crippled, blind and stupid." Wufei said as he deliberately got in her face having finally reached a height so that she had him beat only by a mere half an inch which she loved to shove in his face.  "Face it, Noin, you couldn't stand a chance against me in combat of ANY kind."

"Well then we'll just have to see about that." Noin said as she walked over to the case she'd been eyeing early and punched in the code for the casing.  The thick glass shifting Noin took one sword in one hand and another in her other hand, the weight unfamiliar thought that didn't really register.  Punching the close button with her elbow she strolled over to Wufei with fire in her eyes, the need to lash out and draw blood taking over so that there was nothing but blood in her eyes.  The emptiness had been replaced with uncontrollable rage, all directed at Wufei. Holding out the blade in her left hand her eyes dared him to take it.  When he took it with a smirk her lips curled into a smile that was anything but nice.  Both understanding without speaking they took up positions similar to fencing on either side, holding there blades carefully though Wufei with a superior hold and posture since he had learned on swords while Noin had never wheeled such a weapon before though she was too filled with rage to see it.  Charging at him with the sword she slashed at Wufei though she was easily deflected.  Blows going back and forth, most by her though neither was wounded thanks to Wufei's skill and pure luck in his opinion.  It was as if she'd lost her mind and had completely shut down every thought but causing him the pain she must be in, Wufei thought as he deflected blow after blow with ease wondering when she'd clue in that he could have killed her hundreds of times already as she was trying to do now.  Foolish girl, Wufei thought as he attempted to look like he was on the offensive and not playing with her which was what he was doing really, letting her think that she was displaying even a remote amount of skill which she was not.  Going on for ten minutes Wufei thought that he needed to wind this down before she was hurt accidentally.  With expert skill he used his sword to nick the blade out of her hand sending it flying into the air to drop with a clatter nearby.  His sword at his side Wufei was all set to see if she was calm enough now for him to go when she charged at him, tackling him to the ground in his surprise.  

Wufei's face blurring so that she wasn't even seeing him anymore Noin straddled Wufei and began beating at him with her fists, trying her best to make him bleed the way her heart was bleeding.  A small part of her mind stood back in horror in shock of what she was doing, of how she was abusing Wufei for simply being Wufei.  But so taken over with grief and anger she couldn't seem to stop as she let loose her anger.  When hands finally wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from continuing Noin struggled against the hold before giving up with a sob, falling against the victim of her wrath, drained of energy to the extent that all she could do was lay there and cry against him.  Of course now the little voice in her head was pointing out that she was crying all over Wufei of all people but she didn't hear the voice, crying until she simple passed out from exertion and the need to sink into oblivion beyond the pain.

Blood spilling from the cut on his lip Wufei tasted his own blood in his mouth and wanted very much to yell at the idiot.  But since she was crying into his shirt he doubted she could hear him and if she did she might start swinging again.  She'd landed the first couple due to his shock at her actions which were so out of character for her and then he'd simply been overwhelmed with the strength and the rage behind the punches.  He'd managed to block most of them but those that had landed had done so and hard.   His ribs aching like hell Wufei blinked when she suddenly went limp against him, apparently done doing anything.  Laying there for a minute or so to make sure she was done Wufei got up carefully and with effort, leaving her to lay on the mat while he collected the discarded swords and return them to the casing.  Walking back to her Wufei stared down at her then with a groan leaned down and picking her limp form up into his arms carried her out of the room and into the hallway.  Stopping at his office he got his jacket and putting it on her for protection against the night chill managed to get them both out of the building without anyone coming across them.  Getting her into his car he headed off and drove to the apartment building she lived it with his mood as dark as the bruises that were forming on his face and chest.  Thankfully a couple was already just coming into the building so they were happy to hold the door open for Wufei and to direct him to her floor and room.  Fishing around in her pocket Wufei found her collection of keys and trying them out finally found the one for her door with a sigh of relief.  Opening it Wufei carried her in and turning the light on walked in and finding the bedroom placed her on the bed, removing her shoes, removed his jacket and then unbuttoning the top button on her shirt so that she could breathe better.  That done he quickly tucked her covers around her then headed out of the room and locking the door behind him slid the keys under her door.  Heading back to his car Wufei drove home and wearily mounted the stairs to the door and finding his own keys let himself in.

Walking into the house Wufei hung up his coat wearily on the peg beside the door and winced having a feeling his right eye was going to be swollen shut shortly.  Bending over with grinched teeth he removed his shoes then looked up to see Quatre holding a cup of tea and a shocked expression of his face.

"Wufei, what happened to you?" Quatre said as he set the cup on the nearby table as he hurried over to his friend who looked like he'd been in a fight and lost badly.  "You look like you were in a fight, how badly are you hurt?" 

"I fell down a hill and hit a tree." Wufei said with a dark look.  He would go to his grave laughing before he'd admit a woman had done this to him.  "And I'm just fine."  Were the last words Wufei said before he pitched forward, hitting the ground with a thud as he hit the wood, unconscious before his body had caused itself added damage in the fall. 


	2. Unintentional Consequences

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and original characters, everything else is copyrighted by rich people who own what I can only dream about tears up Oh well, anyway hope you enjoy and please review, thanx.

Unintentional Consequences

Noin woke up with three thoughts running through her head as her eyes stared up at her ceiling.  One was that she felt really sore and just plain crappy.  Two was that she was tucked into her bed like her mother used to do when she was a small child and three was that she had no idea how the hell she'd gotten home.  Sitting up Noin wrapped her arms around her stomach which wasn't feeling good and looked around her, trying to remember coming home but couldn't.  The last thing she remembered was crying-Oh God-crying on Wufei.  Getting out of bed a lot quicker then her body would have wanted Noin headed to the large mirror on her wall and stared at herself.  She was still in her uniform and there were definitely blood stains on it Noin thought as she took off her shirt and looked it over carefully.  And they weren't hers.  She'd made him bleed the jerk, Noin thought as she threw the shirt on the bed.  Well who was the big man now?  She'd been depressed and weak and she'd still...beaten him?  How the hell had she done that? Noin wondered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a puzzled look on her face.  Only to herself would she admit that when it came to hand to hand combat she likely wouldn't stand a chance against Wufei and in swords it was laughable to think they were in the same league.  But Wufei wasn't the type to play with an opponent, he was more the type to quickly beat you and settle it that way.  Which posed the question again, how had she lasted as long as she had and drawn his blood.  Playing back as much as she could remember from last night Noin slowly began to put the pieces together and was getting an uncomfortable picture.  She could remember quite clearly the way Wufei had egged her on and needled her into challenging her and that didn't fit him at all.  True it was like him to question her capabilities in certain areas but never like that, not so deliberately designed to piss her off.  It wasn't like him which meant he'd done it on purpose and remembering what she'd been like when he'd come in she had an idea why.

He'd done it to distract her, take her mind off her problems and if he'd looked and seen enough from testing those blades out.  He'd goaded her into fighting then let her work out her anger and pain by letting her unleash it on him, letting her hurt him.  And when she'd tackled him to the ground and had beaten her fists against his chest he'd let her get in some hints and when she'd cried he'd simply let her cry herself out.  And he must have been the one who got her home because who else could it be?  Preventers had been basically deserted and he wouldn't have just left her there.  Wufei might have quite a few bad qualities but he had good ones to, one being that he respected women and would never leave one in distress.  Which is why he'd picked the fight, why he'd let her attack him and why he'd taken her home when she was all used up.  Oh God, Noin thought as she moved her right hand to her cheek, absently noticing that the knuckles were swollen from connecting with Wufei.  How the Hell was she going to face him?

Meanwhile

"Wufei, you aren't going to work and that's final.  We'll chain you to that bed if we have to but you're staying put."  Quatre said with a look that said he wasn't going to budge on the matter and that Wufei should just give up on the matter.  "You can barely get up as it is and you're no good to anyone as you are right now.  I'll have one of the guys bring you paperwork after lunch but other then that you're to rest and heal from your encounter with that tree."

"Must have been some tree because Wo-man you definitely look like Hell." Duo said cheerfully as he carried in the tray with Wufei's breakfast since Quatre insisted that Wufei was too weak to join them at the breakfast table.  Since Heero was already gone for the morning and Trowa had made the breakfast Duo was stuck being the delivery boy.  And boy did Wufei look like he'd been in one hell of a fight and lost, Duo thought as he set the tray on the table beside Wufei's bed.  Wufei's right eye was swollen shut basically and he had bruises on his face, shoulders and all over his chest.  There were also cuts here and there to add insult to the wound as well as torn muscles according to Trowa who'd ended up having to patch Wufei up.  Luckily he'd done it last night while Wufei was conscious because Wufei had been nothing short of a bad tempered ass since he'd woken up.

"Shut up, Baka." Wufei hissed as he sent Duo's a dark look before forcing himself to sit up, his stomach muscles screaming in agony as he did so but he ignored it.  Grateful for the large headboard on his bed Wufei leaned against it before reaching for his tea.  Picking it up for him Quatre held it out to Wufei since Wufei obviously wasn't close enough to get it without having to move again.  Nodding his thanks Wufei took the tea and sipped carefully.  He really couldn't go to work like this and the last thing he needed was Noin bragging about it.  Not that she would likely but on the slight chance, besides he felt like he'd self-destructed in his Gundam and as Heero had put it that hurt a hell of a lot.  "I'll stay here for the day." Wufei conceded after thinking it over.  "But just for today."

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Quatre said with a smile as he dragged Duo out of the room while trying not to look like he was doing it.  The last thing he was going to do was promise Wufei that they'd let him go to work tomorrow when odds were Wufei still wouldn't be up to it.  Better to leave arguing about that till tomorrow. 

An hour later

"I can't believe he did that to you, after you rearranged your schedule so that you could get this afternoon off and bought that new dress and everything." Hilde said with a dark look, the three girls congregating in Sally's office with Wufei.  "I hope you let him have it, he can't keep doing this to you."

"It wasn't that bad and I still have the afternoon off, which will be a nice change." Noin said weakly, glad for the support even though she wished that they could be talking about something else.  She was on pins and needles as it was without being reminded of why.  She knew that Wufei was usually in by now and she was getting more then a bit anxious.

Sally must have been thinking the same thing too because she looked at the clock with a bit of worry as well.  "That's strange, Wufei's usually here by now, I hope nothing's wrong.  He stayed here late doing paperwork and lord only knows how long he went at it." Sally commented, as much because she was a bit worried as well as to change the subject that was making Noin uncomfortable.  Sally personally thought that Noin needed to wake up when it came to Milliardo Peacecraft but the girl didn't look well and she didn't want to make things worse.  

"Maybe he and Duo finally killed each other.  I can see it now, W0-man vs The Braided Baka in a fight to the death that ended up killing them both." Hilde said with a chuckle as she leaned against Wufei's desk, well aware of the fact that the two could very well have done it over one of their stupid arguments that only made sense to them often.  It was lots of fun to watch though so she hoped they were both alive.  "Don't worry, Sally, I was kidding.  He'll probably come in here any moment and glare at me for leaning against his desk and lecture us about getting to work instead of standing here talking about him."

"Actually he won't be, at least not today anyway." Duo said from the door as he walked into the office with his hands behind his head as he stretched lazily.  Boy would he kill to be in Wufei's place at the moment; home and in bed.  Minus of course the extreme pain the poor son of a bitch was likely in at the moment.  "The Wo-man is out of commission for the time being or as long as Quatre can keep him in the house and off his feet."

"Is Wufei sick?  He seemed fine yesterday though he was complaining about a headache from all the paperwork we've been getting lately." Sally said with a look very much like a concerned mother worrying about her child.  Even though she was far too young for the role she'd gotten into the habit of worrying about him like one.   "He didn't get into an accident or anything last night?  I know he was here late and I told him that it's not a good idea to drive at night, especially when you've already worked a full day."

"Don't worry, Sals." Duo said as he walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Sally's shoulder, sorry that he'd upset her accidentally by making her think the worse.  "He kinda did get into an accident but what he hit was a tree and he hit it, not his car or another car.  Apparently he really was tired because somehow he managed to fall down a hill and into a friggin tree.  He said he tripped over something in the dark and was too loggy to catch himself."

"Ouch, bet that one hurt. even with that hard head of his." Hilde said with a wince, betting that Wufei's pride was hurting just as badly which was even bigger them the guys ego.  "So how bad was the damage?  Must be pretty bad if Quatre actually managed to keep him in bed."

"Well his face is several pretty colors as is his chest; it's mostly a lot of bruising, a black eye and some torn muscles all in all.  He's most definitely not happy about it either but since he can barely sit up on his own without killing himself he decided to let us bully him into staying put." Duo said with a slight smirk.  "I was sent to let you know he wouldn't be in and I'm to ask you for some of his paperwork to run over to him on my lunch break." Duo said with a mock salute.

Noin had been listening without saying a word, feeling more terrible by the minute.  From the sounds of it she'd really hurt Wufei and he was so bad he had actually stayed home from work which was something he never, ever did.  In fact Sally often said he'd come to work when he was dying.  She hadn't meant to hurt him, she'd been mad at two people last night and he wasn't one of them but he'd been the one to suffer most from it.  "I could take it to him." Noin blurted out before she could think better of it, the idea coming into her head in pieces.  At their startled looks she explained.  "Well I have the afternoon off, it would be no problem to swing over and deliver them to him.  Then you wouldn't have to use up your lunch break, Duo." 

"Really? Must be nice to have the afternoon off." Duo said with an envious look in his eyes.  He'd kill to get an afternoon off, especially today since he hadn't slept well last night for some reason, too much cake for dessert had been Quatre's diagnosis which was probably correct but it had been too yummy to stop at one piece and since he and Quatre were the ones with the sweet tooths it wasn't like he was taking more then his share.  "And are you sure you wanna do that?  I mean Wufei's never in a good mood when he's banged up and he might take it out on you unintentionally."

"I doubt he can dish out anything I can't handle." Noin said, working up a sassy smile which seemed to fool them into thinking it was genuine.

"Well then that would be great, I really appreciate this, Noin." Duo said with a big smile since he'd been hoping to convince Hilde to have lunch with him at this new place one of the other mechanics had recommended.  "I'll have Trowa bake chocolate chip cookies tonight and bring you some as a reward for your sacrifice."

"I can't wait." Noin said and this time her smile was more genuine, it was hard not to smile when you were in a room with Duo.  "Now I should likely be heading to my own office." Noin added as her eyes were caught on the clock again for a moment.  "I'll stop by around twelve to come get the stuff, Sally?"

"Yeah sure, and after work I'll stop by to check on your patient, just in case." Sally said with a nod before turning to Duo. "And I'll bring more paperwork as an incentive for him to stay in bed tomorrow too."

"Sounds like a plan, Quatre figured you'd do that so Heero's making plenty of hamburgers tonight." Duo said with a thumbs up sign.  "Yummy yummy I guarantee."

"Well I'll see you guys later." Noin said with a wave as she headed out the door and into the hallway, her heart beating more rapidly with every step that she took.  Thankfully she'd been spared looking like she'd cried last night or even a single bruise from it though her wrists were a bit tender and red from his hold.  And wasn't that just fair.  She gets a sore wrist; he gets banged to hell, Noin thought darkly as she automatically turned left and towards her shared office with Milliardo.  The more she thought about it the more she forgot about the other person she was dreading to meet, so much that she walked into their office without even looking at him as he sat in his desk drinking coffee.  Her hello to him was automatic as well as she sat down at her own desk.

"Good morning, Noin." Milliardo said as he looked up from his coffee, looking like his calm and collected self as always.  Noin could count on one hand the number of times he'd ever showed any sign of being anything but the ice man he was known for being.  "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I was in Sally and Wufei's office, talking to Sally, Hilde and Duo.  Apparently Wufei hurt himself yesterday and won't be in today, the guys are making him take the day off." Noin said casually though she wished she could tell the truth, that he'd gotten hurt helping her.  But obviously Wufei didn't want it that way and she didn't either to be truthful.  It was bad enough that shed come so close to a nervous breakdown without everyone else knowing about it.  Odds were Lady Une would even force her to go to a shrink or on a vacation.  Certainly everyone would treat her differently and that was the last thing she wanted or needed right now.  That along with his ego was likely why Wufei had chosen to use his tree excuse.  

"He must be pretty banged up to let them." Milliardo said with a slight smile before taking on a more serious look.  "By the way, Noin, I want to apologize for yesterday.  I should have told Relena I had plans or found someone to take my place instead of breaking our date." Milliardo said with his usual calmness though inwardly he winced as he recalled the tongue lashing he'd gotten from his sister over the matter.  Since she'd been off planet she hadn't known about the date and had given him a stern lecture for not telling her about it instead of canceling it.  "If you want I can get Quatre to take over for me tonight and we can still go out."

"Thanks, but I have plans that I can't break." Noin said with a sugar sweet smile and felt suddenly a lot better.  It was time that she stopped acting like a doormat and started making him realize that she wasn't to be taken for granted.  He could either shape up or he could just ship out, Noin thought with a growing sense of power and strength.  She was never going to become the woman she'd been last night ever again.  "But thanks for asking."  From this day forward she was going to be the tough and independent woman she was constantly trying to be.


	3. How To Say Thank You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and this lovely plot. I'm really happy that people are reading this, its actually a result of an argument I had with my best friend and looks like I'm gonna prove her wrong..hopefully. -

How To Say Thank You

"Hey, Sally, I'm here to get the paperwork." Noin called out as she walked into the office at twelve. She wasn't surprised to find Sally bent over her paperwork, it was one of life's little ironies that soldiers who'd fought and trained for battle were being reduced to paper pushers. On the one hand it was a sure sign that there was peace in the world but on the other hand it was damn annoying. There were seriously times she was tempted to start a war just so that there wouldn't be any paperwork to pile up on her desk like mountains. "How's it going?"

"Let's just say every time I blink there's more paperwork. Trying not to blink hurts like hell after a while." Sally said with a laugh as she looked up to smile at Noin. "That pile there is his, it should be enough to keep him busy this afternoon. What did you do to your hands?" Sally added as she grabbed her friend's wrist, examining her friend's hands which had apparently seen better days. Noin's knuckles were swollen and bruised, liked they'd connected with a wall or something. Sally imagined Noin was feeling it too. "Did you finally punch Milliardo's hard head?"

"No, though I wish it had been his head instead." Noin said with a sigh as Sally let go of her wrist. Loading the papers into the briefcase she'd brought for the purpose Noin smiled weakly at Sally. "Let's just say I took out my aggression on the wrong thing."

"Yeah, walls are never a good idea. When you get home put some ice and that cream I gave you on those knuckles." Sally advised and Noin didn't correct her. Nodding her agreement Noin headed out with two briefcases, one with her paperwork and the other with Wufei's. Seeing Duo and Hilde as she headed towards the parking lot an idea occurred to her which had her calling out Duo's name before she thought better of it.

* * *

"Hey, Noin. Heading out?" Duo asked as he jogged over, hoping she wasn't going to tell him that she couldn't deliver the papers to Wufei because he didn't want to face Hilde's wrath for canceling their lunch date.

"Yeah, I was figuring to grab some food on the way and was wondering if I should pick up anything for the invalid since odds are he shouldn't try to get up and make it on his own." Noin said hoping she sounded casual about it. Inside she was cursing herself because normally she and Wufei simply existed in the same workplace and that was about it. On the rare times they'd been in a group together socially they'd been polite but that was about all they were. She'd show Wufei the same concern she'd show a complete stranger and that was really it. Gotta think quick, Noin thought. "Plus he's bound to order me to make him something since the kitchen is where I belong anyway." Noin said rolling her eyes for extra punch. "That wouldn't end well at all."

Laughing Duo fell for it hook line and sinker. "Good thinking, he probably would too and you'd have to hurt him. Then we'd be stuck with him bitching even more and longer. Actually I think that Trowa was going to come around two and bring him something to eat but if you don't mind you could get him something." Duo said as he reached for his wallet. "I'll tell Trowa not to worry about it."

"Don't worry about it, my treat." Noin said shaking her head before he could give her any money for Wufei's share. "Have a good date with Hilde, don't keep her waiting or she might decide to leave without you."

"You sure?" Duo said with an unsure look but when she repeated several times that it was okay Duo smiled then went off to join Hilde, the two linking arms as they headed to Duo's car. Watching them go Noin sighed with envy before heading to her own car and stuffing her stuff into the back seat got in and headed out to get them some food and figure out what the hell she was going to say to him.

* * *

Arriving at the house Noin cut the engine and getting out rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension, wishing that she didn't have to do this. But she did and there was no getting around it. Grabbing the bag of food in one hand and the suitcase in the other Noin headed to the door, setting the food down before taking out the keys Duo had given her part way through her shift to unlock the door. Pushing the door open wide Noin picked up the food and walking in kicked the door shut once she was in. Setting her load down once more she took off her jacket and shoes before heading into the kitchen to collect plates, cups and cutlery. Adding them to the bag she heading up the stairs, opening several rooms before finding the right one.

He was laying on his back was fast asleep, not even stirring when she'd opened the door. He was likely drugged up on the painkillers Quatre would have gotten into him somehow, Noin thought with sympathy. Walking over to his bed she set the various things she carried on the desk near his bed then walked over to look over the damage. Ouch, Noin thought with a wince as she looked him over. His covers had been pushed back to his waist showing off the various bruises all over his chest to match those on his face. She'd given him a black eye, Noin thought, reaching out to cup his cheek slightly to turn his head more towards her. His hair was really long, Noin thought in surprise having never seen it down to her knowledge. He'd always kept it in a ponytail and she'd never thought about how long it was or what it would look like down. It suited him, made him look more approachable, less harsh. He was barely over twenty but she'd always thought of him as old, the way soldiers got old so quickly from fight after fight. What would Wufei have been had he not been dragged into the war? Not quite sure why she cared Noin drew back and tried to figure out how to wake him up. Trying to shake him would hurt a hell of a lot she'd imagine. Opting to try simply telling him to wake up since he was a soldier Noin hoped that it would work. "Wufei, time to wake up." Noin said in her best instructor voice which had brought hundreds of soldiers to attention in a heartbeat.

* * *

Drifting between sleep and consciousness Noin's words reached Wufei and blinking painfully he forced himself awake, his eyes opening to mere slits before the good eye slowly opened to stare at the woman leaning over him. Now what the hell was she doing here? Wufei wondered, aware that he was in his room and in his bed. His body hurt enough without her adding salt to the wounds. Where the hell were the guys and why had they let her in? "What do you want?" Wufei asked as he raised an eyebrow in her direction, doing his best to look aloof. "Come to gloat?"

"I have nothing to gloat about." Noin pointed out quietly as she looked down at him with a serious look on her face. "You let me do this to you, that's not anything to gloat about." Noin said as she motioned to his current condition with a sweep of her hand. "I came to say I was sorry...and to thank you for what you did."

Blinking, something that hurt a hell of a lot Wufei didn't know quite what to say. Obviously the onna had connected the dots and as a result had realized she hadn't really beaten him but that he had let her think she had. On the one hand he appreciated that she was willing to admit she hadn't won and therefore wouldn't spread it all over on Preventers that she'd beaten him up. On another hand he didn't quite know what to do with her gratitude either. Looking for something, anything to say Wufei was distracted by the smells of something delicious that was reaching his senses. "What's that smell?" Wufei asked turning his head slightly to look her in the eyes better though the way she was towering over him was rather annoying. "Your lunch?" Wufei added and wondered what she'd say if he asked her to go get him something to eat. Probably hit him which would hurt a hell of a lot but then again she owed him in a way so maybe she would after some bitching.

"Our lunch actually. I had a craving for Chinese and thought that I might as well get enough for two since I was coming here to drop off your paperwork anyway." Noin said as she suddenly remembered the food. Moving away from the bed she grabbed the bag and walked back over to his bed side with the bag in one hand and their cutlery and such tethering precariously in the other. "If you're hungry that is."

"Set those down before you drop them." Wufei said with a shake of his head, biting back the pain that caused. "There's the tray from breakfast over there." Wufei said motioning towards a table under his window. "I can use that and there are more trays in the kitchen if you want." Wufei added as she set the bag on the floor and the rest on his night stand.

* * *

Walking over to retrieve the tray she took off the used dishes and setting those on the table picked up the tray and headed back over to find him struggling to sit up. It was obviously causing him a lot of pain but he would never accept her help so she waited patiently for him to manage it on his own before she moved over and set the tray on his lap. Moving over to the desk again she took his chair and brought it over to his bedside. Sitting down she divided up the plates and stuff then pulling out the ice tea sent him a questioning look. When he nodded she handed it over to him so that he could pour it himself before pulling the first box out, trading him the rice for the tea. Back and forth they went with the different foods and sauces till they were done loading up and began to eat silently, not talking to each other at all. It wasn't so bad though, Noin thought with more then a little surprise. She'd never really been in Wufei's company where there was just the two of them and even though they weren't talking it was a comfortable silence. Of course neither of them were big talkers from what she'd seen, it was nice not to have to worry about small talk while she was trying to eat her lunch.

"Can you pass the rice, please?" Wufei asked as he looked over at her questioningly, noting her surprised look, likely due to his use of please instead of making it an order. But she'd been surprising him constantly since she'd walked through the door. Not only had she thanked him but she'd brought him lunch and hadn't tried to mother him the way Sally was bound to when she came to visit. She'd let him do things on his own and hadn't made any smart remarks about how something as simple as sitting up had knocked the breath out of him. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't expected him to talk to her and seemed perfectly content to eat without saying anything except the occasional comment on the food or asking for more of something. It was kinda nice.

"Sure." Noin said as she retrieved the container and set it on his tray, absently looking over at the clock on his bedside table. Her eyes catching on a picture though Noin picked it up and looked at the house in the picture. It was a beautiful house, almost like a wood cabin in the woods. It had a beautiful porch and shone with unique character. Though it obviously needed some work she'd imagine it would be a real beauty with some spit and polish. "This is really a beautiful house. Do you know the people who own it?" Noin asked as she turned the picture over and held it out so that he could see it.

"I will shortly." Wufei said, smirking slightly at the surprise on her face at his answer. It was obviously not the one she'd expected. "I'm in the process of finishing the deal and it should be mine at the end of the month." Anticipating the next questions Wufei continued. "As nice as this house is it's not mine and I prefer my solitude. The house is fifteen minutes from Preventers and suits my needs."

* * *

"Sally didn't mention that you were buying a house. You got a real gem here." Noin said as she studied the picture more closely. "My uncle and cousins are into carpentry, woodworking and restoration so I've seen plenty of houses but this one is really amazing. It practically blends into the forest, like it's a part of it."

Blinking again Wufei was surprised that she'd noticed that as well. One of the things that had drawn him to the house was the fact that it wasn't like other houses. It didn't stick out like it didn't belong there at all. There was serenity about the house that had called to him even before he'd gotten it into his head to see if it was for sale. "It's going to need a fair amount of work but I would imagine it shouldn't take too long all in all to bring it back."

"Do you have pictures of the inside?" Noin asked, curious to see if the inside would reflect the beauty of the outside. Too often people took beautiful shells and destroyed the inside.

"Over there on my desk is an envelope, the pictures are in there." Wufei said in surprise, curious as to why something like his house could have caught her attention. She was a strange woman, always had been and likely always would be. She was constantly trying to act like a man which confused him and he wondered if perhaps that was why he had felt comfortable with her earlier, since she didn't act like an annoying female constantly asking questions and expecting to be entertained. Of course there were exceptions to that as well since Sally wasn't that bad though she did expect him to hold conversations with her. Plus Noin was asking questions now but at least they weren't annoying.

Returning with the pictures Noin had begun to flip through them, amazed at the craftsmanship that had obviously gone into it. The house hadn't been modified from the original design much from what she could see and Noin envied Wufei for his find. This was a great house. Coming to the one of the kitchen though Noin made a face. "What were they thinking painting the kitchen that shade of green. Were they completely color blind?"

"What's wrong with the color?" Wufei asked as he looked at her curiously. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"What's wrong with it? I'll tell you what's wrong with it." Noin said before launching into a spiel about the importance of color and why only an idiot would paint a kitchen this truly ugly shade of green.

* * *

Four hours later

"Should we take the fact that Noin's car is in the driveway as a bad or good sign?" Duo asked Heero as they headed into the house with Trowa. They'd been surprised to say the least to see her car in their driveway and they were all curious as to why it was there. "Do you suppose she's still here?"

"Maybe the car wouldn't start and she had to take a taxi or something." Heero said with a shrug though he followed Duo up the stairs towards Wufei's room with Trowa trailing behind as well. Walking down the hallway they found Wufei's door open and Noin still there, engaged in what looked like a heated debate about windows.

"And I'm telling you that a skylight would look great there, Wufei. You could watch the stars while you sleep, and it's supposed to be very therapeutic." Noin argued, not at all aware that they had company as she tried to make her case. "And they aren't that hard to put in at all, I could do it with some help."

"It's my house, Onna and it's my choice because it's my bedroom and I don't see any reason to throw away money on one just because you've gotten it into your silly little head that I should have one." Wufei argued back, also unaware that they weren't alone. He was enjoying their arguments actually which was a surprise to him. Of course it was rare for them to argue about anything unless it was in a civil way. Since they'd started looking through the pictures of the house she'd called him countless names for his ideas and actually some of the points she'd made were quite interesting though he'd bite his tongue off before he'd admit to it. "Besides that there would be too much light in the morning."

"Well then you can have shades to go over it, then there won't be." Noin argued back, shaking her head at him like a pained teacher with a student who just wasn't getting it. "That room was made for a skylight."

* * *

"Ahhh... hey, we're home." Duo said from the doorway and grinned when both of them turned their heads to look at them with obvious surprise. "And I like skylights." Duo added with a wink in Noin's direction, happy to add his two cents in whenever possible.

"What are you guys doing back from work so early?" Noin asked in surprise as she turned her head towards the clock on Wufei's night stand then yelped in surprise. "Jesus, is that really the time?" Looking over Wufei's eyes widened slightly as well at the time. He'd had no idea that they'd been talking for that long, it seemed barely half that. "I guess we lost track of time." Noin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I should be going."

"If you'd like we're going to be eating in half an hour. You can stay and join us as a thank you for bringing Wufei his paperwork and keeping him in bed." Heero said as she got up a little stiffly from sitting in the chair so long. "Plus Trowa's cooking." Heero added with a hint of a smile.

"Ahh sure..why not." Noin said with a shrug, not seeing how she could wiggle out of it without being rude. "It'll give me time to make him see the light about that awful kitchen."

"I am not changing the color of that kitchen and that's final." Wufei snarled from the bed and glaring at each other they barely noticed the other three filing out to start on supper while the two launched into their biggest argument of the afternoon concerning the color of Wufei's kitchen.


	4. What Are Friends For

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the following plot ideas and any original characters that might pop up sometime during the fic. Thanks to all those who have been reading and even more to those who have taken the time to review, it means a lot to me.

What Are Friends For

Noin sat at her desk typing away and could nearly feel her eyes roll back in protest at all the paperwork she'd been going through already that day. Her fingers were killing her from all the typing, she'd already had way too much coffee and it wasn't even lunch time yet for Christ sakes. Stopping for a moment Noin rubbed her bleary eyes and then pressed her fingers against her temples, rubbing there for a moment not that she really expected it to do much. Slumping back in her seat she looked over at Milliardo's desk which was empty since her sometimes partner was off on a diplomatic mission. He was on the third colony and she was more then willing to admit she'd rather be there getting bored out of her head with political drivel then where she was surrounded by all this bloody paperwork. Sorely tempted to do something childish like push all the papers off her desk, light a match and watch them all burn Noin bit back a grin at the idea and sighed. One of these days she just might do it too. Getting out of her chair Noin walked out from behind her desk and standing in the middle of their office tried to walk the kinks out while stretching out her neck and shoulders with only more pain as her reward which just figured. Rubbing the small of her back Noin decided that she was entitled to a break and walking out the door locked up then strolled down the hall, no destination really in mind other then to get away from her desk and the evilness that resided upon it. Her hands moving to slide into her pockets Noin nodded at the various people in the hallway and tried to decide exactly where it was she wanted to go exactly. There weren't a lot of places in Preventers that didn't have a lot of paperwork laying around that would remind her that she was suppose to be doing herself at this very moment. Deciding that the best place to head was outside away from said reminders Noin stopped at a vending machine to get some orange juice then headed outside planning to sit under one of the various trees and have her drink then go back inside to work for a while before breaking for lunch. Doing just that Noin headed outside and deciding upon a large oak sat under it and opening her juice leaned back against the solid trunk of the ancient tree.

Of course this break would likely lead to her having to stay up late again but there was really nothing on her schedule for the evening anyway. Which was another thing she needed to think about, the fact that she needed a hobby or something along those lines because otherwise she was in trouble. She'd come up with the theory that one of the reasons why Milliardo's treatment had hit her so hard was because outside him and work there wasn't a lot of other things she was involved in. Her schedule was always changing and varying so it wasn't like she could take a class for something and most of her friends worked in Preventers which meant their schedules were as bad as hers or even worse. What she needed was something to do on her off hours that would give her something to work at and focus on as oppose to the usual work stuff and the fact that she was doing her best to keep her defenses against getting hurt again which wasn't proving to be easy. It had been a month since she'd turned Milliardo for that date after her near break down and already she was starting to slip or seemed to be slipping. After the first shock Milliardo had brushed off her refusal as though it were no big deal and when she'd agreed to have lunch with him a week later it seemed like they were falling into their old routine again which was bad. So she needed a hobby but she had absolutely no idea what hobby to have. She wasn't the artist type so she couldn't see herself taking up painting or something along those lines plus she wasn't big on the idea of spending all her time trying to recreate something that looked fine as it was. She could maybe take an online course, after all she'd never gone to university but what classes would she take and even if she could find a class that appealed to her with her schedule who knew whether she could keep up with it. She could teach herself something, get a how to do something book and try that, it could be interesting depending on what she chose. 

Looking down at her juice bottle Noin blinked when she saw she'd finished it then sighing got up and after depositing it in a recycle bin started to head back inside the building and her office. Nearly half way there Noin stopped when she heard her name called and turning around saw Sally making her way over to her at a fast walk. Smiling in greeting Noin moved out of the way of traffic and waited for Sally to catch up. "Hey, Sals. What's up?"

"Hey are you busy next Saturday and before you answer I will warn you that said activity will involve physical labor, be time consuming and requires my partners company." Sally said with a laugh as she caught up to Noin, smiling hopefully though she had a feeling that Noin wouldn't be interested even if her friend seemed to be getting along with Wufei a lot better then usual. She'd even see them say hello to each other as though it weren't just a common curtesy. But spending a whole day with the guy was likely another story.

"Well I think I can handle those conditions and no I don't have anything planned at the moment, what is it you want to do and how does it involve Wufei?" Noin asked with a chuckle, curious as to what Sally had up her sleeve. Long physical labor, well it had been a long time since she'd done anything resembling that besides hauling around a briefcase full of paperwork. She could likely use the exercise, especially if it was outdoors.

"Well you know about his new house right? Well he's been having people working on it for him for a while now but he wanted to do a lot of the easier stuff by himself to save on money." Sally said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway the thing is it's going to take him a while if he insists on doing all the small stuff on his own so I was thinking that I'd get together a bunch of friends and we could spend next Saturday helping him out. I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to paint walls or tighten some screws right? Anyway I ran it by him and it took some convincing but his need to move in outweighed his extreme hatred of asking for help. So I've already got the guys of course, Hilde said she'd come too and I thought maybe you'd be interested, I remember you said you liked to work with your hands and something about liking the house."

"Yeah sure, I'm in I guess, it sounds like fun anyway." Noin said after she'd thought it over in her head, grinning at the idea which sounded like hard work but fun work as well. It would be like when she was a kid helping out her family on various housing projects. She actually kinda missed the thrill of working at something, seeing the results of a job well done which you didn't see often at Preventers since it was mostly an ongoing battle against the stupidity of the civilian race.. "I'll bring what tools I have too. Anything else I should bring?"

"Well since we're going to be there the whole day we're having a potluck dinner so bring an appetizer if you can since lord only knows what the guys will bring." Sally said with a laugh as they shared a look that said plainly they would both be bringing plenty just in case. "Wufei's going to get pizza or something for lunch as a thanks so no need to worry about that. Oh and bring a swim suit and a towel too, apparently there's a creek running through his property with a spot where it opens up into a fair size swimming area so we can cool off there since we're bound to work up a sweat."

"That sounds great, should be interesting anyway watching the guys go all idiotic and manly showing off the skills they don't possess. I doubt they're all that familiar with hammers and nails." Noin said with a snicker as she tried to imagine the sophisticated Quatre and the studious Wufei with work belts and hammering away. Laughing out loud at the idea Noin felt her headache ease a bit. "I'll be there to see that alone."

Sitting at his desk Wufei considered trying to chop his computer in half with his bare hands but he had a feeling that though it would likely make him feel better he'd only get more paperwork out of it as oppose to less. Hearing the door close Wufei looked up from his computer to see Sally walk in with the two bottles of juice she'd gone to get. Taking his when she walked over to hand it to him Wufei's eyes narrowed slightly at the hint of a grin on her face. Given the amount of paperwork they'd had dumped on them recently she had absolutely no reason to look so happy. "Why are you grinning like that?" Wufei asked as she wandered over to her own desk, opening the lid to his juice to take a sip of his orange juice while she opened her raspberry one.

"No reason, I guess I'm just looking forward to next Saturday and trying my hand at painting walls, it's been a long time since I've done it." Sally said as she leaned back in her chair, wishing she could just stay there sipping her juice and not doing anything. "The last time was when I was a teenager and painted my bedroom a really ugly shade of yellow now that I think about it. Almost as ugly as the color of your kitchen that you refuse to paint."

"What is with you onnas and criticizing the color of my kitchen?" Wufei said with a huff having had this argument several times already with Noin. The kitchen was staying the color it was and that was final. Perhaps he was keeping it that color now just to annoy Sally and Noin but that was for him to know and them to stew about. It was a kitchen after all, it really didn't matter to him what color it was since he wouldn't be spending a lot of time in the room to begin with. Petty or not he kinda enjoyed the way they got all worked up about it, especially since he prevented them from getting their way. "And if you should attempt to paint it next Saturday I'm going to use some of my vacation time I've been saving up and leave this avalanche of paperwork for you to do without me." As threats went that was certainly a doozey.

"That's just plain mean." Sally said with a laugh and mentally ditched the idea of accidentally getting paint on the kitchen walls which would have required it to be completely painted over so that it looked right. "Anyway Noin and Hilde agreed to help too so with them plus the guys and me we should get a lot done next Saturday. And before you start grumbling I'll remind you of how much faster eight people can get something done then one. Plus Noin even knows a thing or two about houses and building them so she could come in handy since I would imagine all of use are amateurs when it comes to this kind of thing." 

"We'll see." Wufei said turning his attention back to his computer and tried not to think about all the chaos that could possibly arise next Saturday at his new home. Well odds were they couldn't do too much damage to his new house..right?

Next Saturday

Arriving at Wufei's house promptly at ten as designated by Sally Noin saw that Wufei was intending to do some shingling and had to raise an eyebrow at the fact that he had intended to do that by himself. At least with all of the trees it wouldn't be too bad but it was going to be very hot up there come early afternoon. Getting out of her car she decided to get the food in first and opening the back door pulled out the large wicker basket which held two foiled covered lasagnas and the fixings for a Caesar salad. Heading towards the house Noin couldn't help but admire it as she climbed up the steps and onto the porch, looking around there before ringing the doorbell. Almost immediately the door was opened by a smiling Quatre who looked quite different wearing obviously new blue jeans and a plain blue and white striped t-shirt. "Hey, Quatre."

"Hey, Noin, come on in." Quatre said holding the door open for her and giving her thanks Noin walked in and followed Quatre into the kitchen where she found Sally discussing a new bill with Heero. Saying her hellos Noin headed for the fridge and placed her items with the ones already in there and then set the basket down beside the kitchen table as she took the seat Quatre held out for her.

"Hey, Noin, so what did you bring to eat?" Duo asked as he and Wufei wandered into the room to see who had arrived. Duo was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt though unlike Quatre's attire they were obviously well lived in. Wufei had opted for his typical slacks in black with a red t-shirt. Noin couldn't remember ever seeing him wearing jeans for that matter. She herself wore well broken in blue jeans too and an old blue t-shirt that was already slightly splattered with paint from past use. "I brought cherry jello and munchies." Duo said with a grin as he took a seat beside her. 

"Lasagna and Caesar salad." Noin said with a shared look of amusement with Sally. She had no doubt that the males in the group had all gone for the quick and the simple except perhaps Quatre who likely had gotten someone to make his. "From the looks of the fridge we'll be eating well today for sure. So who else are we waiting for?" 

"Hilde is going to be a bit late and so is Trowa so actually we're all here that's suppose to be here at the moment. Oh and Relena and Mariemaia might be dropping by to help too if they can get away." Quatre said as he took a seat for himself. He was actually kinda looking forward to trying his hand at this as he'd never really built anything other then small stuff as a kid and working on his Gundam occasionally. Well that and building up piles of paperwork, Quatre thought with a slight smirk. "So who's doing what?"

"Well getting the shingles done is important." Wufei said as he leaned against one of his newly installed cedar cabinets. "Besides that there's painting, replacing rotting boards on the back and front porch, putting together sheleves..there's plenty to do."

"I'll help with the shingles, I've done it before and it can get pretty frustrating and annoying if you don't know what your doing, Plus I'm really lousy when it comes to painting." Noin said with a chuckle as she remembered all the times she's attempted to paint something and only ended up making a mess.

"I'll go to work on the rotting boards, that doesn't sound too complicated." Quatre said with a smile as he sipped on the juice he'd been drinking before Noin arrived. "I think I'll leave the shingles to the more experienced unless you need the help."

"I'll stick with the painting for now, Hilde and I can manage it when she gets here I think." Sally said with a grin, glad that Quatre had spoken up before Wufei could make some come back or objection about Noin working on top of the roof since she knew he'd planned to be working up there himself.

"Well since I know Wufei called the roof already I'll help the Q man on the boards." Duo said liking the idea of replacing boards since he had some idea of what working on the roof was going to be like later when the sun was out. Oh yeah he could definitely do without being on those burning hot shingles even if it would give him an excuse not to wear a shirt but since Hilde wouldn't be there to admire him there wasn't that much appeal to it. "So, Heero. You gonna paint, board, shelve or shingle?"

"I'll help out with the shingling, at least till Trowa gets here. Apparently he's done it before as well." Heero explained with a shrug, not really caring what he did as long as it wasn't painting anything. "And Wufei if you're going to be on the roof I'd change into jeans, you'll cook up there in black and those pants wont last long."

Scowling at the idea of wearing jeans Wufei nodded his agreement and after everyone had agreed on their assigned duties and collected ice cold water bottles for later they headed out to do their jobs. After changing into jeans Wufei had come up onto the rook to find Noin explaining how to go about replacing shingles and how ever much is galed she obviously knew what she was talking about and explained it better then the book he'd read on it. Soon they were at work tearing up those that were past their prime and chucking them off the roof and onto the lawn. Soon after they started the sound of a radio blaring could be heard though it didn't quite mask the occasional swearing brought to you by Duo as he occasionally missed a nail and hit his finger instead. Even Quatre cursed here and there though not as loudly and mostly in Arabic so that no one could understand him since there were ladies present. Soon Hilde arrived and she soon joined Sally to work up a sweat painting walls and when Trowa arrived he went to work on the roof as well. It was hot work on the roof and Noin was really glad they'd brought up the sunscreen. Putting on another layer Noin handed it over to Heero who needed it the most since he'd been the first to ditch his shirt and Noin had a feeling Wufei and Trowa would be joining him shortly. Offering to do his back for him Noin took back the bottle and applied it on his back for him. Hearing Duo's voice they all looked down to see Duo waving up at them as he asked if anyone needed more water.

"We could use another bottle or two up here." Trowa called down as he rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out.

"Okay, hey Noin will you do my back too if I get a water bottle just for you?" Duo called up with a mischievous look as he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You wish." Noin called down and with a chuckle Duo went off to get the water.

Later 

Soon it was lunch time and ordering pizza they tore into that and pop with a hunger built up by hard labor and the natural appetite of men. Discussing mishaps and problems they admired each other's war wounds of the mornings activities and stories before finishing up and heading back to their various jobs. Around four when all the guys had ditched their shirts and Noin's was tied up in a knot half way up her stomach Relena and Mariemaia showed up ready to help as well with food and as yet energy to work. After getting their stuff into the fridge with the other stuff Relena took over for Sally in the painting business so that Sally and Mariemaia could go to work putting the shelves together which wasn't rocket science when you followed the instructions, something men had such a hard time with. Everyone having a great time they all had to admit that hard work or not it beat paperwork any day.


	5. Water Wars

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing here but the plot and the original characters when they eventually start showing up. Please enjoy and review because I'd love your suggestions for future chaps and just to hear what you though in general. Have a great day too! 

Water Wars 

They worked for a bit more, the blazing sun that didn't seem to want to go away leading the adults to soon be calling out to check out that creek Sally had mentioned to them. Even Wufei was ready for a break since otherwise he was liable to pass out from the heat added on to the unfamiliar work. Inside he was so grateful for Sally for calling in help having now found out what it would have been like had he been doing this all by himself. It would have been Hell. Of course he wasn't going to thank her but he'd do something for her to let her know he appreciated her help and careful interference. Everyone trooping into the house the ladies took the upstairs to change and the guys took the bottom. Soon the guys were in the front hallway in their summer trunks and towels around their necks as they waited for the girls to hurry up and get down. 

"They're probably showing their suits off first, my sisters use to take forever when it came to shopping for bathing suits." Quatre offered as he sat on the steps in his purple swimming trunks and a white T-shirt till they got there. "I use to go nuts waiting." 

"But oh to be a fly on the wall." Duo said with a chuckle as he rocked back and forth on his heels in his black trunks with red stripes on the sides. "I wonder if any of them will be wearing a bikini." 

"Baka." Wufei muttered as he shot the idiot a dark look as he leaned against his wall in plain blue trunks as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a scowl. Who cared what they were wearing as long as they hurried up so that they wouldn't have to stand here all day and wait for them. Besides it was the girls, who cared what kind of suit they were wearing. They could come down here naked as the day they were born and..okay not as naked as the day they were born, Wufei amended with the faintest of pinks on his cheek. 

"Here they come." Heero said as he nodded towards the stairs where they could hear several pairs of feet and chatting. He was wearing blue trunks as well only they matched his eyes thanks to the fact that he hadn't picked them out. He'd mentioned to Relena about this and the fact that now he'd have to go shopping to get a new pair since his old one needed to be replaced and she'd offered to pick him up a pair while she was getting her own swim suit. She'd been practically jumping with joy over the fact that she'd found a pair that matched his eyes though he had absolutely no idea why that was such a big deal so long as they fit and weren't pink or some other girlie color. 

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long." Sally said as she walked down in an emerald green suit with a knee length wrap of the same color around her waist. "Maia didn't bring a suit so we had to improvise. Thankfully Hilde was in such a rush to get here she just grabbed both her suits instead of picking one." 

"Just had to adjust the straps a bit." Hilde agreed as she came down wearing a black bikini top and olive green shorts over the bottoms till they got there. "So you boys ready to hit the water?" 

"Yup, that we are." Duo agreed with a wide smile as he grinned at how well his girl filled out that top. He'd whistle but she'd hit him and he already had enough bruises from earlier. "Looking nice Relena, doesn't she, Heero?" 

"She looks fine, Maxwell." Heero said as he shot Duo a glare after glancing in Relena's direction since Duo had brought it to his attention. Her suit was a bikini as well in turquoise, it suited her though he wasn't sure she should be showing so much skin though Hilde's was showing more. She was wearing a flimsy black wrap around her waist like Sally had and that Heero approved of. "You look nice too, Maia." Heero added as he nodded at the young girl who was nervously following behind Relena looking more then a touch nervous in her green two piece though it was more conservative, likely something Hilde wore for swimming as an exercise instead of a chance to show off to Maxwell, Heero thought with a hint of a smile. 

"Thanks, Heero." Maia said with a small smile back as she walked down the stairs with Noin coming down last. She wore a suit similar to the one Maia was wearing in fact only in a flattering gold color. She wore black shorts over the bottoms while Maia was wearing her towel as a cover. 

"Well lets hit the water!" Duo said with a grin thinking that they were lucky guys to have this kind of view for the coming hour or so. "It's calling our names and it would be rude not to listen after all." 

"You just want to see them without the covers." Trowa pointed out with a hint of a smirk in his green trunks with a smirk as the girls broke out in laughter. 

A half an hour or so later 

"I propose a water war." Hilde called out as she jumped onto Duo's back with a laugh, water dripping off of her. The water had been nice and cold when they'd arrived and everyone had dived in regardless, eager to get out of the heat. Now that their bodies were use to it they were all swimming around and not looking forward to getting out any time soon. "Duo and I challenge you Heero and Relena." 

"What kind of water war?" Relena asked as she swam closer, wondering what Hilde meant since they'd all had a huge splashing war earlier and even Maia and Wufei had joined in. "And we need a partner?" 

"We'll show you." Duo said as he caught on then holding his breath went under the water on his knees until Hilde was safely on his shoulders before getting up so that she was perched up there in the slightly less then shoulder height water. His hands holding her legs they weaved slightly but stayed upright. "Basically the guy gets to deal with the weight and the girls on top try to knock the other girl off the guy's shoulders." 

"I've played that before, it's a lot of fun. And this water is the perfect depth for it since you usually don't have time to hold your breath as you're going down." Quatre said with a grin before looking over at Sally questioningly. "Care to take the winner, Sally? I think we could take either of them." 

"Sounds like fun and I'm sure we could." Sally agreed with a smile, thinking it sounded like a lot of fun. "The question is which one of them will win?" 

"Well how about it, Heero? Please." Relena said as she gave Heero her best puppy dog look. Rolling his eyes Heero didn't answer but taking a quick breath lowered himself below the surface like Duo had done so that Relena could slide on. Once she was sitting comfortable and patted his shoulder to let him know she was ready he stood up and took her legs in his to keep her steady. Weaving slightly for a moment or two they were ready. Facing off at around the same height the girls grinned at each other then taking each other hands started trying to knock the other out while the guys tried to keep themselves on their feet. 

"Hey, Wufei, what do you say we give Quatre and Sally someone to warm up on?" Noin said as she elbowed Wufei playfully knowing that this was far too undignified and kiddish to appeal in any way shape or form to the young man. "Unless of course your too sore that you can't handle my weight?" Noin added knowing the way to getting what she wanted was through his pride. "I'll ask Trowa if you're not up to it." 

"You think I don't know what you're doing, Onna but I do." Wufei said as he sent her a dark look looking a lot younger for some reason though his hair was still in its usual ponytail and Noin was just itching to pull the band off. "I won't be tricked into doing it, especially by such an obvious ploy." 

"I wasn't trying to trick you, Wufei." Noin said in her best I would never do that voice while still sounding genuine. "So will you? Please?" Noin said looking at him with her own puppy dog eyes which she doubted would be effective since she couldn't remember the last time she'd tried to pull it on someone other then her Daddy. 

Blinking at her in surprise as he'd never seen that look on Noin's face he found it strangely effective. Sending her dark looks didn't diminish it either though he really hadn't expected them to. They'd never worked on her before after all. "Fine." Wufei said with something akin to a growl. 

Calling over the challenge to Sally and Quatre who readily agreed to accept it the second match was soon on and an evenly matched one since Noin and Sally were evenly matched from their military training and were both in superior shape. Quatre and Wufei were also evenly matched though Wufei was quicker on his feet and after several minutes of struggle Wufei and Noin succeeded in sending Sally and Quatre crashing into the water. Grinning at their success Noin looked down at Wufei with a wide grin and blinked when she saw him smiling up at her with a pleased look on his face. After deciding that the winners would fight each other Wufei and Noin faced off against Duo and Hilde while Heero and Relena faced off against Sally and Quatre. Trowa and Maia were recruited to referee even though refs weren't really needed and once those battles were over Sally and Quatre changed places with Maia and Trowa who once they were talked into it proved to be quite a force to reckon with since no one was lighter on his feet or as well balanced as Trowa. Maia was also light and her small body structure hid the fact that she was actually quite strong and more then up to facing off with the other girls. 

Trooping back with plenty of grins and bragging everyone was refreshed and in a good mood. Even changing partners it was agreed by everyone that Trowa and Maia were definitely the champions of the water wars though Noin and Wufei had been a close second. All the girls were delighted by this since they often worried about Maia and the fact that she so often stood on the outside of things. The girl was practically glowing with a ll the praise she was getting and even the guys went out of their way to tell her how well she'd done, even Wufei. 

"So we putting in a couple more hours then dinner?" Duo asked as they trudged back up the path, his long hair swinging since he'd undone his braid so that it would dry quicker though since it was still pretty soaked it wasn't everywhere yet. "We're almost done replacing all the boards on the porches." Duo said glad to see the end of those boards as he grinned over at Wufei proudly then got a devilish idea. Moving over towards his pale he quickly yanked off Wufei's leather hair thong sending his friends hair down around his head before quickly stepping away to hide behind Heero where it was safest. 

"DUO!" Wufei said as he tried to snatch it back but he hadn't seen it coming and wasn't quick enough. His hair hanging down to nearly reach his shoulders he glared at Duo who was hiding behind Heero. "Give it back and I might let you live, Baka." 

"But you look so cute with your hair down, Wufei." Sally said with a grin which widened as Wufei's cheeks went a distinctive shade of pink. Of course it was the truth since it not only made him seem younger but more vulnerable as well which was one of the reasons you were more likely to see a yeti then the man with his hair out of its usual ponytail. Plus it gave him a more pretty look, less severe. "I keep telling him he should wear it down more." 

"Shut up, Onna." Wufei said with a burning glare that didn't phase his partner in the least. Refusing to chase after the braided baka the way Duo undoubtedly wanted Wufei continued to walk with a scowl on his face, refusing to give in to the need to get his tie back so he could put his hair up. He hated to be called cute or worse pretty which was something his grandmother was fond of saying. 

"What I don't get is how your hair can stay the way it always is when it's soaking wet, Trowa." Quatre said before someone drove Wufei to commit a homicide. He knew that Wufei hated to be caught with his hair down since he looked so different without it pulled back from his face. Add in Wufei's glasses and it was hard to imagine it was the same person instead of a rather pretty looking young Asian man. "I mean shouldn't it go flat and get in your way?" 

Sending Quatre a mildly surprised look Trowa simply shrugged, He had no idea why it was that his hair constantly defied gravity and he really didn't care overly. Well he didn't care unless someone asked him what kind of gel or mousse he used to keep his bang the way it was. He did not use anything, it was just like this naturally. 

"Yeah that is weird, Trowa. If I didn't know for a fact that you don't use anything I'd swear that there was no way your hair could be naturally like that." Duo said with a chuckle, tucking the piece of leather into his pocket to give back to Wufei once they got to the house. "Though Noin's is kind of like yours only shorter and less in her face I guess." 

"Yeah it is." Relena said in surprise never really having thought about it before since Noin's wasn't in the same league as Trowa's. "That's so weird." Soon everyone was in an argument about hair, well everyone but Wufei and Trowa who weren't even going to touch that subject with a nine foot pole. 

Two hours later 

Sally and Hilde were setting up the supper while everyone finished up whatever they were working on before it was time to eat. Duo and Quatre had both finished their jobs so they replaced Sally and Hilde while the girls worked on setting up the buffet and heating up what needed to be heated or putting together something. Once everything was ready to go everyone was called in and after cleaning up quickly everyone grabbed a paper plate and silverware before getting in line to help themselves to the wide variety of food available. 

Sitting down beside Wufei who was trying some of Hilde's meatballs with a pleased look on his face Noin grinned at him. "This was a pretty fun day, Wufei. I'm glad you let Sally talk you into it." 

"It went well." Wufei agreed with a nod as he surveyed the others who were sitting on the porch like Noin and himself or on patio chairs they'd brought. Everyone was eating and chatting and in a thoughtful mood Wufei imagined this was likely what a family dinner would be like. Not like his had been but how a regular family dinner would be. In a real sense these people here were his family besides his grandmother and that wasn't nearly as horrifying a thought as he would have thought it to be. His father use to say that you could tell a lot about a person by the friends he kept and Wufei suppose it was true. Of course his father had said that when he'd forbidden Wufei to play with the grandson of their cook's and Wufei was pretty sure that Quatre was the only one his father would have approved of, perhaps Relena and Mariemaia depending. But he..he wouldn't trade his friends in for others that his father would have approved of, even Maxwell. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Noin asked wondering what was going through his head since he had a rather surprised look on his face. Taking a bite of her chicken Noin made a mental note to ask Sally what she had added to the since there was a slight kick to it and one that made Noin plan to get seconds of it if there was any left once she'd cleared her plate or its present load and still had room for anything more. Of course there was that caramel cake Relena had brought..damn so many things to eat and so little room in her stomach. 

"Nothing important." Wufei said, still in a state of slight shock over where his thoughts had been drifting. "You..you're very good with shingles." Wufei finally said not knowing what else to say since he was still recovering from the shock of coming to the conclusion that these diverse and often puzzling people were like family to him now from Sally to Duo. 

"Thanks, you did a pretty good job yourself." Noin said with a big smile, pleased more then she should be at the off handed compliment. Wufei wasn't known to ever flatter or compliment unless he thought it was deserved and she couldn't remember the last time a compliment had meant so much to her. Likely because she knew it was an honest and truthful one, not meant to gain her favor or smooth something over, Noin thought with a slight shake of her head. "So are you really not going to paint that kitchen?" Noin added with a hint of devilment in her eyes as she watched him gap at her then look like he wanted to strangle her. 

"NO!" 


	6. A Nice Little Hobby

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. I copyright them as my own and will place curses upon all those who dare use without asking muhahahahaha. Anyway please R&R and have a nice day. 

A Nice Little Hobby 

Coming in on Monday morning Noin was in high spirits and really pleased with the progress they'd made on the house. They'd gotten a hell of a lot done on Saturday and she, Heero and Trowa had popped in yesterday for a few hours to help Wufei finish the roofing. She had blisters on her hands, a bit of a sun burn and countless scrapes but she felt good and proud of herself. Whistling under her breath Noin put her hands in her pockets as she wandered down the nearly deserted hallways. She'd come in early to get a quick jump on her work so that she could leave early to get some errands done. Strolling along Noin walked past the gym area where only a little while ago she'd gotten into that fateful fight with Wufei that had changed their relationship forever. Hearing music playing in there Noin raised an eyebrow and walking over to the door opened it and stuck her head in curiously. Blinking Noin felt her jaw literally drop at the sight before her. Without even realizing what she was doing Noin slid inside the room then carefully closed the door behind her, her eyes never leaving Wufei. He was on the mat in bare feet wearing only his uniform slacks with his hair down and a deadly looking sword in his hand. Moving with the primal music coming from the speakers he was like a totally different person. Moving with the wall to her back Noin walked till she was facing the middle of the mat before sliding down to sit and watch him. It was so graceful and beautiful, not at all like fencing or any sword play she'd ever seen. This was a dance with the sword as an extension of Wufei who moved as sure as any dancer as he moved over the mat in what was likely a training exercise but didn't look it. His tanned skin was stretching against a well muscled body and Noin realized that though he was slender he was actually really well built only made to suit his statue. Pulling her knees up to her chest Noin hugged them and watched silently, admiring until the music stopped and she realized that he'd stopped moving and was in the middle of the mat staring right at her with a less then pleased look on his face. 

) 

"Wufei...I apologize." Noin said as she got to her feet, walking over him hoping that she hadn't made him mad by coming in to watch without his permission. She would have but she hadn't wanted to interrupt him. "I just got caught up watching and..that was really beautiful." 

Blinking Wufei didn't quite know what to say. The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes said that she was telling the truth and the thought that she'd thought it was beautiful threw off the lecture he'd been about to give her for coming in without permission. "It was nothing." Wufei said looking away though there was a hint of red to his cheeks over the fact that she'd been watching and thought that it..that he'd been beautiful. 

It was her turn to blink in shock when she realized that she'd embarrassed him and forced her face into a normal smile rather then the wide one itching to replace it. "That wasn't nothing, Wufei. That was..amazing. I wish I could do something like that but as you know I'm not what you'd call skilled with a blade or particularly graceful." Noin said, unaware that there was a wistfulness to her voice. 

"You are graceful." Wufei said before he thought about it and when she looked at him in surprise he quickly explained. "You're light on your feet and hold yourself well. You aren't that bad with a sword either, you were just rusty and had an inferior teacher." Wufei added assuming that Milliardo had taught her. He knew that Peacecraft was considered a great fencer but the man didn't love it or put his heart into it which meant that he couldn't be considered a true swordsman. 

Laughing at the thought of Milliardo hearing himself be called inferior by Wufei Noin grinned broadly. "Well thanks for the thought but there isn't a teacher in the world who could make me move like you were." 

"I could." Wufei said then wished he'd bitten his tongue at the surprised look on her face. That had been very close to offering to teach her and Wufei couldn't begin to describe what he thought of the idea of taking on Noin as a student. Not that she'd be interested, it had just been one of those comments that people made but didn't mean. 

"Really? You think so?" Noin said as she looked from him to the sword. He likely hadn't been offering but if he had been...well then wouldn't this be the perfect hobby to get? Both she and Wufei worked odd hours so it wasn't like they'd have to stick to a normal schedule and it was something that interested her. Plus if she did get good it would be something in common with Milliardo and she'd finally be able to beat him at something other then academics. "Would you? I'd pay you for your time of course." Noin said in a rush then looked at him with an unsure look on her face, waiting for him to say no. 

) 

Raising an eyebrow Wufei thought about it carefully. He didn't need or want her money which would be a problem since she'd insist on it knowing her and her pride. That meant they'd have to figure out something else to trade but he couldn't think of anything she had or knew that would be of any use to him. Not that it mattered since he had no need to take on a student, if he were there were more promising individuals he knew in his various classes that would be more suited to take on. But it was obvious this was something she really wanted to do and there was really no reason he couldn't take a few hours out of his week to help her relearn what she needed to and teach her what she had yet to learn. It wasn't like it would cut into his social life and though his books..his books. Remembering something Wufei looked at Noin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Noin..you're Italian aren't you?" Wufei asked and when she nodded Wufei smiled slightly as it all slipped into place depending on her next answer. "And can you read and speak it?" 

"Yes of course." Noin said in surprise, having absolutely no idea where this was all leading. Why would the fact that she was a born and bred Italian have anything to do with taking her on as his student for sword lessons. "Why?" 

"I propose a trade." Wufei said with a small smile on his face, seeing that he was about to kill two birds with one stone. "I'll take you on as a student and see to it that your skill improves enough that you would prove a challenge to any real swordsman. In exchange you will teach me to read Italian. I collect rare books and have a few in my collection in Italian. I wish to be able to read one in particular, so that I might compare it to another copy of the book I have only in French. If you would be willing to take the time to tutor me for a few hours a week in Italian I will do the same for you in the training you require." 

"You want me to teach you Italian?...I could do that. I did a little of that before when a friend of mine in elementary school was German and she needed help learning Italian." Noin said as she turned the idea around in her head. "And actually my grandfather is a book collector as well so if there are old Italian words I'm not familiar with odds are he would. It's a deal." Noin said with a wide smile as she held out her hand to Wufei who after a moment took her hand in his slightly larger one and they shook on it. "When do you want to start?" 

"I'll look over my schedule for the next two weeks and we can meet later to compare it with yours to see when we can fit the lessons in." Wufei said tucking his hands in his pockets feeling a bit nervous about this though he had no idea why. There was just something different about Noin lately that threw him off and puzzled him in a way he wasn't sure he liked or not. "I should be hitting the showers, I'll see you at lunch?" Wufei said as he suddenly realized he was standing there without a shirt on and likely pretty sweaty. "Say thirteen hundred hours to compare?" 

"I'll be there. Bye." Noin said with a smile then headed back out unaware that Wufei had not moved from his spot until she was out the door and on her way down the hallway. 

) 

At her desk when Milliardo came in Noin was already hard at work and only looked up to say a quick hello before she went back to work. She'd decided not to tell Milliardo about the lessons because she wanted to surprise him with how much she'd improved once she got good. Wufei had said he'd teach her until she was skilled enough to pose a threat to a real swordsman which she took to mean that he'd give her lessons until she could kick Milliardo's ass. Not that sword fighting was the same as fencing but she had a feeling the training would improve her fencing abilities as well. Plus she'd also need to see about getting some teaching tools so that she'd have what she needed to begin teaching Wufei Italian. It was weird really, that she'd known him so long and never knew that he collected rare books like her grandfather. She'd heard the boys tease him about his love of books but she hadn't realized he loved them that much. Next time her grandfather came to visit she'd have to introduce them, they'd have a great time since books were her grandfather's favorite subject next to his family. Surprised at the thought Noin pushed it away and continued typing before becoming aware that someone was looming over her desk. Looking up from the screen Noin turned to see Milliardo leaning against her desk with a questioning look. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Noin said with a sheepish look, dragging her thoughts into the present. 

"I asked if you wanted some more coffee, Noin. Long night?" Milliardo asked with an amused look on his face before his eyes narrowed as he reached out to grab her left hand, pulling it across the desk for inspection. "You've hurt your hands. How?" Milliardo asked as he looked from her hand to her. 

"I spent the weekend helping Wufei with his new house." Noin explained thinking her blistered, scraped and tanned hand looked out of place in his smooth pale one. "Roofing is hard work but we all had a blast along with the scrapes and blisters." Noin said with a shrug, the marks no big deal to her. They were signs that she'd worked hard and long. "And I'd love another cup thanks." 

"You should have taken better care of them, they look painful." Milliardo said letting her draw her hand back before reaching over to retrieve her cup. Moving away from her desk he was back shortly with another cup made just the way she liked it. "Here." 

"Thanks, appreciate it." Noin said with a smile as she took it from him and took a grateful sip, the caffeine hitting her system with a jolt. 

"Well I'll leave you to your typing." Milliardo said as he moved away and back over to his desk, Noin watching him go. He never just stayed and chatted with her about his weekend or even a book he'd been reading, Noin thought with an inner sigh as she turned back to the computer. When it was a date they chatted but when it was just a casual meeting in the hallway or in the office it was business and that was really it. Sometimes she wised he'd just take a break from work, roll his chair over and talk to her about something that wasn't work related at all. She'd even settle for a boring conversation about sports or opera. But that wasn't likely going to happen anytime soon and with a sigh she turned back to the computer and the work at hand. 

) 

Later that night 

Noin was captivated by Wufei's voice as he explained the history of swords, the importance of choosing the right type of blade and how the samurai warriors of old had considered them to be like their souls. It was always fascinating to listen to someone when they loved what they were talking about because their enthusiasm tended to be infectious. Looking at the swords as he pointed the advantages of each blade as well as their disadvantages Noin had no doubt that he was going to be one hell of a teacher. When he was done he let her test out the various swords teaching her the importance of using one that was the right weight for her, had a good balance and that she could grip correctly. Once they'd found "her" sword, a beautiful piece with intricate carvings on the handle they began stretches and exercise with wooden swords that couldn't injure unless one was to put all their weight into bringing it against their opponent. Soon caught up in her lesson they were just starting to go through some of the basic moves she'd learned in fencing when there was a knock on the door. Coming to a halt Wufei walked over to the door to see who it was and returned shortly with a slightly surprised look on his face. "It would appear the time got away from us." Wufei said as he nodded towards the wall clock. 

Looking up Noin was surprised to see that they were already over a half an hour on the time they'd agreed on. The night guard had probably come to ask why they weren't gone yet. "Time to hit the showers then." Noin said with a smile as she walked over to replace the sword. Soon they had finished putting everything away and headed to the showers and back into their uniforms from their work out clothing. Not bothering to dry her hair Noin came out of the ladies change room to find Wufei waiting for her, his damp hair drawn back in its usual ponytail even though it would have dried quicker out of it. 

"So we'll meet at your apartment at twenty one hundred on Wednesday?" Wufei said thinking that she looked younger and like a fairy with her dark hair plastered against her head since she'd apparently decided not to dry it first. 

"Yup, sounds good to me." Noin said with a nod as they started walking towards the parking lot to head home for the day. "So when do you think you'll be moving into your new house?" 

"I should be able to move in next week depending on how things go." Wufei said with a pleased look on his face, looking forward to being able to move into his house and finally getting to live by himself in something he'd bought and paid for with his own money. Chatting the rest of the way to the parking lot about the house Noin offered to come over and help him anytime and Wufei mentioned that he could possibly use her help on a few things though he'd try to do them himself first. As this was a big step from his usual insisting that he didn't need help with anything Noin held her tongue over the fact that he'd save money letting her help him the first time around. Arriving on the lot Wufei turned to say good bye. "Good night, Noin." Wufei said with a slight bow, taking a few steps before something occurred to him. "Why do you go by Noin by the way? No one ever calls you by your first name." 

"My family does though they usually shorten it to Lucy." Noin said in surprise, wondering why he'd suddenly brought it up now considering he and everyone else had been calling her Noin for over half a dozen years, longer then that actually, since the academy. "When I was in the academy girls were girls and I guess I just started going by Noin because it didn't proclaim the fact that I was a girl to everyone. When I became an instructor in Oz it was always Lieutenant Noin anyway so it was rare to even hear my first name." Noin said with a shrug. 

"It doesn't suit you..nor does Lucy." Wufei said thinking that the first just didn't seem to fit her though he really had never thought about it till now. Lucy was too childish and girlie to suit her either. Her first name was Lucrezia as he recalled and that was a strong, yet beautiful name. Something that suited her more then Noin or Lucy. "Lucrezia suits you a lot better, it's more elegant and strong, more fitting of someone like you." 

"Well it's what people usually call me and what I respond to." Noin said with a laugh though she was a bit flustered at what he'd said. He'd said that the name suited her and that her name was elegant and strong..did he think she was strong and elegant? Pleasure mixing with surprise Noin smiled at him. "Anyway yours suits you, Wufei." Noin said referring to his name. "Good night, Wufei." 

"Good bye, Lucrezia." Wufei said with a nod as he wandered off and finding his car where he'd left it unlocked the door and opening it slid in and waiting to make sure she got into her car safe and sound Wufei nodded to her wave before following her out of the parking lot then separating as they drove off in two different directions. 


	7. The Pilot Gets A Puppy

> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plot I have devised. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you'll continue and while I mourn the loss of readers who were thinking this was going to be a focused 6/9 I understand completely lol. Anyway please read and review cause I'd love to hear from u. 
> 
> The Pilot Gets A Puppy 
> 
> It had been a month since they'd decided to start teaching each other their various skills and Noin couldn't remember the last time she'd worked so hard or had such fun either. One of the reasons she'd never tried to move through the ranks so much had been that she'd enjoyed being an instructor, teaching the cadets, learning from them as they absorbed the information she was giving them. Wufei was quite close to being an ideal student, Noin thought with a small smile as she twirled a pen in between her fingers. He worked so hard at whatever they were doing and gave it his all, never trying to weasel out of doing the work or giving up until he'd mastered the hurdle put in front of him. It helped that Wufei had a gift for languages to begin with but still his rapid progress was amazing to watch. He was also a surprisingly good teacher as well which had come as a surprise to her as she'd assumed he'd be quite the taskmaster. Of course she'd always been a bit of a teacher's pet to begin with, Noin thought with a sheepish smile on her face. She'd practice more then he'd assigned until she could do whatever he was teaching her as perfect as possible, studying up things he'd told her or that were related to sword fighting to impress him with her knowledge. She'd always been an overachiever but with Wufei you wanted to be because a compliment from him was better then a hundred thoughtless words of praise. Because he meant it, Noin thought with a smile, remembering how he'd told her she was improving beyond his expectations. With Wufei you knew that he wouldn't waste time saying something nice unless he meant it because he wasn't the type to open his mouth unless he felt it was necessary to add his two cents in. In other words if he took the time to praise you you were obviously deserving of it. 
> 
> Glancing at the clock Noin blinked when she realized what time it was. She was suppose to be going out to lunch with Sals and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late meeting Sally in her office and then Wufei was sure to give her the look that said women as if women were the only ones who were occasionally late for anything, Noin thought with a roll of her eyes as she got up from her seat and grabbing her purse headed out the office door. Of course Wufei was always prompt or called ahead to say he was late which was likely why he got annoyed when other people didn't do the same. It was weird really but Noin was actually starting to be able to understand the man complicated as he was. She'd never really tried to get to know him before even though they'd been working in the same building for over half a decade. Then again they'd met when Wufei destroyed the base she was working on and had spared her life only because she was a woman which wasn't exactly the way to start a friendship. But they were friends now even though neither of them had said anything along those lines, they'd just slipped seamlessly into them. He knew she was allergic to peanuts and she knew that he despised horror and movies. He knew that she loved animals and she knew that he'd never had a pet in his life because he'd spent most of his childhood in a boarding school but intended to get a dog when he could move into his new house. Poor Wufei and his house, Noin thought with a shake of her head as she absently returned a wave as she walked down the always crowded hallway. Some of the wiring in the house had proved to be older then they'd originally believed and now it was having to be rewired and some of the furniture Wufei had ordered still hadn't come in yet so he was still at the house though he was suppose to be moving in shortly. Noin hoped so too because Wufei was not a patient man and she suspected that if things didn't hurry up he'd be tempted to take one of his blades to the people responsible. Arriving at Sally and Wufei's office Noin knocked then hearing a come in walked in to see Wufei at his desk typing away while Sals was on the phone. Waving slightly at Wufei when he looked up to see who it was Noin was surprised when he gave a small wave hello instead of his usual curt nod before going back to work with his glasses giving him their usual scholarly look. 
> 
> Returning back to his work Wufei watched Noin take a seat on the corner of Sally's desk out of the corner of his eye before giving the computer his full attention. She was right on time but then Lucrezia was usually punctual, something that he appreciated as he hated to be kept waiting for anything. Then again he was finding things to like about her character that he'd never realized she'd had to begin with. He'd been surprised at how good a teacher and student she was. Though he'd already known she was reasonably intelligent and hardworking he hadn't realized how prone she was to put her heart and soul into everything she did whether it was learn how to identify swords or bake cookies for the little boy down the hallway. It really hadn't surprised him that she could cook after the potluck at his house but it had surprised her that after being up likely around seven in the morning and ending it at around nine she would still take the time to make cookies for the boy so that he would have something to take to school for his class bake sale. He'd learned that the boy, who's parents were divorced was often to be found in Lucrezia's apartment on weekends having become a stand in mother as the woman rarely made the effort to come see her son. He thought it was commendable that she would take the time to give the boy her attention even when he would guess she'd rather be laying on the couch resting. She really did work too hard sometimes, likely because she was always taking on more then she could handle as if she needed to prove that she could. Of course she told him he worked too much too, Wufei thought with a small smirk, more then aware that she was right but with no intention of changing the habit anytime soon. 
> 
> "Hey, Noin. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sally said after hanging up the phone, smiling at her friend before looking over at Wufei who appeared hard at work though there was the strangest little half smile, half smirk on his face. Now why on earth would he be smiling considering normally he would scowl or frown at the screen, especially when she knew he was just punching in numbers. Then again Wufei had seemed lighter lately, like he had more energy and life to him then usual. If it had been anyone but her partner she might have thought that perhaps there was a lady in his life but it was her partner and Wufei didn't notice girls in that way. He had yet to be on a date in all the years she'd known him or at least that she knew about. Wufei was such a private person he wouldn't be the type to say anything but one of the guys would have caught on and told her. Then again maybe it was catching, Sally thought with a shrug as she wandered over to grab her purse so that she and Noin could head out. Hilde and Duo were all moony over each other, Quatre was back from a quickie vacation fully recharged so maybe their good moods were just rubbing off on Wufei. Shrugging Sally scooped up her purse. "We're heading out, want me to grab you anything on the way back? Knowing you you'll still be in that seat having never left for lunch." Sally said with a hint of disapproval since in her opinion Wufei skipped way too many meals. 
> 
> "I'll get something." Wufei said looking up, blinking owlishly for a moment having been staring at the screen too long. Then reading his partner well enough Wufei frowned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, mother. I promise I'll get something to eat before you get back. Happy now?" Wufei said putting emphasis on mother, promise and happy now making Noin chuckle at the look on his face. Hearing her laugh Wufei's eyes slid over to Noin's, rested there a moment before going back to Sally. He liked her laugh, Wufei thought absently to himself, even better then the annoyed look Sally was sending him like a mother hen with a chick who wasn't falling in line the way she wanted him too, Wufei thought with a hint of another smile. 
> 
> "Oh bite me." Sally said with a roll of her eyes before heading out of the room with Noin behind her, both calling out good byes which Wufei returned before getting out of his seat to walk over to Sally's desk, taking out one of the gumdrop candies she kept in a dish on her desk. Popping it into his mouth he walked back over to the computer and went back to typing having eaten "something." 
> 
> Two days later 
> 
> Getting out of the car Noin and Wufei walked onto the dirt lane way then headed towards the barn as directed. They were here to check out an add for free puppies Noin had seen in the paper a few days ago. Since she'd remembered he'd said something about wanting a dog and that the house would be done by the end of the week she'd shown him the notice to see if he was interested in checking it out. He'd decided he'd check it out and Noin had volunteered to go with him since they'd planned a reading lesson and lunch after it anyway. So here they were and Noin couldn't wait to see the adorable bundles of fur while Wufei was wondering how a grown woman could be so excited over something so simple. They were just puppies for Christ sakes. Walking side by side they were met by the farmer who waved at them, Noin returning the wave while Wufei just stuck his hands into the pockets of his tanned shorts. "You'd be the couple looking for a puppy that phoned earlier?" The farmer asked with a warm smile, his face wrinkled and well lived in as well as being tanned brown by the sun. They were an interest pair with the woman being slightly taller looking quietly pretty with black shorts and a no sleeved purple shirt that went well with her eyes. She was good looking all right even if her hair was shorter then a boy's, something he never could understand. Why her young man's hair was longer, pulled back in a ponytail though he didn't strike the farmer as an artistic type. No this boy reminded him of a cat, graceful with power hidden away till it was time to strike. The man was as casually dressed as the woman with the shorts and black t-shirt but he'd lay money the boy wasn't as comfortable in casual as the girl was. The man was looking around like he hadn't been on a farm anytime in recent memory while the woman seemed to fit in with the setting more. Just like the two seemed to fit together, their strides matching each other perfectly and their was an air about them, yes sir they were a nice if unusual pair. 
> 
> Both blinking at the idea of being called a couple Noin was the first one to collect her wits. "Ah yes, Mr. Matthews, I'm Noin and this is my friend Wufei..the dog's for him." Noin said with a smirk thinking the idea of being mistake for a couple a bit humorous now that she thought about it. 
> 
> "Well then welcome you two, the puppies are right inside." The farmer said with a smile before leading them into the barn which smelled of hay, dirt and of course the animals houses in there. Well maybe they weren't a pair yet..or just didn't know it yet, the farmer thought to himself with a grin as he talked about the puppies, how old they were and their pedigree. Careful where they walked the farmer lead them over to a stall laid with fresh hay where a large golden brown female cocker spaniel lay with six puppies around her. 
> 
> "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww they're so adorable." Noin said with a gooey look in her eye that made Wufei's jaw almost hit the wood floor as he watched the dignified and tomboy soldier get down on her knees to go all girlie on him over the animals. Though they were rather cute, Wufei would admit he couldn't see why that should make a grown woman start cooing and baby talking the one she'd picked up. "Look at her, Wufei. Isn't she adorable?" Noin said as she held the puppy out to Wufei to look over. The puppy, almost three weeks old looked at Wufei and at Noin's encouragement took the puppy from her while Noin got her hands on another one and started cooing over it too. 
> 
> "If I were to make a suggestion I'd say that this little guy is the one you want." The farmer said as he came over to stand between Wufei and Noin as Wufei set the puppy Lucrezia had given him earlier back into the hay. Looking over at the puppy Wufei accept the wiggling ball of fur in his cupped hands while Noin let her puppy go as well to look the puppy over as the farmer stepped back to let them look the puppy over. Standing beside Wufei, leaning against him to get a better look they made quite an interesting picture. 
> 
> "He has such cute floppy ears and look at those big brown eyes." Noin said with a laugh, noticing that the dog's ears were slightly longer then his brothers and sisters. The puppy was white with black splotches all over him with one around his eye so that he looked like he had a patch over it. The puppy had stopped moving and was simply staring at the two of them as though he were transfixed with their faces..either that of he knew that Wufei would never get a dog that never stopped moving. "He likes you." Noin announced with a smile, touched by the way Wufei was looking at the puppy, with a mixture of longing, uncertainty and pleasure. "He has my vote." 
> 
> "He appears to be in good health and well mannered enough considering how old he is." Wufei said with a smirk as the puppy had lost interested in staying still now that he had Noin's vote and was back to wiggling, it's tail wagging happily it the air. "Why are you giving them away if I might ask?" Wufei wanted to know as he looked over at the farmer questioningly. "If they're purebreds as you say then they could be worth a fair amount of money would they not?" 
> 
> "Very true but I always give my puppies away for free because that tends to draw out the people who need the puppies the most." The farmer said with a knowing look in his eye. It was obvious that the young man had made his choice and it was just as obvious that the man would love and take good care of the puppy. He was never wrong about these types of things. "If you put a price tag on them then you attracted people who are interested in the dog as a thing, not as a person. You give them away for free you draw the people who want a dog to love and play with." 
> 
> "Well I think Patch is perfect for you." Noin said with a decided look on her face. If Wufei didn't get Patch he was an idiot and she'd be telling him so constantly until he bout Patch which only a moron wouldn't see that they were perfect for each other. 
> 
> "Patch? You've named my dog already?" Wufei demanded to know giving her a disgruntled look at the fact that she'd named the dog. Of course it was a rather apt name given the dog's face but that didn't change the fact that the right to chose the dog's name was his and his alone. It wasn't like he would be their dog in which case she would have some small say. 
> 
> "Well look at him, he just screams to be called Patch." Noin pointed out with a grin, not the least put out by his frown. "Hey at least my name isn't some sissy name like Cuddles or Fluffy. There's nothing wrong with the name Patch." 
> 
> "What kind of a sadist calls their dog Fluffy?" Wufei wanted to know and hearing the dog whimper looked down at it reassuringly, as if the dog really thought there was a chance he'd end up with some stupid sissy name. "Don't worry, Patch. No sissy name for you...damn it." Wufei said realizing that he'd just called the dog by Lucrezia's chosen name. "Fine then..Patch it is. Will it be possible for him to stay here for a few more days? I'm moving into a new house at the end of the week and its likely better that we introduce him to the house minus the power tools." Wufei said dryly. 
> 
> "Of course, not a problem." The farmer said holding out his hand, approving Wufei's firm handshake. Maybe he wasn't a country boy but this boy had used his hands and used them well. Shaking Noin's hand as well the farmer watched them reluctantly leave Patch with him and head back up the lane way to the car. "That there is your new family, Patch." The farmer said as he waved good bye as the pair drove off. "I think you'll suit each other real fine."


	8. Show of Affection

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines shown here. Everything else belongs to someone else who will hopefully not sue me. Not that they'd get much if they tried lol. Anyway hope you enjoy reading and review since I'd love to hear from you. Thanx 

Note: I can't seem to make my paragraphs stay paragraphs so the dots are there to separate the text where there should be spacing -- sry bout that. 

Show of Affection 

When it came time for Wufei to move into his new house once again all his friends gathered to help with the loading his stuff into the cars and taking it to the house. There wasn't a lot to worry about since the furniture was already in the house and Wufei had arranged that all before hand but there was still stuff to do. His books were the second heaviest things to carry in since he had boxes full of them and at least half of the boxes the boys carried in were simply full of lovingly packaged books which were carried directly into the library. Since Wufei had labeled everything all the items were soon in their appropriate rooms and everyone had assigned jobs as to what they were suppose to do. Noin just manged to convince Wufei to let her and Quatre start putting his books away and since Wufei had already made a diagram of which books he wanted on which shelves and so he couldn't complain about needing to make sure they went in the right place. While they did that and Wufei headed upstairs to put clothes away while Sally hung up the new curtains Wufei had bought for the various rooms but had been left in their shopping bags since he'd been busy with other things. Trowa went to work unpacking the heaviest boxes which were the ones carrying Wufei's set of weights which he soon had in the work out area Wufei had made, admiring the amount of light Wufei would get in the room and approving the boxes of other gym equipment yet to be taken from their boxes which was his next assignment. The rest doing this and that around the house it wasn't long before everything was done and admiring their work. It was a great house and had put the idea of their own homes in some of the helpers heads. Just before everyone was about to head out and leave Wufei to continue settling in there was a knock on the door and as was his habit Duo ran to the door to get it, returning shortly with a squirming ball of fur and a huge grin. "Hey Wufei, look who I have! I didn't know you were getting a dog!" 

"Well now you do." Wufei said with a roll of his eyes as he watched Noin and Sally rush over to start cooing over the puppy, his dog apparently in puppy heaven as they went all gooey over him, Wufei thought with a shake of his dark head. Women, who could figure them. "His name is Patch." Wufei added since he knew it was bound to come up any second. 

"And I can see why, he's absolutely adorable, Wufei." Sally said, beaming at him like he'd done something really great when all he'd done was buy the dog. "I'm sure he'll be great company for you, won't you, sweetheart? Yes you will." Sally cooed at the puppy who wiggled happily as though he knew he was being praised. Or he just liked women fussing over him like he was the next world leader and bringer of peace, Wufei thought with a smirk. 

"Can I have my dog please?" Wufei finally said with an exasperated look and with obvious reluctance Duo handed the dog over to Wufei, the puppy practically leaping into Wufei's arms. The puppy nuzzling against Wufei's shirt sent the girls into awws as the men rolled their eyes at them. Holding the puppy against him Wufei and his friends chatted a bit more, Quatre and Noin giving advice on puppy care before they all headed out, the house seeming rather quiet without them in it. Setting Patch down on the floor Wufei followed him for a little as he watched the puppy investigate everything then decided to go outside for a little while and let the puppy stretch his legs and hopefully wear himself out. Opening the door for the puppy Wufei watched it stumble along and seeing disaster ahead picked up the puppy and carried it down the steps before letting it down again. Watching it romp in the grass Wufei had to smile, especially when it kept tripping over those ears of his. Shaking his head Wufei sat down on the porch steps and watched his puppy make a complete fool of itself for his entertainment. 

o 

o 

Two weeks later 

Noin, Sally and Relena walked into Noin and Milliardo's office having just come back from a rather tiring meeting. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and all of them were wishing that it were closer to six so that they could head home and put their feet up, something they didn't get to do at all often. There was a large ball to be held shortly and due to the number of politicians and diplomats that were to be there Preventers was more then feeling a bit edgy about it. They were in charge of the security but unfortunately the people putting the event on didn't care ow their ideas interfered with the needs of security and were being a pain in the ass. Sally had been dragged into it because one of the heads of the ball committee was Chinese and they'd hoped to win brownie points by having someone who spoke the woman's first language present, not to mention the woman's habit of making little comments in Chinese during proceedings. Nasty little comments at that, Sally thought with a dark look as she took a seat on the corner of Noin's desk then raised an eyebrow at what looked to be a small bakery box on Noin's desk. "Arrange for a little snack, Noin? Shame on you for not sharing." 

"What are you talking about?" Noin asked as she looked over towards Sals and seeing the bakery box her friend was holding raised a eyebrow in surprise. "Where did you find that?" When Sally pointed to her desk with a grin Noin didn't know what to think. She hadn't bought anything from a bakery and it wasn't any special occasion. Who would have put it there? "I wonder how it got there, here, lets see what's inside." Noin said as she held out for the box which Sally reluctantly handed over. Setting the box down on the other corner of the desk with Sally and Relena hovering over her Noin opened the lid and all three gave a gasp of amazement at what lay there nestled in pretty white dollies. 

o 

o 

"Those..those are Summerset brownies!" Sally gasped, her mouth already watering at the very sight. There was a bakery down the street that made the most spectacular brownies in the world but they sold out quicker then you could say one please. It was nearly impossible to get your hands on one and there were four in the box, the chocolate icing gleaming on top with pieces of nuts scattered across the icy surface and in the most brownie its self. The sight enough to make grown women beg for mercy..and a piece. " How much for one?" Sally demanded to know and was soon echoed by Relena, both giving Noin their best puppy dog looks. 

Blinking Noin stared at them for a moment then back at the box, looking for some indication as to who she'd be hugging and kissing enthusiastically for these. Spotting a note in the corner Noin reaching out a hand and pulled out a simple note written in Italian though there were some small grammar and spelling errors to advertise the fact that this wasn't the writer's first language. But he'd given it a good shot, Noin thought as she read the message in Wufei's handwriting. The note said that he'd been in the shop when they'd come out and remembered that she'd once said she'd do anything for even one of the brownies from the bakery. So he'd bought her some and hoped she appreciated the fact that he'd had to fight off more then a few annoying onnas to get them for her. He didn't bother to sign it but he didn't have to. "He got me brownies." Noin sighed as she stared at the note, going all gooey inside at his thoughtfulness and just the fact that he'd thought to get them. Much less succeeded. She couldn't believe that he'd done something so sweet for her. 

"My brother did this? He better have left some for me on my desk too or I'm going to hurt him." Relena said with a smirk thinking that maybe she wouldn't have to blow a what was likely to be a lot of money getting one of those brownies from Noin after all. Way to go big brother, Relena thought with a pleased smile on her face. Her brother had done good. 

"They aren't from him." Noin muttered with a dreamy smile on her face as she picked out one of the brownies and bit into it, moaning in pleasure as she bit into the greatest thing her mouth had ever encountered. Chewing slowly to savor Noin swallowed and opened her eyes. "That..was better then anything ever created by the hands of man and beyond. Yummy, yummy, yummy. You guys can split one for ten bucks..each." 

o 

o 

"That's just mean..and who sent you the brownies then?" Sally said even as she took out her purse, desperate enough to be willing to pay that ten dollars. Those brownies were the things of legends, supposedly better then any chocolate item known to man and for that any woman in her right mind would pay ten bucks. Watching Noin break off half and exchange it for the ten Sally did her best not to drool, before biting in, joining Noin in the land of chocolaty heaven where your mouth exploded with chocolate goodness and to hell with the calories. She could get as big as a house on these things for all she cared, they were worth it. That in mind who had sent them to Noin? They couldn't have been cheap and the guy had bought her four. In other words this guy had it bad for Noin and it wasn't from Milliardo. Now wasn't that interesting? 

"A friend on mine..he was just in the right place at the right time I guess and remembered I liked them." Noin said with a smile which grew when Relena handed over a ten of her own and soon the three were wallowing in chocolate heaven. 

"He huh? Have you been holding out on us, Noin?" Sally said as she raised an eyebrow, knowing she needed the rest of her money for groceries but tempted to try and bribe Noin into another half of one of those brownies. But then again the thought of Noin having a male friend who would go to this much trouble for her was almost as interesting as the brownies. "I mean these things are far from cheap and he would have had to fight tooth and nail for them. Seems to me a guy would only do that for someone special to him." 

o 

o 

Blinking at Sally in surprise Noin's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out what so ever. In truth she really didn't know what to say. She and Wufei were just friends, good friends now but just friends, she wasn't special to him and he wasn't special to her. Sure she really liked him but she loved Milliardo and Wufei would never even look at someone else's girl, especially one who loved her guy. Right? Right. But then again..she saw Wufei ten times more then she saw Milliardo, Noin realized with a small gasp of surprise. She hadn't been out with Milliardo in weeks as a date, some office functions yes but no candle light dinners for two. And even some of those she'd turned him down because she'd had plans with Wufei for lessons or helping him with stuff for his house. And she hadn't even been overly tempted to ask Wufei to reschedule or rearrange her schedule to manage it. She'd stopped caring whether Milliardo asked her out or not..she'd been too busy with other things to notice. But how could that be if she loved him? Wait a minute..only if?....But...when had he stopped being the most important thing in her life? 

"Noin are you okay?" Relena asked, taking Noin's hand which seemed cool to Relena as she tugged on Noin's hand who seemed to be in some sort of trance. " Noin don't listen to Sally. I'm sure he knows you're in love with my brother and just did it as a friendly gesture." 

o 

o 

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm nothing like the kind of girl he'd go out with." Noin murmured as she let Relena lead her over to her chair, insisting she sit down while Sally checked Noin's forehead on the slight chance Noin was sick. Not that she'd ever heard of Wufei dating and she would think that any girlfriend he had would have helped him with decorating his house and not her. Wufei would want the type to stay home and cook delicious meals and take care of the six sons the guy probably wanted. Of course she was a fairly competent cook and Wufei liked her cooking even though he was better at it then her surprisingly enough. She supposed living with four other teenage boys had made it necessary to have a lot of food in the house and the ability to cook, Noin thought with a hint of a small smile. And he would likely want a lot of kids, so did she for that matter and he'd make a good dad provided his wife had the backbone to make sure the sons didn't pick up too many of their daddy's bad habits. Noin thought that she'd likely make a good mom, she'd had a great example with her own mother after all and she would be willing, no insist on staying home with the kids as much as possible. After all the first five years were important and she wasn't going to let any child of hers think her job was more important then she or he. And how the hell had she gotten on that topic? This was all crazy and Sally was nuts and..and maybe this was just all her biological clock's doing. She was twenty seven after all, it was only logical that she would start wanting children. And since she couldn't even say she had a boyfriend since Milliardo wasn't really that...well it was only natural. All those hormones were playing with her head, Noin decided then blinked when she realized Sally had her hand on her own forehead. "I'm not sick, Sals. I'm fine. Just had some weird thoughts rolling around in my head I wasn't expecting in there. Guess all that chocolate went to my head." 

"Right." Sally said drawing out the word so that her sarcasm was plain. "Now spill, tell us all about this guy of yours. You've seemed a lot happier and more cheerful these last few weeks but I just assumed it was because Milliardo wasn't going on any missions but I've barely seen him with you. Not to mention I have yet to see you all hyped up about a date or depressed when he cancels said date." 

"I'm not that bad and..and I've been busy and so has Milliardo." Noin said with a dark look but knowing Sally well enough to know the girl wouldn't let up Noin decided to give her enough o get her to back off. Of course she couldn't tell Sals it was Wufei because Sally would be after Wufei in a flash and he'd never forgive her. "Look really, Sals. He's just a friend okay? We've known each other for a long time but we've recently got to be better friends..he helped me out with something. He's a nice guy but we're just casual friends and nothing more." 

"Have you met his family?" Relena asked getting a bad feeling in her stomach. There was a warmth in Noin's voice that made it sound like this guy wasn't just a casual friend. It sounded to her like her brother had competition now and Relena wasn't sure her brother had the sense to even realize he might be losing his place in Noin's heart. She'd long realized that though her brother did love Noin he didn't quite see that he needed to do something about it. Or he knew and refused to do anything to protect himself even though the last person who would hurt him would be Noin. "Is he good looking? What does he do for a living? Just how long have you known him? How old is he?" 

o 

o 

Blinking at Relena Noin was surprised by all the questions being hurled at her. From Sals it was to be expected but certainly not from Relena who was usually the type to let you tell her things when you were ready to. "Uhm I know a lot of the people who are like his family, his parents are dead and he was an only child. And I guess he's good looking..really gorgeous body actually. Not that I've seen all of it or anything." Noin blurted out then blushed slightly pink at the slip and the way said slip could sound. "And uhm he's a teacher and I met him during the war while I was an Oz instructor." Noin added in a bit of a rush. Since he did teach at the Preventers Academy part time and was teaching her swordplay she figured teacher was close enough to the truth. "And he's...younger then me so ha, he's just a friend since I'm not a cradle robber..would it be considered cradle robbing?...I'm not THAT much older then him." Noin asked out loud even though the question was aimed at herself. He was only twenty two in years but he was so much older inside and even though she was around four years older then him that really wasn't so much when you thought about it. Not that it mattered but hypothetically speaking. "Not that I'm interested in him." Noin added hastily when she saw the way they were looking at her. "What?" Noin said defensively, hunching her shoulders belligerently. 

"Well it seems to me he sounds like a great guy." Sally said knowing that if she pushed now she might very well ruin things with Noin and this mysterious guy which was the last thing she wanted to do. Like Relena Sally did believe that Milliardo loved Noin as much as he could love anyone and that's where Relena and Sally parted ways. Relena was of the opinion that Milliardo would learn with time to love Noin with all his heart and the way ever woman wanted to be loved but Sally didn't think that Zechs was capable of it. He'd built so many barriers around his heart and taught himself far too well not to care about anyone or anything too much. She didn't think Milliardo was capable of giving his heart to anyone, even to someone like Noin who loved him more then anything or had. Sally was beginning to think something had happened and Noin was starting to realize that what she had with Milliardo was the way it was always going to be if Milliardo had his way. And Noin deserved more then that. She deserved to be loved and have children. She deserved to be the center of someone's world instead of the other way around. The center of Milliardo's world was and likely would always be politics. 


	9. And Younger Too

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Everything else belongs to someone else as you should bloody well know by now.

And Younger Too

Soon it had made its way all over Preventers that Noin had received the ultimate in chocolate gifts from a guy who was not Milliardo Peacecraft. It started out with Relena and Hilde discussing it when Dorothy, who'd stopped in to chat with Relena had happened to over hear enough that she'd stayed where she was to eavesdrop instead of making her presence known. The rest was history and soon everyone was asking the big question of who was this guy and was it over between the Ice Man and his lady. It was only a matter of time before said Ice Man heard the rumors and after confronting his sister to confirm the fact that Noin had in fact got chocolate from some guy and to confirm that it wasn't just a gesture between friends. A half an hour later Milliardo left his sister's office with his ears ringing from his baby sister's lecture on the fact that this guy was obviously interested in being more then friends and that he was going to lose Noin if he didn't get his butt in gear and win her back. The only thing he really took from the whole lecture was that someone was trying to take Noin away from him and that he couldn't allow. He loved and needed Noin. He wasn't going to lose her and he was going to make that quite clear.

Finding her in their office Milliardo strolled in without closing the door which he was going to regret a great deal later on. She was at her computer and didn't even notice him coming in until he'd been standing in front of her desk for several moments. Finally sensing his presence Noin lifted her head from what she was doing and turning in her seat looked up at him and blinked. There was something wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey, you. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Is this guy that sent you the brownies the reason you don't have time for me anymore?" Milliardo stated point blank seeing no reason to pussy foot around it. Months before she'd always had time for him and had always been available to come with him to functions and parties, now she was always busy and he was beginning to suspect why. She'd always had excuses but were they the truth was the question at hand.

* * *

"What?" Noin asked slowly, blinking at him again as she tried to comprehend the hidden meanings behind his words. If she were entirely honest Wufei was the reason she didn't have as much free time as she use to but it wasn't like she was involved with Wufei romantically which seemed to be the underlying question here. And hold the phone, what did he mean making it sound like she had abandoned him or something? There had been plenty of times when she'd needed him and he hadn't been there. In fact she'd gone to plenty of trouble in the past to be there for him when he needed her without a proper thank you. "Yes I have been spending time with the guy that sent me the brownies but so what? It's not like you have a say about who I spend time with. Not to mention the fact that I've spent plenty of time with you too."

"You're mine. Of course I have a right to get upset when you're spending all your time with another guy." Milliardo said rashly then wished he'd bit his tongue when her eyes flared up dangerously at his words. "What I meant to say was that you're my girl, Noin. I'm not comfortable with you spending so much time with this guy who seems to be trying to monopolize all your time and who might be interested in you as more then a friend."

"Your..girl. That's who I am to you huh?" Noin said carefully, getting to her feet as she slapped her hands down on her desk before leaning forward with her purple eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you say that. Listen here, pal. If I were your girl you'd be sending me cute gifts, calling me names like sweetheart and love instead of by my friggin last name, for Christ sakes, all the time. You know it's really funny that you're complaining that I never have time for you anymore but how often did you put yourself out to be there when I needed you? Last year I asked you to come with me to my sister's wedding but you couldn't be bothered to rearrange your schedule to take two friggin days off to come with me and you could have if you'd wanted to badly enough. The only reason you're calling me your girl is because you suddenly realized that there's someone out there who is willing to put himself out occasionally to let me know I matter to him. That I'm worth going to a little trouble over. You're worried that I'm going to expect you to act like a boyfriend instead of a buddy you occasionally sleep with!"

* * *

"Noin..I..I can't believe you'd say that." Milliardo said in shock, gapping at her. Had the two not been so absorbed with each other they would have seen that a small crowd of people were congregating in front and around their door listening in. Though at this point, Noin was too pissed off to really care and he was in shock. "I don't..I treat you well, Noin, and you know how much I care about you."

"Well believe it, buster. And no, I don't know how much you care about me because you never tell me and reading your face is harder then getting Maxwell to go for a hair cut." Noin said with a mutinous look on her face, getting even more angry at the fact that he seemed to think that she should be honored or something that he'd picked her to be his girl. Ha his girl..that was a laugh. She was his buddy, his friend and maybe she was as close to a romantic love he'd ever have because the ice around his heart that she'd been trying to melt for years had yet to lose even a layer. And maybe it wasn't meant to. Well she was sick and tired of trying and she was tired of him not showing any emotion when it came to her, damn it. "And you treat me fine for a pal but I don't think you have any idea how to treat or please a girlfriend so you can march your ass over to your desk because I don't have anything else to say on the matter other then I will be seeing MY male friend tonight and if you don't like it you can just sit on it and spin."

"You are not going to even talk to this man again and that's final." Milliardo said with his ice blue eyes going to freezing temperatures, a show of emotion but not the kind she wanted. He couldn't even get truly angry about the idea of her with another guy, Noin thought with a slice of pain. If he caught her in bed with a guy he'd likely calmly tell the other man to leave the room and then pretend it had never happened. "Do you understand me, Noin?"

"I understand that I'm sick and tired of you telling me how things are and should be. I understand that I'm tired of telling myself that you'll grow to love me and that I'll get the happily ever after I always pictured to get me through the war. I understand that you don't want to risk losing me because I'm safe and comfortably worn in for you but that's going to change. I am going to see my friend tonight and any night I want and there's not a damn thing you can say about it. And you know something, Milliardo? I never really thought of him in a romantic way because I was always thinking about you but now that you've pointed it out I've realized a few things about him. Want to know what those things are?" Noin said as she came around the desk and turning to face him Noin moved in until she was nose to nose with him. "I've realized that he's a kind, considerate man who treats me with respect. That he would never put work before his family and that he sees me, the real me and will never try to change who I am. And I've ALSO realized that not only is he better looking then you but he's ten times more sexy too and..and ..and..he's YOUNGER then you too." Noin said at a near shout before turning on her heels and marching out of the room pushing past the people there and strolled purposely down the hallway leaving stunned faces and Milliardo standing alone in their office, staring into space in a state of absolute shock.

* * *

"Wow..I never saw that coming." Duo said with a his jaw practically on the ground as he and the other pilots dragged themselves away from the office window where Milliardo was still standing, as if frozen to the spot by Noin's words. They'd been walking past and Duo had refused to budge as he'd eavesdropped, the others reluctantly drawn in too. "I figured they'd be the way they were sixty years from now with Relena still pulling her hair over them."

"Bout time she let him have it." Heero said with a shrug and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was personally pleased with what Noin had done though Relena was going to give him an earful about it later no doubt. She was so set on them that he was surprised she'd never attempted a shot gun wedding and asked him to hold the gun to the groom's head. Not that he would have minded the holding a gun to Milliardo's head part. "I don't care what Relena says. Those two were never meant to be more then close friends."

"Well I hope Noin doesn't do something foolish like get involved with this male friend to spite him. Dates on the rebound never work out right." Duo said with a shake of his head thinking of several examples he could come up with. "But I was talking to Hilde earlier and according to Relena Noin went a little mushy over the present and talked about the guy as if she really liked him. Apparently Relena was really worried because she thought there was something in Noin's voice that hinted that Noin was a little too fond of the guy if you know what I mean."

"And Relena has commented that Noin always seems busy lately and I have noticed that Noin doesn't quite look at Milliardo the way she used to. Maybe Noin has found someone else and this will be the start of something wonderful for Noin." Quatre said with a sigh, hoping that it was since he was fond of Noin and wanted her to be happy. "She did say he was kind and a nice guy, you could hear affection in her voice too. I don't think that was just pride talking. Maybe this was the wake up call Noin needed to see that she has a great guy and a chance at that happily ever after she wants."

"Well she won't get that with Peacecraft." Trowa said with a shake of his dark brown head as he listened quietly to their opinions on the subject. "He cares about her but I don't think he's up to caring about her the way she needs him to. Plus Noin isn't the type to use someone to get back at someone else."

"Well then after we've personally looked the guy over and made sure he's as great as Noin says he is we'll do our best to protect him from Peacecraft." Duo said with a wink as he started walking backwards for the heck of it, trusting Quatre to warn him if he was about to hit anything or anyone. "Course we can only help the new guy when Relena's not in the room because she'll borrow Heero's gun and shoot us if she knew we were cheering for the other guy." Everyone agreeing on that point each of them noticed that Wufei was silent during the whole thing but just assumed it was due to his hatred of gossip and useless chatter.

* * *

Lost in his own thoughts Wufei was only vaguely aware of what his friends were saying. How could the onna have said those things about him, Wufei wondered getting a bit red in the cheeks as he recalled the fact that she'd not only called him good looking but sexy too. When he'd first heard the rumors that had resulted from the brownies he'd been vaguely amused by how far off they were though the idea had stuck in his head. Which, of course, had brought up questions he hadn't wanted to answer but were now coming back full force. He rarely went out of his way for anyone, much less a female but he had on occasion gotten Sally juice or a sandwich for lunch without being asked..this was no different. Okay so maybe he'd gone to the shop for lunch on the slight chance that they might have those brownies because she'd mentioned them but that didn't mean anything. So maybe he'd paid the ridiculous price those crooks charged for the stupid things but he'd already ordered them before he'd known the price. Besides, like Lucrezia had said, they were just friends..there was nothing wrong with a friend bringing another friend something. So then why the hell had he snuck into her office to leave it there instead of giving it to her himself? Why had he been so pleased when she'd sent him a big smile in the hallway earlier in thanks? And did she really think he was sexy?

"Hey, Wufei..where are you and if it's a daydream involving a naked or several naked women I want to hear all the details." Duo said elbowing his friend in the stomach and had to grin when Wufei just blinked at him owlishly with a look that said plainly that Wufei had been too deep in thought to hear him. "Where did ya go, buddy?"

"What? What do you want, Maxwell?" Wufei said with a scowl, his cheeks going slightly pinker as his friend just grinned at him with a look on his face that Wufei didn't like at all. What had he missed? "Aren't we suppose to be going to meet with Relena about that conference?" Wufei said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Duo. Leave him alone. Whatever he's thinking about has to be ten times more important then what runs through your head when you daydream." Heero said with a smirk and everyone broke into laughter including Duo with Wufei even smiling though more out of relief then anything else. Quickly he shook himself back to attention and made the effort to pay attention to his friends as they walked the rest of the way to Relena's office who was indeed tearing out her hair at the situation between her brother and Noin. Which was about to get worse once she heard about the big fight.

* * *

Late that Evening

Wufei walked into the gym late that evening for her lesson to find Lucrezia already there dressed in black shorts and light blue T-shirt doing stretches to warm up for the lesson. He hadn't been sure she'd show up and if he were honest he hadn't exactly been sure whether he'd been hoping she would anyway. He'd done his best to pretend that everything she'd said had been her way of slapping back at Peacecraft but there was this little voice inside of his head pointing out that maybe Lucrezia had meant what she'd said and really thought he was all those things. It wasn't often that he was called kind and considerate much less good looking. Well Sally did but she did it in a teasing way and in that case it was usually when she was trying to set him up on a date with someone. Not even aware that he was staring at Lucrezia now he had to admire her form as she moved, her body having a beautiful grace to it that was a pleasure to watch. Like the Mulan from the ancient stories of China. The story was about a girl that had dressed as a man in order to take her father's place in the war. He could see Lucrezia doing that though you would have to be an idiot not to realize she was a female. She was strong yes but there was something delicate and essentially female about her regardless of her face or form. Realizing he was staring Wufei looked away for a moment then looking back at her shook his head then went into the men's change room, coming out shortly in loose black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Walking towards her he approved of the fact that she'd gotten their usual swords out and had begun going through simply drills while leaving his off to the side for him. Picking up his sword Wufei joined her on the mat, silently warming up as well without a word.

* * *

"Uhmm, Wufei?" Noin finally said after he'd been there for five minutes without saying so much as a word to her which she took to mean that he had been there for the fight and that she hadn't just imagined passing him while she'd been storming out of the office. "About what I said to Milliardo earlier..what I said about you..I hope you weren't offended. And I wanted to thank you..for the brownies. It was really sweet of you."

"I wasn't offended..and you're welcome." Wufei said gruffly not knowing what else to say. Obviously she hadn't meant what she'd said about him to Peacecraft and that should make him happy. Strangely though it didn't and if he wasn't mistaken he was actually..almost disappointed. "Though next time you want to slap at Milliardo I would suggest you stick with the truth. It has more of a punch that way."

"But I was telling the truth..sort of." Noin said, her cheeks going slightly pink as she concentrated on her footwork and not him which was taking a lot of skill. She'd been so nervous when he'd walked in and was getting more so by the second "You really are a great guy, Wufei and any girl would be lucky to get ahold of you..sexist remarks and terrible taste in colors for a kitchen aside."

Blinking Wufei's own cheeks went a tinge pink and it was through sheer training that he didn't drop the heavy sword on his foot. Looking at her Wufei hesitantly smiled at her and was pleased when she gave him a small smile in return. "Oh...well you can do much better then Peacecraft...Lucrezia. A man would be lucky to have you as his..love of baseball and terrible taste in colors for a kitchen aside."


	10. Just An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Well obviously I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Everything else belongs to someone else and will remain so unless I ever take over the world muhahaha anyway hope you enjoy this latest chap and PLEASE review! 

Just An Ordinary Day 

After the whole yelling, name calling and embarrassing themselves in public thing Milliardo and Noin settled into a professional relationship that was about as comfortable as living in the freezing Arctic. They were pleasant and cool, emotion never factoring in as they worked together like distant acquaintances and neither knew how to break the ice. Mad though she was Milliardo was her best friend even if he was a crappy boyfriend and Noin missed talking to him and hanging out. The fact that she missed their friendship much more then she missed those rare romantic evenings was something she'd picked up on as well. And really she'd made all the moves to make them more then just friends, that blame was solely on her shoulders. So in a way a lot of this was all her own fault but she couldn't quite figure out how to fix it. He'd been content to be just friends in the past and when she finally started edging him into becoming more then that she hadn't liked what it had done to either of them and wanted to go back to just being close, best friends. Her love for him had never been an illusion, it had just changed and matured over time and gone back to the love one felt for a very special friend. She knew that he loved her too but not in the way she'd originally wanted and perhaps he even loved her as much as he was capable of loving anyone. She'd taken a good hard look at both of them and if she was honest she'd seen a lot of faults and problems she hadn't even been aware of. She'd simple not wanted to see them but she was now and accepted that she was just as responsible for how dysfunctional they'd been as he was. 

Since she could only take the cold silence for so long Noin decided to pack up early for the day and head to the gym, have a good work out before it was time for practice. Well not early since most everyone had already gone home but early for her, Noin thought as she grabbed her gym bag off the floor. Saying good night to Milliardo Noin casually mentioned she was going to the gym for a quick workout before heading out, hoping he'd comment or say something without a chill in his voice. But all he did was give her a cool good night in return and feeling the chill Noin walked out of the office and down the hallway, her bag swinging back and forth with every step she took. Arriving at the change rooms Noin headed in and after getting changed into black shorts and a sleeveless gray top headed into the weight room where she got busy doing some needed stretching before going from machine to machine as though she could lift, curl and climb her way out of the mess she was in. When that didn't work Noin got on boxing gloves and went to work pounding out her frustration on the punching bag which only tired her out physically, not mentally. When she was too tired to move Noin sat down on the cool floor, her back against the wall as she tilted her head up to see the clock on the opposite wall. Reading it Noin winced when she saw she only had twenty minutes to recover before Wufei showed up expecting her to be up and ready for her next lesson. That was going to take a hell of a lot of sheer will to pull off, Noin thought with a grimace on her sweaty face. A hell of a lot. 

) 

Meanwhile at his desk Wufei rubbed his eyes tiredly and debated getting out his glasses on the slight chance that they would help. He was almost done the paperwork though and there was no sense getting them out when he'd be putting them away in no time. Sighing Wufei bit back a yawn and considered seeing if Lucrezia would be willing to reschedule the lesson planned for this evening. It was nine on a Friday night after all, he had no doubt there were other things Lucrezia could find to do if she wanted. Well he'd see when he got to the gym, she might be tired as well since he'd imagine sharing the office with Peacecraft day after day was draining her energy levels. Wufei had offered to explain to Milliardo about the lessons so that he wouldn't be jealous anymore but she had told him that there was no need and that even if she and Milliardo managed to get on speaking terms she didn't see them ever being anything other then friends ever again. That had pleased him more then it should have but Wufei preferred to pass that off as simply being a friend who didn't want his friend in what was obviously an unsuited relationship. Plus you like spending more time with her a little voice inside his head pointed out, annoyingly accurate. Since her big fight with Milliardo Lucrezia seemed to have taken the need to keep busy to new heights. It had been two weeks since the fight and Wufei couldn't begin to remember all the places she'd dragged him to in her quest to fill up her time. Well perhaps drag wasn't the word since he hadn't minded most of the things they'd done together, especially the going to the flea market where she'd proven herself to be a champion bargainer. His house was getting fuller and fuller with all the knickknacks and things she insisted he needed but he had to pay for. Not that he minded really, most of the things did seem to suit the place and it made her happy to help him so he figured it was worth getting stuck with a few things he had no use or liking for. 

) 

Finishing up the paperwork Wufei saved then turned his computer off, glad to be done for the day. Grabbing his black leather jacket since he'd ridden in on his bike instead of the car Wufei carried it over his shoulder as he grabbed his gym bag and headed out after locking up the office for the night. Walking into the gym to find Lucrezia already there and looking as though she'd already had quite a work out. "You don't look in any condition for a lesson." Wufei stated as he dropped his stuff on the floor and strolled over till he was about a meter away from her, careful to stay off the mat in his shoes. "How long have you been at it?" 

"Well you look tired." Noin countered as she tried not to be concerned about him and the fact that he too often worked himself too hard and without break. She really needed to get on his case about it too. She figured between her nagging and Sally's they'd have him whipped into shape in no time. "What do you say we postpone? No point in working ourselves into a coma when we can always do it later when we won't be driving after." 

Well up until she'd said he looked tired Wufei had been all for cancellation but now he couldn't without appearing to be too tired and worn out to go a few rounds with her which didn't settle well with his pride at all. She was likely suggesting cancellation because she thought he wasn't up to it, Wufei thought to himself, feeling his ego force his body into a higher state of awareness then it wanted to be. Well now there was no way he was going to get to bed early tonight or out of this lesson. But he was going to have to cut down on the lesson time because he wasn't up to more either. "No but since you look beat and I'm a little tired, we'll cut the lesson a bit short? Practice for a half an hour?" 

"Sure okay." Noin said, her body screaming its thanks that she wasn't going to put it through an hour long workout. Thank you God. "I'll let you warm up a bit since I'm as warmed up as I can take right now." Smiling when he smiled at her comment Noin sat down on the corner of the mat and concentrating on relaxing and loosening her body up she was only vaguely aware of Wufei leaving to change and doing his stretches when he came back. Soon he called her over and choosing their weapons they went at each other after the customary bows and circling. She was getting a lot better and she wasn't so much being taught how to fight as being shown as she learned from her mistakes and from watching her instructor. He had stopped going easy on her and she considered the fact that she hadn't been sliced to pieces to be a testament to how good a teacher he was. Not to say that he'd have cut her to pieces if she was a bad student but she had no doubt he'd have left marks if only to teach her a lesson. She held the sword with a confidence now and didn't hesitate or second guess herself, she knew now what she was doing down to her bones and showed it. She was getting good at anticipating him too so he didn't catch her off guard as easily, able to read his body language and the subtle hints his face occasionally gave away. 

) 

Both not at their best it was still an education to watch them as they moved across the well worn ugly brown mat. It was more of a dance with blades then an attack and they moved in synch so that anyone who didn't know any better would think it had been choreographed, each step planned out for the ultimate effect. Locking swords with each other, their faces mere centimeters apart it became a battle of wills as to who would give up first, who's strength would overpower and who's would falter. Eyes locked the gym walls could have caved in and odds were neither of them would have noticed so entranced were the position they were in and had been before suddenly took on a new meaning. It was no longer simply a training exercise but a question and which blade gave away was the answer. Muscles straining, flexing as they fought against the other's strength, the blades flashing in the lights as they pressed against each other's sides, neither willing to give away under the pressure. With everything she had left Noin pushed forward and having nothing left Wufei went stumbling back, the game of wills over. Breathing hard the two stared at each other, Noin watching intently as Wufei let his sword drop to the mat and lean over to rest his hands on his knees as he bent over slightly to catch his breath. After setting her own sword down Noin moved over to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must really be tired for me to have managed that. I told you we should have postponed." When he said nothing Noin's hand instinctively tightened on his shoulder though neither noticed as Noin waited for him to say something, anything. Finally Wufei straightened up in front of her and they locked eyes as they stood there facing each other, her hand still on his shoulder as they stared at each other, their chest heaving with exertion and something else. Both quiet as their eyes did all the talking, neither could say who moved first as they were suddenly closer and their eyes closed as they're lips met, Wufei's arms coming up to settle lightly on her back while the hand she'd placed on his shoulder slid over to wrap around his neck as they kissed for the first time. 

) 

Wufei had on occasion made fun of the fact that women and certain males like Maxwell went all gooey over kisses, suddenly losing all their senses and acting like starry eyed idiots. Sally had once reprimand him with the advice that someday he'd understand how a kiss with the right person could turn a person into a starry eyed moron. Then she'd said that when he did she was going to rub it in his face and had she been around and survived the shock Wufei had no doubt she'd be rubbing it in. Kissing Lucrezia, holding her like this was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he liked it, more then liked it. It was like a combination of the rush you got in battle against the ultimate opponent mixed with the feeling of belonging, of fitting perfectly. Of coming home. Hungry for more Wufei forgot about all the reasons why this wasn't a good idea and concentrated on experiencing more and continuing to feel what he was feeling. 

Kissing Wufei had to be one of the things Noin could honestly say had never been something she'd every thought she'd do. Right now she couldn't think of a single reason why. Moving closer Noin had always thought Wufei had a smart mouth but she'd never realized she'd be happy about it as that mouth was pressed against hers. She felt so right in his arms even as her blood pressure began to climb at a rapid pace as the kiss deepened so that she brought her other arm to his shoulder for support. Her legs were going weak on her and she didn't think it had anything to do with the workout they'd been given. Wow, who knew. 

) 

Finally breaking it off they slowly parted, taking a step away from each other as their hands fell to their sides as their eyes met each others and focused. Both faces showed surprise and unsure as to what they were suppose to do now. "Wufei..I..I don't know what to say." Noin finally got out, resisting the urge to fidget. "I didn't mean to..I...I.. Don't know what to say." Noin repeated again. 

"We..we should be heading out..that's enough practice for today." Wufei finally managed to say, turning his face from her, afraid that she would read more then he wanted her to see on his face. What he wanted to do was pull her to him again but he wasn't like Maxwell, he didn't have the words for this kind of thing. 

"Yeah, you're right." Noin said, not sure how to take his response. Was he upset about what had happened or just unsure about how to proceed. Noin knew there was nothing Wufei hated more then to be ignorant of what to do. He'd tell her or give himself away sooner or later Noin figured it was best to leave it alone. Saying good night Noin headed out to the girls change room, taking the time to shower before changing into her uniform again. Heading out to the parking lot Noin could sense him there rather then see him. Knowing that he would see that she got safely to her car before he left. He always did that and Noin thought it was sweet even though she didn't need him watching over her. Throwing her gym clothes bag into the back to be washed Noin got behind the wheel and putting her keys into the ignition tried to get the car to start without any success. Cursing Noin tried several time but no luck and too tired to try to play under the hood Noin left the bag there and getting out of the car locked it up and groaned as she started towards the exit for the nearly twenty minute walk to her building. Seeing the motorcycle waiting at the exit Noin didn't have to ask who was under the helmet because she already knew. He'd waited till she got in her car then driven up here to make sure she left without trouble. When she was within meters of him she watched his hands leave the bars to lift his helmet off, his loose black hair shining under the streetlights as he watched her more intently then Noin could ever remember. 

) 

"You're car again?" Wufei asked as he watched her approach thinking she looked as worn out emotionally and physically as he did and was. He knew her car had been acting up this week and he'd lay odds that was why she was on foot though she should have been heading into the building to call a cab. 

"Yeah, looks like I'm going to be walking, no way I'm forking up money for a cab when I can walk." Noin said with a weak smile as she tried not to think of the picture he made sitting there on his black motorcycle, the black leather jacket over his Preventers jacket so that he looked to be dressed in back from shoes to the helmet. Pure bad boy dream material. "You should head out, it's no fun driving on dirt roads at night as you'll be doing, Chang." 

Wufei opened his mouth to tell her to call a damn cab or let him pay for the damn cab if she was going to be stubborn but the words wouldn't get past his throat. Closing it Wufei tried to think of how to phrase it so she wouldn't be offended or take it the wrong way. Instead something other then what he'd intended to say popped out of his mouth as he held his helmet out to her before he knew he was going to do it. "Get on, I'll give you a ride home." 

All set to refuse Noin could picture spending the next half an hour arguing about it far too clearly and too tired and rung out to try Noin stepped forward and took the helmet, knowing that she couldn't convince him to wear it if she was on the bike too. "Thanks." Noin said and preferring not to say anything else to him when she wasn't entirely sure she could think straight. Putting the helmet on Noin slid on beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist in reaction as the engine gave out a purr as Wufei gunned the engine and soon they were on their way with Noin holding on tight as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

) 

Arriving in front of her building Wufei pulled up to the sidewalk and turned the machine off smoothly once they'd come to a complete stop. Sliding off Noin's feet hit pavement and she was never sorrier to touch solid ground. Reluctantly taking off the helmet she handed it back to him, thanking him for the ride and going out of his way. Smiling when he brushed it off Noin turned to leave and had taken several strides when he called out her name. Stopping Noin turned around to see him coming towards her, the helmet in his hand. Waiting till he was in front of her Noin tried to qualm the butterflies in her stomach but apparently they'd gotten a hold of Gundams and were duking it out in her stomach. "Yes?" Noin finally managed to get out, her voice sounding weak even to her ears. 

"Do you regret it?" Wufei asked and told himself that no matter what her answer was he'd accept it and move on, not allowing it to destroy his friendship with her. He would be a man about it. 

Not even having to ask him what he meant by regrets Noin slowly shook her head then thinking he might need the words tried to speak without her voice breaking from nerves and unspoken fears. "No..I..no I don't regret it, Wufei. None of it." 

"Okay..neither do I." Wufei said then taking another step forward wrapped his arm around her waist and dragging her closer sealed anything she might have said with his lips. He would say more through his actions and as always they understood each other and perfectly in synch with the other. 


	11. Started Out The Same Old Way

Disclaimer: The same as all the other disclaimers in all the other chapters lol. Though now I actually have some original characters lol.

Started Out The Same Old Way

Monday morning at Preventers was like every workplace in the galaxy in that people pretty much had to drag themselves in to work, most doing so under the steam of way too much coffee. Along with a driving need for more. Duo walked with Quatre, Heero and Trowa, a dazed and hazy look on his face as a result of having stayed up too late and Quatre wasn't much better thanks to too much paperwork to get done. Heero and Trowa looked fine but then they always did even when they were bone tired like right now. They all felt slightly off since Wufei wasn't with them and they'd all been coming to work together as a group since they were in Preventers practically. They'd catch themselves expecting him at home and they all missed him though all but Quatre would bite their tongues before admitting it. But they'd see him around work and he still came over to visit and they came to visit him and the dog.

"Hey guys, I can't recall ever being this tired and that's saying a lot. Stupid convention. Stupid speech." Relena muttered as she joined the group as they all walked towards the meeting room for their way too early in the morning meeting. "I'd give about anything to be able to go back to bed."

"The meeting shouldn't be that bad but ya, I know what you mean." Quatre said with a sigh as he patted her on the shoulder with a look of mutual pity. "I think we'd all love to be home in bed right now."

"Well someone's looking cheerful..on a Monday morning..that's just so wrong." Duo muttered as he looked over at Noin who was sitting outside the conference room with a wide awake look and a smile on her face as she smiled and waved hello to them. "I want whatever she had for breakfast...two helpings."

* * *

"Hey, Noin. You're looking chipper this morning. By the grace of God was the meeting canceled meaning I have a chance to get an extra hours sleep before my next meeting?" Relena said with a smile of her own, thinking that maybe her brother and Noin had made up when she wasn't looking. After all Noin did look pretty happy and she hadn't seen Noin look this well rested and happy since that big fight.

"Nope, sorry kids but as far as I know it's still on unfortunately. Lady Une's in there going over some stuff with her secretary so I've been told to wait out here. I'm guessing the same goes for you guys." Noin said with a laugh, Duo's words definitely tickling her funny bone. Though she supposed he would have liked what she'd had for breakfast that morning that wasn't what had put her in a good mood all weekend. "And I just had a good weekend, Duo. My breakfast was some toast and cereal with fruit juice."

"What did you do?" Quatre asked as he took a seat beside Noin thinking she really was giving off happy vibes. Since they'd passed Milliardo in the hallway on the way here and he was still giving off subzero chills Quatre was pretty sure things hadn't been fixed between Noin and Milliardo. In fact come to think of it Noin was giving off vibes similar to the ones his sisters always gave off when they were feeling particularly mushy, crushy happy. Oh boy.

"Nothing much which was likely why I had such a nice weekend. Did a lot of sleeping, napping, eating stuff that was in no way, shape or form good for me and even went out to see a movie." Noin said with a grin knowing that even though that was all true it had been her Friday night that had definitely set the tone for the rest of her weekend. After she'd watched him drive away she'd gone back to her apartment in a daze that had turned into huge spikes of energy that had had her cleaning her apartment from top to bottom, watching the entire Star Wars series in order, back to back without stopping and ODing on ice cream and still feeling as though she were on an unbelievable happy drug. A drug she was still ODing on even though she hadn't seen him since Friday. But she'd see him soon, Noin thought practically hugging the idea to herself. She'd never been..okay when she was a teenage girl with a crush she'd been like this but she was in her late twenties as her mother was so fond of pointing out. You didn't get crushes at this age. Then again he was kinda still young enough to have crushes so did that make it normal? How the hell was she suppose to know and where was he anyway? Oh God but if she turned into a mindless idiot he'd go running in the other direction. She was a commander, had trained soldiers and fought during times of war so for God sakes where the hell was her control? She was just nervous, Noin told herself silently. Since she hadn't seen him all weekend she didn't know if he'd changed his mind about things and if he did change his mind what was she going to do? She had already figured out that this wasn't a rebound thing because if it was there were a lot more likely candidates to rebound with. She was, God help her, interested in Lieutenant Wufei Chang and if he hadn't changed his mind he was interested in her too. And she'd thought her life was getting boring in her old age.

* * *

"Sounds like heaven to me, Noin. All you need to do is add some muscle bound hunks in there and you've got the ideal weekend." Relena said with a chuckle though she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Noin seeming so happy when Milliardo was obviously still suffering since Noin would have mentioned a reconciliation by now. She didn't think Noin was just trying to keep up appearances and that worried her.

"Hey, here comes Sals and Wufei." Duo said with a wide grin as he watched the two walking towards them with the two partners looking to be having an argument about something which was likely to prove entertaining. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Duo, and quit pouting, Wufei. I said I was sorry already." Sally said as she smiled at Duo before sending an exasperated look at her partner who had opted to lean against the opposite wall, refusing to look at her. Seeing the questioning looks Sally explained Wufei's sullen behavior. "A good natured Wufei brought in donuts for breakfast and I jumped to the conclusion that he'd done something wrong since he never brings donuts unless I ask him too. Plus he's always nagging me about eating such an unhealthy breakfast so you can understand why I was suspicious and now he's mad that I assumed it was a bribe. Plus that good nature is history. Unfortunately."

"Bring the onna donuts and I get the third degree." Wufei muttered with a dark look in Sally's direction which was better then staring at Lucrezia which is what he wanted to do. The smile she'd sent him when he'd looked at her had made him come within inches of grinning like an idiot back at her. And then their friends would have jumped on it like vultures on a corpse and then it would be out of the frying pan and into the fire in a hurry. Plus he was mad at Sally at the moment. He'd been in a good mood if a bit nervous when he'd come to work but Sally had ruined that real quick with her interrogation as to why he'd taken the time out of his busy schedule to get them donuts. They'd been fresh donuts too. "Hello." Wufei added to everyone in general before risking meeting Noin's gaze for a moment before going back to glaring at Sally who glared right back.

* * *

Later that Day

Having opted to have lunch together Heero, Trowa, Duo, Sally and Heero's occasional partner Trinity headed down the hallway to meet Relena, Noin, Quatre and Wufei in the cafeteria. The hallway was basically deserted since they'd opted for a late lunch and they were chatting amongst each other when a cadet came running at them in full speed. Everyone going quiet they watched her come to a stop in front of them, stopping to take her breath then gasped out, "Trin, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, squirt?" Trinity wanted to know and the rest of the group remembered that Trinity had a kid sister in training. This must be her. Trinity had boyishly short blonde hair and green eyes while this girl's coloring was darker, the resemblance was there in the facial structure.

"Commander Noin has dumped Peacecraft for some hot young hunk!" The girl blurted out with an absolutely delighted look on her face, unable to hold it in until she could speak to her sister alone. "I just heard it from Heather who heard it from Mary who heard it from Tristan! Isn't that just the weirdest thing you've ever heard? I mean Noin and Peacecraft were like the supreme Preventers couple and now she's up and dumped him for another man! How iced is that? Just like a soap opera!"

"First off, Maria, you just announced what's likely nothing but bull gossip in front of some of Commander Noin's friends. You also didn't address our ranks and on top of that how many times have I told you not to gossip about people, baka." Trinity said with a dark look on her face as she stared her sister down with a death glare very similar to her partner's which had her sister squirming in her place. "Now apologize and be glad Commander Noin or Colonel Peacecraft wasn't here to hear you."

"Well if they were here I wouldn't have said anything." Maria grumbled but she knew better then to mess with her big sister. Ever since Lady Une had partnered her sister up with Captain Heero Yuy her sister had become more and more of a pain in the ass. "And I apologize, Lieutenant Maxwell, Lieutenant Winner, Captain Barton, Doctor Po, Captain Yuy...Lieutenant Jordan. I should have waited for a more appropriate time to relay the news to my sister. I hope you'll accept my sincere apologies." Maria added sending them her best aren't I just so adorable look. "And it was true, Trin. Tristan saw the Commander with the guy on Friday night and you know Tristan isn't some idiot gossip who would lie about this. I confirmed with her to make sure I got the story accurate from Heather, I swear."

* * *

Since Trinity did indeed know Tristan and knew the girl to be a sensible if slightly too girlie person she couldn't see the girl making this up. "Well then maybe she misunderstood what she saw? I mean this could just be that male friend she's mentioned and Tristan simply mistakened the situation."

"Well last time I checked friends don't lock lips or put stars in each others eyes." Maria said with a pout at her sister's lack of faith in her.

"Okay back up. She was actually kissing this guy?" Sally demanded to know as she thought of the unusually good mood Noin had been in that morning. Could it be true?

"Oh yeah and apparently this guy has moves!" Maria said, forgetting again who she was talking to as she launched into a recount of the story she'd been told. "Apparently Tristan was going to the apartment building Commander Noin lives in because she has a friend who lives there who was like, really sick. Anyway Tristan is walking down the street and turns to see this motorcycle roaring towards her from behind. Well it had rained that night so she moves onto the grass so she doesn't get accidentally splashed and keeps walking. She's watching the bike though cause she's trying to figure out the make since she likes motorcycles and because the driver wasn't wearing a helmet. So anyway the driver pulls up in front of the apartment building and the driver's passenger got off and Tristan was thinking the pair were a couple since the passenger was a woman and had been plastered against the guy's back. So the woman gets off and walks up onto the sidewalk and takes the helmet off and Tristan recognizes the Preventers uniform right away. Then after the woman hands the guy the helmet she walks towards the building and the street lights show that it's the commander so Tristan is gapping because, like, Colonel Peacecraft has white hair and this guy has black hair. Not to mention that he's dressed all in black looking like a motorcycle sex god or something so it's like hey, what's she doing with this guy? So then he calls the commander's name only he calls her by her first name and NO ONE calls the commander by her first name, not even Peacecraft right? So the commander stops and the guy gets off his bike and walks over towards her and they talk for a moment then he reaches over and pulls her into his arms for a kiss Tristan said would put a movie star to shame. And it wasn't like one of those plaster the girl against you and devour you moves either. Apparently he did it real gentlemanly and smooth, like you would probably do, Lieutenant Winner. And Tristan said he was a real gentleman, I mean like he wasn't feeling her up or anything and kept his arms around her waist though Tristan said the commander had her hands in the guy's hair." Maria said with a dreamy sigh. "She said she would have traded her entire vid collection for a guy like the one the commander bagged for herself."

* * *

"Holy shit. So that's why she was all happy and cheerful today. Way to go, Noin." Duo said as he whistled with his eyes dancing with merriment. "Well I for one want to be in the room when Peacecraft hears about this. On second thought..maybe I don't wanna be. He's liable to be pissed off if only for the fact that people will be gossiping about him even more then usual now. So did your friend recognize him?"

"No but Tristan said he's about the commander's height with shoulder length black hair and she said that he walks like you guys do." Maria said with a grin on her face and a dreamy look on her face that was similar to one had when talking about their favorite movie or rock star.

"Like we do?" Heero said with a confused look on his handsome face as he tried to figure out what the kid meant. What on earth did she mean by walking the way they did? How many ways were there to walk after all?

"The predator cat walk?" Trinity asked and when Maria nodded it was and Trinity had to agree that Noin had got herself a nice catch from all appearances if Tristan wasn't exaggerating, added to what Noin had told her about the mysterious friend of hers. Seeing the guys were still confused Trinity grinned and explained with great delight. "All you pilots, especially Trowa and Heero walk like big cats on the prowl. You know the whole soundless and deadly grace with the added bonus of majorly adding to your already huge sex appeal. All you pilots have it, that's why girls always watch you when you walk past them." Trinity said with a laugh which only grew when Quatre went red and the rest looked startled as hell which was indeed a rare look for the Silencer and the Perfect Soldier. "Girls actually stack out spots to stand before you come to work to watch you guys walk in as a group."

"Predator cat..." Quatre said with cheeks flushed bright pink as he could recall all the times he'd noticed girls watching them walk by but had always assumed they were simply standing around waiting for someone or just bored. Dear God.

"Yeah well, anyway, apparently the commander and the mystery guy were busy locking lips for a while." Maria said, not wanting to lose her audience, especially when she was drawing envious looks since she was getting the full attention of four of the best looking men Preventers had to offer. They were all older men too! Her popularity and prestige was sure to skyrocket. "So eventually the guy lets her go and actually kisses her hand good night before saying something to her in this really sexy European accent though Tristan couldn't catch what he said though she did say it sounded hot. So then he puts his helmet on and heads back onto his bike and takes off but get this..the commander walked back out onto the sidewalk and stayed there until he was out of sight, watching him go. So Tristan hangs back because she doesn't want the commander to think she was spying and waits for the commander to turn back in before following her in. So then there they are, waiting for the elevator to come down cause the thing's really slow apparently, and Tristan says there were stars in the commander's eyes and that the commander was like in a daze so that Tristan figures the commander didn't even know she was there half the time. Can you believe it?"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Why is everyone staring at our table?" Relena wanted to know getting a bit freaked out as she fiddled with her fork as she looked over at Noin who was sipping her pop. Ever since they'd sat down it was like everyone's eyes were on them and she was close to threatening to sic Heero on them if they didn't stop it. "Or is it just me?"

"It's not just you." Hilde said with a shake of her dark head as she looked around and couldn't help but get the feeling that the stares weren't aimed at their table so much as a person at the table. Had Noin had another fall out with Milliardo or something? Noin seemed oblivious to the looks but Hilde noticed that the girl's fingers were occasionally tightening into fists, a sure sign she was feeling at least a little agitated by all the stares. "Any ideas, Noin?"

"No, I wish I did." Noin said with a rueful look as she fiddled with the wrapping around the sandwich she'd brought. They were waiting for the others otherwise she would have gobbled down her lunch and gotten the hell out of there before she went nuts. She didn't need this right now. She didn't have time to think about why they were staring, she was too busy trying to pretend she still saw Wufei the way she'd always seen him. Not an easy task at all. "I don't have a sign tapped to my back or anything do I?"

"Nope, maybe they're staring at Wufei thinking how lucky he is to be sharing a table with not one but three beautiful women. Or wondering how someone who never pays attention to the opposite sex except to criticize managed it." Hilde said with a chuckle, lightly slapping Wufei on the back which made the man send her an exasperated look for her joke though he let the comment pass. "Or maybe they're wondering about your mystery guy, Noin."

"The other guys better hurry up, I'm going to go buy a dozen cans of pop, shake them then unleash them upon people if they don't stop gapping at me like I've grown another head." Noin said sending hard looks to some of the officers she knew, staring them down.

"Commander Noin?"

* * *

Noin blinked when she realized someone was saying something to her and turning in her seat Noin twisted in her seat to see one of her former cadets and some other girls she didn't recognize. "What can I do for you, Cadet Mason?" Noin asked as she raised an eyebrow at the way the lunchroom had quieted down. What on earth was going on here? "Would this have something to do with all the stares I'm getting by any chance?"

"Yes, ma'am. It was all Mary's fault really, Commander. She's such a blabbermouth and couldn't keep a secret to save her life." Cadet Mason said with a roll of her brown eyes before launching into the reason she'd come over. "Anyway, Sir, I just wanted to say congratulations. You made the right choice."

"The right choice?" Noin said with a decidedly clueless look on her face.

"Dumping Colonel Peacecraft for your new guy, Commander. I hear your new guy is really hot and I just wanted to say that I think you were smart to give up on the Ice Man. This hot hunk on wheels sounds like a girl's dream come true if you ask me." The cadet said with a grin that bloomed even as Noin paled. "You see one of the other cadets saw you guys on Friday and now it's kinda all over Preventers. I just thought I should tell you since I figured you'd want to know why everyone was acting like this since you were obviously clueless. Well I'll be going now...good luck with your sexy man in leather, sir. We're all rooting for you, ma'am." The cadet added with a wink before she and her friends left the table where all the people sitting there were quiet as mice.

"Noin?"

"Yes, Relena."

"Is it true?"

"I'm going to hunt down this Mary and the cadet that was spying and I am going to kill them until they're dead." Was Noin reply as her gaze went to Wufei who was so busy sending everyone looking at them a version of Heero's death glare that he didn't even notice she was looking his way.

"That would be a yes, Relena." Hilde said with a delighted laugh. "Way to go, Noin!"


	12. What's The Difference

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else which I am well aware of lol. Hope you review cause I luv hearing from ya

What's The Difference

Wufei sat at his desk and twirling a pen absently between two fingers was lost in thought. He'd left the lunch table as soon as he could and now sat at his desk as various thoughts went through his mind as he tried to put things into perspective. At first he'd just been stunned and pissed off about the whole thing, a small part of him finding the whole thing a tad humorous while the rest of him was torn. It brought about several questions as well. One was the fact that even on the surface there were some very important things to take into consideration. One was that mentally aside she was his senior by four years and people were bound to latch onto that and blow it way out of proportion. A private person by nature Wufei could only shudder at the idea of being the center of attention but was sure that he could handle it if need be. But how it would reflect on Lucrezia was another matter and it wasn't just the age but the rank as well. Not only was she older but of a higher rank then himself which might cause some problems even though he didn't serve under her command. Biggest of all was the fact that if things went bad he'd lose her as a friend and perhaps even damage their relationships with mutual friends. She and Sally were very close and Wufei would rather cut off his own arm then harm his partner who'd been his friend for as long as he'd known her, whether he'd admitted it or not. Still there could be much to be gained..and it was all so confusing. Plus what did he know about women anyway? They were foolish, complex creatures that never made any sense and were always changing the rules. Impossible to live with under the best of circumstances Wufei had never pictured himself involved with one after his wife's death. And that was another thing that bothered him. Would he be betraying her memory if he were to pursue a relationship with Lucrezia? He didn't think she'd view it that way but since he didn't understand the way females thought he couldn't say for sure.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quatre asked as he wandered over to sit on the edge of his friend's desk, having come looking for his friend. He'd noticed during lunch that Wufei had been giving off unhappy vibes and so he'd decided to seek him out. "Or no?"

"They aren't worth that much." Wufei said as he worked up a half smile since he knew Quatre was bound to worry if he didn't. His blonde friend was such a worry wort, Wufei thought with affection. And come to think of it, perhaps Quatre could help him..maybe. "Quatre if I asked you a question would you swear not to tell anyone about it..ever." Wufei said putting a great deal of emphasis on ever. Even if no one knew the question was related to Lucrezia he still didn't want any of this to get around. When Quatre promised not to tell anyone and even did that whole stupid cross my heart and hope to die thing Wufei rolled his eyes then hesitantly asked his question. "What's the difference between dating a girl and simply going out as friends?" Even though he was almost twenty three he'd never entertained the thought of dating girls because of course before the war he known his wife would be picked out for him. After the war he'd been too busy licking his wounds and working to care about females and then he supposed he'd just gotten into the habit of not thinking about ever finding another woman to bring into his life in a romantic sense. If he wanted female company he could spend an evening with Sally after all and wouldn't have to bring her flowers or go to chick flicks as Duo called them. But Sally had never appealed to him as anything other then a friend and he wanted to have more with Lucrezia. They'd gone out as friends, now he had to face the idea of dating. Scary thought indeed..he'd rather be dealing with terrorists. You could predict and understand terrorists.

* * *

Quatre blinked slowly once, surprised to no end by the question. He hadn't even been aware Wufei was interested in someone or was he simply jumping the gun? Thinking that Wufei might give more after his question had been touched on Quatre tried to think of how to explain. "Well aside from the obvious..uhmm..physical differences I guess it's the whole outlook on things. When you're dating a girl you usually foot the bill for things like a restaurant or movie tickets. And ahhh when you're dating you have to or I should say should go out of your way to do little things for her that you might not normally do with a female friend like get her flowers or take her to something she likes and you hate. Obviously if you're dating you can't date other girls and you need to remember not to treat her like one of the guys." Quatre said recalling Hilde complaining about Duo doing that more then once. "You have to take the time to compliment her on things like a new dress or hair style because believe me they get upset if you don't notice. Oh and with a date you show more affection, you have to verbally show her that you care since women prefer words to actions when it comes to romance. I guess the big difference between the two is that in a friend role you can get away with not showing you care so much and she costs you less." Quatre said with a chuckle thinking that the serious look on Wufei's face was telling. It was as if Wufei were memorizing everything he said. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Wufei shot back thinking that dating didn't sound so bad the way Quatre made it seem. Really all he had to do was keep treating her the way he usually did only now he had to buy her things for no reason, compliment her more and not look at other girls which had never been a problem. "So why did you stop in?"

"Just felt like going for a walk and ended up here, I got tired of listening to everyone try to pump Noin for information on this new guy of hers. If you ask me they should just leave it alone but the girls would have tried to hurt me and there were too many kitchen utensils within easy reach." Quatre said with a chuckle as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "If they aren't careful they'll have Noin closed as tight as a clam on the subject."

"They're still hounding her?" Wufei asked, not at all pleased when Quatre nodded. He didn't like the idea of Lucrezia being hounded over this but he knew he'd only make things worse if he got involved in the fray. They'd be on them like a pack of wolves in milliseconds. "Has Peacecraft heard yet?"

"Yeah apparently. I passed by his office on the way here and he was sitting in his seat without moving so much as a muscle. I could feel the icy cold vibes coming off him in waves from the hallway. It's a shame really since he and Noin are such good friends, they were just never meant to be anything more then that."

* * *

Later that evening

Noin was so worn out all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed screaming. If just one more person asked her about her new guy she was quite sure she'd kill that person. The death would not be a quick and painless one, that was for sure. Why the hell was the identity of some guy she was interested in such a big deal to everyone? Wasn't there something more interesting to discuss? And how the hell was she suppose to brooch the idea of maybe even going on a date with Wufei when everyone was breathing down her neck? Plus he had to be seriously annoyed at the moment and as soon as anyone found out it had been him she'd been with on Friday not only would several of their friends keel over but she'd never hear the end of it. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him alone all day and now she was so frazzled she didn't know if she was up to calling him or not. Would he even want to talk to her? Everyone had blown everything out of proportion and some of the things they were calling him...Good God but it was a wonder he hadn't keeled over in shock. I mean all he'd said was good night and that he'd see her on Monday in slightly mangled Italian, not some hot come on like everyone was saying. That was the problem with European languages, they made everything seem more exotic then what it actually was. Hearing the phone ring Noin rubbed her hands over her face then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, my baby. How are you? You don't sound so good to me. Long day?" Came her mother's voice over the line and Noin felt a smile come on automatically, feeling better already.

"Hello, mama. Yeah it's been..one of those days. How's everyone at home?" Noin asked walking over to her couch and flopping down into it, leaning her head against the arm rest as she settled back for a long chat. Listening as her mother caught her up on everything that was happening with everyone back home Noin felt a hint of homesickness and had to admit she was looking forward to next month when she'd be going home for two weeks for a visit. She could use the vacation and strange as it was the older she got the more she missed home. Or maybe it was just the concept of home she craved, she was pretty sure it was the latter. Once her mother was done with the usual gossip her mother asked about Milliardo and how things were going with them. "Uhmm actually, mom I'm not seeing him anymore. Actually we're not talking period." Noin said and soon everything was coming out in a flood. "I just got so sick of the way he kept me out of things and I guess I got just as sick of the way I was behaving too. We should have never tried to be a couple but I just wouldn't let up and all we did was mess things up. I mean we had lots of good times too but lately they just got so few and rare that I forgot about them and finally blew up at him. We aren't talking at the moment."

* * *

"Well you were the best of friends to begin with. You'll find your footing again." Noin's mother Marta told her wisely, keeping her voice neutral when what she wanted to do was cheer. She'd been waiting for years for her bambino to realize that the dashing prince was not meant to be her prince. Now it would appear the dream had ended and though her heart ached for the pain her daughter must be feeling she was glad her baby had seen the light before it was too late. "And I know you don't believe it now but you'll find someone else who will be the prince you have been waiting for."

"Uhmm actually I kinda..sorta..might be seeing someone." Noin said with an uncertain laugh, not quite sure about anything in her life at the moment. "I'm not quite sure what's going on there and whether he wants to give dating a try or not. I hope so but there are some..ah complications."

Blinking on the other end Marta didn't quite know what to say then immediately knew what to say. "Well tell me about him, Lucrezia! What kind of complications? How did you meet him? How well do you know him?"

Laughing because it was just so like her mom to ask questions like that Noin felt better then she had since lunch time. "Well I've known him since the war so around seven or eight years, there abouts. I met him..well I met up with him in battle actually when he was all set to blow me to kingdom come but decided not to since he has a slight female complex. He'd sooner blow himself up then a woman. And as for complications well there are quite a few actually which means the odds of anything coming out of this whole thing are questionable. He's younger then I am and well...he doesn't date ever and for some reason everyone in Preventers is interested in my love life and Wufei is a very private person."

"You mean the one that blew up your base, your students and nearly you?" Marta said with motherly note of outrage. What on earth was her daughter thinking? "And do you mean Wufei as in Heero's friend? The one you called a sexist pig and worse?"

* * *

"Well we were fighting on opposing sides for a large part of the war, mother. Logic would dictate that we would be trying to kill each other." Was Noin's amused answer, the irony not lost on her at all. Wufei had quite literally held her life in his hands that day in Victoria. His choice not to continue the fight had resulted in the continuation of her life, that and earth's life too since she wouldn't have been around to stop Milliardo from blowing it up if Wufei had already blown her up. "And yes I mean Heero's friend who can on occasion be a sexist pig but I've really gotten to know him in the last two months and I was wrong about him. I guess I've been wrong about a lot of things lately. You'd like him, mom. That is if you think of him as a friend of mine and not of how we first met that is. All technically, yes he shot me down but any other bad guy would have finished the job. So he really should get bonus points for that."

"Well we shall see about that. Does he come from a good family?" Marta wanted to know, as always thinking that you could tell a lot about a person from the family they'd grown up in. At the very least if her daughter had already met this Wufei's family then she would have more of an excuse to make her baby bring her Wufei to them so that she could get a look at him. She would decide if this young man was good enough for her little girl.

"Uhmm well I don't really know and I don't think he does either." Noin said, sadness creeping into her voice. Wufei rarely talked about his family and she knew that other then his grandmother on his father's side and some very distant relations Wufei had no birth family. "His parents put him into a boarding school when he was eight and before that he was cared for by a nanny. He was let out of school when he was around fourteen to follow through with the arranged marriage his parents had initiated with another clan. His parents, wife and the rest of his close family were all killed when he was fifteen during the war except for his grandmother who was away at the times of the attacks."

"Oh that poor boy." Marta said sadly, her eyes filling with tears as she pictured this boy, not even yet a man, who'd seemed to never have had a real family. To begin with being forced into marriage and then a short while later have his whole world completely destroyed in front of him. She knew that Wufei had been a gundam pilot who'd killed the mighty and seemingly indestructible Treize and now she could see why. Oz had taken everything from that boy and like a boy he'd done the only thing he could. Rise from the ashes to strike out at those who had done the destroying. Instantly forgiving the boy for nearly killing her daughter when he was too young to know better Marta decided this boy sounded like he needed someone like her daughter as much as her baby needed him. "How awful for him. And he lives with the other pilots right? I think Heero said something about that."

* * *

"He doesn't talk about it much. And actually no, he doesn't anymore. He moved out recently to have a place of his own and I've been helping him with it. Other then the disaster known as his kitchen it's the most amazing house, mom. Believe me, the guys would go nuts over it if they could see it and I'll bring pictures to show them. Anyway I wish I could talk longer, Mom but I am beat. Could I call you back tomorrow to continue this?" Noin asked as she bit back a yawn, blinking her eyes sleepily. Telling her it was no problem Noin and her mom exchanged good nights before hanging up. Putting the phone back Noin wandered out of the room and after changing went straight to sleep, not even hearing her phone go off.

The answering machine clicking in, a message was left. "Lucrezia it's Wufei. I guess you're asleep already since I couldn't find you before I left for home. Anyway I hope today wasn't to trying and if it makes you feel better this Mary is signed up to take one of my classes next term so in time she'll be made to wish she'd kept her mouth shut. Well uhmm I'll see you tomorrow and maybe...we could catch a movie or something this weekend..if you want. Bye." click.


	13. Code of the Samurai

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the originally characters and plot. Everything else belongs to someone else who makes the big bucks while I only make little bucks at my jobs lol. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoy. 

Code of the Samurai 

Wufei and Noin soon found themselves dating though it was pretty much as it had always been with them with the occasion kiss and hot look thrown in. Wufei was of course very thankful to learn that Noin wasn't into chick flicks as a general rule so he was spared that small agony and in gratitude attempted to follow Quatre's instructions to the letter. In other words he inadvertedly caused more gossip when he sent her flowers and on another occasion got her more of those brownies. As a result people were always finding time to drop in Noin's office making it hard to get in to see her much less speak to her without people breathing down their necks. They'd decided together to keep their relationship to themselves since things were just getting started and their friends were bound to stick their noses into things if they knew. As it was the girls were constantly hounding Noin about her Mr. M as he'd been dubbed much to Wufei's exasperation since Noin wasn't giving out his name. So Noin was taking the brute of the gossips and questions while all Wufei had to put up with was the girl's speculations which were pretty bad and just as annoying. Apparently if she'd dumped Milliardo for him then the female population had decided that Mr. M had to be pretty damn great so there was a lot of speculation as to how good a kisser he was and how good he'd be in bed, the latter being a guaranteed way to send him choking back choice words. As a direct result of this Wufei had taken to eating lunch in his office or outside to avoid the cafeteria chatter much to everyone but Noin's confusion. But if he had to hear one more discussion about his so called kissing technique he was going to scream. Or better yet kill someone. Killing someone was more appealing usually when the topic of himself and Lucreazia came up. Meanwhile things between Noin and Milliardo continued as they were with neither quite knowing what to do to break the ice and having a bit too much pride to apologize, especially when they didn't think they owed the other one. 

) 

A Saturday Afternoon 

"This is so weird." Noin said under her breath as she and Wufei walked down the busy street, Noin try to look everywhere at once and feeling just a little out of place and self conscious. They were in a part of the city she'd never been to before and as it was largely populated by people of Asian descent everywhere she looked she was surrounded by people who as a majority were shorter then she was. Plus she didn't see many others from other ethnical backgrounds like herself which was another cultural shock as well. She'd never been anywhere where she was a minority unless you counted being a women in an army full of mostly men. But there were other women here, much smaller, dainty and delicate looking women who made her feel bit like a tomboy giant. Plus they were all so pretty, Asians just had the luck of the draw and were generally good looking, Noin thought with an inner sigh as she turned her head to look at Wufei. He'd purchased a book at the last store they'd stopped at and was apparently attempting to walk and read bits and pieces at the same time. Seeing that he was about to collide with someone Noin moved to grab his arm but he was already moving out of the way without a hitch in his stride. Her grandfather was the only one she knew who could pull that off and Noin said so, smiling at him warmly. 

Looking up from his book Wufei smiled back at her then realizing he was kind of ignoring her forced himself to put the book back in the bag. "What's weird?" Wufei asked having heard her earlier comment but had opted mentally to finish his paragraph before he asked. 

"Being a minority...and this feels so foreign and exotic to me even though I've lived in this city since the war ended. It's amazing home many different cultures can exist in one place." Noin said with a shrug as she inhaled the air which was filled with scents both familiar and foreign. "And we've been getting some questioning looks at that. You come here often don't you?" 

) 

"Often enough that most people who's shops I frequent recognize me as being a regular." Wufei said thoughtfully, looking around to see a few people give him curious looks. Then again he and Sally had gotten the same looks the few times they'd come here together and he'd even brought Maxwell here once which had been an experience to say the least. He supposed that even in this time and place people would always see more differences then similarities when they looked at the people around them. "I usually come at least once a month to buy my teas and stock up on a few things not found in normal grocery stores so I know my way around and a few shopkeepers by name. I just have a few more stops and then we can head out after we've succeeded in our mission for today." Wufei said, pleased to see her beam with pleasure at the reminder of why they were here. Wufei had decided that Noin had progressed far enough that she could and should practice on her own and to do that she needed something to practice with. He'd given her a wooden sword to test out and now she was eager to upgrade to the real thing which brought then to today's mission. They were spending the early afternoon doing some shopping he'd needed to get done and going to a shop Wufei knew of that sold swords as well as just about everything else. Calling ahead a week ago Wufei had informed the owner that he was bringing in a young lady to purchase a sword for actual use and Wufei had no doubt the shop keeper would be well stocked with swords fit for a lady's hand when they got there. There was prestige to be had after all in being able to boast that the leader of the Dragon Clan had shopped and bought at one's store. 

"How many more stops till we get to the sword place, Wufei?" Noin asked with eyes that shone with excitement. She'd come to love her lessons and the artistic dance that was swordplay making her eager to have her very own sword that was hers and hers alone. Wufei had offered to give her one of his and even to buy her one but she was being firm on this one. It was going to be her sword, bought with her money. 

"Just a few more." Wufei promised, charmed by her eagerness which was bordering on childlike. Then again Lucrezia tended to see things in a different way then most women he knew. Not that he knew a lot of women but generally he'd gotten the feeling that the bigger and more expensive it was the more they liked it when you gave it to them. However Lucrezia was as happy to go walking with him and Patch in the park as she was to go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant which he liked about her. Soon they were all done the rest of the things on his very organized list and so they headed for the shop in question with Noin walking a bit faster then usual. Arriving in front of a small, two story building it was hard to even figure out what was sold there much less that it was a store as there was only a sign with several words in Chinese hanging beside the door. The two large windows on either side of the door were empty with heavy red velvet curtains closed behind the, hiding the merchandise from view which Noin couldn't understand at all. The building was made of brick, likely red though time and hard use had mutes it to more of a rusty pink color which was prettier likely then how it had been originally. Taking Lucrezia's hand Wufei led her inside and Noin could only stare at the mess that was the store in shock and amazement. There was stuff everywhere and it rather resembled her brothers' rooms when they were teenagers which her mother had often likened to pig pens. In other words there was only small spaces in which to move and every surface was loaded down with stuff, half of which was unidentifiable and quite possibly useless junk. 

) 

At least it smelled better then their rooms had, Noin thought with a small smile, appreciating the nice scent of incense burning though from where she wasn't sure. Though come to think of it burning anything, even incense in this place likely wasn't the smartest idea ever. But there was a lot of cool stuff that was for sure, Noin thought turning her head this way and that. Her eyes catching on a really lovely pot Noin moved over to study the beautiful paintings on the sides with delight. "Wufei, you should get this." 

"Where would I put it though?" Wufei said, raising an eyebrow at the large pot which was at least four and a half feet tall and likely weighed a ton. It was nice but it had no purpose and would just collect dust and be a bitch to clean. "Or use it for?" 

"You could put it in your front entrance and use it as a..an umbrella holder." Noin said with a smile, pleased to have come up with a good answer. 

"But I only have two umbrellas. Both of which easily fit in my nearly empty front closet." Wufei pointed out with a hint of a smirk as she pouted over the truth of that statement. "Now come on, what we're looking for is kept towards the back of the store. Watch your step though, there are a lot of things to knock over...which I think is why they're kept like this." 

"Smart business move. Put all the breakable things that won't sell where they can be easily knocked over then pull the you break it you bought it routine. A sound business decision." Noin said with a laugh before taking his hand again and letting him guide her through the maze of odds and ends, occasionally making him stop to let her look at something. A lot of the things were old and Noin wondered if this was a family business having been passed down from generation to generation. Her father ran a vineyard that had been started by her grandfather and they took pride in that, that they'd survived that long in what really was a cut throat business, not to mention one so dependent on the weather. She had no doubt that when she went home to visit she'd be put to work hours after having arriving and she couldn't say it bothered her in the least. 

"Mr. Chang, how nice for you to grace us with your presence. You have come about finding a sword for the young lady today as you mentioned?" Came a voice and the two Preventers turned to see an elderly gentleman who looked as old as time and didn't even reach her shoulder blades, Noin thought with a hint of amusement. For some reason she thought of a Chinese version of Yoda from Star Wars and had to use a lot of will power not to burst out laughing at the mental image. Use the force not to laugh, young Preventer, use the force, Noin thought with a mental snicker. "We are most honored to have you in our humble shop." The man added with a graceful bow and Noin figured if she could pull a bow off that gracefully when she was half this guy's age it would be a miracle. "Allow me to escort you to what you seek." 

) 

"Thank you for your warm welcome." Wufei said with a bow of his own and since Noin had been through this bowing things several times already copied Wufei's bow as well. "Please lead on." 

Nodding the old man who had yet to even introduce himself walked in the direction they'd been heading without making a sound, something that Noin picked up since she hadn't even been aware he'd been there till he'd spoken. It was rare for anyone to get a drop on her and she applauded anyone who succeeded. Turning slightly to the right Noin gasped at the sight of a wall completely decorated with blades of every size and weight, most in their sheaths with everything ranging from a plain blade to one decorated in gemstones and what just might be real gold. "Wow." Was all Noin could think to say. 

"When I was informed you were coming by my grandson I wondered what sort of blade would be leaving my store when you and your lady arrived. It isn't often that a woman comes in to buy a blade for herself and I looked through my wares to see what would be best suited to belong to the lady in question with great care. I have placed those I thought appropriate on the table over there. As well there is one in particular I think you will find much to your liking." The man said with a mysterious smile before pointing to a table where several swords were just visible. "Call if you wish for assistance." The man added before disappearing into the crowded store with an ease that said he'd been navigating it for many, many years. 

"Well lets see what we have to look at." Wufei said as he and Lucrezia walked over to the table and looked down to the half a dozen blades laid out before them, their sheaths beside them. They were all ornament in their own ways and quite beautiful, beautiful deadly weapons gleaming in the lights of the store. One in particular caught Wufei's eyes and he turned to see Noin staring at it as well. "You want that one don't you?" Wufei said with a slight smirk that grew when she could only nod her head slowly. Forged into the traditional blade of a samurai it stood out among the others not because it was the biggest or even the most beautiful but simply because it did. Watching Lucrezia pick it up gently to test out its weight and how it fit in her hand Wufei had to grin, pleased because she was. The blade was a beautiful piece with no gems on the hilt but there was writing carved into both the hilt and the blade. On the blade was carved the code of the samurai and the hilt had had finely carved sakura blossoms engraved into it. In other words it was perfect for her. The marks of a warrior on the blade and the mark of a gentle and dignified lady for the hilt, combined as one. 

"Mine." Noin said once she turned her attention back to Wufei. "This is mine." 

"I thought you would say that." Came the old man's voice again and the two turned to see the guy had once again snuck up on them. "Will that be debit or Visa?" 

) 

"It's so beautiful, isn't it the most beautiful sword you've ever seen, Patch?" Noin said hours later with a grin as she showed her sword to the puppy cuddled up in her lap, tuckered out from playing Frisbee and not at all interested in a sword. "And it's all mine and even if my accountant is going to hate me when he finds out how much I paid for this baby I don't care. And just think of all the door to door salesmen I'm going to get rid of once they see this baby in action." 

"Wouldn't your gun make more sense in that situation?" Wufei said with a smirk, amused by her and finding her behavior rather endearing. Like a child who'd gotten exactly what they wanted for Christmas and now wanted to show everyone. "And a lot less messy." 

"Well it's not like I would really kill the annoying idiots." Noin said with a smirk as she set the sword down beside her having not let it out of her sight since she got it. "Looks like Patch is ready to go to sleep soon. Poor guy is all worn out. So is my arm for that matter. Good thing that Frisbee went up in that tree or he might have made me keep throwing it till it fell off and then this lovely lady would end up being just for show. Speaking of which I was going to ask you, Wufei..what does the carvings on the blade mean? Are they Chinese or Japanese?" 

"It's the code of the samurai just as that is a blade formed in the chosen style of the greatest warriors to ever draw a blade." Wufei said as he took the blade from her with one hand and pointed to each of the symbols as he stated what they represented. "Chu, duty and loyalty. Gi, justice and morality. Makoto, Complete sincerity. Rei , Polite courtesy. Jin, Compassion. Yu, Heroic courage. Meiyo, Honor. It suits you. Had they allowed females to become samurai's I have no doubt you would have lived and died by the code with great honor for you and your line." 

"Thank you..I'd like to think so." Noin said, very touched by the compliment he'd given her. While some girls liked to be complimented about their looks or style she would rather be given a compliment about her character though a few nice comments about her physical appearance didn't hurt either. "And you never know..I could have maybe pulled a Mulan and tried passing off for a guy in those days, showed those guys a thing or two with this honey of mine. Kicked some serious ninja ass." 

"Only a complete and utter moron would ever mistaken you for a guy." Wufei said with a roll of his eyes. "They'd have seen through you in minutes and had you killed along with members of your family not to mention bringing great disgrace to your line and-." Wufei never got to finish the sentence since Noin took that moment to throw herself into his arms and proceeded to kiss him till his head spun. Obviously he'd said something that pleased her though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. 


	14. Settled Into Place

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thank you very much for reading my fic and I hope to hear from you to let me know what you thought of it. Have a great day. 

Settled Into Place 

Walking down a hallway together Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton were the object of more then a few wistful sighs and glances. Both dashing figures in their perfectly tailored uniforms the fact that they were gorgeous to boot just added to their appeal to the young and old females who watched them with stars in their eyes. Both former pilots were well aware of the looks and silly female reactions but neither commented nor bothered to even acknowledge the people around them since it was nothing new and there was no point in asking them to stop. It was just something girls tended to do around them and unless the female was being particularly bothersome they simply ignored her. The two pilots were on their way to their offices having come from an important meeting and they were looking forward to some peace and quiet even if they did have to do paperwork to get it. Comfortable in their mutual silence neither spoke as they strolled, neither of them the type who felt the need to talk with people about nothing important much less if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Heero's eyes wandering slightly around his surroundings his stride slowed as he caught sight of a pair that had come to interest him as of late. The pair in question, Noin and Wufei were standing a few feet away talking about something but it was their body language that interested him rather then their actual conversation. For the last couple of weeks Heero had been noticing that the two seemed to spending just a little more time together but it was the way they were together that had piqued his curiosity enough for him to use his valuable time thinking about it. It wasn't that they seemed to be vocally nicer to each other but there was an ease about them, a sense that they were use to being in each other's company and enjoyed said company. After turning that around in his brain for a while he'd come to the conclusion that something was going on between the two and that perhaps, as shocking as it seemed, Wufei might be interested in Noin even if she was currently involved with someone else. The thing was that Noin seemed to be returning the interest which made no sense to him. 

"So you've noticed it as well." Trowa said with a thoughtful look as he stood at Heero's side, the two observing the pair for a moment before continuing on their way as if nothing were amiss. "I thought I was the only one." 

"I would guess given the company we keep we'll be the only ones, Trowa." Heero said with a faint smirk on his face before it returned to its usual blank expression that was both his trademark and an irritant to many of his friends. "Do you think that Wufei might be wanting to give Noin's secret boyfriend a run for his money?" 

"I think that Wufei has shoulder length black hair, is around Noin's height and drives a motorcycle." Trowa said with an actual grin on his face as Heero's face was the picture of shock for a good twenty seconds before his friend managed to pull himself together enough to close his mouth. "Of course it could just be a coincidence." Trowa added since he had no way of being sure without asking Wufei who wasn't libel to say anything even if it were true. Well he would say a lot but it wouldn't include an admission even if it he was right. 

) 

"Well damn....who'd have thought it." Heero said as he processed all this new information, comparing it with his own theories, readjusting and finding more then a few pieces fall neatly into place with surprising ease. He'd simply not made the connection between Wufei and the mystery boyfriend because the cadet would have known Wufei to see him but if it had been dark enough and from far enough away..it was not only likely but very likely she wouldn't have realized she was looking at one of the school's instructors. "I can see now why she wouldn't say anything to any of us. With the age difference a lot of people would likely look at it the wrong way, not realizing that war ages you fast and that we may be young in body but not in mind. Plus seeing as everyone is always gossiping about Noin's secret boyfriend one can only imagine what it would be like if they knew that boyfriend was Wufei. They've hidden it well." 

"Yes they have." Trowa agreed with a nod, pleased that Heero agreed with him. He'd been pretty sure of himself but it helped to know that Heero was seeing the connections he was. "If it weren't for the fact that I've known them both so long I would have missed the shift in body language and manner. They're managed to portray an image of just casual friends but there's been little things that have given them away enough that I can see through it. I hadn't intended to tell anyone of my theory...I'd prefer it to stay with you. I don't want to ruin this for them." 

"Same goes." Heero said, surprised that Trowa sounded so serious about it but then again he'd long ago given up on trying to understand his unusually silent friend. "If Duo or one of the girls found out everyone would know within a day even if they tried not to let it get out. Women just like to talk too damn much." 

"Yeah, they do." Trowa agreed with a nod as they came to a stop in front of his office, Trowa lifting out his pass key to gain access. "Should we let them know that we now?" 

"No. If they knew we'd seen through them they'd try harder to hide it from the rest and give themselves away. Even Duo and Quatre would be able to pick up the vibes then." Heero said with a shake of his head. "Though I figure Quatre will be next to figure it out, especially if the relationship continues." 

"Yeah. Well see you later." Trowa said and after returning the good bye Heero headed off to his own office while Trowa went into his, both getting to work on their personal piles of paperwork and other such drivel. 

) 

Walking back into her own office Noin saw that Milliardo wasn't back yet and sighed before walking around her desk to take her seat. Stretching her arms above her head Noin wished she could just go home and back into bed but since that wasn't happening for a while she'd have to settle for imagining that she was with what was left of her spare time before she had to get back to work. Closing her eyes she pretended she was nice and snug in bed with the covers up to her chin and no alarm clock to go off any time soon. In other words her idea of heaven on earth, Noin thought with a smirk. Not even aware of where her mind was shifting the daydream slowly changed so that it wasn't her bed she was sleeping in, all warm and cozy....and she wasn't alone in this one either Noin realized with a start. Eyes snapping open Noin blushed pink and slapped her hands against her cheeks in embarrassment and surprise at the turn her daydream had taken. Where the hell had that come...it wasn't like she was...oh boy but that had been one appealing mental image. She'd been able to picture it so perfectly too, laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around her, snuggled against him as they slept together in his big, soft bed. And now that she had the picture in her head it wasn't going away, Noin thought with a groan as she placed her head in her hands for a moment. Well he was sorta, kinda her boyfriend so it was perfectly normal to think of him in such a way. What would Wufei be like in bed, Noin wondered absently, her imagination going to work or its own accord so that her cheeks went from pink to red and she could feel her temperature rising. Oh boy she needed to get herself in check or she wasn't going to be able to do much of anything for the rest of the day. Besides she and Wufei had only been going out for a few weeks and it was never wise to rush into these sort of things. Plus knowing Wufei he'd likely have some rather old fashioned ideas about taking a relationship to that kind of level that would be in direct opposition to hopping into bed. He might not even want to take their relationship to that level and prefer to keep it the way things were without the added entanglement of sex in case things didn't work out. But he was a healthy twenty two year old guy for Christ sakes so why hadn't he made overturns in that direction, Noin thought as it hit her that really he should have been making more moves in that area already. She'd been around guys all her life after all so she knew how hormone driven the idiots were. Sex was all they thought about other then sports and cars Then again Wufei wasn't an ordinary young man nor were any of the other Gundam pilots for that matter. Duo was the only one who seemed to go out of his way to have a girl in his life, the others seemed to be fine with single status. Would Wufei even know how to make a move if he wanted to? He'd been married yes but they'd just been kids when they'd said I dos and for that matter it had been an arranged marriage so it wasn't like they'd built a relationship together before they'd been married. In fact odds were she had a lot more experience then he did. Exactly how much experience did Wufei have anyway, Noin wondered, her eyes flashing slightly at the thought of him with someone else. With Nataku she could let that go since that had been more of a brother, sister relationship at best but anyone else... The only female he seemed close to other then herself was Sally and there was nothing there but the love of siblings or close friends..right? Right, Noin said sure that Sally would have told her otherwise. Her mind wandering back towards its earlier thoughts Noin was only aware of the office door being opened and closed in the back of her mind. Hearing someone cough in the way people do to get your attention Noin blinked then looked up to see Milliardo who was standing in front of her desk looking at her with a slightly puzzled and uncomfortable look in his eyes though it was pretty well hidden. But not good enough that she couldn't see. "Hi..I uhm..I was off in la la land." Noin admitted, smiling at him hesitantly, not quite sure what to say or do. It had never been like this and she would literally kill to get things back to where it was when they were still at the Academy together. Just best buddies. "Did you say something?" 

) 

"Just hello..but there are some other things I want to say too." Milliardo said as he stood there looking down at her, his icy blue eyes seeing everything and hiding what was in them just as easily. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior recently. I've..I've missed you very much, Noin. Not as a lover exactly," Milliardo said, reading her easily enough to know she was distressed and glad at the same time by what he'd said. "But I have missed you as a friend. My best friend. It seems like I've always had you in my life and this month I've realized what it would be like not to have you in my life and it was..dark and cold and lonely. I'm not asking for you to give this guy up or any guy you might meet in the future but I would like to be your friend again. If it's not too late." Milliardo finally managed to get out, his fear that he was too late so strong that there were hints of it in the blue depths of his eyes. 

Looking at him Noin felt tears gathering in her eyes as she got to her feet, walked around her desk to face him, Milliardo turning so that they were standing face to face. "No one could ever replace you as my oldest and loved friend and the position of my number one platonic best friend is always available to you no matter what you do." Noin said with a watery smile before taking the two steps needed to move forward to hug him tight. Smiling against his chest when he hugged her back just as tightly Noin felt a weight that had been laying on her heart lifted. Everything was going to be okay now. "I missed you too, Zechs. I missed you lots." 

"One question though. This guy of yours, the one everyone's always gossiping about..he's treating you right?" Milliardo asked when they finally let go, both smiling at each other with an ease and sense of peace they'd been missing. "I can understand why you aren't feeding the gossips but you aren't telling anyone about him, not even Sals. I asked around." Milliardo admitted with an almost sheepish look on his face. "I wanted to make sure you hadn't hooked up with someone wrong for you." 

"He treats me very well, I think you two would get along great once you got to know each other a little better..eventually anyway." Noin said with a grin, thinking it best to leave Milliardo out of the loop with the rest of them for the time being even though this was the perfect time to tell him. She could trust him not to pass it along if she asked but she thought it best to talk over with Wufei first since it effected him just as much as her. It was true though since neither Milliardo nor Wufei spent much time together in business, much less in an informal setting. Odds were they'd get along once they got over the whole former boyfriend meets current one thing. "And the reason why I haven't told anyone much about him is because I'm really rather sick of listening to all the speculation and weird ideas things have been coming up with. I figured if I refused to tell anyone anything they'd give up eventually though that doesn't seem to be on the agenda any time soon. God but I wish I could make gossiping about your commanding officer an offense punishable by expulsion. Then we'd see just how interesting a topic I was to them." Noin said with a weary look, muttering the last part. 

"Somehow I can't see Lady Une agreeing with that though the gossip would cut down considerably." Milliardo said dryly as he lifted a hand to brush away some stray tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "But don't worry, I won't ask about him again unless you want to tell me. I think the role as your friend and confidant has always suited me better then boyfriend and lover." 

"Yeah it has..it just took me a while to realize it. And I am really sorry for the way I acted and the embarrassment all the idiot gossips have likely been generating too. I know that some of them have made you out to be the bad guy and you don't deserve that at all. Everything that happened..well I'm just as much to blame for everything that went wrong as you were. We were much better off as pals and I think that now that we realize that things are going to be that much better. Relena is going to be pissed though." Noin pointed out, both well aware that Relena had always hoped for Noin as a sister in law and would be far from pleased to have those hopes dashed. 

"Well I'll just tell her that is she wants you in the family she'll just have to marry one of your nephews." Milliardo said with a small smile that grew when Noin broke out into delighted laughter at the thought. "So we're okay?" 

"We're just peachy." Noin agreed with a grin. 

) 

"So then Milliardo tells me that he and Noin have gone back to being just friends and that's perfectly all right with her dating someone else. He even said that if I wanted her in our family so much that I should marry one of Noin's nephew s if you can believe that! Why are you laughing Duo?" Relena demanded to know in mid rant, her hands going to her hips as she glared at Duo who was trying not to laugh. Several of her friends were eating with her and none of them were agreeing with her. 

"Sorry but you're acting like the one who got dumped, Relena." Duo pointed out, figuring that she couldn't kill him with so many witnesses around to see it as well as stop her. "Look I think it's great that they're friends again and I for one still say that that's the way it should stay with them. I'm all for Noin's new guy." 

"How can you say that when you don't even know him?" Relena demanded to know. "For all you know he could be some cross dressing maniac with a criminal record bigger then your ego." 

"Because he's obviously making her happy?" Sally suggested, deciding to put her two cents in before Relena really went into a long winded rant about the whole thing. "Look I know you're disappointed that this didn't work out Relena but what's important is that everyone is happy and getting along. This guy of Noin's is obviously making her very happy and even if she refuses to let us near him I think she must have a very good reason for it rather then a bad one. If she wants to keep quiet about him for now that's her business just as it's between Noin and Milliardo as to what kind of a relationship they want to have. Personally I think they made the right one going back to just friends and seeing other people." 

"Personally I just want to see if he's as hot as everyone is making him out to be since I trust Noin's judgment not to pick a dud character wise." Hilde said with a wide grin as she leaned back into her chair. "And really if he makes her happy and treats her well then that's all that really matters." 

"I suppose but still..." Relena said as she dropped into her seat looking like she'd just been told she wasn't going to get what she wanted and knew that odds were she never would. "Well I guess there's nothing left to do but hope that everything works out. Do you think we'll meet this guy any time soon? Now I want to meet him more then ever." 

) 

"You guys need to find something to talk about that doesn't involve Noin." Wufei said, speaking up for the first time since he'd joined them as he'd quietly listened to everyone discussing the fact that Lucrezia and Milliardo had patched things up. He was glad for them even as he tried to push back the worry that Milliardo might try to get things back to the way they had been. Even if he did try to pull something like that Wufei trusted Lucrezia and wished he could say the same for the Peacecrafts. He wouldn't put it past Relena to try and get Lucrezia back with Milliardo. "All you ever do is talk about this guy and however entertaining you girls find it we guys are sick of it." 

"Actually I find it interesting." Duo said with a grin, just to be contrary. 

"Well seeing as you can pass for a girl I suppose one shouldn't be surprised that you'd think like one too." Wufei said dryly, watching Duo's face go a rather interesting shade of red as the barb hit home. 

"Hey watch it, WO-MAN." Duo said as his eyes narrowed dangerously even though he wasn't really that mad. It was really just the principle of the point. "Them's fighting words." 


	15. My Big, Fat, Italian Family

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else is someone else's so sit back, enjoy and review 

) 

My Big, Fat, Italian Family 

Noin stared at the e-mail with a look of uncertainty. On the one hand she knew that Wufei would love to go but on the other hand it would mean being stuck at her parent's house for three days. She knew her parents, there was no way they'd let Wufei stay at a hotel, they'd insist he take one of her brother's old rooms and that would be the end of it. Now she loved her parents. She loved them more then she could say but she knew that as soon as she arrived home with Wufei in tow her family would descend upon him like ravenous wolves after a fast. In other words her family could scare him out of her life more thoroughly then if she told Wufei she'd decided to get a sex change or marry Duo. 

"What's with the look?" Wufei wanted to know as he set the hot chocolate he'd made on the desk beside her, his own in hand as he stood behind her at her home computer. "You look like you're about to have an ulcer." 

"Well you see there's this thing..well I told you how I'm going home in a week For the family thing?" Noin said as she turned in her seat to look at him. 

"For a family reunion, yes." Wufei said with a nod of his head, not about to admit he was dreading it. He didn't like it when she was away, even if it would only be for five days. It was weak and pathetic but he couldn't help it. It was just the way it was now. "What about it? I thought you got along with your family." Wufei added with a frown, his protective instincts kicking in. She hadn't invited him but if there was someone there that had put this look on her face he was coming along to take care of the bastard. 

"I love my family and we get along great even if neither of my grandmothers can quite get why I'm not happily married with five kids yet." Noin said with a laugh that had the edge of worry on it. "But well..you know how I told you my grandfather collects books like you do right?" When Wufei nodded Noin continued. "Well the reason the reunion is this coming week instead of in the spring like usual is because this year Italy is holding the Carpe Diem Book Festival and the city is turning the event into a fall festival, carnival type thing." 

"Yes I know. I'd be going if it weren't for the fact that only members of the Carpe Diem Scholars are allowed in the rare book section which is what interests me." Wufei said with a dark look on his face. He'd kill to go but the rules were that you either had to be a member of the CDS or a guest of a CDS member. Unfortunately membership was basically impossible to get until you were fifty and he didn't know any members to bribe into letting him accompany them. Thinking along the lines Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Is your Grandfather one?" 

"Actually he is..and so am I." Noin said as she gave him a sheepish look, chuckling weakly at the shock on Wufei's face. "My grandfather managed it somehow, his way of trying to install his love of books in me but it never quite stuck. You'd want to go..wouldn't you? To the book convention?" 

"You..you could get me in. You could take me." Wufei said in a shocked daze, looking at her with a dazed expression in his eyes before his face broke into a wide grin as he framed her face with his hands and bent down to give her a quick kiss before breaking off with a questioning look. "That's what you were suggesting..right?" Wufei said with a look rather resembling a child suddenly realizing that his favorite toy might be taken away from him forever. 

) 

"That's what I was suggesting, yes. But there just this one little catch." Noin said thinking that he looked so absolutely adorable and that she'd never seen him so open, so expressive before. Obviously she'd underestimated how much he'd want to go to this. "If I took you with me..we'd have to stay with my family." 

"So?" Wufei said, his head swimming with the idea of all the books that would be shown at the exhibit, the books he could buy and sell. Already he was going through his literary catalog thinking what he could bear to part with if the deal was right. Mind filled with such thoughts it took a moment for her next words to filter through. 

"So that means you'd have to meet my parents, both sets of grandparents, my three brothers and sister plus their families. It means that on Sunday you'll meet every single relative I have in Rome." Noin said, watching the knowledge slowly filter through and a look of understanding dread replace the excitement. "It's not that they won't love you but they...well I'm the youngest in my family and..well my brothers....and all my male relatives..are just a little over protective. Plus my mom and grandmas' will make it their life missions to fatten you up and none of my relatives will be subtle about pumping you for personal information. I'd try to keep you guys separate for your sake so that you could meet them one at a time but there's no way in hell I'd ever manage to pull it off." 

Okay..he needed to sit down. Sitting down on the edge of Lucrezia's desk Wufei pondered the choice he had to make. On the one hand he'd kill to go to the book convention but to do that he'd have to meet and live with Lucrezia's family for three days or at least three nights under their roof. He'd known that he'd be meeting them sooner rather then later, especially if he and Lucrezia continued the way things were going. But this wasn't just going home to meet the parents..this was going home to meet an army of people who'd be watching him like a hawk to decide if he was good enough for her. It was a damn scary thought. On the other hand he could stay here, miss her like crazy while she was gone and though he'd miss the convention could always go next year. he could always meet her parents another time too...and that sounded downright cowardly. He'd faced down mobile suits, assassins and terrorists. These were ordinary people, nothing to be worried about really. he was the head of the Dragon Clan and a lieutenant, he wasn't some wimpy civilian. He could do this? Of course he could. "I'd like to go..if it's all right with you." Wufei finally said after taking a deep breath. 

"Seriously? Even with all my family?" Noin said in surprise having assumed that the mental images she'd drawn would be enough to have him seriously rethinking how much he wanted to go to the convention. "I'll do my best to play interference and except for Sunday we won't be home that much anyway. There are lots of places to go and things to see." 

"Seriously. Now drink your hot chocolate before it goes cold." Wufei said with a shake of his head as she continued to chatter on, trying to assure him that everything would really be okay, that she'd see to it. Personally all her chatter did was make him think he was more then a little over his head. 

) 

A Week Later 

The Noin's family and some added relatives were all waiting impatiently in a group for Lucrezia to arrive with her young man. Of course it was the young man that had everyone there instead of just someone to bring her home which had Noin's father shaking his head. The only one missing from the immediate family was Noin's mother who'd remained behind, wanting to make sure that supper was all ready for the hungry travelers when they arrived since she didn't consider plane fare real food and knew they'd want real food. Noin's father, a tall man who's hair had more silver then black now was watch for the appearance of his daughter with his daughter's eyes, his worn farmer's hands tucked into his pockets. Unlike his sons he had decided to give his daughter the benefit of a doubt and assume that this guy wasn't some rebound boyfriend who was likely worse then the last one. His girl had a good head on her shoulders, had proven it throughout her life and had never made him and his wife anything but proud. Of course he wanted her to settle down with a family too but he wanted her to be happy more. Hopefully this new man was doing exactly that. 

"What's taking so long." Michael muttered under his breath as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Lucy said they'd be here by now." 

"The plane must have been delayed. It was pretty stormy last night." Joseph pointed out to his older brother as he mirrored his father with his hands in his pockets. "And I don't know why you're so anxious. They'll get here when they get here." 

"Did she say exactly how much younger this boy is, Marcus?" One of Noin's grandmother's asked her son with a slightly worried look. "Lucrezia needs a strong man, not a boy you know. She always was too soft, always ready to do what was best for everyone else rather then herself. Too easily taken advantage of, that girl." 

"He's only a few years younger and from all accounts is a strong and capable young man, mother." Marcus said with a sigh, patting his mother on the shoulder and hoped his daughter didn't take one look at everyone and run. He couldn't really say he'd blame her either. He'd tried to convince everyone that he was quite capable of picking up his daughter and her friend alone but his sons and their grandmothers' had had different ideas. "And if you boys are thinking of ganging up on him I'll take you over my knee all grown up or not. The fact that he's willing to take us all on at once says something about his character and how much he must care for your sister. Most guys would run away screaming at the idea." 

"Oh he might run away screaming yet." Michael muttered under his breath to his brothers, Joseph and Lucas smiling their agreement. Oh they were very much looking forward to meeting their little sister's new boyfriend. 

"What I want to know is what he looks like." Tula, Noin's older sister said with a grin as they all watched another group of people come surging out the doors on their way out to who knows where. "All I know is that he's Chinese..Asian men are generally pretty yummy looking though." 

) 

"I didn't need to hear that." Marcus said as he shot his eldest daughter a look then watched carefully as more people came through. His eyes scanning they zeroed in on his daughter naturally, widening slightly when he saw that she had a little girl in one arm and was holding into her luggage handle with the other hand. Beside her he could see a young Asian man, his black hair pulled back in a short ponytail carrying another little girl along with his luggage. Suddenly wondering if his daughter had gotten involved with a ready made family Marcus was a bit relieved when he watched both his daughter and the young man with her set the girls down and exchange words with a young couple, the woman carrying a crying baby and the man loaded down with luggage. Apparently the children belonged to the couple as the girls were hustled away by the couple, the children waving happily back at his daughter and the man with her, both of them waving back before continuing on their way out. Watching closely Marcus raised an eyebrow as his daughter's boyfriend got closer and closer. Perhaps boy would be a proper description. He was barely Lucrezia's height and there wasn't much to him in the way of build. This was his daughter's guy? 

"That's him?" Lucas said with his jaw practically on the floor. "He looks like some artsy geek without glasses." 

"Are you sure he's in the military as something other then a paper pusher, dad?" Joseph said as he shared a look with his brothers. How the hell could this be the guy? "I mean he looks like Tula could take him out." 

"Hey..and he is good looking. I wonder what he looks like with his hair down." Tula said with a considering look on her face. "I bet he'll look even better." 

) 

"Oh dear God. Daddy promised me he wouldn't let this happen." Noin said as she stopped her tracks, staring at the large group waiting for them that was made up of her family. Looking over at Wufei with serious I'm sorry vibes. "Look you could make a run for it. We could meet up later and I could still take you to the convention." 

"Since they've seen us it's a little late for that, onna." Wufei pointed out feeling more then a few butterflies in his stomach. He was not getting very welcoming vibes and there were so many of them. After an eight hour flight sitting beside a mother with a teething infant he wasn't in the best of shape. "And I've faced worse." 

"Yeah but you could kill the you faced worse." Noin pointed out with a sigh as she reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. "If my brothers start on you...you can beat them up. I won't mind a bit and I'll patch you up afterwards." 

"I wouldn't be the one needing to be patched up." Wufei said with an arrogant grin as he squeezed her hand back before letting it go. "Now get over there, your father looks worried since we're not moving. I think he thinks we plan to make a run for it." 

"No one would blame us if we did." Noin muttered under her breath then picking up speed let her handle go and went running over to her father, throwing herself into his arms. "PAPA!" Noin said as she snuggled against him. She was home. 

"My little princess." Marcus muttered as he hugged her back tightly, pleased at the differences he could see in his girl. The last time she'd been down to visit she'd seemed tired and worn out, not so today. "Sorry about them, I tried to leave them but they followed me in the van." Marcus added under his breath for her ears only. 

"That's okay, I should have know you couldn't stop them." Noin said as she let him go before throwing herself at her siblings, giving each of her brothers a whispered warning along with her hugs. 

Wufei watched from a slight distance, his hands full with both their luggage as he watched her interact with her family. He was pleased to see her so happy and that she was so obviously loved by her family. Family could be one of life's greatest treasures if you were luckily. Hearing someone clear his throat Wufei turned his head then looked up to meet a man with pure silver hair and Lucrezia's eyes. Eyes that were studying him like a housewife looking for a stray speck of dust. Since he already knew this man couldn't be Noin's father Wufei took a stab at grandfather. "Hello, I'm Wufei Chang, it's very nice to meet you sir." Wufei said as he held out his hand, keeping eye contact as his hand was shook firmly before let go. "Thank you for having me." 

) 

"Lucrezia says you collect books too. My girl says that you have a first edition, in Italian of Diablo. That true, son?" The man asked with a questioning look as he folded his arms in front of him, taking stock of the young whipper snapper his grand baby had brought home. The boy didn't look like much but he knew how to shake a hand and his hand wasn't that of a sissy's. So far so good. 

"Yes, sir. I'm very much looking forward to doing some buying and trading." Wufei said calmly, deciding that this must be the grandfather who collected rare books as he did. "Lucrezia asked me to bring it with me to show you." 

"Well then maybe I'll help her keep you out of her brother's clutches then." The old man said, his face breaking out into a warmer smile. "They're protective of their little sister. Very protective of her." 

"I'm glad to know that she has older brothers to look out for her. They don't have to worry about me though. But if they want to make trouble Lucrezia tells me but she's given me permission to beat them up so I have no worries." Wufei said with a shrug, his words causing the older man to break out in delighted laughter. 

"Well I don't know if you could quite manage that but stranger things have been known to happen. I'm Maximus Noin, you can just call me Max though, young man." Was his reply with a large grin on his face. "Marcus, come meet this young man. I think I like him." 

"That's always good." Marcus said dryly though he was a bit surprised at his father's words. Max wasn't so quick to like people but obviously something about the boy had gained the crusty old man's approval. "I'm Marcus by the way. It's nice to meet you and sorry about this crowd..they were..anxious to see Lucrezia." Marcus said with a sheepish look as he held out his hand, surprised when the hand that shook his was strong and calloused from hard work. Well the boy might not look it but obviously he wasn't as he seemed, Marcus thought as he looked into the man's black eyes. Because they were a man's eyes he was looking into. A soldier's eyes. "Welcome to Rome. Mr. Chang." 

"Wufei, please." Wufei said with a slight bow of his head, thinking that it was no wonder men spoke of meeting their girlfriend's parents with such horror. It was not an enjoyable experience at all. He could literally feel her relatives staring at him like a sniper trying to find the perfect angle to get off their shot. Soon he'd been introduced to everyone else and the feeling had only intensified but he kept it hidden because Lucrezia kept shooting him worried looks as she was passed from relative to relative until she was finally able to return to his side, latching onto his arm tightly as though to keep him from bolting. The idea was too tempting to admit. "See...that wasn't so bad." Wufei said under his breath as they made there way out, Wufei shooting slightly worried glances towards his luggage which Lucrezia's brother Lucas had insisted on carrying for him. 

"You're lying through your teeth. That was just awful. I saw the way my brothers are looking at you. Likely the only one you can even remotely trust is Lucas which is why I made sure he was carrying yours instead of Michael." Noin replied just as quietly, not wanting to tip her relatives off since it was obvious several of them were straining to try to eavesdrop. "If things get out of hand we'll BOTH go to a hotel." 

"I'm sure it will go fine." Wufei assured her though he had a feeling he might once again be lying through his teeth. 


	16. Heart to Heart Talk

Disclaimer: As in all my fics I own nothing but the original characters and plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else. Thank you for reading and please review cause I love to hear from my readers. Thanks and have a great day. 

Heart to Heart Talk 

Wufei was expecting it and wasn't really surprised when two of Lucrezia's brothers finally managed to corner him without their sister there to get in their way. They were all over six feet and well built, Wufei had to look up both of them and he had the distinct feeling that made them very happy. Personally he preferred them to the grandmothers. They'd taken to asking him every possible little detail about his life they could think of regardless of how appropriate it was. Give him brawlers over cheek pinchers any day. The men were now seated outside on the porch, each with their wine of choice and the sounds of a lot of people talking coming through the open windows. Sipping his wine Wufei waited for them to begin. He didn't have long to wait. 

"So we understand that you're a member of Preventers, a lieutenant to Lucy's commander right?" Michael said with a hint of a smirk as he lounged against the porch railing casually though he and his brother were giving Wufei the we could and might just crush you like a bug for the fun of it looks. This look had sent more then a couple dozen would be suitors packing and they were rather proud of it too. 

"That's correct." Wufei said just as casually, having already anticipated that they'd want him to start the fight so that they could claim self defense or make him leave in which case he lost their respect and possibly Lucrezia's. Well they hadn't been forced into the company of politicians on a regular basis for several years. Putting up with idiots was nothing new to him. 

"So did you serve during the war?" Michael continued, the brothers having agreed to let him do most of the talking. He was the biggest and the meanest sounding one after all. 

"In a manner of speaking. I wasn't a soldier if that's what you're asking. I had no military rank when I joined Preventers." Wufei replied wondering if they intended to pull the good interrogator/bad interrogator on him. If they did he was going to enjoy playing with them by twisting everything around just to confuse them. He didn't anticipate that being overly difficult. 

"So during the war what did you do? A paper pusher?" Michael continued, his voice saying what he thought of paper pushers without having to put it into words. 

"No." Wufei said with a hint of coolness. "I was a pilot." 

) 

"Really now? Well I suppose up in space it doesn't really matter who the pilot is so long as he knows what he's doing." Michael continued, mulling that over for a minute. He supposed that being a pilot didn't require any physical strength or a lot of mental strength either. Just good instinct and a coolness under pressure. This boy definitely was a cool customer. "So ever been arrested?" Michael threw in, hoping to catch the man off guard. 

"Once for getting into a bar fight." Wufei said dryly, not thrown off in the least. He had interrogated and been interrogated plenty of times. These guys sucked at it. "A friend of mine hit on a girl, not knowing she was already taken. A fight ensued soon after the boyfriend returned to her side to find Duo there. We had to get involved before the idiot got his head busted in and ended up in jail for the night." Wufei said with a smirk, remembering what it had been like to spend a night in jail with Duo because the police in that town had been low on brains cells and too lazy to bother finding out the truth. He still has nightmares of Duo singing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall. 

"If it was like that why were you arrested?" Lucas wanted to know. "If it was as simple as that you'd think that they'd have let you guys off...unless your friend started it." 

"Duo? Duo doesn't start fights, he starts problems. More then his fair share." Wufei said with a slight chuckle. "He's one of the most easy going knot heads I've ever met." 

"Well guess we don't have to ask you if you've ever killed anyone since you said that fight was it for arrests." Lucas said jokingly, warming up to the kid. He was holding up a lot better then any of the other past boyfriends they'd interrogated throughout the years. Heck Tula's husband had ran to their mother for protection after five minutes while this guy wasn't even breaking a sweat. Points for him. 

I have, not that I was ever arrested for it." Wufei said, taking a sip of his wine while the other two choked on theirs. "But if you're looking for names and dates I'm afraid I can't provide them." 

"There's more then one?" Lucas demanded to know looking absolutely horrified. His sister's boyfriend was some psychopathic serial killer who was just calmly sitting there like it was nothing. "How can you just sit there calmly after saying that? If you think Lucy won't believe us when we tell her you said that you're sadly mistaken." 

) 

"Or you could meet with unfortunate accidents before you get the chance." Wufei said dryly, unable to not take advantage of that opening they'd set before him before getting serious. The fact that they didn't automatically assume he was just playing with them was telling though. They really did expect the worse when it came to their sisters' boyfriends like Lucrezia had told him. "And your sister is well aware of my past including the fact that I have blood on my hands...just like she does." Wufei pointed out calmly, the brothers going silent, the shock on their faces clearly telling the story. Their little sister killing someone? In their minds it just wasn't possible. Not in their happy little world, Wufei thought grimly. "Did you think that Lucrezia spends all of her time doing paperwork and going to political functions? Do you even know what Preventers is? We're an organization that's dedicated to protecting the peace and insuring the safety of the world and colonies. When we aren't pushing paper we're in the field dealing with hostage situations, terrorists and all manner of fanatics. We get shot at, attacked and wounded on a regular basis and if we all come out alive that's a pretty damn good day for us. We both fought during the war and we're still fighting so that people can still look shocked at the thought of someone killing someone else. We fight and we kill so that the media isn't full of stories about death counts in the hundreds to thousands due to people who think their way is the only right way. I've been taking lives since I was fifteen. I don't try to hide it and I don't pretend it didn't happen. Neither does she. We, soldiers just don't talk about it with civilians. The only one that can ever truly understand a soldier is another soldier who's been there." 

) 

Well that certainly had shut them up. What they knew about their sister's job was pretty much made up of letters, phone calls and e-mails from her telling them about it. Sometimes she'd go on trips and tell them about the places she went to but she never really went into any detail about why she was there or what she's done. But then again who wrote home to their family telling them about almost getting killed by terrorists? Or about the fanatic they'd been forced to shoot in a no win situation? Who wrote home to tell you about all the horrible things in the world that you liked to pretend didn't exist? 

"She never really talks about work..except to complain about the paperwork." Michael muttered, more to himself then to anyone else. 

"Not surprising. She wouldn't want to worry you. You really don't need to worry about her though. She's been a soldier for a long time and she can handle herself, she only gets stronger and more capable as the years go by." Wufei said, figuring he should at least offer some comfort to the lugs. Even if they'd likely called him out here in the hopes of sending him packing they'd only done it because they loved Lucrezia. For that alone he could forgive just about anything they tried to do to him. Well unless they tried to give him a buzz cut or remove his ponytail. If they did that then he'd really have to hurt them. 

"And you do the same things? The same sort of things she does?" Michael wanted to know. 

"To a certain extent. My partner is a doctor and when she's sent in to help treat the wounded I always go with her for protection and to help where I can. As Lucrezia's partner is Peacecraft she often deals with the more diplomatic area of negotiation and dealing with the problem. I play a more physical role while she plays a more verbal one though both are equally dangerous, more so depending on the situation." Wufei said with a shrug, simply stating facts. It was his job and that was pretty much how he saw it. Some people were teachers and farmers, some were soldiers and diplomats. Simple as that. 

"Well Lucy isn't a push over. We taught her how to fight and box when she was little so that she wouldn't get picked on or bullied at school. Or hit on for that matter." Michael said with a sheepish look on his face. Of course they'd made it quite clear what happened to any guy who wanted to date either of their sisters but the fact that their sisters were equally dangerous hadn't hurt either. Up until now he hadn't really thought about how dangerous Lucy might of become and why she would need to. "But I guess you know that already having seen her in action and all." 

"Oh I know." Wufei said with an inner wince having already experience first hand what their little sister was like when she was pissed off and looking for a fight. He'd had the bruises to prove it. "She can be..formidable when she wants to be." 

"Tell me about it. When she was fifteen she broke my friggin nose in two places for scaring away her date for this dance thing." Michael said with a chuckle, absently rubbing bridge of his nose on the spot where there was still a slight bump, a result of him doing his brotherly duty as he saw it. "Mom said I deserved it and wouldn't even go get me ice for it." Michael added with a drawn out sigh for effect. "Do you have any sibs, Chang?" 

) 

"No. I was an only child." Wufei said with a shake of his head. He'd never quite been able to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. If he'd had them perhaps his parents wouldn't have put so much pressure on him but then again if he'd had siblings they would have been more people for him to lose. 

"Ah ya, I think I remember mama saying you didn't have a lot of family." Lucas said thoughtfully, slowly remembering that his mom had said something about the poor boy being an orphan with only a grandmother to call family. His mother always had been a sucker for a sad story. He couldn't really imagine having only one relative though since he had so many. It had to be lonely. "So exactly how did you meet Lucy anyway? Around the office I suppose or were you one of her cadets originally?" Lucas wanted to know, less inclined to start a fight now. He was beginning to think the guy wasn't so bad even if he probably wasn't good enough for their Lucy. 

"I met her in battle during the war. I was the gundam pilot that destroyed the training base where she was an instructor. She came after me in a suit and I shot her down." Wufei said, not at all surprised when both of their faces turned mutinous. Better they heard it now then later though. "Of course I spared her life as I'm not in the habit of killing women and children and I was in a hurry to get going too. We met up again at Preventers though so of course we've worked together on various missions." 

"You shot our sister down?" Michael said slowly, wanting to make sure he got this straight before he killed the guy. 

"It was war and your sister was on the opposite side, shooting at me. Was I supposed to just let her blow me up?" Wufei said dryly then seeing the looks on their faces surmised that letting her blow him up was exactly what they thought he should have done. "I don't suppose adding the fact that I could have very easily killed her but didn't is going to make you stop wanting to kill me. Is it?" 

) 

"No but what I'll do to them if they harm a hair on your head might." Came a threatening voice and all heads turned to see Noin behind them having soundlessly slipped in behind them. "Nice try hinting to Grandma Noin and Grandma Marta that I was thinking of moving in with Wufei but they could only hold me captive for so long, you scheming bastards. It wasn't hard figuring out who put the idea into their heads." 

"What makes you think we did it?" Michael demanded to know in his very best outraged and hurt at the same time look. Of course they had done it but there was no way in hell he was going to admit to it. He wasn't stupid after all. 

"You can deny it all you want but I know you two did it just as I know that you know I can make you suffer big time if you pull a stunt like that again. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your over seventy grandmas talk to you about sex?" Noin demanded to know, her eyes flashing dangerously. "And I swear if they go after Wufei now to make sure his intentions are completely honorable I will get you back ten times worse." 

"Uhmmm..out of morbid curiousity...what's worse then having little old ladies talk to you about sex?" Lucas asked quietly, genuinely curious. 

"You guys still sleep in your old beds when you come here to visit right?" Noin said with a glint in her eye as her brothers wearily nodded their heads. "Well then if you continued to cause Wufei and I problems we will personally christen each one of your beds this week so that whenever you come home and have to sleep on your old beds you can think about exactly what was done on those mattresses. Especially since mom is in the habit of never getting rid of anything until it's on its very last leg which means those mattresses will remain on your beds for quite some time. Understand?" 

"Damn but you're mean." Michael choked out, he and his brother looking more then a little pale and sick at the idea while Wufei's cheeks were bright pink and his jaw perilously close to hitting the wooden porch. 

"You better believe it. Now march your lying asses inside and tell our grandmothers you were just joking or else." Noin said as she pointed to the door, her brothers not stupid enough to argue as they filed through the door doing their best to block out the mental images the sneaky little bugger had put in their poor heads. "You okay?" Noin asked when the door was closed and she was sure her brothers were out of hearing distance. "How long did they have you out here for?" 

) 

"Not long." Wufei managed to get out before taking a good size gulp of wine. Her brothers weren't the only ones with mental images in their heads now. "That was..some threat." 

"Yeah, gotta love the looks on their faces." Noin agreed, completely unaware of Wufei's reaction for the moment. "They'll think twice before they pull another stunt like this again. So other then those idiots are you having an okay time so far? I know my mom was shoving a lot of food in front of you earlier. My brothers are all huge but whenever they come home she says they're not eating enough and does the same thing so don't take her 'you're too skinny' statements to heart. Anyone not as big as a house is skinny to her." 

"You're mother is an excellent cook." Wufei replied, thanking God that it was too dark out for Lucrezia to see his face clearly. At the moment he had a feeling she'd be able to read him like a book which would not be a good thing. "And I don't mind her trying to feed me all the time. My grandmother does the same thing when I go to visit her anyway." 

"It must be a mother thing." Noin agreed as she sat down beside Wufei on the porch. "It's a beautiful night out. It's nice to see the stars like this. No huge buildings in the way." 

"Yes it is." Wufei agreed as he took another sip of his wine then offered it to her in case she wanted some. 

"Thanks." Noin said as she took a sip before handing it back to him. "By the way all the bedrooms have name plaques on them so if my brothers have done something to the guest room come to mine and we can share." Noin added then turned her head curiously at the sound of Wufei choking on his wine. "You okay? Wine go down the wrong way?" Noin asked in concern, patting him on the back as he coughed. 

"I'll be fine..on both counts. I'm sure your threat was enough that if they did set something up they're taking it down right now." Wufei managed to choke out between coughs. "Besides I think the males in your family would resort to serious violence if I were to switch..sleeping arrangements." 

) 

"Wait a minute..is that why you choked?" Noin asked with laughter in her voice, finally catching on to what she'd been missing. "Scared to share a room with me, Chang? And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything." 

"The thought doesn't scare me." Wufei said with a huff, his cheeks going from a dying pink to red rather quickly. 

"Well the we'll have to try it sometime." Noin said as she leaned her head down to rest it on his shoulder with a smirk on her face, relieved and happy to know that she wasn't the only one who was a little unsure as to how their relationship or she should say when their relationship was going to get more physical. "But don't worry..I don't intend to jump you at my parents house." 

"Thanks. I'll restrain myself from jumping you here as well." Wufei said dryly, aware that she was getting a kick out of this. 

"So you have to restrain yourself from jumping me?" 

"............." 


	17. A Dangerous Pair

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot line. Everything else belongs to someone else obviously. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review so I know that it's being read and enjoyed. Have a great day and ciao for now. 

A Dangerous Pair 

It took several vehicles to get all the Noins, relatives and Wufei to the fairgrounds where everything was held but they all got there in one piece which was what was important. Everyone was bundled up to stay warm and the children were eager to ride the rides and over dose on sugar while the adults were thinking about how empty their wallets were going to be by the end of the day. In the whole group Wufei and Max were pretty much the only ones looking forward to the main attraction which were the books. They both carefully placed their books in small suitcases and tenderly placed them in the trunk, both making sure that they were safe and secure before getting into the van. Noin found this amusing and cute as she got out of the van after Wufei who was already behind the van waiting to retrieve his precious cargo. Rolling her eyes she watched her grandfather and Wufei remove their suitcases, both looking towards the large hall where the books were being displayed and shown. "Like two kids about to go into a toy store with their allowance huh?" Marcus whispered to his daughter, amused and pleased that his father had taken such a shine to Lucy's young man. 

"Yeah. They're so cute when they're like this, Daddy." Noin agreed with a laugh before wandering over to link arms with Wufei. The entire family was going to look around the fair and take in the sights and sounds while Noin, Wufei and her grandfather headed into the hall to look at books. 

"If you'd rather go with them we could and come back here later in the day." Wufei said quietly, feeling a tad guilty that he was dragging her away from her family time to go do something he knew she didn't really enjoy at all. "The books will still be here." Of course a lot of the ones he wanted would be sold by then but he'd do it for her. 

"But all the good ones will be gone or in the process of being sold by then." Noin pointed out as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, delighting at the fact that his cheeks went a bit pink and that he'd bothered to think to ask. "And I have plenty of time to spend with my family and we can spend some of it with them later. Now lets get in there and buy some books." Noin said with a grin. 

"Don't argue with her. It's like arguing with a wall only you'll have more luck with the wall." Max said with a chuckle as he watched the two with interest. He knew how eager the boy was to get in there but he'd been willing to wait for Lucy's sake. The boy had character even if he was a little reserved and cool for Max's taste. Why when he was that age he'd been quite the ladies man and he was pretty sure Lucy's young man could take a lesson or two on how to snag a girl's heart even if Lucy seemed to be snagged already. He'd never quite seen her with this type of guy but he had to admit that they fit and obviously cared for each other.. 

"'If you're sure.." Wufei said hesitantly then when she nodded he smiled too and keeping a firm grip on his case walked in, past the regular book sealers towards the area advertised as selling rare books. Watching Noin fish out her wallet she pulled out her membership card and soon they were in with Max waiting behind for his friend who was going to be his guest. The room was a lot quieter then Noin remembered with around a half a dozen people in front of each table, many reading or examining their book of choice while the seller tried to sell and trade with all of them at once. Watching Wufei scan the area Noin smirked when his eyes lit up on something he'd spotted and soon they were in the thick of things, his grip on her as gentle and firm as his grip on his case. Neither were getting out of his sight for a minute and both were equally precious to him. 

) 

Wufei and Noin sat outside with their hot apple cider and beaver tails five hours later. Noin couldn't begin to remember even a quarter of the books she'd had stuck under her nose but she was willing to bet that Wufei remembered every single one in detail. It had been interesting watching him in action, how he agonized over every single trade he made like his books were dear friends he hated to part with. His new books were now safely locked away in his case and Noin had no doubt he was going to want to go back into the fray sooner rather then later. Thank god for comfortable boots, Noin thought with a smirk as she looked down at her feet before taking another healthy bite of her tail, heavy on the maple syrup and icing sugar. "Yummy, yummy, yummy." Noin said as she licked her lips happily. "See I told ya they were good, Wufei. And you didn't even want to try one." 

"Well when you said lets get beaver tails I assumed you meant the tails of real beavers." Wufei said with a dark look in her direction. He'd never heard of a treat called beaver tails and you really did have to wonder about whoever had come up with the name. 

"That's gotta be gross." Noin agreed with a smirk. The beaver tails she'd meant were delicious treats, not yucky, lord only knows what they tasted like animal tails. They were kinda like a waffle with toppings like ice cream, maple syrup, chocolate sauce or whatever you wanted and though they had no nutritional value they were very yummy and a favorite of hers. "But you have to admit it is shaped like a beaver's tail so it's appropriately named." 

"The name's too disgusting for something this good." Wufei disagreed after he'd finished off the rest of his apple cider which had likely burned his tongue but had been too good to wait until it had cooled. "There had to be a better name for it." 

"Like what?" Noin wanted to know as they continued to eat, finishing up their snack quickly before the tails got cold. 

"I don't know but something better. If the man was smart enough to invent them then he should have been smart enough to come up with a better name." Wufei said as he used his napkin to wipe off his fingers though he'd need to wash them thoroughly before he handled another book. He couldn't think of a more appropriate name for the treat either right now but there had to be one. "Ready to head back in?" Wufei asked as he turned to look at her then had to bit back a grin. She'd gotten some icing sugar on her upper lip and it almost looked like sugar's version of a milk mustache. 

"Ready when you are." Noin agreed as she hopped to her feet then looked at Wufei quizzingly since he looked like he was biting back a laugh. "What?" 

) 

"Hold on a sec." Wufei said as he got to his feet, brushing off the crumbs while he tried not to break out laughing at the picture she made. The distinguished commander of Preventers with an icing mustache was not a picture he was going to forget any time soon. Moving closer he lifted a finger and brushed the icing away for her. "You had icing on your face." Wufei said with a smirk as he leaned closer to make sure he'd gotten it all only to have Lucrezia kiss him with a smirk on her own face. Forgetting about looking for any remaining grains Wufei wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss as they stood there in the autumn sunlight, a pretty picture to be sure. Pulling away shortly since they were in public Wufei opened his eyes to see Lucrezia's looking back at him with a sparkle of mischief as well as passion in her eyes. 

"Well that certainly finished warming us up." Noin said with a grin as she leaned forward to give him a quick butterfly kiss on the mouth before leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "I like the taste of you mixed with maple syrup, it's yummy." Watching his cheeks go even pinker and not from the cold Noin just had to hug him. He was just so cute. 

"Lucy?" Came a voice that sounded decidedly urgent having Noin and Wufei pull away from each other to turn to watch a man in a security uniform coming running towards them looking pale and sweaty. "Lucy, that you?" 

"Uhm ya but..Linkin? Linkin Weiss?" Noin asked as she slowly put the pieces together, the face ten years older but still the face of one of her former school mates. "Hey, how are you? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" 

"Not now. You're still in the army right? In Preventers with a task force that occasionally handles hostage situations?" Linkin demanded to know and when Noin nodded with a confused look on her face he explained. "We have a situation in the east area of the fair grounds. These five guys robbed a jewelry store in the town over and were driving this way in two separate cars with the police on their tails. One of the cars ran over something and got a flat, the two guys in it were forced to flee on foot rather then get into the other car which wouldn't stop for them. They came straight this way and the cops have them surrounded but they grabbed a little girl..they've taken her hostage. They're making demands and threatening to kill her if they don't get it. I knew you were coming home for this and I told my supervisor about you and that you had training in this sort of thing and might be able to help." 

"Take us there now." Noin demanded and nodding Linkin took off running with them right behind him, both already formulating plans. This was not going to be easy, that was for damn sure. 

) 

Arriving at the scene things didn't look good. Linkin running over to get his superior he soon came back with his boss plus the officer in charge of the police that were standing around trying to keep the civilians away and under control. "Sir this is Commander Noin and Lieutenant Chang from Preventers. They've both offered their services." Linkin said as he introduced them. 

"Preventers huh?" The officer in charge said slowly, not at all sure about this. He wasn't familiar with the organization having never worked with them but they had a rep for handling life and death situations and coming out on top. "Well we can use all the help we can get. The girl's name is Amanda Cross, she's two and was here with her family. We have her father in a squad car and we're still looking for her mother who went off shopping with a friend. The robbers are demanding a helicopter be brought here and to be flown out of the country as well as said coptor being full of a hell of a lot of money. Even if we give in odds are the girl dies. They said they'll take her with her then leave her with the pilot once they land but..this isn't the first time they've broken the law and they've used violence before. Killing an innocent little girl isn't going to mean much to them and she's a loose end." 

"Damn. Too much like the Donovan case." Wufei muttered, explaining when he got questioning looks from the others. "It happened in Germany with some terrorists who tried to blow up a senator there. The guy made a break for it when he realized we were closing in, grabbed a four year old boy as a shield while he was at it. We had him surrounded and he tried to use the boy as a bargaining chip. The boy's mother broke through the crowds though and ran at the guy, too hysterical and scared to realize what she was doing. The terrorist shot her through the head but she was enough distraction that one of us got a shot off, killed the son of a bitch though the kid had to see his mother killed in front of him in order to come out of it alive." Wufei said in a cold and emotionless voice though there was pity and grief in his eyes if you knew where to look. "This is not going to be easy." 

"I remember Heero telling me about that one. Linkin said that one of them has a gun to her head and the other is armed as well, keeping everyone back right?" Noin said slowly, a plan slowly forming in her head as she remembered some of the other comments Heero had made about that incident. When the officer nodded Noin chewed on her lip knowing every second counted in situations like this. These guys had to realize they weren't going anywhere and that would make them inclined to take as many down with them as possible. "I have a plan..sorta." 

) 

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this plan, Onna?" Wufei said with a look in his eye that said he was dreading whatever little bombshell he expected her to drop. 

"Because odds are you won't." Noin replied with a shrug before turning her attention back to the other three. "I know that this operation is currently under your controls, gentlemen but I'd like to ask you to put them in mine. I realize that you all have more of a legal and lawful right then I do here but the Lieutenant and I have what it takes to get her out of there. Both the lieutenant and I have dealt with this sort of situation more times then we'd like to remember and we know what we're doing. This is what we do. I don't mean to sound conceited or egotistic when I say that however skilled you and your men are at your jobs this isn't a job that's within your ability to accomplish with that girl still breathing at the end. The handling of life or death situations is what Preventers was started for and we're damn good at it. Will you trust us to handle it without interfering, Officer Manning? Supervisor Tatem?" 

"That little girl dies, Commander...well I'll see that you pay for it." Officer Manning said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Frankly I don't have any experience with this sort of thing and neither do my men. You two think you can get her out..well then I say you're our best bet at the moment." 

"I'll trust you on this one as well, Commander. Way I see it you two are this girl's best bet if you're as good as you say you are." Tatem said after thinking it over. 

"Okay then this is the plan as I'm seeing it now. These men have yet to see this girl's mother which means she could be anyone in this crowd for all they know. My suggestion is to have me run at them as if I'm the mother, too stupid to know any better. The guy not holding the girl is going to point his gun at me and likely try to shoot me when I'm about half way there while the other guy is stuck because he knows the snipers will shoot him as soon as the gun is no longer pointed at Amanda. Meanwhile, Wufei, you come at the guy from the side, he's been doing this a while, he's got the instincts to know you're coming. So he thinks he's dealing with a crazy mother and a trained officer so he'll turn the gun on you because you're the one who poses the most threat. But he'll hesitate on it because he'll think about shooting me first then shooting you. Once his attention is on Wufei I either shoot the other man's arm or throw a knife threw it, something to immobilize the hand and make him drop the gun he's pointing at Amanda in which case I use that advantage to get ahold of Amanda and throw her to someone waiting for the catch who then can get her the hell out of the area while Wufei and I finish dismantling the bad guys. Hopefully. Either way Amanda is out of the equation." 

) 

"That pretty much puts both your and your lieutenant's heads on a platter. Not to mention a lot of this will come down to perfect timing and team work." Tatem said as he looked at the girl wondering if she had all her marbles. What she was suggesting was near suicide. 

"I knew I'd hate this plan...and damn but it could work." Wufei said with a fierce look in Lucrezia's direction, angry that she'd put him in between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand as a soldier he viewed it as a great plan that had a lot of potential but as a man the thought of allowing, of watching Lucrezia do this scared the hell out of him. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't take it if he lost her now. Now that he'd discovered the kind of happiness only she could bring him. But this little girl...they were her only hope. If they didn't do something she was going to die. If she died then it would be his fault for not letting Lucrezia do this. Not that she'd listen to him if he forbid her to do it or let someone go in her place. Damn it...all he could do was pray this worked and do his part...do his part and hope that the gods would be merciful this one time and let her remain with him. 


	18. No Chance For Error

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Merry Christmas to all who read and a Happy New Year. 

No Chance For Error 

Noin stood in position, her muscles straining to move forward even as she repeated over and over in her head that this would come down to perfect timing. Everything had to go perfectly or someone could get killed. They weren't lucky enough for the bad guys to let it be themselves. Her mind narrowing down to her single goal Noin could hear Wufei's breathing through her ear piece, the sound comforting to her. Calling the catcher first Noin confirmed he was ready to move then radioed in to Wufei. "In position?" Noin asked, too many people around for her to even try to spot him. 

"Ya and I'm ready here." Wufei responded, now wearing a police officer's uniform. They'd figured that the man would view Wufei as even more of a threat if he thought he was actually someone trained to do this. "You?" 

"I'm ready to go and so is our catcher. Don't get shot on me, Chang or I'm returning all those first additions you bought and donating all your books at home to local libraries." Noin said with a smirk, pleased to hear a faint chuckle on the other end. 

"And don't you get shot or I'll tell everyone you confessed to paying a guy to pose as your motorcycle god to get back at Peacecraft." Wufei shot back, still too nervous to even smirk but appreciating what she was trying to do. 

"So long as we've got that straight. And, Wufei....if we do die...there's no one I'd rather go down with." Noin said softly, absently wiping her palms on her slacks before rolling her shoulders to get the tension out. "And I'm off." 

"Same goes, Lucrezia." Wufei replied softly as he watched her break through the crowd, screaming for her child and generally leaving herself wide open to be shot full of holes. Breaking away Wufei headed straight for the armed problem, shouting at him to lower his weapon and let the girl go. 

) 

Obviously confused the man didn't bother to take careful aim as he shot out a bullet in Noin's direction then wheeled around to try and shoot Wufei. The bullet just grazing her shoulder Noin pulled out the gun she'd borrowed and shot the other man's wrist, making him drop the gun as she reached him, throwing all her weight into a knee in the gut. While the man was doubled over Noin grabbed Amanda as he let her go then taking three steps threw the screaming girl into the air to be caught by one of the officers who happened to be a former track star and had volunteered. As soon as the girl was in his arms he turned and ran into the crowd, Noin spinning around meanwhile to take care of disabling her guy permanently as she stuck her gun back into her jacket pocket. At the same time Noin's knee was connecting with the other guy's gut Wufei was able to grab the other's arm and twist it, forcing the man to point the gun's muzzle into the air so that the shots fired shot up, harming none. Delivering half a dozen back to back kicks to the man's upper body Wufei had him doubled over and in serious pain. Kicking the man's feet out from under him Wufei kept the man's arm twisted behind his back as the perp flopped onto his stomach on the cool grass, disabled. Pulling out his gun Wufei ordered the man to stay still and was about to call out to Lucrezia when he heard her yell damn it. Unable to let the man get away Wufei turned to see Noin holding a hand over her right eye as the other man came charging at her with a blade held high and blood dripping from his other hand. "LUCREZIA!" 

Feeling as though her eye were on fire from the pepper spray the bastard had shot at her when she'd gone over to cuff him Noin was only vaguely aware of what was going on but she heard Wufei and understood. Her other senses filling in for her eyes she felt the hand coming down and knew what it contained without having to see it. Grabbing the man's wrist she brought the hand and the knife down in one smooth motion..right into the man's gut where she'd kicked him early. Hearing the man scream she could barely see him backing away when a blur raced by her watering eyes, tackling her opponent. She was pretty sure it was Wufei. 

"Are you alright, Commander?" Someone said, Lucrezia wasn't entirely sure who since everything was blurry but thought she knew it. 

"Yeah, the bastard got me with pepper spray. I turned my head to avoid some of it but my right is going to be hell to live with for a while." Noin said as she held a hand over that eye, the other one stinging like hell but not half as bad as the other. "Everything go as planned?" 

"Well other then you getting sprayed then ya." The officer said with a grin before he was elbowed away as Wufei came over. 

Cradling her face in his hands gently Wufei scanned her body for any other injuries. His heart had literally stopped beating from the time he'd heard her swear till now. Now it was beating so fast he was surprised the whole country couldn't hear it. Gulping in wave after wave of relief it was all he could do not to pick her up and carry her out of there to somewhere where she would be safe forever. "Are you okay, baby?" 

) 

"Did you know you just called me baby?" Noin said, laughing despite the pain, not sure what to think of being called baby but sorta liking it. "And ya, I'm good except for my eyes stinging like hell. You?" 

"I'm fine. Lets get you to a doctor to look at." Wufei said then decided what the hell and picked her up into his arms, Lucrezia giving a surprised squeak at the unexpected gesture. "This is easier then having to manually move you out of the way of things." Wufei said gruffly as he headed towards one of the ambulances that had been sent for in case things got ugly. Holding her a little tighter then was exactly needed he felt his heart start to beat normally when she laid her head against his shoulder, snuggling against him. Delivering her to the nearest ambulance Wufei simple sat down with Noin in his lap and ordered them to clean her eyes out. Apologizing for him Noin soon had her eyes rinsed out thoroughly and was now holding a wet cloth over them to help with the burning sensation. Hearing the sound of her name being called Noin looked in the direction and was all set to remove the cloth to see who it was when Wufei slapped her hand gently away before ordering the officers to let Noin's family through. 

"LUCY!" Joseph yelled as he got down on his knees in front of his sister, grabbing her free hand in a hold that pretty much prevented any blood flow to demand to know if she was alright. 

"I'm fine, really guys." Noin said as all her relatives crowded around her, all talking at once as they went on and on about how scared they'd been, how stupid she'd been and wanting to know how hurt she was. "Really, I'm fine. I just hurt my eyes some but nothing to worry about." 

"Your father needs a hug." Wufei said as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, helping her to her feet and leading her over to where her father stood, his hands in fists at his sides looking like he'd just been through hell and back again. Gently pushing her in the right direction the cloth fell off as Noin was pulled into a bone crushing hug as her father held her close, muttering words Wufei couldn't decipher but understood. They were words of relief and thanks. Everyone crowding around him now Wufei was bombarded with question and are you okays until his head was reeling with them. Finally excusing himself to go return the uniform he'd borrowed Wufei found the officer in question and soon returned in his regular clothes to find Lucrezia being passed from family member to family member, everyone needing to hug her to confirm she was alright. 

"There you are, boy." Max said as he came over, tears in his eyes as he pulled Wufei into a big hug. "That was quite a risk you two took for that little girl there." 

"It was nothing." Wufei said as he awkwardly patted Max on the back, not quite sure what to do. 

"Ha. That was not just nothing or even just the job. That was heroism and nothing you or that girl can say is gonna make me think otherwise." Max said as he gave Wufei a hearty slap to the back before pulling away. "So we going back to buying books or you heading home with Lucy?" 

"I think I'll head back with Lucrezia thanks. Good luck finding some good ones." Wufei said with a nod then suddenly blinked as he realized what he was missing. "My books..where THE HELL is the officer with my BOOKS!" 

) 

It was late that evening when Noin was finally allowed by her mother and other older, female relatives to come downstairs. Her mother hadn't seen the event but she'd taken one look at her daughter and ordered her to bed as soon as they got home. Noin had been pampered and fretted over for a good five hours now and she couldn't take anymore. She hadn't seen Wufei since she'd taken her nap at her mother's orders and she wanted to make sure he was okay for herself. Everyone told her he was and he'd said he was but she knew that Wufei's definition of okay and hers were vastly different. Waylaided by her concerned brothers she was treated to a twenty minute lecture on how stupid she was to have done what she did and then another ten on how brave she'd been. Then they wanted to know about all her other missions she'd done recently that were as dangerous. She tried telling them that those types of missions were classified but they kept at it until her Grandma Marta intervened, scooting the boys away as she herded Noin into the kitchen. "I'm really not hungry, Grandma Marta." Noin said weakly, envisioning plates full of food everyone thought she should eat after her trying experience. Telling them that was a stroll in the park for her wouldn't go over well though. 

"Your young man is on the porch and he needs you." Her grandmother replied in that wise tone her grandmother used when she was serious about something and wanted to be heard. "He hides it well but he is greatly troubled over what could have happened today. He needs you to soothe him." 

"Soothe him?" Noin said as she tried to think how one went about soothing someone like Wufei when her grandmother practically pushed her out onto the porch, closing the door sharply behind her. Turning to face the door with a puzzled look Noin looked around and spotted Wufei at the far end of the porch, sitting there alone as though nothing were wrong. Her grandmother was likely just exaggerating, Noin thought as she walked over to him. Wufei had been fine earlier and he wasn't someone who panicked easily or got unnecessarily worked up over something like this. He would know that there was no reason to worry about her. Even the doctor had said the man had watered down the pepper spray, she could see pretty good now..sorta. "Hey, you." Noin said as she took a seat beside him, smiling as he turned his head to look at her. 

"Hey. Feeling better? You aren't clutching your eye anymore anyway." Wufei said as he studied her though in the growing darkness it was impossible to get a sense of how her eyes were. "Your mother said you were better." 

"I'm fine, you should know you don't have to worry about me. You and I, we get shot at all the time, right?" Noin said as she playfully punched his arm then found herself being pulled into his lap for the second time that day, his arms coming around her waist like vises as he held her there, lowering his head to bury his face in her neck, his breathing ragged and broken. As though he were trying not to cry or something, Noin thought, her arms coming around automatically to hold him back, not knowing what to say or even how to say it. "Wufei?" 

"I could have lost you..I was so close..all over again." Wufei choked out against her neck, having thought he'd handled all the emotions that had been churning around inside him. He'd been wrong. "I thought I'd be too late..again." 

) 

"Like with Nataku?" Noin asked, the pieces falling into place. She didn't know much about Wufei's former wife, he didn't talk about her but she did know the girl had been killed fighting against Oz...and that she'd been killed after taking a blast meant for Wufei. "No. No, Wufei you weren't too late. You were there when I needed you. Every step of the way you were there." Noin said softly, hugging him back fiercely. "And I won't be leaving you any time soon. You know how stubborn I can be about getting my own way." 

"Stubborn is an understatement." Wufei said as his grip loosened though he continued to hold her, his face pressed against the warmth of her neck where her pulse beat strong and steady. Staying that way for a good five minutes it took several loud coughs before they realized that they weren't alone. Both lifting their heads they turned to see Lucas looking more then a little embarrassed to have had to interrupt. 

"Uhmm..they're about to show what happened on the news..I figured you two would want to see. Dad's already hugging mom in anticipation of her reactions when she sees the stunt you two idiots pulled." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dad said I should get you so that she doesn't go crazy trying to find you two after to convince herself you're still alive." 

"On our way. This isn't going to be pretty. Mom's going to freak." Noin said with a groan as Wufei let her go so that she could get up, Noin in turn offering him a hand up as well. "You can bet she's going to mother us both for the rest of this reunion." 

"I called Lady Une and explained the situation, at least we won't get a call from her demanding to know what the hell happened and why we didn't call in." Wufei said as he continued to hold onto her hand as they walked back into the house with Lucas, finding everyone in the family den crowded around the television to listen as the reporter began her report. 

) 

"Tragedy was averted today in the peaceful town of Silica when two brave soldiers stepped forward to lend their expertise and assistance when a two year old girl was taken hostage. Today, at approximately two in the afternoon two bank robbers, fleeing from police arrived at Silica's fair grounds during a book festival. There they grabbed two year old Amanda Cross from her father, using her as a shield as they attempted to use her as a bargaining chip to escape. While one held a gun to the girl's head the other issued commands for a yet undisclosed amount as well as a helicopter to flee the scene in. This act of terror led to the arrival of two Preventers on scene, Commander Lucrezia Noin, a Silica native there visiting relatives and Lieutenant Wufei Chang who was there for the festival. (pictures shown on screen in full dress uniform) The two soldiers bravely stepped forward and risked their lives to save young Amanda, succeeding in an amazing show of bravery. We have for you live footage of the heroic rescue." Soon the footage was playing and as Noin and Wufei watched they could literally feel everyone alternating between gasping in horror and staring at them. When it was finally over the reporter continued. "Quite amazing. We've learned through sources that Commander Noin is fine and is expected to return to duty as soon as her vacation is over, Lieutenant Chang was unhurt. Both of the robbers are currently in hospital and are awaiting charges. Amanda Cross's parents would also like to send out their thanks to their daughter's heroes and to commend them on their daring acts of bravery. For more information on these events please turn in at eleven for updates." 

"They could have at least mentioned the guy that caught her, he did just as much as we did." Wufei said in the silence of the room. 

"LUCREZIA ANGELINA NOIN!" 

"Yes...mommy?" 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" 

"Uhmmm we were just doing our job?" 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DO AT PREVENTERS? TRY TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" 

"Uhm....not all the time...there really is a lot of paperwork." 

) 

Meanwhile Duo ran up the stairs, Patch in his arms as he came bursting into the kitchen where the rest of the pilots were having their hot chocolate. "Guys! Guys! Guess who was on TV!" 

"One of your favorite cartoons and it was the best episode ever?" Heero asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Duo. 

"No." Duo said with a pout on his face as he sent Heero a you're mean look. "Wufei and Noin were on TV. It turns out that they both went to the same fair and while they were there a hostage situation broke out. They nearly got themselves turned into Swiss cheese but they saved the girl and everything." 

"They weren't hurt, were they?" Quatre said with a concerned look on his face. 

"Nope though Noin got some pepper spray in the face." Duo said as he plopped down in his chair with Patches settled in his lap. "Can you believe that they were both there at the same time though? Talk about your lucky coincidences." 

"Yes, lucky." Trowa said as he and Heero shared a knowing look. 


	19. Wintery Night

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and of course the plot lines displayed here. Anyway I hope you're enjoying and agree with me that at the very least Wufei and Noin would make more sense then Quatre and Dorothy lol.

BTW: Space bar doesn't seem to work and the ) don't either so am using I's to space now....I am so, so sorry --

Wintery Nights

The rest of Wufei and Noin's visit went surprisingly well. All the relatives who'd planned to treat Wufei with suspicion and help her brothers out all rethought that idea after watching the news. Now they were all determined and did shower him with thanks and praise for saving their little Lucy from those bank robbers. Of course neither Noin nor Wufei could get it across that he hadn't really saved her but Noin soon decided why bother trying if it made them like him more. Not having to worry about them ganging up on him was a load off her mind anyway. Soon it was time to go and everyone came to see them off and Wufei had strict instructions to come back and visit..or else. Noin couldn't begin to count all the female relatives, including her mother who'd told her to hold on to this one..and then proceeded to give her endless advice on how to do it. Half the stuff had involved food too and despite all her little reminders they couldn't quite seem to remember that she was only an adequate cook at best. She had so many recipes in her suitcase...well she didn't have any idea what the hell she was going to do with them all. Wouldn't her relatives be horrified is she gave them to Wufei. After all he was the one who could really cook of the two of them, Noin thought with a smirk. Both of them were glad to be heading home though and it amused Noin that Wufei was more then a little worried about Patch though he pretended not to be. Apparently he didn't think Duo could take care of a cactus much less a dog and was convinced Duo would do something that would accidentally spell Patch's doom. Personally she figured at the worst Duo would spoil Patch too much but Wufei had much less faith. When they arrived at the airport they got their stuff together then reluctantly split up to take their separate vehicles since Noin had to head home and get some sleep since they were both back to work tomorrow and Wufei needed to pick up Patch.

I

Holding in a yawn Wufei soon arrived at his old house and noticing that the drive was actual shoveled figured Quatre must have paid someone to do it. This was the first major snow of the season and Wufei made a mental note to buy a snow blower this week since he was likely going to need it. This one wasn't bad but knowing his luck it would only get worse. Ringing the doorbell Wufei didn't have long to wait before the door was opened by Trowa. "I came to get the dog." Wufei said by way of greeting.

"Come on in. You didn't need to ring the bell." Trowa pointed out as he moved to the side to let Wufei in then called out for Duo to grab Patch because Wufei was here.

A couple minutes later Duo arrived with a decidedly puppy dog look in his eyes as he carried Patch into the hallway with Quatre close behind with the dog's stuff in a garbage bag. When Duo didn't hand the dog over right away Quatre nudged him with an elbow so that Duo reluctantly handed the puppy over to Wufei, Patch immediately snuggling against Wufei with a content yelp. "Bye, little guy." Duo said as he waved at the puppy with a pitiful look on his face.

"He really likes your dog." Trowa said dryly as he rolled his eyes at the look on Duo's face. The idiot looked like his best friend was being taken away. "Have a good trip?" Trowa added with a questioning look.

"A little more excitement then I had planned." Wufei said with a casual shrug as though nothing worth mentioning had happened on the trip. He and Noin had already figured how they were going to try to explain this on the slight chance that they could get out of this without everyone putting two and two together. "Some bank robbers crashed the festival and took a little girl hostage. Noin was actual there with her family so we both ended up getting involved. Nothing we couldn't handle anyway. I got some pretty good books though. The prices are a lot better there then on the normal rare books market."

"Yeah, it was real lucky that you were both their at the same time." Heero said dryly as he came down the stairs having heard the voices. "We saw it on the news, how's Noin doing?"

"She was fine the last time I saw her." Wufei said with a careless shrug like he couldn't care less as to how she was doing. "Anyway I'm going to head, I didn't get much sleep on the plane here. Maxwell stop looking at me like that. I'm not giving you my dog!"

"Well any time you need a baby-sitter I'm available." Duo said in a pitiful voice and everyone had to shake their heads at him. Everyone saying their good byes they chatted for a few more minutes then Wufei headed out and was soon on his way home.

I

Duo going down to the basement to mourn the loss of his little friend Quatre remained in the hallway with Heero and Trowa for a moment. "It wasn't just a coincidence that they were both at that festival. Was it? They were there together and didn't tell anyone."

"We figured you'd be the next one to figure it out." Trowa said as he patted his best friend on the shoulder. "What do you think the girls in Preventers are gonna say when they realize the guy they've been sighing and dreaming about is Wufei?"

"Oh dear God." Quatre said as he thought that over.

"Exactly." Heero said with a chuckle, looking forward to the show. "I wonder how long it will take before it becomes common knowledge."

"But that news report was broadcasted here. Everyone is going to know." Quatre said sending Heero a confused look. "How could they not?"

"For the simple reason that it's just too mind boggling to believe, Quatre." Trowa pointed out as he rested a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "They won't put two and two together because in their minds putting those two together as a couple is too weird to believe. Add in the man they've built her boyfriend up to be in their minds and there's no way they'll clue in. Wufei doesn't fit the picture therefore their minds will simply reject the idea before its even fully formed. No, I think for the majority of people they'll have to see it to believe it. We've only seen it because we know them both well enough to see what others miss."

"Exactly. And since none of us want to ruin this we've kept our mouths shut on the topic." Heero said as he looked pointedly at Quatre. "They'll let everyone know when they want to."

"And that's the way it should be." Quatre added with a thoughtful look on his face. "But really..Wufei and Noin? Who would have ever thought it?

I

Apparently no one in Preventers since there wasn't a stir about the discovery of Noin's boyfriend or a love triangle. The only mentioning of Noin's man was more speculation that continued to build him into the best looking, sexist guy imaginable to the pilots amusement and Wufei's horror. There was some mentioning at first about the hostage situation they'd been involved in but it was really only to commend them on a job well done, show concern for Noin or to comment about how lucky it had been that they were both there at the same time. Ignorance was bliss apparently. The month went along smoothly with things going well for the couple. As far as they knew no one knew but Noin's family and the pilots, minus Duo, kept their mouths shut. Duo remained in the dark though he was well aware that something was up that he didn't know about. Sadly he wasn't stupid enough to think he could get it out of any of his friends since interrogating them was like trying to question pavement. The weather continued to get colder and colder as snow fell and icicles formed. In other words weather that made you want to snuggle up in front of a fire and not go out till spring. Such weather had convinced Noin to stay at Wufei's house longer one night as she hoped it would get better if she waited a bit. Snuggled up on the couch together they were watching a movie on television that Duo had recommended and Noin was planning to kill the braided baka first chance she got.

"Oh God." Noin said as she put her hands in front of her face, peering at the screen through her fingers before shutting them close. "Ewwwwww."

"It's not that bad." Wufei said as he watched her with amusement on his face, turning his eyes from the screen to watch her with a smirk. "They're just rats."

"Just rats? Just rats? Do you have any idea how evil those things are?" Noin demanded as she moved her hands to glare at him having heard his amusement plainly. "They're infested with disease, they're ugly, live in sewers and..and they're just evil okay." Noin said as she turned her head to glare at the screen just in time to see a rat lunge towards them on the screen. With a short scream Noin dove into Wufei's lap, burying her face in Wufei neck with her arms wrapped around his neck too in case he tried to shake her. "Tell me when its over." Noin pleaded against his neck, refusing to look until the rats were gone.

I

"You know we could always watch something else." Wufei suggested with a faint smirk even as his arms came up to wrap around her waist protectively. He hadn't known she had a fear of rodents and was rather surprised that his tough soldier was afraid of something so small and easily disposed of. She never ceased to surprise him and he'd imagine she'd keep doing it till the day she died. "And really, they're only small rodents, Lucrezia. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I had a traumatic experience okay?" Noin muttered bad temperedly as she loosened her hold slightly though she kept her face pressed against his neck in defense. "It was during Christmas and there was this cartoon version of the Nutcracker on that I really wanted to see. It was really cute and all but at the end, when the Mouse King was dying...well he didn't look like any cute mouse I'd ever seen and he was bleeding everywhere..and he was just so evil and looked like a rat and..I was five okay. I'm entitled to be traumatized seeing something like that. And you can't change the channel because I haven't figured out who the killer is yet. Just tell me when there are no more rats"

"Well I think it's almost over....but wait till I say to look." Wufei said as he gently pushed her face back against his neck with a gentle hand as a person was being covered with rats hoping to make him lunch.

"Thanks." Noin said as she relaxed against him, trusting that he wouldn't be mean like her brothers and tell her it was all safe when really it was the worst part imaginable. Pleased with things in general now that there were no rats in sight and she was cozy warm in Wufei's lap Noin turned her head slightly to place several kisses along his neck, pleased when she heard his breathing change ever so slightly. Lifting her hand that rested on the other side of his neck Noin gently stroked the other side if his neck while she nuzzled her face against his neck. Pleased when he tightened his hold on her Noin lifted her head to look up at him, even more pleased to find him looking at her rather then the screen. Eyes locking they moved closer together as they kissed, sweetly at first then with more passion as Noin shifted in his lap, straddling him as her fingers went to work tangling in his hair while his hands slowly left her waist to slide under the hem of her sweater so that he could stroke her smooth back. Murmuring her approval Noin pressed against him, the kiss heating up more as he groaned at the contact. The movie completely forgotten they nearly had a heart attack a few moment later when an ear piercing scream filled the room. Training kicking in they both broke apart and were both ready for action when they saw with glassy eyes that the sound had come from the movie and that Patch was currently sitting on the coffee table eating all their popcorn.

I

"Patch." Wufei said with a look and tone that said the puppy was in big trouble, Wufei's hands leaving Noin's back as he shook a finger at the dog. "Bad dog. Get down." Rather then listening the puppy barked then jumped off the table and onto the couch before wiggling between Noin and Wufei since he didn't want to be left out.

"Patch, silly dog." Noin said with a weak laugh as she grabbed the puppy and set him beside Wufei as she cuddled against Wufei's chest, her breath ragged and her mind just a little blown. Chuckling she had to admit that the movie and Patch had been good timing or she and Wufei might have ended up doing more then a little making out on the couch. Not that she particularly appreciated the timing, Noin thought with a smirk as she felt Wufei's arms come around her again while Patch whined for attention. Shifting in Wufei's grasp Noin lay against him with her face to the screen with Patch in her arms, the three watching the rest of the movie with Patch as a chaperon. When it was over Noin could only shake her head. "Well that I certainly didn't see coming."

"Me neither." Wufei had to admit as he and Noin got up to put their glasses and the popcorn bowl in the kitchen. Dumping the popcorn Patch had made inedible in the garbage Wufei could only shake his head at the dog who was currently lapping up water from his dish.

"Jesus look at the time." Noin said as her eyes were caught by the clock beside the door. "I better get heading before I'm too sleepy to drive." The two making their way out of the kitchen they headed for the front hallway, Noin opening the front door to get an idea of what she'd be driving in. "Oh shit." Noin said as she stared outside and the fact that she could only make out the shape of her car which was covered from top to bottom in snow. She couldn't even see half of Wufei's driveway either. Not good.

"You are not driving in this." Wufei said firmly as he came to stand beside her, surveying the area and the conditions. "I wouldn't drive in this, least of all in a hunk of junk like your car."

"It is not a hunk of junk." Noin said automatically as she looked around then had to agree with Wufei. Only an idiot would drive in weather like this. "Looks like I'll be taking the couch if it's okay with you."

I

"You'll sleep in my bed." Wufei said then turned slightly pink at the way that sounded. "I'll take the couch." Wufei said as he looked off into the distance with more interest then before as Noin looked at him in amusement as she shut the door firmly against the swirling white.

"I'll take the couch, Wufei. I'm putting you out as it is without taking your bed." Noin said as she stepped out of her boots and returned them to the mat. "Mind if I borrow a shirt and some sweats to sleep in?"

"Sure and you are not sleeping on the couch." Wufei argued even as the thought of Lucrezia wearing his clothes distracted him. "The couch is perfectly comfortable and you're the guest. I insist."

"This is going to be one of those cases where you and I are going to spend the next hour arguing about this and making ourselves hoarse isn't it?" Noin said in amusement as she shook her head at him, knowing that this was an argument what could go on for hours given the chance. They were both as stubborn as mules after all and sure they were right. She was right in this case of course but getting him to see that would take an act of God.

"Probably." Wufei said with a knowing sigh, picturing an argument that was sure to go on and on like it was whenever they discussed his kitchen. He was right in both cases of course but the woman never saw it that way. Which meant he was going to have to figure out a way to meet half way or they'd be at this for hours. Considering an idea came into his head and stayed even as he tried to get rid of it. But..but maybe it was time to entertain the idea.

"What?" Noin wanted to know as he looked off into space though he was looking at her. He was a million miles away, Noin thought with amusement as she walked over to him and set her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, come back and tell me what you're thinking."

Blinking Wufei was all set to tell her it was nothing when his eyes locked with hers and he couldn't look away, the feel of her hands on his shoulders sending the message even louder through his mind. Hesitantly Wufei leaned forward to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he picked up where they left off before they'd been interrupted.

Gasping slightly in surprise the sound was soon turned to a moan of pleasure as Noin pressed against Wufei as he ravaged her mouth, her body heating up so that she had no doubt that if they were outside she wouldn't have felt even the strongest of cold winds. Her hands clutching his shoulders she melted against him, kissing him back just as passionately as her head swam and her blood cried for more. Wufei's mouth leaving hers Noin hung on for dear life as his lips brushed kisses against her face then moved to her neck as he worked his way down to the collar of her sweater as Noin weakly sighed his name.

"We can share..if you want?" Wufei said quietly in between kisses as he worked his way back up her neck, his mind reeling at the taste of her, his need for more. But he kept a firm grip on his control and wouldn't let it go till she'd given her agreement. Till he knew this was what she wanted.

Share? Noin struggled to understand and then slowly it dawned as he stopped kissing her and simply stared at her with black eyes dark with passion and needs he hadn't let her see to this extent. "Sounds like a perfect compromise." Noin said slowly, a beautiful smile blooming on her face as she turned her head to lock lips with him. This kiss was slow and tender as Wufei picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and up the stairs, her arms locked tight and secure around his neck.

Note Not being sure of my age group and what my readers want I put it to you, the readers to review and tell me if you want me to leave this scene here or continue it to some extent in the next chapter. Note that I will not turn this fic into a lemon and it will only be lime to an extent that I would classify as heavy making out. The choice is up to you. Ciao and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	20. A Snowy Day Off

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines presented in my various fics. In other words these I own and if you want to use either you have to ask me first. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chap and please review so I know what you think k?Those who were hoping for lime there's none today but possibly in the future 

A Snowy Day Off

Not surprisingly Wufei woke first, always the early riser even when he was on vacation. Unlike Noin he never needed an alarm clock and so as always he came awake at nearly seven on the dot, his eyes opening then clearing quickly, a soldier's habit. By the same token it was a soldier's habit to take in everything around them quickly and accurately, in other words he noticed that he wasn't alone before he remembered why. Turning his head to the side he was greeted by Lucrezia's sleeping face, her warm body curled up against his side with one of her arms across his chest as if to hold him there. His own left arm was wrapped around her waist, immobile for the moment though he was far from complaining. She was so beautiful, Wufei marveled, staring at her face as he studied every curve and feature on her face, memorizing it really as she continued to sleep on. So this was what it was like to wake up beside someone, Wufei thought as he watched her sleep, her breathing slow and even with a hint of a smile on her face that gave her face a touch of mischief. When he'd been married they'd simply had bedrooms side by side, neither ever having the urge to visit the other's room even to simply talk. He'd never shared a bed with anyone in his whole life, especially not after sharing much more before sleeping. Cheeks going a little pink as the memories kicked in Wufei lifted his free hand and shifting slightly carefully brushed her bangs back, smiling at the way they stubbornly shifted back into their former position. He now understood why the French referred to love making as a small death, it really was like dying and going to heaven for a short time before being called back to the real world. While he'd been in her arms there had been no world, no people in existence but them, all that he'd thought about had been her, being with her, pleasuring her. Being in love with her.

)I

"I've gone and done it, haven't I, Onna?" Wufei said softly, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He hadn't gone looking for it or particularly wanted it for that matter. He'd even denied its existence for a long time but now it had caught him, pulled him into depths where it held him captive. Truth be told, he was a willing hostage. "Wo ai ni....Lucrezia. I love you." Wufei whispered gently as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "And somehow..someday I'll figure out how to tell you that when you're awake." Wufei added ruefully. Turning his head to the other side again Wufei checked the clock then carefully got out of bed, doing his best not to wake her as he slid from her grasp. Tucking her back in Wufei put on a pair of pajama bottoms then headed downstairs, nearly tripping over Patch who'd decided to sleep on the steps again. "You really are an idiot, you know that, don't you?" Wufei said as he picked the dog up before heading into the kitchen to see what was up on the radio weather wise. Listening to the report Wufei raised an eyebrow then called into work, only to find himself sent to an automated message informing him that due to weather conditions Preventers was closed for the day. For the first time in his life Wufei was actually pleased to be snowed in somewhere. Feeding Patch first Wufei then went about making some coffee.

)I

Noin slowly woke up, her mind still cloudy as her eyes slowly opened, lashed fluttering open as she absently took in her surroundings before closing again. Brain beginning to function again her eyes opened a little quicker as she looked around the familiar bedroom though it wasn't her own. Looking over beside her Noin saw that he was gone though the pillow still carried the indent from his head. Sitting up Noin held one of the sheets up to her shoulders for cover then looked around her, taking everything in. Hearing foot steps Noin turned her head just in time to see the door opening and Wufei coming walking in holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it, the steam rising merrily.

"You're awake." Wufei said simply, covering his nerves well enough as he walked over and set the tray on his bedside table. "I thought you might sleep a while longer."

"Uhm ya." Noin said with a slightly nervous smile on her face, seeing nerves in his own which helped settle her own. This was new territory for both of them, Noin thought as she reached out and set her free hand on top of his. "Good morning." Noin said with a smile as she shifted over in the bed to get closer, laying a kiss on his cheek, pleased when he smiled at her. "Smells good."

"To make it an even better morning then I should tell you we're snowed in which means we don't have to go into work today. Preventers is closed for the day due to the weather." Wufei said with a small smile at the look of delight on her face, his own nerves settling down as he glanced down at the hand she'd set on top of his. It was okay, in fact everything couldn't be more perfect now. "As it is we'd have never gotten out of the driveway."

)I

"Now that's good news if I ever heard it." Noin said with a grin as she shifted slightly so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, cuddling against his side. "And since I know it was packing snow last night that means we have to make a snowman."

"A what?"

"A snowman."

"Why?"

"Because we have to and I'll make you help me so you might as well admit surrender now." Noin said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to send his coffee flying as she nuzzled against his neck affectionately, laughing when he squirmed slightly. "Please?" Noin added, sounding like a little girl asking for a new toy as she took his coffee away and set it on the night table before slipping into his lap. "Pretty please with a cherry on top? I haven't made one in like forever."

"Why on earth would we want to make a snowman though. We're not children and no one is even going to see it way out here." Wufei asked in exasperation, looking down at her in amusement as she snuggled against him, trying to con him into it. Doing a good job too.

"Ya I know but you haven't made one in a while no doubt and neither have I." Noin pointed out reasonably, yawning slightly as she tried not to fall back asleep in her current, very comfortable position in Wufei's lap. She could definitely stay here all day and sleep. But first they had to make a snowman. For some reason it seemed important that they do something like that together. Something fun and...something that he wouldn't do with just anyone. Something that he'd only lower himself to doing for someone really important to him. It was stupid and lowering but she wanted to do something with just the two of them that normal, everyday couples did. That her parents did. Well that and she wanted to think about some things and nothing cleared your head better then fun labor. "And if you do then after I'll give you a back massage to make up for all the muscles you'll pull rolling the snowballs around."

"I wouldn't be the one pulling things considering I'm in better shape then you are." Wufei pointed out with a smirk though that massage sounded pretty good. Almost good enough to be worth trekking around in freezing temperatures, surrounded by huge snow banks and all to build a stupid snowman which was liable to either melt or get buried in more snow soon after. "And I suppose, if the banks are too deep...we could go out and see about making your snowman."

)I

"You're nuts, Onna." Wufei said as he watched her jump off the porch and into the snow, Patch following at her heels though he sunk a little less since he wasn't that big. As it was his poor puppy had a scarf around it's neck that Lucrezia had insisted on that was humiliating to see. His dog looked... only sissy dogs wore..well dogs weren't supposed to wear scarves. Standing there in his winter coat, mitts and hat Wufei crossed his arms in front of him defensively having already stated that the snow was too deep. "There is no way I'm doing this."

"But it's packing snow, Wufei!" Noin said with a laugh, facing him with cheeks already bright pink from the wintery air as she gestured around them. "It's a law that you have to make a snowman when it's packing snow. As peace keepers we'd be going against our duties if we didn't!" Noin added with a serious look on her face that was spoiled by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Where exactly does it say that in the rule book?" Wufei wanted to know then turned his head when he heard loud whimpering coming from one of the snow banks. Rolling his eyes Wufei slowly made his way through snow almost to his knee as he leaned down and fished out his puppy who greeted him with lots of cold kisses of thanks for the rescue. "You're a disgrace to all dogs, you know that, don't you?" Wufei said to the wiggling bundle of fur before setting the dog on the porch, the little idiot jumping right back into another bank.

"It's right after the law that says you need to make snow angels too!" Noin said with a laugh as she watched Wufei retrieve Patch a couple more times before giving up and coming over to where she was already starting the first ball for their snowman with Patch in his arms.

"Sure it is and I'm not making either." Wufei said even as he caught the glint in her eye just as she tackled him into one of the snow banks, squishing Patch between them though the puppy didn't mind overly since she rolled off to lay beside Wufei quickly enough.

"You remember how to do them right?"

)I

"I have never made a snow angel in my life and I don't see why I need to start now." Wufei said dryly as he turned his head to look at her, barely holding in the slight smile that threatened to surface as he looked at her. Even bundled up in winter wear she was still the most stunningly complex woman he'd ever known, especially when she was covered in snow and being licked to death by his puppy, Wufei thought dryly as he watched Lucrezia laugh as Patch bathed her face with his wet tongue. And she was his now, Wufei thought as he let that small smile cross his features. And he was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"You keep looking at me like that and we're never going to get anything done out here." Noin said with a smile, laughing when Patch jumped off of her and into another snow bank with a happy bark. The puppy really had no sense when it came to snow and getting out of it. "And since you've never made a snow angel I'll just have to teach you."

"Because aster all it's in the rule book." Wufei commented dryly.

"Exactly."

)I

Later that afternoon, resting comfortably after a nice long nap to recover from snow angels and snowmen, Noin and Wufei were surprised to hear noises coming from downstairs which couldn't be Patch because the puppy had snuck into the room and onto the bed sometime while they'd slept and was still there. "Maybe someone got stuck in the snow and thought the place was empty?" Noin asked even as she rose to slip on one of Wufei's shirts while Wufei slipped into boxers and his pants from earlier.

"Last time I checked the doorbell still worked." Wufei said grimly as he retrieved his gun from the top drawer of the night stand then walked over to the bedroom door, opening it cautiously and was just in time to hear a female voice call out his name. "Wait a minute...Sally?"

"What on earth?" Noin said from behind him, even as she distinctively heard Sally's voice again calling for Wufei.

"Stay here and I'll check it out." Wufei said as he handed her the gun and making sure she wasn't following headed downstairs and found Sally in the living room. "What are you doing here, Onna?"

"Oh, there you are. I was so freaked when no one answered." Sally said with a relieved look as she smiled at him, glad that he was okay. "I kept envisioning you trying to get to work this morning or something and getting stuck along the way to freeze to death. Were you sleeping? You never sleep more then seven hours." Sally said with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sick? This is certainly the weather for it. Where's Patch by the way? You didn't let him outside in this weather, did you?"

"He's sleeping on my bed and I 'm not sick. And if the weather is so bad what are you doing here?" Wufei wanted to know, trying not to think about the fact that Lucrezia was right upstairs and what would happen if Sally found that out. She was liable to lock him out of his own house even in this weather for not telling her.

)I

"Well I left nearly ten messages on your machine and when you didn't answer one of them I got worried about you out here alone. Anyway the main road that goes past your house is cleared now so I just left my car off to the side and walked up your driveway." Sally said with a good natured shrug. "And before you go off on a tangent about being able to take care of yourself I now already. Plus I brought you food so you aren't allowed to lecture me."

"Food?" Wufei repeated dumbly.

"Yup, I stopped and got us some KFC on the way here." Sally said with a grin. "I figured we could maybe watch a movie or something and pig out on junk food."

"Uhm..well...I would but...I..I have company, Sally." Wufei said stiffly, his cheeks going pink as he studied his floor rather intently.

"Company....as in...female company? ...As in that's why you're not wearing a shirt and look like you just got out of bed female company?" Sally said slowly, her jaw dropping as she gapped at her partner as he got increasingly red in the face. "Wufei...do you have a girlfriend?" Watching her partner nearly die of embarrassment as he nodded Sally gave a war whoop as she pulled him in for a great, big hug. "That is so great! I am so happy for you, Wufei! I had no idea you were interested in someone." Letting go Sally nearly clapped her hands in delight at the look on his face. Oh ya but this was serious. Wait a minute..uh oh. "Uhm..does she know I'm here?"

"It was kinda hard to miss." Wufei commented dryly then seeing the horrified look on her face had to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

)I

"You have to go up there right now and explain that I'm just a friend, your partner and that we've never even been on a date." Sally said as she set her hands on his shoulders, all serious business now. The stupid idiot didn't even realize so she'd have to educate him.

"Why?"

"Because, you knothead I got in without having to break in which means she knows I have a key. Added to that I came in without permission and brought food and stuff like this was a date or something! She's going to get the wrong idea and then she's going to dump you and it's going to be all my fault!"

"What wrong idea? She knows you're my partner and stuff." Wufei protested, utterly confused now.

"True but she might get the wrong idea about us and the fact that I have the keys to your house. I'll head out now and you guys can enjoy the food AFTER you explain to her that I'm just a friend." Sally said as she gave him a don't you dare disobey me look. "And you make sure she understands that I only have this key so that I can get to your office if I need to pick something up or to look things over if you're away."

"But ....."

"No buts. Now I'm going so good luck and don't blow it. I want all the dets on Monday." Sally said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek then had to laugh at the look on his face. "Not those dets, idiot. I want to know all about her, Ciao!" Sally said then was out of the room and out the door before Wufei could think enough to say good bye.

)I

"Now what was that all about?" Wufei said as he scratched his head then hearing noise from the next room headed there only to find Lucrezia sitting on the stairs, laughing her head off. One hand on the banister for support the other was wrapped around her waist as she laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. "What?"

"God...that was so..priceless!" Noin gasped out as she choked on more laughter. If only Sally had known what and in this case who she was talking about. "Oh my God but that was..the funniest thing ever."

"I still don't...." Wufei started then stopped as he looked at the situation. Sally had been all hyped out about him getting a girlfriend who was actually one of her best friends, doing that speech about explaining out like that. Starting to laugh too Wufei joined her in the stairs as they had a good laugh over the whole thing and the irony of it. "Shall we go have some KFC?" Wufei asked once they'd stopped and were contently sitting on the steps side by side.

"And watch a movie or something?" Noin said cheekily, quoting Sally. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	21. Shock to Wufei's System

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines expressed here and in my other fics. What I own I copyright so if there's something you want to use ASK first please. Anyways I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review because I'd really love to hear from you. 

Shock to Wufei's System 

Due to their change in relationship Wufei and Noin agreed together that they couldn't keep it from their friends for much longer. Unfortunately Noin found it impossible to get Milliardo alone long enough to tell him and so no one was finding out since Noin had insisted on Milliardo being the first to know. More then a little frustrated Noin made an appointment with Milliardo to talk only to have him break it when there was an emergency meeting on the third colony that required his attention sending him off into space before she had the chance to tell him. The way things were looking he wouldn't be back till the second week of December thanks to his decision to take some time off since he'd be busy during Christmas with various events and functions he'd be expected to attend. In other words they were stuck with keeping the whole thing quiet until after Christmas which was not gonna be easy at all. Then again Christmas was going to be difficult to begin with since Wufei always spent it with his grandmother where ever she was at the moment and Noin always spent it with her parents and family in Italy. In other words how were they supposed to spend it together? 

) 

"Well you know, I could just call my parents and tell them I can't come home this year." Noin said thoughtfully as she tugged on a piece of rope of which the other end was firmly gripped in Patch's mouth. His new favorite game was to play tug a war with things and the rope was one of the few things he was allowed to play it with. "They'll understand and besides that you've been subjected to my family in one huge avalanche, it's my turn to be put under the are you good enough for my baby microscope." 

"My grandmother wouldn't do that...well my mother's mother would have been but my father's mother is actually rather laid back and easy going all things considering." Wufei said dryly as he set a tray with hot chocolate and some oatmeal raison cookies on the table. "And you should go home and spend Christmas with your family, Lucrezia. I know how much you look forward to visits with them and Christmas is big with your family I'd imagine. Grandmother and I don't celebrate it so much as use it as a reason to get together and catch up. Well that and she likes an excuse to blow money on useless things for people and herself." 

"Yes but I'll be miserable without you and your grandmother is never going to like me if I make you break a tradition you and she have had going for several years by dragging you home with me again." Noin said just as dryly, letting the rope go so that Patch went skidding across wood floor while Noin grabbed a cookie, gesturing with it. "I really don't mind coming with you to China...unless you'd rather it just be you and your grandmother...in that case I understand." Noin said with a smile though inside her heart dropped at the idea that he might not want to introduce her to his grandmother. His grandmother was his only family after all and Noin really wanted to meet her and get to know her and get her approval. After all Wufei put such stock in the importance of family so it was crucial that she got along with his grandmother and maybe that's why Wufei didn't want them to meet? Maybe he didn't think they'd get along? 

) 

"I have no doubt that you and my grandmother will get along fine and I would be pleased to introduce you to her and vice versa." Wufei said as he looked over at her, getting the sense that something was worrying her but he couldn't put his finger on what that something was. Likely worried about what they were going to do about their conflicting Christmas plans, Wufei surmised. "And I suppose we could always do half and half, visit your family for a couple days and my grandmother after or vice versa." 

"But who would we stay with for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" Noin argued, getting riled up about the whole thing. "I mean those are the biggest days and I don't want to spend one with the other then hop onto a flight right after to go somewhere else for the other day." 

"Well why don't you call your mother and see what the schedule is for this year." Wufei said calmly, not nearly so bothered by the whole idea. Christmas wasn't something he cared about overly, one way or another. "And usually my grandmother and I get together for New Year, Chinese New Year, anyway. That holiday has more significance to us then Christmas." 

"Well I'll call my mom and see." Noin said with a sigh, wondering how they were gonna manage this without upsetting one or more relations. 

) 

Still thinking about it the next day Noin stood up on the ladder in the Preventers library, trying to find a book she wanted Mariemaia to read. The book was about war strategies and she thought it would interest the girl. Of course it would have to be way up at the top too. Using her foot to push the ladder over a bit more it took her two more minutes to spot the book in question since some idiot had stuck it in the wrong spot. Annoyed but glad that she'd found it Noin nearly jumped when she heard someone call her name. Looking down Noin raised her left hand in greeting. "Hey, Sals. What's up?" 

"Nothing much." Sally said as she tilted her head back so that she could see Noin's face. "I'm working off a good mad and thought maybe you'd be interested in going out tonight if you weren't busy?" 

"I don't think I had anything planned. Why are you angry? Is Wufei still bugging you about doing his share of the work at that meeting this afternoon? You know he hates speeches and that he always tries to dump it on you. You really shouldn't let it get to you." Noin said with a chuckle as she took two steps down then turned again to hear Sally's response. 

"Well of course it's Wufei, who else? He refuses to introduce me to his new girlfriend and I'm about ready to ring his scrawny little neck. I'm his partner and one of his best friends for Christ sakes. Why won't he let me meet her? He keeps coming up with excuses for not introducing us and as it is he's barely told me anything about her. All I know is that he met her in a gym, they hit it off and now they're dating!" Sally bit off, getting riled all over again as she thought about it. "None of the other guys have met her or at least they say they haven't but I think they're lying. When I asked Heero and Trowa there was something about their body language and Quatre kept evading the issue. Duo doesn't know but this is the sort of thing that goes right over his head on a regular basis. I'm starting to think there's got to be something wrong with her. Maybe she's too young or old for him, someone I know and don't like maybe? You don't think it could be Captain Henson's secretary do you? She's always giving him bust shots and flirting with him whenever she gets the chance. What if she's finally managed to sink those claws of hers into him and she's brainwashed him into not telling anyone? What if she's married and hasn't told him? Maybe she's the one who doesn't want me to meet her because she's some sleazy tramp taking advantage of Wufei's inexperience? What if he loves her and is too blinded to see what she's doing?" Sally started ranting, getting more worked up by the minutes as the various scenarios ran through her head. Poor Wufei. 

) 

"Captain Henson's secretary has been hitting on Wufei?" Was all Noin wanted to know, her violet eyes flashing at the thought. No one, but no one touched or flirted with her man and lived to talk about it. That little tramp, always parading around in her tight little shirts and her barely there skirts. If she thought she was going to get her hooks into Wufei she had another thing coming. She'd turned that little silicone based blonde into a Picasso painting first. There wouldn't be a plastic surgeon in the world that could put her back together again. 

"Well yeah but he mostly ignores her, calls her an example of why smart men stay single. Or at least that's what he said a few months ago but now he's not single, now is he? Damn it but this is driving me batty." Sally said as she stomped her foot in frustration. "Give him a war zone and he's fine but when it comes to women he can be as clueless as Heero in a room full of preschoolers." 

"No kidding." Noin agreed with an agreeing nod before clueing in that she should really try to do something to help Sals since she was the source of all her friend's anxiety. "But you really shouldn't worry about his girlfriend so much, Sals. I'm sure that you'll meet her soon and you'll get along really well." 

"Yeah right. She'll be sweet and nice and she'll replace you as my best friend." Sals said sarcastically as she shook her head even as Noin whipped around in the process of climbing down, her feet slipping off their hold. "Face it, Noin. If she was as great as you he wouldn't be trying so hard to hide her from me. NOIN!" Sally screamed as Noin suddenly came toppling down from the ladder and crashing to the floor. 

) 

Working away at his desk Wufei looked up when he heard a polite tapping on the door, a student visible through the glass window. Ordering the boy in Wufei waited till the kid was in and the door was closed before he requested the reason for the student's interruption. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Sir. Doctor Po asked me to stop here and tell you that she's been held up and that she'll call you if she can't get back in time for the meeting this afternoon." The cadet said with a gulp, Lieutenant Chang's cool glances unnerving him. He was just as scary Barton and Yuy. 

"Where is she?" Wufei wanted to know with a slight frown, annoyed at the idea of having to give the report without Sally. He hated talking in front of people after all and how was he supposed to get her to do all the talking if she wasn't there? 

"There was an accident in the library, Sir and Commander Noin was injured, Sir." The cadet said as he tried to stand as straight as possible as he watched the lieutenant slowly get to his feet, the look on the man's face enough to have the cadet wishing he could run for cover or sink through the floor. "She fell from a ladder, Lieutenant and is currently in the hospital wing getting taken care of by the doctor." He added weakly then gave a sigh of relief when the lieutenant simply moved around the desk and was out the door without another word. "Scary. He's scary." 

) 

Legs eating up as much ground as possible without going at a dead run Wufei got the hell out of there and made his way through numerous hallways, his destination the medical wing. She was hurt was all he could think. She'd hurt herself and he had to go to her. Arriving at the medical wing he intimidated his way through and soon arrived into a large, airy waiting room where Sally was, a phone to her ear though she hung up as soon as she came striding towards him. 

"Okay, don't look at me like that, pal." Sally bean as she put her hands in front of her, palms flat as if to ward off attack. "I'm not making you go to that meeting alone. I was just calling you to tell you not to get into a ruffle about it." 

"Where is she?" 

"Where's who?" Sally asked in a confused voice, not sure what to think of the look in her partner's eyes. He was hiding his emotions well but as someone who knew him well she saw more then the usual masks. She saw worry and what might very well be fear. What on earth? 

"Noin," Wufei said more harshly then he'd intended, his heart beating so fast in his chest he was surprised it didn't burst out of his chest and into her hands. "Where is she? What the hell happened?" 

"You came here to check on Noin?" Sally said in surprise, her eyebrows shooting up at the thoughtful gesture. She knew the two were getting along better but he hadn't realized they were good enough friends for him to come all the way over to see her. He had even swore and he wasn't the type. "That's so sweet of you, Wufei. She's fine so don't worry. She just took a tumble off a ladder and smacked her head on some shelves. I'm sending her home and she should be okay by tomorrow." 

"So it's just a bump on the head then?" Wufei said as his heart began to slow down to a normal pace. She was okay. She was going to be okay. "Why did she fall off the ladder, she isn't clumsy. Did someone bump it?" Wufei demanded to know, already planning to beat the hell out of whoever had done it even if it had been an accident. Right at the moment all he cared about was payback and seeing Lucrezia for himself to see that she was really okay. 

) 

"Yeah, she'll be just fine and I'm not quite sure how she fell actually. I was there and everything but I think she just must have been climbing down too fast." Sally said with a shrug then feeling a bit mischievous decided to get a little payback herself with a little shock treatment. "But then again it could also be because of Noin's current condition." 

"Her...condition?' Wufei said slowly, dread seeping in as he set his hands on Sally's shoulders, gripping them a little tighter then was necessary. 

"Well being pregnant with triplets, a little dizziness is to be expected. But with the right care and rest I'm sure she'll have a good pregnancy and deliver those three bundles of joy without a hitch." Sally said as she told the lie smoothly, expecting Wufei to go red and stuttering at the idea. Then she'd tell him she was just kidding and get a kick out of him getting all ruffled at the idea. Watching him go pale Sally was about to ask what was wrong when his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. 

"Holy Crap! Wufei just fainted." Duo said from the doorway as he walked in with Heero, the two having heard about Noin and opting to stop in to check on her. "Boy is he gonna be pissed when he wakes up. I can't wait to rub it in. He's okay right?" 

"Wufei? Wufei? Speak to me!" Sally said as she got to her knees, shaking his shoulders hard as she tried to wake her white partner up. What was wrong with him? 

"What happened?" Heero asked as he bent over with Duo to survey their unconscious friend. Maybe Noin was hurt a lot worse then they'd heard. That would explain the collapse, Heero thought absently. "Is Noin hurt worse then a bump on the head? What did you tell him?" 

"No, she'll be fine." Sally said as she took Wufei's pulse. "I was just joking with him, told him Noin was pregnant with triplets just to see what he'd say. That that was why she'd fallen off the ladder. That shouldn't have done this!" 

) 

"Well actually..." Heero began then simply shook his head. Poor Wufei, that would be enough to give any guy a heart attack. Talk about your unexpected blows from out of no where. Add on the worry from hearing Noin was hurt and no one in their right mind could blame Wufei for his reaction. 

"Well if he was her boyfriend ya but they're barely even..." Sally began then shut her mouth very slowly. No one knew who Noin's boyfriend was. No one knew who Wufei's girlfriend was. No one had met Wufei's girlfriend, no one had ever met Noin's man. Wufei and Noin were getting along better. Wufei had come here to ask about her, had looked worried and upset. They had been talking about Wufei's girlfriend when Noin had fallen. "Oh dear God..YOU BASTARD!" Sally said as she made a fist with her right hand and jabbed it with all her might into Wufei's gut. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Drawing back her fist for another blow Sally found her hand grabbed by Heero who sent her a look that said calm down now. "You knew? They told you but not me?" 

"Trowa, Quatre and I figured it out without having to be told." Heero said with a shrug of his shoulders as though it was no big deal. "They don't know that we know." 

"Know what?" Duo wanted to know, still completely in the dark and wondering why the hell Sally had punched Wufei in the stomach, especially that hard. He didn't think she'd done it to revive the poor guy who might have a cracked rib or two when he woke up from the looks of that blow. "I'm not following." 

) 

"I can't believe it..those two? Together? In a way that could produce triplets?" Sally said as she sat back hard on her butt, her mind reeling. How the hell had this all happened without her noticing? How could she have missed something like this? Why the hell hadn't they told her? 

"I prefer not to think about that or speak of it ever again." Heero said with an almost pained look on his usually blank face. He really didn't want to think of two of his friends like that. Ever. 

"Wait a minute...are you saying that Wufei and Noin..." Duo said slowly as the light dawned and he began to put the pieces together. Going pale himself Duo could only gap at everyone for a moment before he had to sit down too. 

"Uhm hey guys?" Came Noin's voice as she walked into the room with a confused look on her face. "Why are you all sitting on the floor?" She added as she came closer, her eyes widening and her color leaving her face as she saw they were all sitting or kneeling around an unconscious Wufei. "What's wrong with him?' Noin demanded as she rushed over, practically diving to her knees beside Sally. "What happened?" 

"Sally jokingly told him he was going to be the father of triplets." Heero said dryly as he looked over at her with the faintest of grins. "He didn't take the news so well." 


	22. Motivated by Love

Disclaimer: As always I hope you enjoy and copyright all aspects of this fic that belong to me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed over the years and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as well. 

Motivated by Love

Wufei slowly regained consciousness to find himself on one of the beds in the medical wing, with his gut feeling like someone had used it as a punching bag. His head was also pounding like Duo had set off explosives too. Dammit, everything hurt. Groaning in pain he slowly opened his eyes to see Noin leaning over him with a relieved look on her face. What was going on and how had he ended up here, Wufei wondered as he tried to sit up then though better of it. "How did I get here?" Wufei muttered to her and to himself aloud.

"Heero and Duo carried you over." Noin said as she gently stroked his hair back, glad that he was finally awake. After all, he had collapsed onto a marble floor and his head was only so hard. "Bet you have quite the headache, huh?"

"They carried me?" Wufei repeated, horrified at the idea. The last thing he remembered was coming here to see if Noin was okay and Sally saying something about Lucrezia being..pregnant...with triplets. Losing what little color he'd had Wufei looked at Noin with a combination of emotions that varied from horror to recovering shock.

"No, I'm not pregnant, much less with triplets." Noin said with a chuckle, reading his face easily enough. "She just said it as a joke not realizing that if she were serious you'd be the future daddy. She's the reason your chest's likely hurts like a rotting tooth right now. She socked you pretty good when she put two and two together."

"Damn, onna." Wufei cursed, relieved and pissed at the same time. Oh he and Sally were gonna go a round over this. Definitely. After his ribs were in less pain.

"Well I explained to her that it was all my fault that she'd been left in the dark and so she's sorta sorry for punching you and calling you names. She's doing your meeting alone right now as a sort of apology." Noin said as she grinned down at him and the way he was struggling with varying emotions at once. She could only imagine what kind of shock Sally had delivered to poor Wufei's system. She'd have fainted too for that matter. "Anyway when you're up to it I'll take you home if you want."

"I'm fine." Wufei said as he tried to sit up again and grinching his teeth stayed in a sitting position. He'd be damned if he'd let another woman send him home to bed because he wasn't up to working. Over his dead body.

"How did I know you were going to say that." Noin said with a shake of her head as she watched him to turn to get off the bed. For that matter she took it as a real sign of his feelings that he let her help him off and onto his feet. Watching his face Noin bit back the smart comments and instead walked at his side as they headed out, just in case he needed help. "Can I at least drive you home tonight?"

"I suppose so." Wufei said with a shrug and tried not to smile over the fact that the silly onna insisted on walking him back to his office. Letting her nag him into taking painkillers, he let her fuss then watching her go, a smile showing for a second, disappearing just as Duo and Heero walked through his door.

* * *

"Well look who's back and among the living." Duo said as he strolled in with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He'd been waiting for Wufei to wake up for what seemed like hours. "How's the rib cage?"

"Fine. Thank you both..for your help." Wufei said stiffly from his seat, having no doubt what was to come. The two obviously knew and Duo had come to play twenty questions.

"Congratulations about you and Noin." Heero said with his hands in his pockets, a faint smirk on his face as he watched Duo spin around to glare at him. It had been so obvious that Duo had been planning out how to best drag Wufei over the coals and he enjoyed destroying those plans.

"No fair, Heero! I was gonna lead up to that and tease him about it. Now you've ruined that by letting him know that we know! Why don't you ever let me have any fun?" Duo groused, obviously pouting. He'd been looking forward to twisting Wufei up in knots and now Heero had gone and ruined it all. On purpose too.

"Because when you have your fun you show everyone how stupid you really are and that reflects badly on me as your friend." Heero said with a casual shrug. The truth was it was one of his small pleasures to bug the hell out of Duo, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. "And just so I don't get lumped in with this idiot, Trowa and I knew a long time ago and just didn't say anything."

"Because you're big, mean jerks who don't tell your best friends anything important." Duo added in with dark looks for Heero and Wufei. "And I don't get it, Wo man. Why didn't you tell anyone that you were Noin's boyfriend? If you had then I could have been watching all the girls in Preventers collapse in horror when they realized they've been fantasizing over you. As it is as one of your best friends I should have been told." Duo added in a childish pout.

"And the fact that you tell everyone everything wouldn't have applied?" Wufei pointed out dryly, not surprised that Duo was taking it personally. Duo took most everything personally though Quatre was just as bad. "But as it was we didn't want any interference at first and then when we decided to tell our friends Milliardo had to go off on another of his workaholic binges. Noin insisted he be told first, otherwise you'd have been told weeks ago."

"Oh..well then I'm a little less angry at you." Duo said as he considered what Wufei had said. It made sense to him even though he was still a little hurt at being left out of the loop when everyone else knew. Then again Sally hadn't known and she was like Wufei's best friend and his partner. For that matter Milliardo didn't even know yet. He didn't know yet..uh oh. What was Milliardo going to do to Wufei when he did know?

* * *

"So exactly how did you two get together if you don't mind me asking? Trowa and I have been speculating about it with Quatre." Heero asked, amused at the fact that Duo was so obviously off in la la land now. He was such an open book sometimes.

"It's a long story and hers to tell if she wishes. Simplified she needed my help, I gave it and we ended up becoming closer friends and then more." Wufei answered as he shifted slightly in his seat, wincing at the pain that that caused. Okay, moving was no longer a good idea unless absolutely necessary.

"You know if Sally actually hit you..what's Milliardo going to do to you?" Duo finally said, speaking his thoughts out loud. "He might try to stomp on you with some Gundam he's got hidden away or maybe skewer you with one of his fencing swords. He's a lot bigger then you are but you're meaner, so maybe that evens things out?"

"Your concern is heartwarming." Wufei said dryly then nearly jumped when the phone on his desk began to ring. Holding onto his rib cage with one hand Wufei picked up the phone. "Lieutenant Chang, what can I do for you?"

* * *

"Hello, sweetie, how are you?" Came his grandmother's cheerful voice, the sound of a piano being played faint in the background. "I hope you're well?"

"I'm fine, grandmother. And you?" Wufei said as he settled back into his seat with a wince. God but the woman had fists like bricks.

"Oh, when am I not well. Anyway I got the message you left on my phone and I had the most marvelous idea. Why don't I just come to Italy and then this young lady of yours can spend Christmas with you and her family. I'll just get a hotel room nearby and then we can spend time together and I can see this girl you must be in love with for you to be willing to reschedule a visit with your poor, old grandmother." Wufei's grandmother said with a good natured chuckle, always enjoying teasing her only grandson. "Now how does that sound?"

"Well it sounds perfect." Wufei said with a faint smile though there was a hint of pink to his cheeks at her teasing, which was good since he'd been pale to begin with. "If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience to you."

"Nonsense, you know I enjoy traveling and Italy is a lovely place. Anyway can you give me this Lucrezia's mother's number? I'd like to call her to ask her opinion on where I should make reservations." Wufei's grandmother continued, a sly smile coming over her face. One didn't live as long as she had without knowing how to manipulate people, especially her too proper for his own good grandson. He wouldn't deny her anything and they both knew it.

"Uhm, okay." Wufei said as he gave her the number, wondering why he was getting the feeling he was being played. When it came to his grandmother you could never really tell what she was up to since she was tricky and too sly for her own good.

"Wonderful. Anyway you're at work saving the world and I'm sure you're busy so I'll call you later when you aren't. Love you and make sure to eat a good dinner, bye." She said quickly, hanging up on her grandson before he could even say good bye to her.

* * *

Looking down at the number she'd just written down. Dialing the new number she smiled when a friendly voice on the other end came on. "Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Mrs. Noin. My name is Lazuli Chang, I'm Wufei's grandmother."

"Well what a wonderful surprise, it's so nice to finally talk to you. I just adore your grandson." Noin's mother said as she took a seat, knowing instinctively that this was going to be a nice, long chat.

"I do too, and I'm sure I'm going to adore your Lucrezia once I get the chance to meet her. My Wufei is notoriously picky and exasperating, your girl must be quite the woman to handle him so well." Lazuli replied with a cheerful laugh, having no problem bad mouthing her grandson since he was family and that's what family was for. "Anyway the reason I called was because Christmas is coming up and that means family get togethers. Wufei and I usually get together where ever I am at the moment but this year he is, of course, in a bind since your daughter naturally wants to come home for Christmas. To make a long story short I hit upon the idea of me simply coming to your hometown for the occasion so that I can spend time with Wufei and meet your daughter. I was hoping you could recommend a hotel or inn nearby?"

"Nonsense, with my boys moved out there's plenty of room here, you must stay with us at the house. I insist."

"Are you sure that wouldn't put you out? I'd hate to be a bother." Lazuli began though this was going exactly how she'd wanted it to. After all, you could learn a lot about a person by their family and the dynamics of that group. Only the best would do for her little boy after all. From what her sources had told her this Lucrezia Noin seemed like the perfect match for Wufei but that would be for her to decide. So far she was getting the image of a steady, kind, tomboy with courage, guts and the drive to succeed in a world dominated by men. She'd always appreciated gutsy women and considered that an essential quality in anyone who might think to someday marry her grandson. Of course it was her grandson's decision, but she could still put her two cents in.

"Not a bother at all." Marta insisted from the other end, delighted at the idea that Wufei would be coming for Christmas as well as his grandmother. After all, it was obvious that the woman would know all about Wufei's life before Lucrezia had met him. Her baby wasn't the type to gossip and Wufei didn't talk about himself much which meant she knew little about his past.

Soon the two women were chatting away like old friends and it was well over an hour before they hung up, both satisfied that their respective missions had been a success.

* * *

"How's the ribs? Still tender?" Noin asked as she snuggled close, her head on Wufei's shoulder and an arm casually laying across his bare chest. Smiling she enjoyed the sound of his heart under her ear, its rhythm lulling her to sleep "Did I kiss them all better good enough?"

"You did a thorough enough job." Wufei assured her with a faint smirk, stroking her bare back under the sheets. "But I'm going to buy some of those brownies you women like so much and eat them all in front of her without sharing in revenge."

"That's so mean. And she'll beat you up to get them, you know. We like them that much." Noin informed him as she nuzzled her face against his skin, glad that he wasn't in pain anymore. She'd practically had to beg to get him to take the painkillers before they'd gone to bed. "And speaking of Sals, I've got a question for you." Noin began, the question having been turning around in her head all day. "If I had been pregnant with triplets..what would you have done? After you regained consciousness I mean."

"Funny. Well, I suppose I'd start planning on how to convince you to move in here or me move in with you. If I asked you to marry me for that reason you'd turn me down so it would more sense to at least live together so that the children would have both parents in the same house."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, not that it applies." Noin said with a smile, pleased by the answer. He knew her well. She'd never marry someone for that kind of reason. No child should have to live in a household knowing that the only reason his parents were married was him. If they didn't love each other enough to get married without the kid than that couple had no business getting married because of said kid. Not that that would be the case with Wufei. Even if he only asked her because of the child or children she'd say yes because she loved him enough.

"Good night, Wufei." Noin added sleepily, drifting off to sleep now that she had her answer.

"Good night, Lucrezia. Wo ai ni." Wufei whispered quietly, turning his head to kiss the top of her head before following her into slumber.

* * *

The next day Noin sat at her desk, pondering the latest question on her mind. What the hell did Wo ai ni mean? She was sure now that Wufei had said that at least twice to her but he always said it when she was barely conscious so she was never awake enough to ask him about it. She was pretty sure this was deliberate and just as sure he'd play dumb if she asked him about it. She couldn't even look it up because she didn't know how to spell it! She was pretty sure it was Chinese too but it could always be another language, it was Wufei after all. Maybe it was an endearment and he was just too shy to say it to her in a language she could understand? Or something important? Dammit! Either way it was driving her nuts and she wanted to know and she wanted to know now. If she asked Sally though than Sally would know it was something Wufei had said and whether it was bad or good she doubted Wufei would appreciate it. Wait a minute..Trinity! Heero's partner. She was the daughter of diplomats and she spoke several languages. Deciding to give it a shot Noin headed out of her office and soon managed to track the girl down to the office she shared with Heero, who was thankfully absent. "Hey, Trin. Mind if I come in?"

* * *

"Sure, no prob. I can always use a distraction. What's up?" Trinity asked as she looked up from her computer with a questioning look. The commander looked nervous, interesting, Trinity thought to herself as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could translate something for me. Wo ai ni? I think that's how you pronounce it. I think it might be Chinese?" Noin asked hesitantly, taking a seat on the edge of Trinity's desk.

"What context was it said in?" Trinity wanted to know, pretty sure that she knew what it meant though she wanted to make sure. That and she wanted to know who's said those three words to Noin though she had a pretty good idea who. Heero had been dropping enough hints in that area after all and she wasn't stupid. How cute.

"Uhm...well...swear you won't tell anyone?" Noin asked hesitantly, taking a deep breath when Trinity nodded her agreement. "My boyfriend says it before I go to sleep..and I want to know what it means. Is it another way of saying good night? I've been studied Chinese a bit and I didn't recognize it."

"Uhm no, it isn't." Trinity said with a wide grin on her face, her romantic side all mushy at the idea. Who'd known that Chang had it in him though he'd likely done it more as an easy way out then anything else. After all you couldn't get put on the emotional hot spot if your significant other didn't know she needed to. "And you'll be pleased to know that Wo ai ni is Chinese and it translate to Wufei saying that he loves you, girl. It means I love you."

"He said...are you sure?" Noin stared at Trinity, her brain short circuiting and everything fading away into the background, including Trinity's conformation. Wufei loved her. He'd said he loved her. Okay so maybe not in a language she could understand but he'd still said it. He'd been telling her he loved her and she hadn't even known it.

* * *

Walking out of Trinity's office in a daze, without even saying good bye, Noin made her way back towards her office, the day suddenly seeming brighter and just about the most perfect day in all of history. Changing direction automatically Noin ended up in front of Wufei's office doorway, the love of her life working away at his desk with a frown on his face, his hair pulled back and a don't mess with me aura about him. He'd never looked so gorgeous in her eyes. Walking over silently she spun his chair around and hopping into his lap, locked lips with a heat that could have put the sun to shame. Wrapping her arms around his neck she wasn't even aware that Heero and Relena had followed her.

"Hey, Noin I need you to...Oh my God!" Relena said as she stood in the doorway, watching Wufei's hands slide over to caress Noin's butt while Noin's fingers were busy threading their way through Wufei's now undone hair. Feeling light headed Relena didn't even realize she was in the process of fainting from the shock as she fell backward.

"Here we go again." Heero muttered as he caught her before she hit something. Slugging her over his shoulder Heero closed the office door behind them and walked towards the medical wing so that she could stretch out until she woke up. Then he was going to have to explain the whole mess or better yet, make Sally do it. Yeah, he liked that idea much better.


	23. Hazards of Christmas

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing and I very much hope that you continue to do so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Hazards of Christmas 

Relena's fainting breaking the moment Wufei and Noin watched Heero carry her off silently then looked at each other with a combination of shock, humor and passion still present. "Looks like my plan pretty much failed." Noin said breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his as she smiled at him dreamily. "Now pretty much everyone knows BUT Milliardo." 

"She's going to be out for my blood now that she knows I'm the one that stole you away." Wufei commented, wondering just what the pacifist was going to come up with. Knowing her the worst she would do is the silent treatment or constant lectures and speeches. He could only hope for the first. Absently thinking that anyone could follow in Heero and Relena's footsteps and walk in Wufei knew he should tell her to get out of his lap but he didn't want to. He liked her just where she was. "So care to tell me what led to you running in here like that during work hours when anyone could see you?" 

"Wo ai ni." Noin said confidently, watching the color leave his face then return full force with added red. "I got a translation and I'm returning the sentiment, you stupid idiot." 

"You...?" Wufei managed to get out, not even hearing the you stupid idiot part. 

"Only you would confess that in a language I couldn't understand. Were you going to keep quiet about it until I learned enough Chinese to translate it myself?" Noin wanted to know, lowering her head to rest it on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. She should likely be mad at him, would probably get mad at him later in fact. But right at that moment, she was just too happy that he loved her to be anything but happy. 

"Well I should be given points for originality then." Wufei said with a hesitant smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And we really need to get up before someone comes in here and gets the shock of their life. I don't care who it is, you're doing the CPR." 

"I love you, Chang Wufei." 

"I love you too." Wufei said as he turned to place a kiss on her head. What the hell. Let someone come in. 

) 

Tired, frustrated and annoyed Wufei was perilously close to just throwing his hands into the air and saying to hell with it a few days later. If there was one thing he hated it was shopping for other people, especially for a special occasion. It was bad enough when it was just one person to shop for but thanks to stupid people you had to get all the people in your life presents for Christmas, the industrial and commercial bastards' favorite day of the year. Whoever had come up with that brilliant idea deserved to be dragged out into the snow and left to die of exposure, Wufei thought darkly as he glared at his reflection in a store window. A tradition likely created by blood sucking store owners more concerned with making a profit then the mental well being of their fellow man. In other words here he was and he had no idea what to do. This of course happened every year but it just got worse as the years went by. Now, just to add insult to the injury, he had to find a present for Lucrezia and it had to be a good one. He hadn't a clue what he should get though. Clothes were out because not only did he not know her sizes but he somehow couldn't see their tastes being similar in that area. That and he didn't want to be seen shopping for girls clothes. He'd considered perfume or something girlie like that but none of the stuff smelled right for her and several of them had given him a headache even from a safe distance. Then he'd thought maybe a book but he had no idea what book to get her and he already knew they didn't share that interest to the same degree. Jewelry? Gift certificate? chocolate? What the hell was he supposed to get her? Maybe he should have just broken down and asked Sally to come with him, Wufei thought dejectedly. Girls always seemed to know what to buy. Sally had already rubbed in that she was done her shopping. But if he'd asked for her help he'd owe her, plus he had a feeling she was still sorta mad about the whole secret thing. He was on his own for the moment and even if he did figure something out there were more people on his list. What was he going to do? 

) 

Two hours later Wufei sat down on a bench, totally exhausted and completely discouraged. He'd managed to find something for Sally, Quatre and Trowa but he still had plenty more where they came from plus Lucrezia. Damn it but what was he supposed to do? 

"You look like a little boy who's just been informed that there really isn't a Santa Claus." A female voice said as she sat down beside him, smiling at him as she turned her head to meet his gaze. "No offense." 

"None taken." Wufei said, scanning her profile to try and put a name to the face. It wasn't that she looked familiar but she was smiling at him like she knew him. She wasn't someone one would forget thought with long black hair that likely reached her waist when loose, exotic, almond shaped emerald green eyes and a very nice figure. No, he had no idea who she was. 

"So Christmas shopping huh? My brothers tend to look like traumatized war victims whenever they have to drag themselves off shopping to get their presents." The woman said with a smirk, the idea obviously amusing her. "Me, I view it like a battle. You need to consider your opponents, know them inside and out then hit them with the thing they want or need the most. I even write it down, their name then at least five different things I can get for them. In and out of these crowded hell holes in an hour or less." 

"You don't like shopping?" Wufei asked in surprise, never having met a woman who didn't like to come to these places and blow their hard earned money on often useless things. 

"Hell no. Huge crowds, kids throwing more fits then usual, annoying clerks and thousands of useless stuff every where you look." The woman said with a mock shudder. "Give me a knife fight in a dark alley any day. At least no one's perky or trying to make you dish out half your bank account for something that can't possibly be worth that much." 

) 

"Exactly." Wufei said with gusto, so pleased to finally meet someone who saw all this the way he did. "Chang Wufei." Wufei added as he held his hand out to her. 

"Alexis." Alexis replied, deliberately leaving out her last name, just in case he'd heard of her. It was doubtful but why test fate as her mother always said. "So how many people do you have left to shop for, Wufei?" 

"Too many. I have no idea what to get any of them either, especially Lucrezia." Wufei said with a sigh, easily picturing what it would be like if he didn't come up with something good in that area. He'd be in the dog house with Patch for Christmas, no question. 

"Your girlfriend? Sister?" Alexis asked with a questioning look on her face though she knew exactly who he was referring to. She'd gotten quite the earful about the whole thing in fact. "Family friend?" 

"Girlfriend, our first Christmas as a couple. My best friend Sally told me that if I screw this up I can count on it being our one and only Christmas together." Wufei said with a close to miserable look on his face. "And I just know if I ask for help from any of my female friends they'll either tell me what they want or tell me I should pick it out myself. Easy for them to say." 

"Well I'll tell you what, Wufei. My idiot brother was supposed to be meeting me here a half an hour ago but he called just before I came over here to tell me he was going to be two hours late. He was supposed to be buying me lunch and now that's definitely not going to happen so how about a compromise. In the spirit of Christmas as it's supposed to be I'll help you do your shopping and you buy me lunch. Deal?" 

"You'd help me?" Wufei said as he sent her a look of complete and total gratitude, hope coming into his tired eyes. "Really?" 

"Sure. Deal then?" Alexis said as she held out her hand, imagining that the next hour or so was going to be interesting to say the least. And here she'd thought she was going to have to stick around this annoying place with a book or something. This was definitely going to be more interesting. 

"Deal." Wufei said as he shook her hand. "You might have just saved my life." 

"No problem. Glad to help a fellow shopping hater." 

) 

"Okay, I think that's everyone right?" Alexis said as she slumped into a bench, unbelievably worn out. Since she only had family really to give presents to it was an interesting experience to have to shop for family and for a load of friends. No wonder people in malls looked like small, terrified animals about to be run over come Christmas time, she thought with a sigh. 

"Yes. Thank you God, Buddha, Mohammed and every other god, goddess and deity known to mankind and even those we don't." Wufei said as he set down a huge collection of bags beside the bench before flopping down beside her. "Next year it's gift certificates all the way. To hell with it being impersonal." 

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Alexis agreed, patting him companionably on the shoulder. "But at least you're good until Valentines Day." 

"Don't even mention that please." Wufei said with a shake of his head, getting a headache just thinking about it. "At least I've done Christmas shopping before. I've never even had to buy a Valentine in my whole life." 

"Never?" 

"Well I've had to buy some chocolate so that Sally wouldn't try to hurt me but otherwise no. Not that I remember anyway." 

) 

"Ouch, you poor man. Expectations are even higher on a gift from Valentines Day since it's the day set aside for lovers. You better start planning as soon as Christmas is over." Alexis said, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the panicky look on his face. "But I'm sure you'll do fine. Plus you could always get her something else that we looked at before." 

"That's true. Anyway I have to get going, I'm supposed to drop in on Quatre and help him translate some stuff." Wufei said after he'd glanced at his watch, amazed and slightly horrified at how much time he'd spent trapped in this hell hole. "Thank you very much for your help, Alexis. I couldn't have done it without you." Wufei added as he held out his hand, shaking hers. "I hope we meet up again." 

"I'm sure we will." Alexis said as she let his hand go. "And thank you for the lunch, it was pretty good for food court fare. I hope everyone likes their presents." 

"For once I'm pretty sure that they will. You're really good at figuring out what someone would want even from the vague descriptions I gave you. If I didn't know better I'd say you knew them better then I did." Wufei said with a smile as he stood up and collected all the bags, bowing slightly to show his thanks. "Thank you again." 

"You're welcome." Alexis said with a bow of her head, waving him off before getting to her own feet. Her three packages in her hands she headed off into the craziness of the mall to return to the fountain where she'd arranged to meet her brother earlier. Boy was she ever going to have a story to tell him when the idiot finally got there. Talk about your unexpected coincidences. Imagine meeting Chang Wufei in a mall during Christmas rush. 

) 

"WUFEI!" Duo thundered as he came into the room looking down right murderous as his blue eyes flashed dangerously in Wufei's direction. Everyone was over at the boys' house for dinner and since everyone was there, there were several people who either sent Wufei sympathetic looks or a what did you do now look. 

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Wufei said automatically, borrowing one of Duo's favorite responses whenever he was in trouble and knew it too. What and he done or forgot to do, Wufei wondered as he watched his friend stomp over to him with a killer look in his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Duo?" Noin wanted to know from Wufei's side on the couch, looking back and forth between the two friends. Wufei hadn't mentioned a fight or anything. Duo looked pretty upset too. 

"Where were you yesterday at around three o'clock in the afternoon?" Duo demanded as he came to a stop in front of Wufei, his hands on his hips which was always a bad sign. A very bad sign and his ribs weren't completely back to normal yet either. 

"Christmas shopping." Wufei said wearily, not seeing where this was going. He'd even told Lucrezia and Sally he was planning on doing most of his shopping that weekend. If Duo had needed to find him he'd have only had to call either of them or his own cell. 

"And did you do this shopping by yourself or did you have help?" Duo continued, his eyes just daring him to say something he wouldn't like so that he could squash him like a bug. 

"For some of it I was by myself and I was shopping with someone else for the last bit." Wufei replied slowly, completely out to sea about where he was going with this. Had something happened and he hadn't known about it? 

) 

"And who did you shop with for half the time?" Duo demanded to know, thrown off by the fact that he'd admitted it so readily like it was no big deal. 

"Alexis." 

"Alexis?" Noin asked with a raised eyebrow, not recognizing the name at all. "Do I know her? What's her last name?" 

"I don't think you know her, at least she didn't mention knowing you." Wufei said with a shake of his head, starting to really get stressed out since he had no idea what the hell was going on. Had Duo found out what he'd gotten for him for Christmas and was mad? And come to think of it..had Alexis told him her last name? Thinking over their various conversations he was surprised to realize he was nearly a hundred percent sure she hadn't. "I don't know her last name." 

"You went shopping with someone and you didn't even know her last name?" Duo said with a raised eyebrow, not believing it for a minute. "A young woman described as a cross between a sexy gypsy and a pin up girl? With legs that seemed to go on for miles and a body that could grace the cover of Playboy any day. Sound familiar?" 

"Her legs aren't that long." 

"WUFEI!" 

"Oh boy, here we go." Quatre muttered, ready to run for cover should the need arise. This could get really messy. 

"What, they weren't or at least I don't think they were. I was there to buy Christmas presents, not check out her legs." Wufei huffed then slowly seeing the light Wufei looked over at Noin and unable to read her face hurried to explain. Oh damn but he could be in serious trouble and she hadn't even seen her present yet. "I just met her in the mall and she offered to help me with my shopping since I was clueless and she had time to spare. And for that matter, Duo, if you were there why didn't you come over and say hello? Then you wouldn't be making such a huge fuss about all this." 

) 

"I wasn't there." Duo huffed though she was starting to feel a little foolish now. "I heard some guys talking about you two and how they saw you coming out of the jewelry store with some bombshell and I kinda saw red. I'm sorry." 

"That good looking?" Noin asked as she looked over at Wufei questioningly, not worried but enjoying keeping him in the hot seat for the heck of it. She knew that he loved her and would never cheat on her with some girl even if she was some bombshell blonde or whatever. But she was going to let him squirm a bit more before she let him off the hook. Just for his future reference. 

"No comment." Wufei grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he chose to ignore both of them. He wasn't going to let them draw him into this argument. 

"Well did you at least get her phone number?" Hilde asked teasingly asked now that she and the rest of the guys were pretty sure it was safe to say something. 

"No I did not. She doesn't even live near here. Her family owns a ranch in Canada and she was going home today anyway after visiting her brother." Wufei replied with a dark look in Hilde's direction, already thinking of ways to pay Duo's girl back for saying something like that. If she got the girls stirred up again then Hilde was definitely in for it. 

"Well supper should be almost ready." Quatre said quietly before anything else was said. "So lets all head in and eat before anything gets burnt or cold." 

) 

Christmas soon arrived and on the twenty third Noin and Wufei boarded a plane to Rome where they would pick up his grandmother and then head off on the train to Noin's house to spend Christmas with her family. It was sure to be an interesting week. 


	24. Holiday With Loved Ones

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I very much hope that you continue to do so cause I love hearing from you guys . Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Note: For those of you who were interested in Alexis she might return later on in this fic and she'll definitely be featured in the sequel I'm planning which will involve yet another very unusual couple heh. 

Holiday With Loved Ones 

Arriving in Rome the two were met by a car and Noin watched in surprise as their luggage was carried and put into the trunk for them, the driver simply ushering them into the warm car to wait with Patch who was more then a little wired after his first airplane ride. The fact that Wufei was referred to as Young Master was downright hilarious and more then a little curious. As soon as they were buckled in Noin turned to face him with a questioning look. "Master?" 

"Lee has known me since I was a child." Wufei said as he shrugged, too use to the address to see anything strange about it. "He's always called me that." He added when Lucrezia continued to look at him with a curious look on her face. 

"But why Master? Why not just Wufei?" Noin wanted to know as she opened Patch's carrier door a little so she could pet the puppy who obviously couldn't decide whether he wanted to sleep or attempt to run around in circles.. 

"He's been my grandmother's driver, body guard and personal valet since I was born. She is Madam and I'm Young Master, it's the way it's always been." Wufei explained patiently, not seeing the big deal. "You'll like him, he's an good man." 

"So he's worked for your grandmother that long? Wow." Noin said as she watched Lee get behind the wheel, the car's motor purring before he capably got them through traffic and on their way. Driving in Europe was never easy but this guy handled it like a pro. "So will Lee be coming with us for the holidays?" 

"No. He has family waiting for him in China that he'll be visiting as soon as he delivers us to the train that will take us to your town." Wufei explained as he leaned back against the his seat, approving the car's lines and grace. Only the best for grandmother. 

) 

"Your grandmother must be very well off to be able to afford to travel as much as she does, especially since she brings Lee along." Noin said carefully. She didn't want to sound like she was fishing for information on how much his grandmother was worth but this car was extremely expensive and he was starting to get the feeling that she hadn't seen anything yet. 

"Well my grandfather left her well off and then she married an American millionaire she met while on one of her cruises about fifteen years ago." Wufei said with a casual shrug, not seeing the point of this conversation but willing to humor her. She did seem interested about his family for some reason. "When he passed away last year he left both of us with enough to insure our financial well being should we need to dip into those funds." 

"So your grandmother remarried when you were still fairly young. How old were you when your grandfather died?" Noin asked as she took his hand in hers. She couldn't imagine not having her annoying but loving grandfathers around and in her life. 

"I was about four I believe." Wufei said as he squeezed her hand, appreciating the gesture even though it wasn't necessary. He didn't remember his grandfather but everyone said that his father was just like him. That was all he'd needed to know. "He wasn't like your grandfathers, Lucrezia. He was a hard and strict man. not someone who would play Twister with his great grandchildren or read them bedtime stories. His marriage to my grandmother was arranged and I think that a part of her was relieved when he passed on. From what I understand she went from being a great deal like you to a nearly lifeless shadow of her former self while she was under his finger. Even though I didn't get to see her much as a child because of her choice to marry Cameron I'm glad she did. If you and Sally have taught me anything it's that strong women are a rare and needed addition to ones life." 

) 

"Why weren't you able to see her much because she got remarried?" Noin wanted to know, a soft smile on her face at his compliment though there were hints of sadness in her eyes. Wufei had mentioned on occasion that his grandfather and father had been very much alike which meant that this monster he was painting his grandfather to be was how his own father had been as well. 

"My father had intended to arrange for her to marry one of his business partners to solidify the partnership and insure the other man's support on various plans and dealings. When my grandmother refused to fall into line with my father's plans and married Cameron my relatives...greatly lessened their contact with her. I only saw her once or twice a year until my family was wiped out on our colony. After that I paid her visits when I could and she helped me finance my missions." 

"Were she and Cameron happy?" Noin asked, trying to understand. Her family argued all the time but she couldn't imagine her family turning their back on any member. Then again no one in her family would have ever agreed to an arranged marriage. 

"Yes, very. He was a good man if a bit brash and undisciplined." Wufei said with a faint smile crossing his features. "We got along fairly well and I was sorry to see him go. I think if it hadn't been for me my grandmother would have followed after him." 

"She loves you a lot." 

"Yes, she does. She would always say that it was partially her fault that my father turned out the way he did and so it was up to her to see that at least I turned out all right." Wufei said with a smirk as he looked over at his Lucrezia. "I think meeting you will be a comfort to her." 

) 

"A comfort to her?" Noin said in surprise, not understanding how meeting her would help his grandmother at all. Wasn't the idea that some middle class soldier was going out with her grandson bound to worry her? 

"Yes. She's always been afraid that I'll end up alone because she says I often have the personality of an annoyed hedgehog." Wufei said with a weary shake of his head, the comparison one he didn't overly appreciate. "It worries her to think of me being alone with no one to watch over me the way she tries to do. That and she's convinced that she needs to live long enough to supervise me until I'm married since she's worried someone will come after me for the money they think I'll inherit when she passes away." 

"No offense to her but she does realize you'd eat any would be fortune hunter for breakfast, doesn't she?" Noin said with a chuckle, easily picturing any number of debutantes and society girls that had flirted with the handsome soldier beside her. Or at least tried until he spoke and told them to get lost, Noin added to herself with a smirk. 

"As far as my grandmother's concerned I'm still a boy in need of a keeper." Wufei said with a smile of his own as the car pulled up to the curb. "I have yet to hit upon a way to make her see things as otherwise." 

'Well my mother always says that it doesn't matter how old we get. We're her children and we'll do as she says or she'll send us to our rooms without any supper." Noin said with a laugh, turning her head when she saw that Lee had gotten out to open her door for her. Stepping out Noin stared at the huge hotel in front of her then turned to nervously smile at Lee. "Thank you." 

) 

"My pleasure, Miss Lucrezia." Lee said with a bow for her and then another for Wufei as he came around from the other side to stand beside Noin, taking her hand once more. "I'll wait here for your return, sir and will keep an eye on your dog.. You have her room number?" 

"Thank you, Lee and yes I do." Wufei said with a bow of his own before leading Noin up the steps and into the richly decorated lobby that said plainly you had better be serious loaded if you wanted a room there. "Do you see the elevator?" Wufei asked as he scanned the area having never stayed in this particular hotel before as it was relatively new. 

"Over there I think." Noin said as she motioned in the direction of several people who were standing as though they were waiting for something, luggage in hand. 

"Excellent." Wufei said with a nod and joining the group found themselves in the elevator in no time, Wufei pressing the button for the top floor. Noticing that Lucrezia was holding his hand a little tighter then strictly necessary Wufei looked over at her questioningly. She was still nervous, he realized with a sigh, wishing there was something he could do. No matter what he said though she was convinced this wasn't going to end well. Finally arriving at the right floor they both stepped off and going to the correct door Wufei had been about to raise his hand to knock when she asked him to hold on a sec. "What?"

"Do I look okay and I swear if you make fun of me I'll give you a black eye." Noin said looking perilously close to ringing her hands. 

"You look beautiful and there is nothing to worry about." Wufei said as he took her hands in his to keep them under control. "You're making too big a deal of this and you need to stop before you make yourself sick." 

"But what if she doesn't like me? She's the only family you have. I mean with my family it wasn't such a big deal because I told you ahead of time my brothers wouldn't like you just on the principle of the point and my mom likes just about everyone but in this case there's just one person. One person to get it right or everything is screwed up." 

"You will not screw up and if she doesn't like you for some reason then that doesn't matter a wit to me. Yes I won't be happy that she doesn't like you but it wouldn't be your problem but hers. I love you and she loves me. She'll have to accept you because I won't have anyone else." Wufei said forcefully, knowing she responded better to brisk, to the point speeches. "I chose you and it was my choice to make." 

) 

"Okay...you can knock now." Noin said with a sigh, letting go of his one hand while keeping a firm grip on the other. "And hey, if at first I don't succeeded I can try, try again." 

"It will be fine." Wufei repeated then knocked on the door, the door opened seconds later by his grandmother's personal maid and companion. "Hello, Grace. Grace this is Lucrezia Noin, Lucrezia this is my grandmother's companion" Wufei said with a polite smile. "Is grandmother ready to go?" 

"She's just finishing her hair, Master Wufei." Grace said with a warm, motherly smile before looking over Noin with a curious look in her blue eyes. Master Wufei had never brought a girl other then his partner Miss Po to meet his grandmother. So this girl was the reason her mistress was so nervous. Well the girl wasn't a stunning beauty but if Master Wufei was willingly holding the girl's hand in public then he must care for her deeply. "Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you" Grace quickly added as she nodded her head to the girl, realizing she hadn't acknowledged the young master's lady. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well." Noin said with a warm smile though it was edged with nerves. 

"I'll go tell her you two have arrived. If you'd just take a seat on one of the couches?" Grace suggested and when they agreed she headed off to inform her friend that her grandson had arrived with his young lady. 

) 

"So they're here?" Lazuli Chang Gerard asked as soon as her companion entered the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Yes they are and they're waiting for you to get done fixing your hair." Grace said with faint amusement, wondering what Master Wufei would think if he knew his grandmother had changed her outfit three times for this meeting and was acting like a new bride about to be married. Since it WAS Master Wufei he'd likely question her mental health, Grace thought with a small smile. 

"Well what does she look like? Is she pretty? Polite? Did she seem overly forward to you?" Lazuli wanted to know, rushing over to take her good friend's hand. "Did she strike you as being all face and no substance or the other way around?" 

"She's very pretty in an elegant, pixie sort of way. She's polite and just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet her if I'm any judge of character. Wufei was holding her hand when he came in and hasn't let go of it once." Grace added with glee, knowing that would make the biggest impression. 

"Holding her hand? Willingly? Interesting." Lazuli said in surprise, doing some quick evaluating. This girl must be quite the woman if she'd gotten Wufei to actually hold her hand in public. Her Wufei wasn't exactly adverse to showing any affection in the presence of others but he usually had to feel obligated or pushed into it. "And she cares what I think, does she? Smart girl." She'd tried to find out more about this girl but as it turned out finding information on a top ranking Preventers soldier was both hard and apparently illegal. "Well I suppose it's time for me to go out there and decide for myself just what kind of person she is." With a decisive nod she opened the door and sailed out of it, a lovely older woman on a mission. "Wufei, darling." She announced as she entered the room with a wide smile, not a hint of nerves as she shrewdly watched her grandson let go of his lady's hand to come over and give her a hug as usual. 

"You're looking as stunning as always, Grandmother." Wufei said as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, affection in his voice as he smiled at her. 

"For the money I spend staying that way I'd better." Lazuli said with a smile before looking over at the young woman who'd gotten to her feet. Well she wasn't stunning but she was pretty, well dressed without being over dressed and there was an aura of strength and control about her. Other then the calm control those had all been aspects her late granddaughter in law had posed as well. Interesting. "Now introduce me to your young lady before I start to think my son raised a boy without any manners." 

) 

"Grandmother this is Lucrezia. Lucrezia this my grandmother Lazuli." Wufei said as he moved away so that Lucrezia could hold out her hand, pleased when his grandmother took the hand in a firm shake. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Lucrezia said with what she hoped was a calm and collected smile. Wufei's grandmother was the quintessential Asian lady from her small and frail stature to the calm serenity the woman seemed to radiating. For such a little thing she had a commanding presence that said she wasn't as frail as she seemed. 

"Call me Lazuli, Lucrezia." Lazuli said with a slightly warmer smile. The girl's handshake had been firm, the eye contact there while the body language had been most telling. Her grandson had made his presence known subtly and Lazuli got the idea that he was standing guard of sorts though she didn't think his lady realized it. The girl was nervous but was standing tall none the less. She appreciated that. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Wufei hasn't told me much about you but then getting Wufei to talk about much of anything besides books is more then a little difficult and time consuming." 

"Tell me about it." Noin said automatically with a grin crossing her features then realized maybe that wasn't quite the way to put it. 

"So he's like that with you too huh?" Lazuli said with a knowing look in her grandson's direction. "Well we'll just have to learn all about each other on the way to your home." 

) 

By the time they arrived in Noin's hometown Wufei could only shake his head at the two of them. They were chatting away like they'd known each other forever and he couldn't have likely gotten a word in if he tried. So much for not getting along, Wufei thought as he herded them towards the door since they were still chatting away about this tree lighting event they were apparently going to attend tomorrow. Making their way through the crowds Wufei soon found Lucrezia's brother Lucas waiting for them and with his help they soon had all the luggage, Patch and the passengers in the car all off they went. Pulling into the correct driveway Wufei wasn't surprised at the lights in the trees or the huge wreath on the front door. He'd correctly pegged Lucrezia's mother as someone who went all out on holidays. 

"Aren't those lights just stunning." Lazuli commented with delight as she looked out the window to get a better view. "You parents must out a lot of effort to get them to look so perfect." 

"My father complains about having to put them all up every year but secretly I think he looks forward to it." Noin said with a grin, already feeling that much joyful and happy now that she was home for Christmas. "I can guarantee you that the inside of the house will be just as done up as the outside." 

"I never really celebrated Christmas till I met Cameron but it soon became one of my favorite times of the year. It will be nice to celebrate it this way again." Lazuli said softly, her eyes far away in Christmases of the past. 

"Well we're glad to have you." Noin said as she took Lazuli's hand and squeezed it in understanding. She could only begin to imagine how much it must hurt at times like this when there were so many good memories to remember. To know that there wouldn't be any more memories to make with that special person. 

) 

"Thank you." Lazuli said with a smile as they pulled up beside the house. Everyone getting out they were soon trooping to the house, the two women leaving it to the men to carry everything with Noin keeping a firm grip on a drowsy Patch who was bound to get excited when he found himself surrounded by so many people. 


	25. A Woman Thing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots I come up with. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I completed it only to have it eaten by the stupid disk I put it on. Anyway hope you enjoy and have a better day then I did rewriting this lol. 

Note: The strawberry story actually happened..only I was the strawberry kid lol. 

A Woman Thing 

The family all squeezing into the front hallway to welcome the late arrivals Wufei soon found himself being hugged by the female members of Lucrezia's family and some good natured backslaps from the men, even her brothers. Having found out quickly enough from his last visit that these were affectionate people Wufei returned the gestures though with a little more restraint and dignity. 

Watching from the doorway Lazuli beamed with her pleasure, seeing for herself how her grandson had already been accepted into this family. He needed more family then her and apparently he'd found it thanks to his girl. Introductions following Lazuli finally got to Marta, the two hugging like old friends. "You have a beautiful family." Lazuli declared as she drew back, the two turning to beam in Wufei and Noin's directions. "He fits beautifully." 

"I think so too." Marta said with a beaming grin, the two sharing pleased as punch looks. 

) 

:"I so don't like the look on mom and Lazuli's faces." Noin said as she caught a glimpse of their cat that got the cream grins. "They're up to something." 

"We'll have to be on our guard." Wufei agreed as he finished getting a bone crushing hug from one of Lucrezia's cousins though his name escaped him. "My grandmother is a pretty sly woman." 

"Those two have been on the phone constantly." Noin's father put in, finally managing to pry them away so that he could get their coats. "They've had plenty of time to plot and plan." 

"Yeah so be afraid, be very afraid." Michael said with a rather evil smile on his face. 

"Well we have hot chocolate and Christmas cookies waiting for you all in the kitchen. I'm sure you're all in need of some warming up given how cold it is out there." Marta interjected before her husband or sons could warn Wufei or Lucy off. "Honey, show them into the living room and Tula and I will bring the snacks in." Not waiting for agreement she grabbed her daughter and dragged the bemused girl behind her, the two soon returning to the living room with trays loaded down with steaming mugs and brightly decorated cookies. Everyone digging in there was plenty of chatter about regular things but there was a slight undercurrent that hinted something might and likely was up. Eyes weary Wufei and Noin kept a cautious eye on the female heads of their family, wondering just what the women had planned on their various phone calls. They had pretty good ideas but they could always pray and hope. It was the season for it anyway. 

) 

"Grandmother, why did you bring that bag in?" Wufei finally inquired having had to wait several minutes for his grandmother and Noin's mother to stop talking. He'd assumed it had her medication when she brought it in but she hadn't taken anything out. Besides that it wasn't a small bag either. 

"Your baby pictures and some photo albums." 

"My...what? Why?" 

"Well because Marta asked me to bring them. I'm afraid I bragged about what a cute baby you were and she just had to see pictures. I brought some of the others so she could see what you were like as a boy too." Lazuli said innocently, trying not to smirk at the horrified look on her grandson's face. He was almost blushing too, she thought, biting her lip to hide her amusement. 

"You have baby pictures?" Noin wanted to know, a grin on her face as she looked over at the bag. "I can't wait to see them. I bet you were so cute." Noin added as she teasingly elbowed Wufei's side. She's never seen any pictures of him before he was a teenager, all the pictures he had laying around were ones he'd taken or by one of their friends. 

"Traitor." Wufei hissed, his cheeks faintly red and it was all he could do not to take that bag and throw it into the first snow bank he found. "You could have just brought a few of them, grandmother. You didn't need to cart them all over here." 

"It was my pleasure and besides they're all in a specific order, taking them out would mean disrupting the order since I'd forget what went where." Was her smooth lie. It was her excuse until she thought of a better one anyway. "Besides I didn't know which ones she'd want to see other then the strawberry one. All my friends love that one." 

) 

"The strawberry picture?" Noin said with interest, looking over at Wufei who's cheeks were damn close to being the color of a ripe strawberry. Interesting. 

"Did you have to bring that one?" Wufei said looking completely and totally mortified. If it wasn't so important to his grandmother he'd have burned that one years and years ago. "I was only two, darn it." 

"We'd gone strawberry picking at this farm that actually allowed you to pick your own berries." Wufei's grandmother explained, a fond smile on her face as her eyes twinkled merrily. "We brought several baskets home and Wufei got into them. I left him alone for five minutes and when I got back he was covered in strawberry juice and happily devouring close to an entire basket. He always did love them so." 

"Grandma..." 

"Why don't us guys head down to the basement and show Wufei the sound system, maybe he can figure out what's wrong with it." Lucas interrupted, remembering the situation Wufei was in too well not to come to the guy's rescue. They'd actually fixed it that morning but as far as he knew the girls didn't know that. They hadn't said anything so that they wouldn't have to be bombarded with carols for a while. 

"Sounds like a good idea." Michael agreed and soon the brothers, their father and a couple of cousins, along with Tula's husband headed to the basement for refuge, herding Wufei along with them. 

) 

"Awwww, look at the little bow tie!" Noin sighed, all soft and fuzzy as she looked over Wufei's grandmother's shoulder as they all looked through the baby pictures. He had been so adorable and a part of her wondered if his sons would be so adorable. Maybe even their sons. 

"He hated that thing so much." Lazuli said with a laugh, shaking her head at a picture of Wufei sitting in a mud puddle, covered in it. "He was always such the little gentleman, pictures like this one were rare. His favorite place to be was outside though, even when he was still an infant. When he was a toddler we could just set him on the grass and we wouldn't have to give him a single toy, he was fascinated enough by the ants and leaves on the ground. We were always worried he'd come across something poisonous and put it in his mouth, he was so curious and without fear." 

"He still loves the outdoors. We often go for walks around his house with Patch." Noin put in, smiling at the mud puddle picture. He looked perfectly happy to be covered in mud, even though now he likely looked back and winced big time. He was such a tidy, neat freak. Quiet for a while as they went on to a new album Noin noticed something strange. "These pictures, they seem to be from blocks of time, several pages of pictures of him in the same clothes. Were a lot of his pictures destroyed along with the colony?" Lazuli seemed the type to take loads of pictures and fill albums, she was that sort of grandmother. 

) 

"No, these pictures are all from the brief times he stayed with me. My son and my daughter in law weren't the type to take pictures for no reason. When they did send pictures they were usually class photos or to commemorate something he'd done academically. I would imagine they might have had two albums at most with pictures of him at the time of their deaths. They weren't what you would call hands on parents." Lazuli said with a rueful look. "Not that I was much better. I think, hope that at least with Wufei, that I did a better job. I guess I didn't raise my son to be the sort of father his own wasn't." 

"Your first husband was..a hard man?" Marta asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry if it was still painful. She'd heard plenty about Lazuli's Cameron but not a lot about her friend's first husband. 

"He was...hard yes. Very strict and set in his own ways. He wasn't a bad man but sometimes, to me anyway, it seemed like he was more machine then man. He was never affectionate to our son, much less me and I can't say I ever saw him do anything, say anything that suggested he cared. I'd like to believe he did. Wufei was named after him. I suppose I always though that my son would learn from his father's mistakes instead of repeating them. Thankfully Wufei has things that my son didn't have. I know I owe his friends and Melin a debt I can never repay for how he turned out." 

"It must have been hard for him, boarding school at such a young age." Marta commented, looking sad as she looked at a picture of Wufei reading in a sofa, a serious look of concentration on his young face. "It was hard enough letting my children go when they were adults, much less if they were children. We missed Lucy terribly while she was at the academy." 

"I think he might have been happier at that school then he was at home. At least at school he was left alone to do what he wanted. Cameron and I would visit him whenever we could, I think he only ever went home during the brief summer vacation and for important events his parents expected him to attend with them." Lazuli said with a shake of her head, able to understand Marta's sentiment easily. She'd always wished she'd put her foot down about sending her son to that boarding school but she'd bowed to her husband's wishes. Just as Wufei's mother had bowed to his fathers. 

) 

"Melin was the name of his first wife, right?" Marie, Lucas's wife asked hesitantly, not wanting to press on any wrong buttons. With all Wufei's grandmother had lost she'd imagine family could be a sensitive subject. Her mother in law had filled her in on bits and pieces of Wufei's past but not a lot. 

"Yes though she preferred to be called Nataku." Lazuli said with a sad, fond smile as she picked up another album and sorted through the pages until she came to one where Wufei and Melin looked at least a little at ease with each other. One of the last photos she had of the two. "She was quite the tomboy, very headstrong and willed. If she wanted something she went for it and heaven help anyone that got in the way. She and Wufei had known each other a little from boarding school but they weren't close by any means. Up until the end I think they only tolerate each other, they were arguing less the last time I visited though but they were too different to stop all together." 

"She died during Oz's first major attack on the colony right?" Noin asked, knowing only bits and pieces she'd gotten from Sally and Wufei occasionally. Neither liked to talk about it. 

"Yes. As soon as word of the attack went out she was one of the first to climb into one of those machines and blast off to defend the colony. Wufei, at that time wasn't interested in the war or being a part of it but he went after Melin anyway. To protect her as a husband should. Rather then taking out a mobile he took a gundam being developed nearby and did quite a bit of damage with it I'm told. When he ran out of ammo many of the Oz forces targeted him specifically and when one particularly strong blast was shot at him..Melin got in the way, taking the blast instead. Her suit wasn't designed to stand up to that kind of blast, especially when it had already suffered damage." Lazuli said with a far off look, remembering well the day her grandson had called her to tell her what had taken place. To tell her of Melin's death. 

) 

"She sacrificed herself for him." Tula murmured, tears shimmer in her brown eyes at the sad story. How terribly sad and romantic, to have been forced together and yet been so willing to lay down their lives for the other in the end. Melin had given up her life for her husband without a thought and if that wasn't love then she didn't know what was. And to die so young, before they'd ever had a chance of learning to love each other and be happy together. 

"Yes. She died a death she would have been proud of." Lazuli agreed, understanding the look in the girl's eyes. She could well remember the devastated look on Wufei's face when he had given her the news. Perhaps he hadn't loved Melin but she had meant something to him, more perhaps then his parents ever had. "Oz, or should I say his future partner Sally, called off the attack and Wufei managed to get Melin back to the colony and to his meadow. There was a meadow you see near their home and it was his favorite place. She told him she'd fought to protect it for him. She died in his arms, asking if she'd been a good wife to him. She was buried there and he left his meadow to fight her fight for her. He went to war in her name, named his gundam after her and sought the justice she'd been so determined to bring to the colonies." 

"He dedicated his life to her dream." Noin said, her voice slightly choked with emotion, picturing Wufei as a boy, suddenly forced into the shoes of a man, going off to fight a battle of impossible odds. And he'd succeeded too. He was still fighting for it. All for her. 

"In a way. I think though that he's living his dream too, it's just the dreams of a man now instead of the boy he was. I think his future now is a lot happier then it would have been otherwise had he continued on the route he'd set out for himself. War is never a good thing but it gave him four of the finest men I have ever met and you, Lucrezia. For that I can say it was almost worth it all." 

) 

"Something is seriously messed up there." Michael announced as he came down the basement stairs with a bowl filled with pretzels, walking over to set them on the coffee table. "I poked my head in to see what was going on and they all looked like they were close to crying." 

"Crying?" Wufei wanted to know as he looked up from the chess board, somewhat concerned. His grandmother and Lucrezia weren't criers. 

"Women get more impossible to understand every year. Don't worry about it, Wufei. I'm sure they're fine." Noin's father assured the younger man, absently trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of the corner Wufei had backed him into. The boy was good, damn good. 

Hearing footsteps on the stairs all male heads turned to see Tula coming down, looking like she was on the verge of crying and more then a little distraught. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her father wanted to know as he got to his feet, wondering if they'd gotten bad news and he'd just missed the noise of the phone or door bell. He hadn't seen Tula look this emotional since she'd announced her engagement to her Allan. 

"I'm fine. Mama just asked me to come down and ask you guys if you needed more chocolate or snacks." Tula sniffed, coming over to look at the chess board. Eyes watering as she saw her father was pretty much stuck she turned to congratulate Wufei then unable to help it launched herself at him to give him a bone crushing hug. Wufei was shocked as the rest of the males in the room. 

) 

"Honey...are you sure you're okay?" Allan asked hesitantly, not quite sure why his wife was hanging off Wufei if she was upset about something. "Did you burn your cookies again?" His wife had been trying to learn to make his favorite cookies recently, so far with terrible results. He knew his mother in law was about ready to give up too. "Remember that Lucy is even worse in the kitchen then you are." He added, hoping that helped somewhat. 

"Oh you are such a jerk. You could all learn a thing or two from Wufei about being a real man." Tula announced, sending her husband and brothers scalding looks while Wufei sat, dumbstruck as she let him go and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll go bring you some more chocolate, Wufei. The rest of you jerks can get your own." She announced then marched out of the room, leaving it dead quiet as everyone looked from the door to Wufei while Wufei was busy trying to comprehend it all. 

"Am I the only one who's completely in the dark here?" Nikos, Noin's teenage cousin asked hesitantly into the silence. 

"Nope. But that's women for you. They rarely make a lick of sense." Lucas said with a sigh, only saying it since his own wife wasn't around to hear him. "Lets just try to avoid them for the rest of the night and hope Tula doesn't come back to pour scalding hot chocolate on us jerks." 

) 

Later that night, with most of the family having left for their own homes Wufei was tired but unable to sleep. His brain was just too busy to let him doze off. He was far from being a ladies man but it seemed like all the females in the house had been determined to heap affection on him tonight and he didn't know what to think of it. Marta and his grandmother had both kissed him good night like he was a little boy still for Christ sakes! Pondering it for several more minutes he turned his head towards the door when he heard the door knob being turned. Recognizing the figure easily enough he relaxed, shifting over on the bed to make room for her as she crept across the room to slid under the covers he held up for her as he settled on his back, her head on his shoulder as she snuggled against his side. "Couldn't sleep?" 

"No, guess I've gotten use to having you beside me." Noin admitted, nuzzling against his warm skin as she draped an arm across his waist. "I thought you'd be asleep, you looked really tired earlier." 

"I am, just couldn't sleep until I figured out why you women were acting so strange. What happened while we were downstairs? Your mother keeps hugging me and you and Tula were right up there too." Wufei said with a faint smirk as he wrapped his free hand around her waist in a loose hold. 

"The past, well I guess it kinda got to us." Noin said, leaving it at that since she knew he was smart enough to put the pieces together and figure it out. She knew he'd prefer that to discussing everything his grandmother had told them. 

"Ah." Wufei said softly, the pieces falling into place. He'd wondered about that. That explained mot of the behavior though he was still at sea as to why Tula suddenly thought he was the greatest thing since the invention of the wheel. His past wasn't always a pretty one, he knew there were a lot of people who'd had easier childhoods, easier lives period. But he'd played the hand he'd been given and recently, as far as he was concerned, he'd drawn all the aces. Turning his head slightly to place a kiss on her forehead Wufei closed his eyes, lulled by her warmth and presence. He was happier now then he'd ever been in his life, he could never regret this or anything he'd done for one simple reason. "Lucrezia...whatever happened in my past led up to this moment. As far as I'm concerned..it was worth it." 


	26. Milliardo Gets A Shock

Disclaimer: Hi everyone and hope you had a great summer. BIGGEST APOLOGIES for not updating until now. I could give you a lot of reasons but really all I can do is say I'm really sorry and that it won't happen again. Thanks to all those who've waited and are going to give me a second chance. As always only the original characters and plot lines belong to moi.

Milliardo Gets A Shock

"Well this is definitely going to be a Christmas for the books." Noin said as she leaned forward to dot at Wufei's forehead, Wufei's grandmother and Noin's mother watching anxiously from behind her.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Lazuli wanted to know, ringing her hands from the sidelines. She just wasn't good with blood and she especially couldn't handle it when that blood was coming out of someone she loved.

"It's just a small cut, no big deal." Wufei reminded them for what seemed like the millionth time. "And it's only still bleeding because it's my head." He added, hoping that this time that point would get through. "Head wounds tend to bleed longer and for the smallest of wounds. It was just a small rock. A pebble really."

"Do you know which one of those idiots threw the snowball with that rock in it?" Marta wanted to know, already planning to box that person's ears or worse. Her poor Wufei.

"It was an accident and it could have been anyone's snow ball. It was a snowball fight after all. I'm sure at least one of the guy's out there has a sore head from one of my snowballs too." Wufei argued, in no rush to tell anyone he was pretty sure it had been Lucas's snowball. But since he'd given as good as he'd gotten he sure as hell wasn't going to point fingers. Besides it had been an accident. "And weren't you women going shopping?" Wufei pointed out with a rather hopeful look on his face.

* * *

"Oh but I couldn't leave you while you're hurt, sweetie." Wufei's grandmother fretted, taking her grandson's hand in hers. "Do you need anything? Some tea or hot chocolate to warm you up?"

"No, really, I'm fine." Wufei said quickly, giving his grandmother's hand a reassuring squeeze. If she thought he was even remotely hurt or ill she'd stick to him like a leech. "In fact I think I'm ready to go back outside and join the fight again. I'm on the kids team and I'm sure they're missing the help."

"Are you sure?" Noin wanted to know though she was pretty sure he was okay. He likely would have stayed outside and kept going if Tula hadn't dragged him inside to get looked at.

"I'm sure." Wufei swore, even lifting a hand to his heart to emphasis his words.

"Well if you're sure..his head has stopped bleeding." Marta agreed after leaning over to inspect the wound. When you had sons you got to be a pretty good judge of the wounds they seemed to collect like girls did dolls and clothes. "But if you feel dizzy you are to come in and rest, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Was his adamant agreement. He had twenty riding on his side winning and judging from the noise outside he was in danger of losing that twenty.

"Okay then. But remember to dress warmly." Marta ordered, patting his cheek affectionately before going over to assure Lazuli who still looked a little pale and unsure of her grandson's well being.

Following Wufei into the coat cubby Noin leaned against the door jam as she watched him put his boots back on before adding his coat and the scarf her mother had knitted for him. Smiling Noin moved over to adjust it for him then gave him a kiss good luck before heading back to check on the other women.

* * *

"Well look who's back." Was the first thing Wufei heard before several snowballs from the opposing team came flying in his direction as he made his way to his teams side. Managing to dodge most of them he found his mostly young team looking exhausted and very snow covered.

"Hey, are you sure you should be out? How's your head?" Tula wanted to know before she sent a large snowball in the direction of her brother's head, smirking when it hit the jerk right in the face.

"It's fine, it's already been fussed over." Wufei replied as he started to make another pile of snowballs since the kids had completely depleted his last one in his absence. "I take it we're on the losing end at the moment?"

"Uncle Michael says we're going down." Five year old Darrein informed Wufei solemnly. "That when they're done no one will be able to find us under all the snow."

"Well we'll just see about that." Wufei said with a stubborn look on his face. "Okay, listen up troops. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Hours later the battle was over and a draw had been called by Marta. No one had argued with her once they'd been informed it was supper time. As it was it had been sheer male pride and ego that had kept the fight going since the kids had all bailed out an hour before the dinner bell had been rung. The young men at the table were exhausted, cold and possessing only enough energy to eat and argue about who had really won.

"Like they are still little boys." Marta said as she sent her sons and Wufei censoring looks before passing the bread basket. "Your stubborn prides would have kept you out there till you all got sick and died. A fine Christmas present to your poor mother."

"Well since we pretty much had Wufei beat that wouldn't have been the case mom." Lucas began only to be interrupted when his sister punched him in the arm. "Hey."

"You wish. Wufei and I were kicking your ass. Weren't we?" Tula demanded, looking over to Wufei who nodded his answer since his mouth was full at the moment. "You missed quite the comeback, Lucy. Too bad you got dragged shopping."

Since her mother's so called shopping trip had included a stop at a bridal shop Noin could only agree. My God but they hadn't even been subtle. She knew they were disappointed when Wufei's Christmas present hadn't turned out to be a ring but she was happy with the beautiful necklace he'd given her. When and if he did pop the question she'd put done serious money no one else would be within hearing distance. That was just the way he was. "Well I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Noin put in, hoping to change the subject. "It feels like we all just got here."

"Well I for one can't recall a nicer Christmas." Marta put in, beaming around at everyone now with good will. All her babies were happy now, happy and in love. Someday soon, perhaps the next time Wufei visited it would be as her Lucrezia's fiancee or husband. Nothing could make her happier.

* * *

"WAIT UP!" Noin called out, racing after her partner as he walked done the nearly deserted hallway. It was the first day back to work after Christmas and she'd been waiting like a cat at a mouse hole to catch him alone. No way was he leaving Preventers before she got a chance to explain things to him. She knew Duo would only be able to keep his mouth shut for so long, not to mention Relena.

"Loud enough?" Milliardo said with a raised eyebrow, a little surprised as he waited for Noin to catch up. It must be important if she was going to yell down a hallway. he'd had a feeling she'd been building up to something since she'd gotten back from her visit home. Looks like he'd been right.

"We have to talk." Noin panted out, leaning forward to catch her breath. They'd been in meetings most of the day which had made a heart to heart talk damn near impossible. Then she'd gone to get some coffee only to have Anna tell her that Milliardo had left when she got back. It was sheer luck she'd caught him in time. "Privacy." Noin gasped out. "Our office."

"Okay..." Milliardo said with a nod, shifting his coat which he'd laid over his arm. Following her back down the hall and into their office he couldn't hide his look of surprise when she actually locked the door behind her. "What's up?"

* * *

"First off..let me say that you were supposed to be the first to know." Noin began, taking a seat on her desk so that she was facing him. "Everyone else finding out before you..well that was purely accidental. I swear you weren't supposed to be the last to know."

"The last to know what?" Milliardo asked, an edge of weariness showing in his icy blue eyes, mentally bracing for whatever she was going to say.

"Well you see...the reason I've been keeping my..my boyfriend a secret is that..well I kind of stretched the truth here and there. He is a teacher..of sorts but he's also a soldier..that works here. He's..younger then I am and he's lower ranking too which is likely going to..well cause more gossip then there is now if that's possible." Noin said, her well planned speech going out the window. "The others, the others being our friends..well they all know him and they now know we're a couple through a serious of pretty unbelievable things. I mean seriously unbelievable. Once we realized some of them had caught on I tried to tell you but you were always so busy..and I guess I was just worried to tell you about it. Worried about what you would do and say. That you wouldn't approve of him."

"I know him?" Was all Milliardo really heard. He'd suspected that she might be hiding him to protect him from everyone, that he might even work here but he'd never guessed he might now the guy. Who would it be? Heero was certainly close with her but..no, no there was no way. No way in hell. But his sister and other girls were always sighing over the guy and Noin did see him a lot because they both worked as Relena's bodyguards and... and he certainly wouldn't approve of the match.

Seeing the growing look of dread on her friend's face Noin winced. "Yeah. Well you do and you don't. I know he can act like a real jerk sometimes but he's really sweet once you get to know him. Honest. I love him a lot, Zechs. More then I can say."

"But Heero." Milliardo muttered just loud enough to hear. "Sweet?"

* * *

"Heero? What's Heero got to do with any of this?" Noin wanted to know, blinking in surprise before his meaning got through her nerves. Chuckling Noin shook her head at the idea. "I wasn't talking about Heero, Zechs. What on earth would make you think I was talking about him? We're just friends and he's..well he's not my type at all."

"Well I just..okay, if not him then who?" Milliardo said with a bit of a huff, trying to think of someone else Noin had treated any differently in the last few months and coming up blank.

"Wufei."

"Wufei?"

"Yup."

"WHAT THE F#KIN HELL?"

* * *

"I can't remember the last time you swore. Not to mention using the f word..."

"How the hell can you be in love with Wufei? It's Wufei for Christ sakes! I distinctively remember you calling him a sexist, stuck up little prick. When did that change? Wulfei..you've got to be joking." Milliardo said with a shake of his head, like this was all just a bad dream or that he'd heard wrong. There was just no way.

"Well I don't remember saying that but..well obviously if I did that opinion has changed." Noin said as she nervously bit on her lip. Had she really said that? She supposed it was possible, up until she'd really gotten to know Wufei she hadn't thought he was a great catch romantically though a reasonably good friend. Now that she understood him better..well he could still be sexist but he wasn't stuck up, just weary of people and attachments. Just like Heero and Trowa only those two showed it in different ways then Wufei did. Everyone dealt with their grief and pain in different ways. "I know this is surprise but-"

"A surprise? A surprise is waking up to find your alarm clock isn't working or that it's snowed during the night. This is not a surprise. I don't know what the hell this is." Milliardo said with an agitated look, running his hand through his hair as his mind reeled. There was no way she was just joking with him. Noin was going out with, was in love with Wufei Chang. He'd lost her to a guy at least a foot shorter then him who was often referred to as one of the most sexist pigs any girl had ever met.

"Uhm well...I know you're..well you're obviously a little taken aback and upset." Noin said weakly, as shocked as he was but for different reasons. Boy must this have hit him hard if she could actually tell he was upset. "But in time..well you'll see that it's not as strange as you might think. Once everyone else figured it out they were cool with it after a few days. Well Sally is still a little steamed and Duo can't shut up about it but besides that..."

"They all know?"

"Well they weren't supposed to but well..you know how observant Heero and Trowa are. If I moved my desk over an inch they'd noticed." Noin began, sensing that this could be going from bad to worse. "And the others, well they kinda got involved in situations where there was no way they couldn't know and uhm...oh don't be mad at me. Please." Noin said with a pleading look as she walked over to take his hands in hers. "Please be okay with this."

* * *

Having recovered barely enough to see just how worried Noin was Milliardo took a deep breath and tried to think of what the hell he could say at a time like this. On the one hand this was a complete blow to his system but on the other Noin was his best friends and her happiness was important to him. If Wufei made her happy then...ah hell. "Just..be happy, Noin. That's all that's important." Milliardo finally got out, letting her hand go to carefully, affectionately brush her bangs away from her face. "If you're happy...then that's all that matter to me."

"Milliardo." Noin choked out, tears welling up in her eyes as she caught him in a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you so much. I couldn't be completely happy until I knew you'd be okay with this."

"He hurts you and they'll never find pieces of him much less his body." Milliardo muttered into her hair, returning the hug with equal emotion and strength. He just wanted to hold onto her and never let her go. But he couldn't do that. She wasn't his to hold anymore.

"You'd have to get in line." Noin said with a teary laugh, just holding on. She'd been so worried that he'd flip or go after Wufei. It was such a big relief to know that he was okay with it. Or at least would be. "Sally and the others have already made that quite clear to him. He can't decide whether to be touched for my sake, amused or insulted. Duo has even given him hell when he heard about Wufei going shopping with this girl who was helping him figure out what to get me for Christmas."

* * *

"So now that I know are you guys going to let..everyone know?" Milliardo wanted to know, easily imaging the reaction of the Preventers community once they finally had their answers concerning Noin's mysterious boyfriend. "You know everyone is going to need therapy once this gets out, especially the ones who've been sighing over him like he's some sort of celebrity."

"I think he's almost looking forward to it. Once they know it's him they'll stop talking about him. at least to his face. He was getting so sick of having people updating him on the rumors about my boyfriend." Noin said as she pulled away, taking his hands once more as she beamed up at him, happy tears in her eyes. "So you're really okay with all this? I know it will take a while to get over the initial shock, I'm not sure Relena's recovered yet as it is."

"She did seem rather distracted over the Christmas holidays." Milliardo said with a slightly bemused look. "It'll take me a bit to get used to it but ya, I'm okay." Milliardo added with a faint smile for her benefit. Or at least he would be once he got ahold of Chang and had a little talk with him. Oh yes, that little meeting was definitely in order. Soon.


	27. A Guy Thing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed in this and my other fics. Everything else belongs to other lucky bastards whose names I don't even know. Thank you for reading and have a great day!

This is dedicated to **Celesta**, thank you so very much for worrying, I'm very sorry about it and hope this makes up for it.

A Guy Thing

Wufei walked in front of his students, all eyes on him from their vantage point sitting on the mats before him. He was giving his end of the class speech and was pleased to see that he had their undivided attention. Usually they would have been fidgeting by now. Then again the last person he'd caught fidgeting had been made to write an essay for him so maybe the rest had opted not to risk it. in the coming week though he had no doubt focusing their attention was going to be as easy as getting Duo to get a hair cut. Lucrezia had requested that Duo keep his mouth shut about them for a couple more days, so that Milliardo could get used to the idea and then Duo was free to blab all he wanted. The baka was practically counting down the hours, Wufei thought darkly. And once everyone knew, well then all eyes were going to be on them and their classes were going to be turned upside down. Finishing up Wufei caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Briefly glancing over Wufei really wasn't surprised to see Milliardo. In fact he'd expected him yesterday. Not even aware that his stance had become more ready and defensive Wufei continued then dismissed his class for the day. Watching Milliardo walk through them Wufei noticed that several seemed to pick up on Peacecraft's mood and were dragging their feet a little in the hopes of catching a bit of the action.

* * *

"That was your last class for the day, wasn't it?" Milliardo inquired silkily, giving Wufei a questioning look that revealed nothing of what was going on behind those icy blue eyes. Then again, when did Milliardo show anything he wasn't prepared to have seen.

"Yes, it was." Wufei answered, absently lifting his hand to wipe a bit of sweat off his brow with the back of it. Someone had turned the heater up unfortunately high in the gym and he was tired, hot and sweaty. Not the best of mood for Milliardo to find him in.

"I was planning to get here earlier, to watch your students in action but a meeting went longer then expected. I suppose you're quite exhausted by now." Milliardo commented, making it sound like if Wufei agreed it would be just an excuse.

"I'll get my second wind in no time. Was there something you wanted, Peacecraft?" Wufei asked, getting straight to the point. There were still students milling around but if Milliardo wanted to have it out in front of them well then that was just fine with him.

"Actually I was going to see if you'd be interested in a little one on one." Milliardo replied, gesturing to the fencing swords that were lined up in their cases on the other side of the gym.

"I'm not into fencing."

"That's right..you prefer real swords, don't you?" Milliardo said with a small smile, pleased that the younger man had so easily walked into his little trap. "Well I have no objection to using those if you'd prefer. Of course if you aren't up to it..I'd completely understand."

* * *

"I'm sure you would." Wufei said with a slight nod of his head, acknowledging that he was well aware of what Milliardo was up to. Unfortunately he was also well aware of what Lucrezia would say if she ever found out about this which she was bound to. She'd have his head on a platter if she messed up pretty boy's face which he was bound to do since he knew Milliardo wasn't going to be holding anything back. He'd seen the man fence after all and he wasn't so arrogant as to assume Milliardo was no threat. He was..just not a very big one. "Of course if I accepted...you're taking full responsibility for it, understand." Wufei said carefully, his meaning clear. When she came barging in, intending to bust someone's balls, they were not going to be his.

"Of course." Milliardo said with a nod, pausing for a moment to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea before brushing it aside.

"Don't the rest of you have classes or other places to be?" Wufei demanded, turning his attention from Milliardo to his students who weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were listening in with great interest.

"Uhm..no, Sir. Could we..maybe stay and watch you and General Peacecraft? We'd be absolutely silent and it would be a good training lesson, to see masters demonstrating their skills." One of the braver students said, being very, very careful with his words. After all if he just said they wanted to watch it for the fun of it Instructor Chang was sure to kick them out.

"Let them stay, I have no objections."

* * *

Turning too look back at Peacecraft Wufei wanted to tell the man just where he could put that idea. He just wanted an audience because he thinks he's going to win, Wufei thought with a faint scowl. And he wanted witnesses who would spread it around. Cocky bastard. Well fine, he'd let them stay. Then they could spread around that he'd kicked the prince's scrawny ass. It would be worth the tongue lashing he'd be in for afterwards. "Fine, but stay against the walls and no interference."

A lot of yes sirs filling the air the students all hurried to comply, sitting or standing against the wall to wait eagerly for the match to begin. The two opponents silently headed over to the display case where swords of actual danger were kept and unlocking it soon chose their weapons before heading over to the mat. "Would you like to warm up first?" Wufei asked, not wanting it to be said that he hadn't at least asked. He didn't intend for Milliardo to have any excuses when he lost.

"No, there's no need." Milliardo said with a nod, taking the proper stance as he faced his opponent. He had no intention of losing, especially not to him.

"Then...we begin." Wufei agreed, taking his own stance, the two eyeing each other before moving in, the gym filling with the sounds of swords crossing blades in a match that had nothing to do with practice and everything to do with winning at all costs.

* * *

Typing away Noin absently chewed on the bottom of her lip, mentally hoping that Milliardo would get back already form where ever it was he'd been in such a hurry to get to after the meeting. She had some questions about this report and he was the only one who could answer them. Sitting back into her seat she scolded at the computer, resisting the urge to smack it though it wasn't doing anything wrong. It was what was on the computer that was frustrated the hell out of her. Hearing a knock at the door Noin looked up and seeing a cadet motioned her in, wondering if she was going to get an assignment that would have nothing to do with this stupid report so that she could dump it on Milliardo's desk. Serve him right if she did. Running off and leaving her to do it. Once the cadet was in Noin pushed the thought away, smiling at the cadet who looked just a little nervous. "What can I do for you, cadet?"

"Uhmmm well you see, ma'am...Doctor Po asked me to come here and tell you that you might want to go down to the main gym." The cadet said, trying to stand as straight as possible with the least amount of expression on her face. This was Instructor Noin after all.

"And I would want to do that why?" Noin asked, starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Wufei's last class had ended there a half an hour ago. Could something have happened? But that didn't make any sense, someone would have come and gotten her before if that was the case.

"Well she said that you'd want to know that Instructor Chang and General Peacecraft are having a sparring match." The cadet said, getting the bad feeling that this might turn into a case of killing the messenger. The Instructor didn't look happy.

"Instructor Chang doesn't fence and General Peacecraft isn't one for hand to hand combat." Noin said slowly, her eyes glued to the cadet's face.

"Well they're using real swords, ma'am." The cadet explained weakly, a little taken back at the varying emotions going across the woman's face. First disbelief, then fear, then a rage the likes of which the cadet couldn't say she'd ever seen. "Doctor Po..just thought you'd want to know."

* * *

"Thank you, cadet." Noin said slowly, forcing her breathing to remain steady as she forced her face into a neutral expression. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am." The cadet said, beating a hasty retreat out the door and down the hallway, intending to get out of there as quick as possible before the instructor blew a gasket. Being a woman herself she recognized that she wouldn't want to be in Instructor Chang or General Peacecraft's shoes for all the medals in Preventers.

Getting slowly out of her seat, her hands fisting at her sides Noin stood perfectly straight for a moment then with the tight control Trowa would have approved of slowly walked over to her door and opening it stepped out, remembering to lock it on the way out. Then with strides that lengthened with every step walked down the hallway with only one goal. Get to the gym and kill both of them. Part way down she heard her name being called and didn't even bother to return the greeting.

"What's wrong, Noin?" Relena wanted to know, running after Noin with Heero following close behind. "Has something happened?"

"I'm going to kill your brother and Wufei. If they're really lucky I'll only maim the one who didn't actually start it." Noin raged through grinched teeth, her eyes flaring with anger and an intention to unleash that anger very, very, soon. And oh there was going to be hell to pay when she did.

* * *

"Did they get into a fight?" Relena wanted to know, wondering what on earth her brother had been thinking, letting Wufei egg him on into a fight. Then again the way her brother had been acting since he'd gotten the news about Noin having a boyfriend...well it was possible that he might have more to do with any fight then she wanted to believe.

"They are currently engaged in combat in the gym with real, f#kin swords!" Noin snarled, too pissed off to even think to apologize about her language.

"Oh boy. He's a dead man." Heero murmured, trying to sound the least bit sorry when he wasn't. He found it more funny then worrisome.

"Of course not." Relena rushed to assure, sending Heero a dark look. "My brother won't hurt Wufei badly. I'm sure of it."

"Actually I meant your brother." Heero said with a smirk, not fazed in the least. He was too busy enjoying the mental image of Milliardo getting his ass thoroughly kicked by Wufei. This he had to see. "Wufei will kick your brother's royal ass, no question."

"No one's kicking anyone's ass but me." Was Noin's harsh response, mentally agreeing with Heero. Milliardo was a very skilled fencer but that certainly didn't mean he'd be as skilled with a real sword. A real sword was a whole other ball game. Plus Wufei trained constantly while Milliardo rarely picked up a fencing sword, she'd never know him to even practice with a real one. "And when I'm done with those asses they aren't going to be able to sit on them for the rest of their lifetimes, the stupid, egotistical bastards!"

* * *

"Tell me how you really feel." Heero murmured under his breath, very much amused. "I take it you're going there now then? Mind if we join you? I could hold your jacket for you while you're doing said ass kicking."

"Be my guest." Noin growled, taking the stairs two at a time in her haste to get there as soon as possible. Ignoring Heero and Relena, who were doing their best to keep up Noin took the quickest route to the gym and upon arrival threw the door open and marched in, stopping in her tracks at the picture before her. It was just too strange not to get through the angry haze in front of her eyes. There were at least fifty students jam packed around the gym walls, all sitting or standing as they watched the two men fighting in center ring. Both men were bare chested, Milliardo's hair tied back from his face while Wufei's hung to his shoulder blades. They were both coated with sweat and breathing hard, the only real sounds in the room an occasional whisper and the sounds from the gym mat. The men were going all out it, the clang of the sword followed by manly grunts and curses as they moved across the floor, muscles rippling and bunching with every move their body made.

"Oh my." Relena said from beside Noin, gawking at the sight in front of them. "Oh my."

* * *

"I can't believe the fight is still going on. I'd have figured Wufei to have whopped him by now." Was Heero's opinion as he surveyed the way it had been turned into a three ring circus. He was almost surprised there weren't people going around selling food and programs.

"Actually it's pretty close all in all." Came Duo's voice as he made his way over having spotted them. "I've got a hundred on Wufei though. There's quite a betting pool going on."

"Well a lot of people are going to get to keep their money then. Cause I'm going in there and knocking their heads together." Noin said as she started forward, only to be restrained by Heero and Duo, one on each side.

"No, Noin. You can't. Let them sort this out their way. Look at them, neither of them look to be in any pain, right? They've been fighting for a half an hour now and they've only got superficial scratches at best." Heero pointed out calmly, keeping a good grip on her upper arm as he explained. "Mess things up now and it will only make things worse between them."

"If we thought they'd really hurt each other we'd stop them ourselves." Trowa added, coming up to join them as well from the crowd with Trinity at his side. "We've been watching for the last ten minutes. You needn't worry."

"But if they aren't trying to kill each other then why are they doing it?" Noin demanded, not able to wrap her mind around the idea that this was anything less then a blood match where spilling blood was the goal. But Heero was right, neither of them seemed to be hurt in any way...

* * *

"The point isn't to kill each other, Noin. It's to say what they're feeling without having to use words." Trowa explained, understanding her confusion. "Milliardo started this because he wanted to get rid of all the pent up emotions he was feeling and to make sure that Wufei was good enough for you. Plus he likely also wanted to get it across that he was a danger to Wufei if Wufei were to mistreat you in anyway. Wufei meanwhile is letting Milliardo know that you belong to him now and that he will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. That and backing down from the fight would have, in Wufei's mind, reflected on his ability to protect you as well as on his character."

"That and it's a cock fight between two morons over a woman." Trinity pointed out dryly, smirking at the guys who simply glared at her. "Please, pretty it up however you want but a lot ego and male pride is riding on this too."

"Okay. Let me go, I won't interfere..unless it gets ugly." Noin said, squirming loose and was thankful when they let her go. Now all she had to do was stand here and watch the stupid idiots.

* * *

"You know she's here, don't you?" Wufei asked as their swords crossed, both moving in so that they were nearly nose to nose with their swords in front at a small barrier.

"Of course. It was stupid of you to think she wouldn't hear about this before it was over." Milliardo said, his muscles straining at he tried to break the hold without luck. He'd underestimated the younger man and was paying for it. Wufei was stronger then he looked and surprisingly fast on his feet. Milliardo had been on the disadvantage since the first time their swords had glanced against each other. He was never completely in control and he knew it.

'Since she's here...I need to end this now." Wufei said with a faint smile, putting all his weight into pushing Milliardo away from him. Quick as a snake he shot out his left hand and setting it on Milliardo's shoulder vaulted himself over his opponent in an impressive roll and landing on his feet had his sword's tip pointed into Milliardo's back before Milliardo could recover. "From this position I could run you through. By the laws of nature it would be my right too. Luckily for you she already chose me. Match over." Withdrawing his sword Wufei calmly walked back towards the case, intending to return his sword while the crowd around them broke out into loud cheering.

* * *

Standing there for a moment Milliardo shook his head then followed Wufei over, standing side by side as they hung up their weapons. "Hurt her and I swear you'll pay." Milliardo said quietly, turning his head to meet Wufei's gaze.

"Hurt her again and they'll never find your body, Peacecraft." Wufei returned as he stared back even as he closed the case. Nodding in his opponent's direction he turned and walked towards Lucrezia who stood between Heero and Duo, Duo being a stupid idiot as he appeared to be whistling, Wufei thought with a slight smirk. Stopping in front of his woman he raised a questioning eyebrow, as if to ask her if she was going to let him have it in front of all these people.

"You are in sooooo much trouble later, Wufei." Noin said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes hard as ice and twice as unwelcoming.

"Fine. But first I want my prize." Wufei said with a smile as he took a step forward and to the stunned shock of everyone in the room yanked Instructor Noin into his arms and proceeded to kiss the day lights out of her, in front of everyone.


	28. Burning Question

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters, plot ideas and the mental trauma some readers might suffer as a result of reading one of my fics. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing this fic, I love to hear from you. Enjoy this latest update and have a great day.

Burning Question

Well it would be putting mildly if it were said that the people of Preventers reached badly to the news that Lieutenant Instructor Chang was dating General Instructor Noin. In fact it would be more accurate to say that all hell broke loose once people realized the implications of the way the now infamous match in the gym between Chang and Peacecraft had ended. Being smart, well educated people it didn't take people long to put two and two together and realize that Wufei was the exotic, motorcycle riding hunk all the girls had been sighing over. Needless to say the female population wasn't at all pleased to find out that their so called motorcycle sex god was in fact their gruff, chauvinistic, strict instructor, who excelled at making their lives miserable in training. Needless to say they stopped sighing over him and instead turned their minds to more pressing things, like figuring out what the hell Instructor Noin saw in the guy. The male population of course was thrilled with this and didn't waste any time rubbing it in that the girls had been sighing over their instructor which the female population didn't appreciate at all and consequently blamed their instructors for. Wufei of course was just glad they'd stopped sighing over him and was glad that they were back to thinking he just had to be the spawn of Satan. Noin on the other hand, having always been popular was unused to the hostility from her female students while her male students didn't seem to care one way or another.

* * *

Of course their students weren't the only ones upset with them at the moment. Duo was still furious with Wufei, after two whole weeks because his friend had denied him the privilege of being able to blab the whole thing after having to keep quiet about it for so long. Since Wufei kissing the socks off Noin had pretty much blown that surprise Duo could be found sulking and glaring at Wufei often, much to Wufei's amusement. Lady Une had been a little blown away by the news too and had called Noin up to her office, just to confirm that the rumors were true. When Noin had admitted to her that the rumors were true Lady Une had called Wufei up too and given them both an hour long lecture on how they were to behave while in the work place seeing as Wufei was of lower rank then she was. This of course had mortified both of them but they'd sucked it up as best they could. Thankfully the other Gundam pilots, even Duo, had gone out of their way to act as a shield between the newly discovered couple and the rest of the Preventers. Thankfully a lot of people were afraid of Heero and Trowa so generally when either told someone to go they couldn't get away fast enough. Milliardo was of course covertly bombarded with attention too but he wasn't called the ice man for nothing and people soon gave up trying to get even a peep out of him about what was going on. Relena and Sally went out of their way to play referees but since neither of the three main characters in the drama were talking the Preventers soldiers soon gave up trying to make anything of it and moved on. Of course the fight in the gym for Instructor Noin remained as a new piece of Preventers lore that was to remain in circulation long after the players involved left the organization in retirement. The poor, lowly but handsome instructor fighting the terribly rich, handsome, genuine prince for the hand of the warrior maiden General Noin was a story that wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon it seemed.

* * *

February rolled in without a fuss and everyone went about their business, leaving the now accepted couple of Instructors Noin and Chang alone. For the moment anyway. That, unfortunately was going to change soon. Being the keen observers that they were, especially now the pilots had picked up that something was going on with Wufei. None of them could put their finger on what it was that struck them as off but there was definitely something. They'd asked Noin and she'd agreed with them but had had no more luck then the guys trying to figure out what was going on. When asked point blank Wufei just shrugged it off as nothing and with the exception of Noin told everyone else to bugger off. They ignored him of course but that didn't really surprise him in the least. He knew them as well as they knew him after all.

"You know, Wufei...you owe me for not keeping your promise to let me tell everyone that you and Noin were a couple." Duo began, taking a seat beside Wufei who was visiting to give Quatre a list of popular and important sites to see since Quatre had asked for help in planning for his trip to China for a business meeting. Quatre unfortunately had been on the phone when Wufei had arrived leaving him temporarily in Duo's clutches.

"There's nothing for you to add to the gossip mill." Wufei said with a dark look, annoyed to have to wait and at Duo in particular. Technically there really wasn't anything, at least not yet, Wufei silently amended. He was up to something but there was no way he was telling Duo about it or anyone for that matter. If things didn't go the way he was hoping he wanted to keep knowledge of it to a minimum.

"You're up to something, Wu-man. I know you are." Duo said as he poked Wufei in the arm, a determined look on his face. "You know I'm going to keep harassing you until you tell me. You know how annoying I can be, pal. Don't make me pull out the big guns."

"Or I could just shoot you and end it now and spare myself the trouble of your future company."

* * *

"No one's shooting anyone. At least not in the house." Quatre said with a shake of his head as he walked into the room, surprised to see Wufei there. For obvious reasons Wufei had been avoiding Duo whenever possible. "Thanks for coming by the way, Wufei. You didn't have to go out of your way to bring that list, especially already."

"I was in the neighborhood." Wufei lied, getting to his feet as he picked up the sheets of paper he'd brought with him. "Would you like to go over the list?" Wufei asked, his eyes meeting Quatre as he silently added that he needed to talk to him about something. Alone.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." Quatre said with a easy smile, receiving the message perfectly, "Duo, if you need either of us we'll be in my office." Quatre added, his look to Duo saying clearly that Duo was to behave himself and that eavesdropping would be a severely punishable offense. Once he was sure that Duo got the message loud and clear Quatre and Wufei headed into Quatre's office, Quatre being sure to lock the door behind him before taking a seat across from Wufei. "So what's really up?"

"I..need a favor." Wufei said as jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Okay...what sort of favor?" Quatre wanted to know, raising an eyebrow. It must be a pretty important favor if Wufei didn't feel comfortable talking about it in front of Duo. Then again Duo was like a cat in front of a mouse hole now, just waiting to pounce on some new bit of gossip to redeem himself in the gossip pool. His rep had taken quite a hit with the whole Wufei/Noin deal, especially since he was friends with both of them.

"I need your help..setting up a dinner." Wufei said, looking down at the ground rather then at Quatre. It made it a little easier to ask. "For Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Ahhh...a romantic dinner for two at home?" Quatre ventured to guess, smiling when Wufei's cheeks began to get just a little bit pink. Bingo. So that was why his friend had seemed off, he'd been trying to figure out what to do for Valentine's Day and had finally broken down to ask for help. Poor guy.

"Yeah...I'm...well I know what sort of food and stuff but I'm not sure..how to set the scene.. exactly. You know more about that sort of thing than anyone else I know." Wufei said gruffly, forcing himself to meet Quatre's eyes on the principle of the point. "I thought maybe you could give me some pointers."

"Sure, no problem." Quatre said as he got up and going over to his desk came back with a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, so you want it at the cabin right?" When Wufei nodded Quatre wrote that down. "It's a good idea, it won't be hard to get her there since I take it this is going to be a surprise?"

"That's the plan anyway. She's going with Relena and Peacecraft to a conference on the thirteenth and staying over night but they'll be coming back late evening the next day if everything goes as planned." Wufei said, relaxing now that he knew he had Quatre on his side. He couldn't screw this part up too much if Quatre was there to supervise. "I'm picking her up at the airport."

"So as low key and relaxing as possible would be a good idea. She'll be tired and looking forward to getting off her feet and enjoying being home." Quatre said with a thoughtful look, tapping his pen against his cheek before looking at Wufei questioningly. "What are you getting her?"

* * *

"Getting her?" Wufei said with an edge of panic coming into his eyes. He didn't want to talk about that at all. He didn't even want to think about it for that matter. "It's all picked out and everything. I don't need your help for that part."

Narrowing his eyes Quatre smiled to himself and simply nodded, pretty sure he knew what was going on now. "Okay then. So I take it you want to go classy rather then funny romantic?"

"Funny romantic?" Wufei repeated, his turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mean like the time Duo got it into his head to serenade Hilde, if you can call his croaking singing, in the middle of the night?"

"Well I'd call that more an attempt at funny romantic." Quatre said with a faint snicker, thinking back on that occasion fondly. Duo had gotten quite a bad cold as a result of that little stunt. "What I meant was are you going for the tasteful flowers, china and champagne or would you rather get a bit more creative?"

"Like what?" Wufei asked wearily.

"Well...for instance..."

* * *

February 14th

"Hey." Noin said as she walked over to Wufei, a smile on her face as she let go of her carrier to wrap her arms around his neck for a welcome home kiss. "I missed you. Sorry we're late."

"No problem." Wufei said with a smile, returning the kiss before taking her carrier in one hand and her hand in his other. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." Noin agreed with a tired smile. "So did they manage to fix the problem with your water heater while I was gone?" For the last two days before she'd left Wufei had been staying with her since his water heater had begun to act up and he'd had problems getting someone since the first guy he'd hired hadn't shown up on time.

"Everything's all right now. We'll head back there if it's okay with you. Dinner is waiting." Wufei added as an incentive since she looked worn out enough to want to just go to her house which was closer.

Tired what Noin wanted to do was go to bed but it was Valentine's Day and she'd already screwed it up having to go to that stupid conference. She'd tried to get out of it but there was really no one else qualified enough to have taken her place, especially since her presence had been requested. Wufei had gone to the trouble of making her dinner, she wasn't going to disappoint him, especially since she'd screwed things up enough as it was. "Dinner sounds good." Noin said with a smile, squeezing his hand as the two headed to his car and after stowing away her stuff in the back the two headed off to his house in relative silence since Wufei, thankfully had told her to rest until they got there. Happily putting the seat back Noin was soon contentedly cat napping and did so all the way there.

* * *

By the time they'd arrived she was completely out of it and didn't even stir when the car came to a stop outside the house. Getting out Wufei took her luggage in first then leaving the door open slightly went back for her. Opening her door Wufei undid her seat belt then lifting her into his arms shut her door with his hip before walking up the snowy path and into the house. Closing the door Wufei looked down at her for a moment then shaking his head carefully got his boots off before heading up the stairs to his room. Thankfully he and Quatre, well mostly Quatre, had come up with a Plan B in case something like this happened. Setting her down on the bed Wufei undressed her then putting her into a nightgown tucked her in and collecting her outerwear headed out, closing the door carefully behind him. They had work tomorrow so he could only let her sleep so long anyway, otherwise her sleeping pattern would be even more screwy then it already was. Putting her stuff away Wufei headed into the kitchen to check on the food and rearrange a few things.

* * *

Waking up of her own accord two hours later Noin blinked, sitting up in bed as she blearily looked around her, trying to get her bearings. Groaning she flopped back down on her pillow, scrubbing her hands over her face. Damn, and usually it was the guy that totally destroyed the supposedly most romantic day of the year, Noin thought with a sigh as she sat back up, absently noticing that he'd put her in her nightgown and tucked her in. How long had she been out, Noin wondered, turning her head to check his clock, doing the math in her head. Only about two hours, that wasn't too bad. She just hoped dinner wasn't ruined. Throwing the covers off Noin slid out of bed and after rustling up her robe walked towards the door, absently tying her belt before she came to a halt, her eyes having caught sight of something strange on the carpet. A lot of something strange, Noin thought as she bent down as she picked up one of the rose petals that formed a trail leading to the stairs. Going all gooey inside Noin smiled and followed, wondering absently just how much of this had been Sally and Quatre's ideas. There was no way Wufei had thought of all this all by himself. Following the petals down the stairs they led down the hallway towards the kitchen. A romantic dinner, Noin speculated, sighing girlishly that he would humiliate himself by going to all this trouble. She knew he thought romance, especially romantic gestures were for idiots and this was too romantic for his comfort level. He'd likely been completely mortified once he realized just what his friends were helping him plan. Chuckling at the thought Noin walked into the kitchen, her apology all planned when she stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't the elegantly set table for two, or the flowers and champagne that had tears welling up in her eyes. No, it was the kitchen walls. Instead of the hideous green color he'd insisted on keeping just to annoy her and Sally it was now a cheerful, welcoming red with white borders. He'd painted it exactly like she'd wanted him to in the first place.

* * *

Tears sliding down her cheeks Noin didn't even hear Wufei come in from the cloakroom where he'd been checking on Patch. Seeing her, the tears in her eyes Wufei carefully closed the door behind him, walking over to stand beside her. "Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I love it. There never was any water heater problem, was there?" Noin asked as she looked over at him, her eyes shining.

"Of course there wasn't and if there had been I would have fixed it." Wufei said as he jammed his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit that he had recently developed when it came to Lucrezia. His hand closing around the object of his torment it took all of Wufei's training to remain cool and collected. This was worse then waiting for a hidden sniper to take a shot at you. "I know how much you hated it."

"Now everything's perfect." Noin agreed, hugging her arms around her stomach, finally noticing the rest of the fancy set up that Wufei and Quatre had worked so hard on. "Absolutely everything."

"Almost everything. There's still one thing missing."

"Oh, what?" Noin asked, turning to face him with a curious look. "Because from where I'm standing this couldn't get any more perfect."

"It would be perfect...if it were our house."

* * *

"Our house..." Noin repeated, her eyes going wide as his meaning hit home. "Are you..Wufei, are you asking me to live with you?"

"Of course not...well not exactly." Wufei corrected as he pulled his hands out of his jacket pocket, one holding a jewelry box tightly in its grasp. "I'm asking you to marry me." To Noin's utter shock Wufei got down on one knee, holding out the box to her as his eyes met and held hers. "I never thought I'd do this, that I'd ever want to do this for that matter. But I love you, Lucrezia and there's no getting around that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..because you are my life. Will you marry me, Lucrezia?"

Dropping to her knees in front of him Noin took the box from him, flipping the lid open with trembling hands to stare at the beautiful ring shining back at her. Her eyes filling with fresh tears Noin turned her eyes back to Wufei's, seeing in his dark eyes anxiety, fear, hope and most importantly love. Overwhelming and eternal love. For her. Just as those same emotions were reflected in hers. Overcome with it all she launched herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him as they fell backwards. Burying her face in his neck Noin held on tight, only loosening her grip long enough to shift her head to whisper a single word into his ear. Yes.


	29. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines that are developed in my twisted and beyond description mind. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and please continue to do so as I love hearing from you. Have a great day!

Wedding Plans

Wufei woke up feeling eyes on him. Since he knew the body laying on top of his as well as those eyes he opened his own slowly to see Lucrezia with her hands folded against his chest, her head on them while she watched him with a soft look in her eyes. "Morning." Wufei said sleepily, lifting a hand to stroke her head before dropping the hand back on her waist. It was rare for her to be up before him but he couldn't say he minded waking up to the sight of her watching him with her love for him plain in those beautiful amethyst depths.

"Good morning." Noin returned, smiling as she slid her arms up and over to brace on either side of his head as she shifted forward to place a morning kiss on his lips.

Returning the soft kiss Wufei's lips curved into a small smile, pleased when she shifted back to lay her head back against his chest, cuddling against him. Turning his head to the side Wufei checked the time before turning his head back to kiss the top of hers, wishing that he didn't have to point out the time. "We need to get up and start getting ready for work."

"Can't we call in sick?" Was her muffled reply as she yanked the covers up to her shoulder blades, snuggling closer. She wanted to stay right where she was, damn it. She hadn't gotten much sleep and she was currently relaxed and warm, the perfect combination for a very happy morning in bed.

"I don't think anyone would buy it." Wufei pointed out dryly.

* * *

"Damn." Was her response since he had a pretty valid point. Rolling off him to lay beside him Noin stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at him with a small smile. "But I guess you're right. Besides, Sally will kill me if I wait a whole day to show her my ring." Putting her hand up, just to admire it some more Wufei had long since lost track of how many times she'd done that since he'd given it to her. Her eyes went all weird and shiny too. It was sort of freaky. "Speaking of which, you need to call Duo."

"And why would I need to do that?" Wufei wanted to know, sitting up in bed, stretching his arms into the air. Now that he was awake he wasn't one to loiter around in bed. Unless of course she continued to lay there naked and he forgot about work which could possibly happen, Wufei thought wryly.

"Because if you call him and tell him we're getting married then he can spread it all over Preventers and he'll stop pouting about not getting the spill the beans about us being a couple." Noin pointed out, sitting up as well though she brought the covers up with her, tucking the ends under her arms for modesty's sake. "I know his pouting's gotten to you."

"You mean it's made me want to hurl him into oncoming traffic." Wufei corrected, smirking over at her. "However you do have a point."

"Of course I do." Noin said with a wink.

* * *

"Fine." Wufei said as he leaned across the bed to get ahold of the cordless phone. Grabbing it he dialed Duo's number, knowing that he would most likely be waking Duo up since the idiot never got up until the last possible second. The idiot was often late as a result. When Duo's bleary hello came over the line Wufei was surprised the moron had heard the phone over his snoring. "It's Wufei. Lucrezia and I are engaged so go spread the word and stop pouting like a child." Hanging up Wufei looked over at the sound of his future wife's chuckling. "What?"

"That was so you." Noin chuckled, shaking her head at him before getting out of bed and heading for his shower. Closing the door behind her she wasn't surprised to see herself grinning like an idiot in his mirror. She had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of that in the future.

* * *

Arriving at work at hour and a half later they weren't really surprised to find a small crowd waiting to pounce on them at the main entrance. Sally was the first to pounce, rushing forward with a straight forward command of 'Lets see it!'. Soon surrounded by girls wanting to see the ring Wufei just rolled his eyes and accepted the hugs from Duo and Quatre as well as the back slaps from Trowa and Heero. The girls of course turned on him too once the guys butted in to give Noin their congratulations which meant Wufei had to suffer through their chatter, not appreciating at all their request for every single detail which was none of their business as far as he was concerned. Of course they didn't really expect answers to their questions so as soon as the guys were done they pounced on Noin all over again for which Wufei was very grateful.

"Did he get down on one knee?" Trinity asked, wiggling her eyebrows in Wufei's direction, not at all surprised when he returned it with a scowl. That was Wufei for you after all. Noin meanwhile was busy talking to Milliardo which unfortunately left Wufei to answer all the questions which he didn't appreciate at all.

* * *

After confirming that Noin was indeed marrying Wufei Milliardo gave the pair his regards then headed off to his office, the girls quickly distracting Noin from worrying that Milliardo was possibly upset at the news.

"Was it terribly romantic?" Relena wanted to know.

"Did you like the kitchen?" Quatre put in.

"What did he do to the kitchen?" Sally wanted to know, wondering how the kitchen could possibly fit into all this. "You didn't set up a romantic dinner in the kitchen, did you?" She asked, giving Wufei a you better not have glare that had him shrinking under it slightly. After all, how unromantic was that kitchen? Especially given its hideous color that they'd as yet been unable to get him to paint.

"He had it painted the color I wanted it to be in the first place." Noin answered smugly, the girls all awwing which just made Wufei want to get the hell out of there that much more. Smart enough to notice this Noin figured it was time to spare Wufei all the standard female questions before he got really annoyed or embarrassed. "And I'll tell you guys all about it while you walk me to my office." That being said Noin headed in that direction with a wide circle of girls calling out questions as they rounded the corner and out of sight. She'd find Milliardo later and they'd talk.

* * *

"Well who'd have thought it. Mr. Women Are Weak is the first to get caught by the old ball and chain." Duo said with a grin as he slapped Wufei on the back, his past grudge forgotten now that his place as head gossip collector had been restored. Everyone wanted to talk to him now to see what information he had on Preventer's most talked about couple. Yup, he wasn't even mad at his friend for waking him up so early. "So how does it feel to know your bachelor days are over, pal?"

"Seeing as this will be my second marriage I believe I beat you to that status a long time ago." Wufei pointed out, rolling his eyes at Duo's words. "And as you'll recall I'm used to living with people including you, Maxwell."

"Oh ya." Duo said in surprise, blinking since he never really thought of Wufei's first marriage as a real one. After all Wufei's first marriage had been arranged and had been pretty much over before it had really begun. For that matter since they were like fourteen he doubted the marriage had ever been consummated were they still technically married? Plus weren't marriages that were a result of corrosion invalid? Had they even been asked if they'd wanted to get married? "Hey, Wufei...did you have to propose in that case too?"

"No, our parents set everything up. We were just told when it was to be and who we were marrying. We knew each other briefly before hand though as we both attended the same boarding school." Wufei replied.

* * *

"So did she like the dinner?" Quatre wanted to know, interrupting before Duo could bring up anything else to do with Wufei's first wife. Now wasn't the time to dwell on those sorts of thoughts.

"We never actually got around to eating any of it. It looked good though." Wufei said sheepishly, thinking of the ruined food they'd found in the kitchen that morning, much to both their dismay. Some of it had been salvageable but most of it had unfortunately ended up in the garbage. They'd been a bit too involved with each other after the proposal to really notice the food only a few feet away from them. By the time they'd made it upstairs they'd both had other things on their mind other then putting the food away in the fridge, Wufei thought with an inner grin before hurrying to reassure Quatre who'd put a lot of work into helping him plan yesterday. "It really was great, she was really impressed. Thanks again for all your help arranging everything, by the way."

"Hey, no prob. Happy to help." Quatre said with a grin as he slugged an arm over his friend's shoulder.

"So tell me..did you really get down on one knee?"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

* * *

"I gotta tell you, when Duo up and called me I thought he was pulling my leg or that the cup of coffee I was drinking was decaf." Relena said with a chuckle as she took another look at the utterly gorgeous ring on her friend's finger with an envious look. It was really beautiful and she was so happy that her friend was so happy, even if it wasn't with Milliardo the way Relena had always hoped it would be. "And I gotta say, the guy has good taste in jewelry. According to Quatre Wufei picked it out and everything, no help if you can believe that."

"Well he could have definitely knocked me over with a feather when he held that out." Noin said dryly, considering her own words an understatement. "I called my mom on the way to work and I could actually hear her jumping up and down. I couldn't decide whether to be amused or a little insulted that she was that excited that I'd finally found myself with a ring on my finger, her former goal in life."

"What did your dad say? He likes Wufei right?" Sally wanted to know, looking over Relena's shoulder. "I mean I know my father wouldn't give his approval to any guy unless he'd hand picked that guy for me. Come to think of it that's probably why I'm not married yet." She added with a wink in Noin's direction.

"Apparently, especially seeing as he gave Wufei permission to ask me." Noin answered, rolling her eyes as she remembered her surprise when she'd been informed by her father that he'd been in on this all along. "According to my father Wufei actually called him to ask formally for permission if you can believe that."

* * *

"Seriously?" Relena demanded, gapping at Noin before sighing dreamily. "That's so old fashioned..and romantic."

"Wufei say what he'd have done if your father had said no?" Sally asked curiously, smirking at Relena's typical girlie reaction.

"He didn't say but I'd imagine he wouldn't have been really worried, knowing that he could count on my mother to back him up." Noin said with a chuckle, recalling her mom's record breaking amount of questions on the phone once her mother had finished her little happy dance. "I mean seriously, I bet she's already putting together stuff for the wedding if she hasn't already been doing it behind my back for years."

"So what sort of wedding do you want?" Trinity wanted to know, ever the practical one. "I mean you've got two culture clashes here, plus your mother and his grandmother to deal with, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Noin said with a grimace, taking a seat beside Trinity, Trinity's words reminding her of the realities she'd been pushing to the back of her mind since her mother had begun a list of all the things they'd need to plan out and start researching. "There's so much stuff to figure out and I don't even know how we're going to pull off the wedding party. I don't even want to think about that right now. I mean we both have so many friends and I don't want anyone to feel left out but you can only have so many bridesmaids and groomsmen. Plus who are we supposed to chose to be best man and maid of honor? Both of us have best friends who are of the opposite gender then us. Then there's the fact that I have a really big family and he doesn't so that has to be balanced out too, right? I mean if it's in a church then we can't have one side full and the other with a few rows filled. If it's outside then it's not such a big deal because you can play around with things but I don't even know what sort of customs I have to deal with for my own culture, much less his!"

* * *

"Well don't let it stress you out that much or you'll have a nervous breakdown." Hilde advised, chuckling as she patted her friend on her shoulder. "And hey, since your best friend is a guy and Wufei's is Sals why don't you guys just switch? Bridesmen and Grooms...well have the girls on his side. I don't know what you'd call them but it doesn't really matter right? Then Wufei wouldn't have to chose just one guy to be his best man and you wouldn't have to pick out of all your girlfriends, Noin. I mean you guys share the same friends anyways so why shouldn't the guys be on your side?"

Having never thought about that Noin mulled it over, a slow smile coming over her face. "You know, you're absolutely right. Why couldn't the guys be on my side? This wedding isn't going to be traditional after all. It will already be a mixture of two cultures, why not just add in one more little change to the usual?"

"And I'm sure that Wufei's grandmother could give you help with the planning, I bet you couldn't stop her for that matter." Sally pointed out with a grin. She'd only met Lazuli a few times but the woman certainly did make an impression. "I'd offer to ask my mother but if I did she'd assume I wanted to know for personal reasons and then all holy hell would break loose."

"Yeah, Wufei said he was going to call her this afternoon. That is if my mother doesn't beat him to it. Those two are thick as thieves already, I can only imagine what it's going to be like once they get their fingers into this."

* * *

"Come to think of it...isn't white supposed to be an unlucky color in Chinese culture?" Relena asked Sally, remembering hearing something about that somewhere.

"Yeah, pretty much. You mean for the wedding dress right?" Sally replied, looking over at Noin who was looking more then a little horrified at the idea.

"But then what do they wear on their wedding days?" Relena wanted to know, trying to picture getting married in any other color without a lot of luck. She'd never been to a wedding where the bride didn't wear white, it was just tradition as well as a symbol of the character of the bride.

"Red." Sally told her, not surprised to see Noin and Relena looking even more horrified. "Yeah, I know. In European cultures wearing red on your wedding day would seem like the worst color to wear, right after black or gray but it's not in Chinese culture. In that culture red is the luckiest color while white is associated with death."

"There's no way my mother is going to let me wear red on my wedding day. If I tell her I want to wear red on my wedding day she'll disown me or demand I get a C.A.T. Scan." Noin said slowly, fighting the urge to bury her face in her hands. "For that matter I don't really want to wear red on my wedding day either but I can't exactly wear white and have his relations, few that there are, think I'm wearing the symbol for death!"

* * *

"Well I can't see Wufei having a problem with your dress whatever the color. Besides, it's your wedding, your big day. Who cares what your relatives think. It's what you two want that's important." Hilde assured, hoping to make Noin feel better. From where she was standing her friend was between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah right. Anyone who believes that doesn't have any female relatives." Noin muttered under her breath though Hilde did have a point. This was her one and only wedding, she was going to have to put her foot down not to mention talk to Wufei in detail about what aspects of their cultures they felt were necessary parts and what could be left out or compromised. She couldn't see that being easy, especially since guys usually preferred to have as little to do with the wedding as possible in her experience. So long as the tuxes were all right they were pretty much willing to keep their mouths shut. They got away with it too. Lucky bastards.

"Well we can help you with the plans and stuff." Relena offered, understanding Noin's muttered words perfectly. When it came to weddings she'd seen more then one happy mother/daughter relationship be put to the test. One of her friends had even eloped just to get away from her grooms mother. "I mean with the catering and flowers and stuff, whatever you want help with. I'm sure Quatre will help too and the other guys can be guilted into it."


	30. Wedding Plans Cont

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the crazy plot lines I come up with. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Have a great day!

Wedding Plans

With her arms on her desk and her face buried in them Noin was the picture of dejection a week later when her partner came into their office, pausing to raise an eyebrow over Noin's dejected pose. Well the happy bride to be certainly wasn't giving off happy vibes, Milliardo thought with a faint smile. Setting his briefcase by his desk he then walked over to stand in front of her paper covered one. "Problem?"

"Too many to count." Was her muffled response, not moving a muscle.

"Was there some sort of world disaster while I was out for that lunch meeting?" Milliardo inquired dryly, having a good idea what had her in this particular mood. This wasn't the first time after all.

"I think we should elope. I really think we should." Noin said as she lifted her head, her eyes full of desperation edged slightly with hysteria. "I mean who cares that my mother and his grandmother will hate me for life? It's my wedding after all. I should be able to elope if I damn well want to. It's his second after all and he's a guy! He wouldn't care right? Right?"

"True but you care." He pointed out. "Isn't this whole mess supposed to be what you females live for?"

"Not any sane woman." Was her muttered response, sitting back in her chair as she rubbed her hands over her face. "It's evil, that's what it is. It's a conspiracy perpetrated by the evil commercial industries to force women to shell out huge sums of money on one friggin day that will, in all likelihood, not go perfect anyway. Do you know how often there are countless screw ups when it's a wedding? The sort of pressures brides are put under to get everything just right? It's like you aren't good enough if you can't handle it! Well let me tell you, I've run military ops that were a hell of a lot easier then this!"

* * *

"It can't possibly be that bad." Milliardo said, his expression becoming just a little weary when she shot him a pretty good imitation of Heero's death glare. "Look, if it's that bad why don't you ask for help? The other girls would be happy to help you, right?"

"And what the hell am I going to do about my dress?" Noin demanded to know, not even listening now. "I mean what the hell am I supposed to do when white is an evil color in his society. I can't wear red, my mother, grandmothers and great grandmothers will all have heart attacks. How the hell am I supposed to celebrate my wedding when my dress alone is going to put people in the hospital?"

"Well uh..." He didn't quite know how to answer that question. "A combination of both colors maybe? Placate both sides?"

"Red is not my color though." Noin complained, slumping in her seat once more. "And I just know if I wear white something terrible will happen. As a kid whenever I wore white I attracted dirt and stains like Heero attracts bullets. It just completely defied all explanation."

"Well then have a dress in neither of those colors. It's not like white or red are the only choices here, Noin. Choose whatever color you want." Was his suggestion since he knew absolutely nothing when it came to this sort of thing. He was glad his sister was such a girlie girl. He didn't doubt that she already had hers all planned out so that all he had to do was pay for it. Thank God.

* * *

"But it's my wedding dress! Its supposed to be white. And what other colors are there to pick from? I am not walking down the aisle in blue or purple or heaven forbid yellow. I'll go down laughing before I'll do that. And what color am I supposed to chose for my bridesmaids? They don't all have the same coloring, there isn't one color that suits all of them perfectly!"

"But bridesmaids dresses are supposed to be traditionally ugly or at the least only so so." Milliardo pointed out. "It makes the bride look better."

"Are you saying I need to stick my girlfriends with ugly dresses to make me look half way decent?" Noin asked calmly as her eyes went to mere slits, giving off a decidedly dangerous aura. His unfortunate comment had taken her mind off her wedding woes but not in a good way. At least not for him that was.

"Oh damn." Milliardo said under his breath, backing up just little in case he needed to make a run for it. "Not at all. I just meant that..that no matter what you wear you'll outshine all your bridesmaids. No question." Putting his hands in front of him defensively he took a couple more steps back when she continued to watch him darkly. "That's all I meant."

"You know..I also have control over what you get stuck wearing too, pal of mine." Noin threatened, her gaze icy and more then a little mean spirited. "Just remember that when you make comments about my impending choices."

"I won't forget." Milliardo promised, cautiously lowering his hands. "Maybe I should just go get us both a drink from the vending machine. I think we've both had enough caffeine for the day, don't you?"

"I want a Coke. A cold one."

"One icy cold coke, coming up." Milliardo assured her before making a hasty retreat out the door. God. He hoped those two did elope. Soon.

* * *

"She gone nuts. Completely and totally nuts." Wufei said with a rather pained expression as he slumped over his own desk. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before thanks to Noin's restless tossing and turning. "And she always wants my opinion then blows up when it doesn't align with hers. If she didn't want my opinion then why the hell did the woman ask for it?"

"It's a girl thing." Was Duo's opinion of the whole thing. "They always get weird about stuff like this. It's in their genes or something."

"Plus I would imagine it's harder for Noin, with so many things to plan on top of all her normal work." Trowa offered up in Noin's defense. He had no idea what sort of planning and time went into a wedding but he'd lay odds there was a lot to do.

"I still have nightmares about my sisters and they knew what they wanted." Quatre put in, sending Wufei a sympathetic look of understanding. "They just want everything to be perfect. Then they seem to have to have break downs whenever the smallest thing gets out of whack. Don't worry, once the basics get finalized she'll calm down a bit."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me. She's always been so sensible and steady. Now the slightest thing can set her off." Was the groom to be's exasperated reply. "It's like she's turned into this whole other person. She keeps saying we should elope but her mother would kill her."

* * *

"Would you elope?" Heero wanted to know. He'd always thought that made more sense then blowing thousands of dollars on one day to solidify a marriage that might not even last two years. He figured Noin and Wufei's for the lasting kind but for society as a whole..eloping would have at least meant they had some money to pay their divorce lawyers down the road.

"My grandmother and future mother in law would stake me to the ground and pour fire ants over me if I even brought the idea up." Was the sad reply. He wasn't even joking either.

"Well at least you solved the whole best man and maid of honor problem." Quatre pointed out, trying to help Wufei look on the bright side. "And your mother in law likes you. You wouldn't believe how some of my sisters complain about theirs."

"Right now that's not much of a comfort, Quatre. She still has brothers who I may get along with now but if I step out of line in any way they don't like you can bet they'll make your mothers in laws seem like sweet women."

"Well it is you, I doubt you'll give them too much reason to worry." Duo pointed out as he elbowed his friend teasingly in the side. "Speaking of which...which one of us is supposed to head your bachelor party committee? I personally nominate myself."

"Why does that not surprise me." Heero muttered under his breath to Trowa who nodded in agreement.

"If I let you head it we'd end up in some seedy bar full of health threatening substances and strippers."

"You make that sound like such a bad thing." Duo replied with a wide grin, a definite twinkle in his eye. "It'll be fun, trust me. So can I?"

"NO!" Was the general consensus of the room.

"Ahhhhhh you guys are just no fun."

* * *

Getting home late that night since he'd ended up giving Sally a ride home Wufei pulled into his driveway feeling tired but happy. Pulling up the lights were on in the house and it was nice to know that there was someone waiting for him other then Patch. Not to under appreciate Patch but the dog could only provide so much companionship. Plus Lucrezia always smelled a hell of a lot better too, Wufei thought with a small smile as he undid his seat belt, opening the car door. Closing it behind him he locked up then headed for the stairs, absently noting that he was going to have some shoveling to do tomorrow morning. Damn. Kicking some of it off as he went he pulled out his keys and unlocking the door let himself in, locking it behind him. "I'm home." He called out even as Patch burst into the hallway at break neck speed before skidding on the hardwood floors. "One of these days you're really gonna hurt yourself." Wufei informed the floppy eared idiot, the dog prancing around his master now while Wufei struggled out of his coat before hanging it up. "And if I trip over you it's your own damn fault."

"Patch!" Hearing his name called Patch turned before zooming back the way he'd come. Noin had popcorn after all and unlike Wufei she was far more likely to slip him some.

* * *

"Thanks!" Wufei called out, tucking his gloves into his coat pocket before getting out of his winter boots. Everything put away he followed his dog's retreat to find Noin sitting on their sofa, surrounded by wedding dress pictures and the countless wedding lists she seemed to take with her where ever she went. Patch was curled up at her feet, looking up at her adoringly as he waited for her to slip him some of the popcorn he was smelling. "Hey." Wufei said softly, plopping down beside her after picking up the sheets of paper in the way. Setting them down on the table he leaned over to pet Patch.

Chewing on her bottom lip absently as she scanned one of her lists Noin turned to look at him. "Which color do you think would be better for the bridesmaids dresses? Light purple or navy blue?"

Since he'd quickly learned to treat these questions with the utmost severity and seriousness Wufei took a lot longer to think about it then he normally would. It was safer that way. "I like the idea of light purple but the navy would work as well depending on the rest of the color scheme." There, that was a good answer, he congratulated himself. There was no way she could get mad at him for that one.

"I like the light purple too but I wanted your opinion." Noin said with a bright smile, all happy for the moment since he agreed before the last part of his answer sunk in. "But I guess you're right. I can't order those or even think about style until I know what my color scheme is." The dark clouds hanging over her head were back.

* * *

"Well you know...I know you're trying to incorporate aspects of my culture into all this but you really don't have to. I'm happy with whatever makes you happy."

"You're supposed to care!" Noin informed him, those dark clouds getting a wee bit stormy now. Wrong button to push. "It's your wedding too you know."

"I know but I think I'd like a more..Italian sort of wedding. Chinese customs tend to be overly formal and steeped in old traditions that have nothing to do with properly expressing what a marriage is about." Wufei tried to explain, desperate to redeem himself before she let him have it. "I mean I barely remember my first wedding but what I do remember was a ceremony that just made the whole situation worse. It was all about obeying certain ideals and family honor, what does that have to do with getting married. I've read up on your cultures marriage practices and they seem to revolve around celebrating the marriage, not forcing two people to be together for the rest of their lives."

"Oh." Noin said, having to think about that. She had looked into his too of course and she had to agree that not a lot of the standard traditions had been quite...what she'd been hoping for in terms of easily incorporated into her other plans and culture. "Well I do want to try, at least for some of the things like the dress at least. I don't know what color I'm wearing but it won't be white."

"You know, only the very old or steeped in tradition hold with those silly superstitions." Wufei pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not taking any chances." Noin said with a fierce look in her eyes. Maybe it was childish and silly but it was one small way that she could avoid possibly, however unlikely, jinxing things for them. It had taken them a hell of a messed up time getting to this point and there was no telling what might happen in the future. "This wedding is going to go without a hitch and we are going to live happily ever after if it damn well kills me."

* * *

"I wouldn't have much of a happily ever after if you were dead though." Wufei couldn't help but point out, trying not to smile at her. It was sort of cute and scary at the same time, how obsessed with all this stuff she was.

"You know what I mean."

"Sort of. You know..why don't you just give me half of this stuff. The stuff that doesn't involve colors and clothes." Wufei corrected, the idea of being in charge of anything involving those areas a scary one. Mostly because he knew that whatever he chose would end up with a seal of disapproval. Of course he couldn't imagine any woman letting the groom pick out that sort of stuff but just in case..better safe then sorry.

"You...you want to help me plan it?" Noin said in surprise, her eyes going wide. Her brothers had never offered to help their brides with this stuff. Her brother in law hadn't either.

"I could do the food and music, the travel plans if you want. If you want my help that is." Wufei said cautiously, not quite sure if her reaction was positive or negative. This was, after all, generally a closely guarded female ritual. Or at least he thought it was. It could just be a myth perpetuated by his sex to get out of this sort of thing.

* * *

"Of course I want your help! Oh, Wufei!" Noin gushed, throwing her arms around his neck. She was marrying such a wonderful guy, Noin thought as she placed happy kisses all along his jaw. How many guys would be willing to be put through the hell of planning a wedding when they didn't have to? Not many. But then her Wufei wasn't most guys, Noin thought proudly, cuddling against him. "This is so great of you. I'm so happy that you want to help!"

Pleased that he'd solved the problem and was obviously going to be unexpectedly rewarded he had time to pause and wonder just how bad this whole planning thing could be that she was so desperate to get out of doing it. After all, how hard could it really be? Plus, if it got really bad..he'd just drag Quatre into the mess too to help him. "On a lighter note keep an eye on Duo for me, will you. Let me know if he looks like he's plotting anything."

"Okay, but why?" Noin asked, content to stay right where she was for a while. It was so nice to have someone to cuddle against. To know that you could look forward to decades of being able to snuggle with this one person that you loved more then your very life.

"He's got it into his head that he's going to be in charge of my bachelor party. I already said Quatre was going to do it but I think he'll try to pull something anyway." Wufei said with a sigh, knowing without a doubt that Duo would pull something eventually. He could only hope it didn't involve a large cake with something other then cooked batter inside.

* * *

"Oh dear God. If he was in charge you'd end up at some run down bar with pole dancers and poisons disguised as drinks." Was Noin's horrified reaction to that little tidbit of knowledge. "Not to mention the fact that none of my brothers know when to stop when it comes to drinking games, especially if they have a special occasion as an excuse! No one will ever get to see the awesome wedding I'm planning because you guys will all be in the ER having your stomachs pumped."

"With our luck, it could happen."


	31. Our Beginning

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit where credit is due. Thanks to all those who've been faithful readers throughout this fic and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Our Beginning

With the help of their combined families and friends Wufei and Noin managed to plan their wedding to the extent that Noin was no longer blowing up at the drop of a hat by the time May arrived. As everyone expected Noin's mother, grandmother and Wufei's grandmother pretty much took over a lot of it, steam rolling their way past the couple who were too exhausted to stop them. Wufei kept up his part of the bargain and planned the travel and transportation arrangements as well as the food. The women were of the opinion that those were the only three areas in which a man could even adequately pull off apparently. As it was Noin's mother changed half the food decisions a couple weeks before the wedding was to take place then changed them back to his at the last minute. Since the women had been keeping tabs on him constantly he wasn't even surprised. So long as Lucrezia was happy he was fine with whatever the women cooked up. As it was he didn't even know what the color scheme was since it seemed to change daily. He'd stopped asking at the end of March. He knew what he was wearing was appropriate and that he was marrying the love of his life, that was all he needed to know. It was decided that the wedding would be held in Noin's home town, taking place at her family church as was the usual tradition. The reception would be outdoors under a tent and Wufei could only pray the weather would hold for it. He hated to think what Lucrezia would do to God on her judgment day if he didn't provide her with good weather.

* * *

As Wufei had feared Duo did manage to pull of a more...interesting bachelor party then Quatre originally intended. Unfortunately no one had thought that the idiot would be smart enough to enlist Noin's brothers to help and so everyone had thought they'd be relatively safe once they got to Rome where the wedding was going to take place. What was supposed to be a rather tame night at a upper class club stayed that way for the first couple of hours until Noin's brothers announced they had a little surprise for everyone. Then they'd ended up at a less then classy bar which had the prescribed strippers and drinks where it was questionable what was in the glass, not to mention whether or not said glasses had been cleaned before hand. Thankfully though Wufei kept his wits about him and finding a debit machine took out three hundred dollars and paid the two hired strippers for his group to leave him alone. Thankfully Noin's brothers thought this was damn hilarious and since they still got to see the women shimmy their stuff they didn't mind overly. Besides, wasn't it a good thing their sister had caught herself a guy like that? Cheered by this they embarked on a drinking spree with Duo and Trowa, Trowa drinking them all under the table. No one had ever been able to figure out when Trowa was drunk because really, no matter how much he consumed his personality didn't change even a little. He was freaky that way. Much later Quatre, Heero and Wufei loaded everyone into the car at two in the morning and got the dead drunk men into their proper beds, assured of impressive hangovers to come.

* * *

The girls were out later then the guys with the bride certainly getting into things, unlike her more serious groom. After all, it was her last day as a single woman and she was sure as hell was going to celebrate it. Like Wufei though she kept away from the alcohol over all, not about to risk having a hangover or worse, looking like she had one. Her wedding day was going to go off without a hitch and she was going to look her very best. Going out clubbing with the girls she lost track of the number of clubs and bars they ended up in, attracting plenty of male attention and a lot of free drinks once they explained it was a bachelorette party. Male strippers were inadvertable and while Noin had to admit the views were more then nice she maintained that she'd take her man any day which of course had everyone sighing and getting teary eyed over it. There were plenty of toasts and other female rituals to be had as well, many of which they would never admit to participating in and that would have had their men folk reeling from shock before carrying them off to be locked up until they were too old to attempt to try and pole dance as Tula had attempted without much success though there was plenty of cheering for being brave enough to try. At about three they all headed back to Noin's family house where they were all staying while the guys were stuck boarding with her brothers. Collapsing into their beds they were all soon asleep, the sun rising on the big day.

* * *

The big day came and preparations began at ten when the women were all ushered out of the house and packed into cars to head out to the salon where they were going to be prepped from head to toe for the big ceremony. The men, thankfully, were allowed to sleep in a little and rising at eleven Quatre went in search of Wufei, finding him sitting out on the back porch looking thoughtfully into space. Taking a seat beside him Quatre patted his shoulder. "Ready for your big day?"

Nodding his head Wufei turned to look at Quatre, not surprised Quatre's first order of business was to seek him out. Duo was likely still snoring and he knew Trowa and Heero were in the kitchen raiding the fridge for food. Trust Quatre to check on the groom first.

"Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." Quatre observed, taking in Wufei's calm and serene expression. He'd expected the groom to be a little jittery but his friend looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Aren't you nervous?" Quatre blurted out after several moments of silence.

"I wondered if I would be but no. It's Lucrezia who'll be walking up that aisle to me. Nothing else matters. Yes I'm slightly worried that something will happen to ruin things for her but as long as she becomes my wife today, that's all that really matters to me."

"Well if it's any consolation I think the women in her family have this whole thing so well planned no one would dare risk their wrath screwing something up. I think your flower girl and ring bearer might have been traumatized for life at yesterday's dress rehearsal." Heero said dryly from the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Coffee's ready. Come and get it."

Wufei rising he held a hand out to Quatre to help him up and together the three went back into the house to get something to eat before heading out to get ready themselves.

* * *

The wedding was for three and by two Noin was ready to pace a trench through the room she and the rest of the women were in. She was dressed, polished to a gleam and absolutely and completely terrified. If she'd had her bouquet in her hands she would have shredded the flowers and twisted the steams to pieces by now.

"If she keeps that up she's going to be too tired to walk down the aisle." Trinity whispered to Sally, the two eyeing Noin with a combination of amusement and slight worry.

"Quit this pacing, sweetheart. Everything is going to be perfect." Noin's mother reminded her daughter, coming over to place a restraining hand on her youngest daughter's tense shoulders. "Now sit down and rest. Everything has been taken care of. There's nothing to worry about."

"People always say that. Right before everything blows up in their face." Noin informed her mother, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

"Nothing is going to blow up in anyone's face. We've all worked our butts off to make sure everything is perfect and it will be." Lazuli said with a chuckle, walking into the room with a shake of her head. "Of course I'm not one to talk. I paced quite the trenches before both my weddings. I'd say everyone is nervous before a wedding but Wufei's being quite the rock. Duo on the other hand is freaking out for him."

"He's not nervous?" Noin demanded to know, not sure whether she liked the idea that her groom was as cool as a cucumber while she was in here freaking out. Didn't he realize how big a step they were taking? Didn't he realize that this was it, till death do them part? Why the hell was he calm when she felt like a deer caught in headlights?

* * *

"Well that's not surprising really, dear. Wufei's always been the one to handle himself better under pressure. My guess is after it's all over he'll need to sit down and take some calming breaths of his own." Lazuli said with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Was he nervous when he married Meilan?" Noin asked, curious as to whether he'd been nervous then.

"No, he was more angry then anything else. As I recall, the day they got married he told her to go to hell right after the ceremony." Lazuli replied, not surprised when nearly every woman in the room gasped at the idea of any groom saying that to his bride. "Not to excuse him but Meilan was far from being on her best behavior at the time either. They only knew each other vaguely from boarding school and they didn't even have time to get to know each other before the ceremony began. She didn't think he was worthy of her clan name and he didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, much less her. She was quite skilled at annoying him, as most teenage girls are. They were children, being thrust into an adult life their parents had created for them. Neither of them were the sort to like being made to do something they didn't want to do. Their sense of honor and family tradition were about the only things that kept them from disobeying their family's wishes. I'll be forever glad that God has let me live long enough to see my Wufei marry a woman he loves more then his very life. I never thought I'd see the day, but this is one case where it was good to be wrong."

"Do you think...she and I would have gotten along? Under different circumstances I mean." Noin asked, feeling her nerves start to settle a bit. That was right, Wufei was marrying her. He'd already gone through one forced marriage so it wasn't like he was going to repeat that again when he had a choice this time. He loved her and wanted to marry her. That was all that really mattered.

"I think you would have." Lazuli said softly, smiling as she patted Noin's cheek. Everything was going to be better then perfect. Her Wufei had found the perfect woman for him and she didn't have a single doubt in her mind that they were going to be incredibly happy together. It wouldn't always be smooth sailing and peaceful but she didn't doubt these two would weather the storms and be better for it. This was a bond that would last the tests of time. "Now, we have a half an hour to go. Do you have all the bride requirements covered?"

* * *

"I think so. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, right?" Noin answered, repeating the familiar rhyme that was a must for any bride, regardless of culture nowadays. "Something old, my gold hoop earrings that were my great grandmothers, something new is my dress. Something borrowed are these awesome shoes from Trinity and something blue is covered too." She added hastily, not exactly about to say where the blue came in. She didn't think Wufei's grandmother really needed to know that part.

"Then you're good to go." Pulling an envelope from her purse Lazuli held it out to Noin. "And if you get nervous, just read this."

"What is it?" Noin asked, taking the letter from her soon to be grandmother in law. Her name was on the front and if she wasn't mistaken it was in Wufei's handwriting. He'd written her something?

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said that if you started to get nervous to give it to you. I might have let it slip that you were doing some pacing." Winking Lazuli went off to see to some last minute details while everyone else crowded around to read over Noin's shoulder.

Lucrezia,

Quit worrying about today and imaging that something is going to go terribly wrong. None of that matters. All that matters is that we love each other, a wedding is just a formality to make that official in the eyes of society. The wedding isn't important, all that's important to me is you. Now quit wearing down the floor. I'll see you at the end of the aisle.

Wufei

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Was the general feeling in the room as everyone took turns sighing over the letter while Noin pulled herself together and clutching the letter against her took a deep breath and smiled.

* * *

At three o'clock on the dot the wedding began. At the front of the church Wufei and his groomsmen waited patiently, all wearing matching black suits with a white Mandarin styled shirt underneath. On their labels were alternating white and red rosebuds. There was a gap between Wufei and his other groomsmen, a spot Sally would be filling as his best woman and friend. After Sally was Quatre, Duo, Heero and finally Trowa, all looking handsome and a little uncomfortable in their suits. Other then Quatre none of them willing spent much time in the things after all. Standing across from Wufei was Milliardo, the bride's best man. The two men eyed each other, their mutual truce still in place as the organ began, signaling the arrival of the bridal party.

First came Noin's niece and nephew, the two walking down the aisle with the little girl happily flinging the red and white rose petals every which way. Everyone having a good chuckle over this the girl soon joined her mother while the boy went to stand beside Trowa who's been charged with keeping an eye on the boy until the ring was safely delivered. Next came the bridesmaids, all dressed beautifully in light purple lilac, the spaghetti straps showing off the identical gold chains with a heart shaped locket, a gift from the bride. Relena, Lady Une, Trinity and Tula all lined up with their guys as Sally came last before the bride who walked into the room on her father's arm, a wide smile on her face and a glow that seemed to shine from all around her.

* * *

Walking confidently and gracefully down the aisle on her father's arm Noin was a stunning bride, drawing all eyes to her. Dressed in a a sleeveless traditional Chinese dress of gold her tanned skin glowed against the silk material, the slits on either side of the dress reaching mid thigh. Her only jewelry were the small hoops in her ears and the engagement ring that shone on her finger. In her hands was a small bouquet of red and white roses, the buds just beginning to open. Eyes only for her man Noin didn't even notice the walk down the aisle, only aware that Wufei was at the end of it and that that was where she was going.

At her seat in the front pew Marta beamed at her daughter through her tears, her one hand holding onto her handkerchief while the other was in Lazuli's. Besides Lazuli sat Patch, wiggling in his seat with a red and white stripped ribbon around his neck. Squirming about he obviously wanted to be with his two favorite people and on seeing Noin finally managed to break free and to everyone's surprise a dog suddenly appeared out of no where to rush over to the bride's side, his tail wagging eagerly. Motioning Lazuli back Noin leaned down and grabbing her dog's leash in her free hand continued down the aisle with Patch eagerly trailing beside her as if he too was escorting the bride to her groom. Reaching the end she watched as Wufei came forward to take her from her father, shaking his head at their disobedient dog before smiling at her ruefully as if to say, doesn't it just figure. Turning she smiled at her father, kissing him on the cheek before taking the hand Wufei held out to her. Nodding to her father Wufei escorted her and Patch to the front where her family priest was waiting. Walking around Wufei and Noin so that he was in between them Patch sat, looking up at them adoringly as he waited to see what was going on exactly.

"Everything is going to be okay." Wufei whispered under his breath, squeezing her hand in his.

"No, everything is going to be perfect." Noin whispered back and together they turned to face the beginning of their life together as man and wife.

* * *

Note: Well that's it, that's all she wrote. Well no, not exactly lol. There is a sequel planned for this that will take place seven years from now featuring their life together and their children. The story will, however, focus on another unusual couple but Wufei and Noin will definitely pop up as well as Alexis. If interested ask to be notified since I'm not sure when will start posting it. 


End file.
